Los Pilares de la Tierra
by Lebel27
Summary: Cap 12 UP Lo que ocurre es que la tierra es cuidada por ciertas personas asignadas, no puedes huir de tu destino, o sí?... Reencarnaciones, nuevos enemigos, nuevos amigos, nuevos guardianes
1. Hace

_Ninguno de los personajes de Clamp me pertenecen, yo sólo los utilizo para realizar este y otros fanfics que he hecho._

_( ): cuando los personajes estan pensando en algo._

* * *

HACE 3 AÑOS… 

Se escuchaban las risas de varias personas en los alrededores del patio, aún no comenzaban las clases pero los estudiantes se sentían alegres aunque a la vez algo desilusionados por ser el primer día de clases, el inicio de una nueva etapa dentro de sus vidas, este día en el que pasaban a 1º de Secundaria, siendo ya un poco mayores de lo que solían ser.

En el aire se puede respirar tranquilidad y se puede sentir el fresco matutino, sobretodo estando sentada sobre la hierba y debajo de un gran árbol, su árbol favorito desde que empezó aquella gran aventura cuando tan sólo tenía 10 años.

Una chica de cabellos castaños, tez trigueña y de ojos esmeraldas se encontraba sentada tranquilamente debajo del árbol, en su rostro podía reflejarse la melancolía y haciendo reflexionar a cualquiera sobre su mirada ida, fija en un pensamiento o más bien, un recuerdo…

"Syaoran"- musitó con tristeza la trigueña al recordar al joven de los ojos ambarinos y cabellos achocolatados con quien compartió una aventura menos de medio año atrás, el joven que no sólo quería sino que amaba más que a cualquiera- "(Como me gustaría que estuvieras aquí)"- pensó mientras se acurrucaba entre sus brazos sostenidos por sus piernas dobladas, mientras se dejaba envolver por el cálido recuerdo.

"Buenos días Sakura"- le dijo de pronto una voz dulce y amable que la hizo despertar de sus recuerdos.

"Buenos días Tomoyo"- le dijo la trigueña a la joven de tez pálida, largos cabellos color plomo y ojos amatistas que se acercaba alegre hacia ella. Su mejor amiga desde siempre y su confidente.

"Extrañas a Li no es así?"- le preguntó al ver el rostro melancólico de la chica, a lo cual ella no respondió- "Ánimo Sakura!"- le dijo al momento de sentarse junto a ella y darle un abrazo reconfortante- "( Como me gustaría ser yo la que pusiera esa sonrisa permanente en tu rostro)"- pensó mientras suspiraba y recostaba su cabeza tiernamente sobre el hombro de Sakura.

Mientras esto sucede un joven trigueño de cabellos achocolatados observa la escena y sólo sonríe al ver a la bella castañita. Saca una ramita con pequeñas flores de cerezo y la envía gentilmente hacia la chica, haciéndola flotar ágilmente hacia su destino.

La ramita se acerca sigilosamente hasta Sakura y se detiene frente a ella, a lo que Sakura pone sus manos debajo de ella y la ramita cae suavemente sobre ellas.

"Syaoran…"- musita la castañita al observar la ramita, para después girar su rostro y observar al chico de 13 años que se acerca a ella.

Sakura abre sus ojos como plato al verlo, para dar paso a un par de lágrimas que se asoman por sus ojos.

"SYAORAN!"- grita con alegría para después levantarse y correr hacia el chico de los ojos ambarinos, abrazando fuertemente al chico que la estrechaba con ternura y calidez.

"Sakura…"- musitó el chico- "Como te extrañe"- le susurró al oído- "Pero ahora estamos juntos y no me separaré de ti jamás"

Mientras Tomoyo grababa con su cámara a la tierna pareja que se abrazaba como si no se hubiesen visto en siglos.

"(Pero que lindos se ven!)"- pensaba con estrellitas en sus ojos-"(Aunque como me gustaría ser yo la que te pusiera esa sonrisa Sakurita)"

"Se ven lindísimos no crees Daidouji?"- le dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

"Sí Meilin, se ven muy lindos"- dijo con cierta añoranza.

·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·

HACE 2 AÑOS…

"Eriol…"- decía una embelezada Kaho al ver tan elegante mesa- "No tenías porque…"- le dijo con suavidad- "Muchas gracias"- decía al momento de tomar entre sus manos el rostro de Eriol y darle un dulce beso, saboreando los dulces labios de su novio.

"No fue nada"- le dijo de manera galante el joven de cabellos negro azulados a la alta pelirroja- "Supuse que te gustaría pasar bien esta velada, mi dulce Kaho."

Eriol la guió hasta la mesa y espero a que se sentara para que le recorriese la silla. Caminó hacia el extremo opuesto de la mesa y se sentó, la miró con dulzura mientras esperaban que sirviesen la comida. Eriol sólo podía pensar en lo bella que se encontraba ese día, era como si un ángel la hubiese hecho, sí, su novia, su querida Kaho, era un ángel, un bello y dulce ángel.

La miraba embelezado mientras ella al notar su mirada se sonrojo suavemente y sonrió.

"Que ocurre?"- preguntó con una mirada especial en sus ojos mientras se pasaba un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

Eriol se despabiló y le dedicó una sonrisa especial, paralizante, esa que hace que te muerdas los labios y desees estar solamente con él.

"Nada, es solo que hoy te ves realmente hermosa"- le dijo mientras la mirada encantado.

"Muchas gracias Eriol"- dijo con dulzura- "(Eriol…)"- pensó con melancolía y desvió su mirada hacia el ventanal que estaba a su lado por donde se podía observar el hermoso atardecer que iluminaba el amplio paisaje vasto en flora que se encontraba frente a ella e inundaba, poco a poco, con su luz acogedora el inmenso comedor inglés.

"…Cuando te vas?"- le dijo al observar a su consternada señorita mirándola con dulzura y compasión.

"Eriol…"- dijo sorprendida al escucharlo- "Ya… Ya lo sabías?"- a lo que el ojigris asintió- "Desde cuando lo supiste?"

"Mi querida Kaho, sabes que es difícil que se me escape algo"

"Entiendo…"- dijo con cierta tristeza- "Eriol, sabes que no me gustan las despedidas…"

"Lo se mi amada Kaho. Ambos sabemos que no será la última vez que nos veamos, pero será la última vez en que estemos juntos… de este modo."- dijo con tranquilidad.

Eriol sabía perfectamente que ella encontraría a alguien y sería muy feliz con esa persona, la amaría y estaría con él hasta el último día de su vida. Aunque al pensar en su propio futuro, le parecía incierto y en cierto grado, misterioso.

Dios como amaba a esa mujer! Era bella sin lugar a dudas, de un carácter que adoraba, era gentil, dulce, encantadora… Perfecta en una sola palabra, para él ella era la mujer más perfecta de todo el mundo.

Pero sabía perfectamente que era el destino el que había decidido hacer esto y siempre había preferido seguir esa corriente, dejar que el destino lo llevará de la mano hasta la meta que le había impuesto.

Y con ese último pensamiento le esbozó una dulce sonrisa aunque en sus ojos se reflejaba la tristeza que lo embargaba.

·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·

HACE 1 AÑO…

"Tomoyo! Te estoy diciendo que te detengas!"- le gritaba un chico de cabellos dorados y ojos verdes- "Tomoyo!"

"Déjame tranquila!"- le decía la amatista, mientras seguía corriendo sin rumbo fijo, tratando de perder a aquel joven que la seguía con vehemencia.

"TOMOYO!"- le gritó alarmado el joven al ver que la chica se precipitaba a la mitad de la calle mientras los coches seguían su curso.

Tomoyo escuchó el alarmado grito del joven, se detuvo en seco para luego entender en donde estaba, al momento en que veía horrorizada al camión que con esfuerzos trataba de detenerse mientras que ella sentía sus piernas paralizadas, una impotencia increíble que recorría su cuerpo.

… Sólo se escuchó el rechinar de las llantas, un grito lleno de miedo y un choque…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"_The World is not Enough!_

_The World is not Enough!"_

Alguien cantaba o más bien, berreaba… Entonces se escucharon porrazos en la puerta cerrada de aquel cuarto.

"MEILIN! TE PUEDES CALLAR! DEJA DE MATAR A LA POBRE MUJER!"- le gritaba su primo Syaoran desde el otro lado de la puerta.

"Si, claro…"- dijo con fastidio, mientras subía de nuevo el volumen de sus audífonos para poder concentrarse de nuevo en su revista. Era la tercera vez que la mandaba a callar pero ella seguía feliz de la vida cantando- "_I wanna know you, like I know my self / I'm waiting for you, there ain't no one else / Talk to me baby, scream and shout"_- cantaba cada vez más y más alto, hasta que Syaoran abrió la puerta de golpe y tuvo que taparse los oídos para evitar que lo dejara sordo.

"MEILIN!"- le gritaba tratando de mantenerse firme ante la fuerte ráfaga que se desataba en ese cuarto, desarreglando su camisa verde seco y su pantalón beige, así como su cabello chocolate- "MEILIN!"

"Eh…?"- le dijo desconcertada al momento de verlo con la ropa desarreglada y bastante despeinado, provocando una carcajada en ella- "Que… jajajajaja…. Que te paso? Jajajajajaja"- le decía mientras se botaba de risa sobre su cama

"Si, si, muy graciosa"- dijo un poco molesto- "Ya te dije que dejaras de berrear! Y cierra la ventana que hace un viento terrible."- dijo al momento de irse y azotar la puerta tras el.

"Que cierre la ventana?"- se preguntó extrañada- "Pobre Syaoran, de seguro no tarda en volver loca a Sakura"- se dijo a sí misma para después concentrarse en su revista.

Entonces Meilin suspiró y se desató una nueva ráfaga mucho más violenta que la anterior que la hizo caer de la cama y que todos los objetos de su cuarto volaran a todas partes sin control, entonces cesó y varias cosas cayeron sobre ella.

Fuera del cuarto se pudo escuchar el retumbar de los objetos que se estrellaban contra las paredes, el techo y después un fuerte golpe de algo que caía con fuerza sobre el piso. Tanto Sakura como Syaoran se levantaron del sillón donde se encontraban sentados y corrieron hacia el cuarto de Meilin al escuchar tal estrépito.

"Meilin! Estas bien?"- preguntó una preocupada Sakura que al ver el desastre en el cuarto se quedó sin habla.

"Meilin no te dije que cerraras la…"- pero se quedó atónito al ver las ventanas cerradas.

Sakura se agachó a ayudar a una atolondrada Meilin con ojos de garabato debido al impacto de las mil y un cosas que le cayeron encima.

"Hoeeeee…"- dijo Meilin quien aún tenía sus ojos de garabato.

"Meilin te encuentras…"- pero una increíble presencia le hizo callar, mientras sentía como un escalofrío le recorría la columna- "Es… muy poderosa"

"Sí"- fue lo único que se atrevió a decir Syaoran, era increíble aquella presencia, no sólo era hasta cierto punto escalofriante sino que se sentía familiar.

"Así que así se siente una presencia…"- decía aún algo mareada por los golpes.

"Puedes sentirla!"- le preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos Syaoran mientras a una extrañada Meilin- "Pe-pero como?"

"Meilin, como es posible que las sientas?"- le preguntó una asombrada Sakura.

"No, no lo sé. Simplemente, lo siento"- dijo un poco temerosa.

"Debemos averiguar de quien es esta presencia. Ya después nos encargaremos de averiguar como es que puedes sentir las presencias"- les dijo Syaoran.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Eriol"- le llamó una chica de cabello rojizo desde atrás del sillón.

"Sí., lo sé Nakuru, debemos de ir"- le contesto el chico de gafas al momento de levantarse de su sillón rojo- "(Quien podrá ser?)"

"Eriol, no supones que sea alguien peligroso o sí?"- le preguntó Spinel quien volaba a su alrededor.

"Pues la verdad no estoy seguro, supongo que tendremos que averiguar"

"Te emociona, no es así?"

"Sí"- dijo con una sonrisa pícara- "(Pero a la vez, me preocupa)"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Por un momento, que le pareció una eternidad, todo se quedó en silencio, era un silencio escalofriantemente incómodo. Tomoyo sentía el descender y ascender de su pecho rápidamente, estaba nerviosa, no podía creer que siguiera viva. Estaba viva. Al caer en cuenta de esto, Tomoyo abrió lentamente los ojos mientras separaba poco a poco sus brazos que hasta un momento atrás los había cruzado a modo de escudo. Al abrir bien sus ojos pudo observar con claridad lo que tenía frente a ella.

Lo que parecía ser el cofre de un camión de carga completamente abollado, parecía como si una bola demoledora le hubiera golpeado, no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, era prácticamente imposible. Entonces volteó a un lado y después al otro, observando con detenimiento a las personas alrededor suyo que la veían atónitas, algunas la veían con una mezcla entre terror y pánico, otras la veían simplemente desconcertadas, pero sobretodo a aquel chico de cabellos dorados que desde hacía un rato venía persiguiéndola, la veía con una sonrisa llena de confianza mientras que asentía con tranquilidad.

* * *

_Hola como estan? Algo de tiempo sin verme XD pero aquí estoy otra vez, molestando :P jejejeje, en fin... Pues aquí les vengo a mostrar un nuevo fic, se me ocurrió mientras pensaba el capítulo siguiente de mi otro fic, "Ayúdame a Sentir" del que por cierto aún no puedo llegar a donde quiero pero ya veré como le hago jejejejej XD._

_Espero que les guste este nuevo fic y nos vemos luego, y DEJEN REVIEWS ONEGAI, jejejeje acabo de empezar y ya ando de pedinche :P_

_Chao, cuidense_

_  
Lebel 27_


	2. Pedazos en la Memoria

PEDAZOS EN LA MEMORIA

"Tomoyo"- escuchó como desde un lugar lejano, se le hacía familiar esa voz, pero de quien era?

"Tomoyo"- escuchó de nuevo, ahora de parte de una voz más grave

"(Quien es?)"- se preguntó la chica.

"TOMOYO!"- le dijo exasperada una tercera voz, que era grave pero se distinguía de la segunda.

La chica de cabellos plomo, tez clara y ojos amatistas, quien respondía a aquel nombre, giró un poco la cabeza y se encontró con un par de ojos grises que la miraban intrigado a través de sus gafas. No lo reconoció, por lo que miró hacia un lado y se encontró con un par de ojos ambarinos que la miraron desconcertado y tampoco reconoció. Entonces miró hacia el lado opuesto y se encontró con la mirada preocupada de unas esmeraldas, y por un momento pareció reconocerlos pero… No, tampoco los reconoció.

"Haber, háganse a un lado que yo me encargo!... TOMOYO DAIDOUJI!"- gritó impaciente una chica de largos cabellos azabache recogido en 2 coletas, tez trigueña y ojos marrones. Pero Tomoyo seguía sin responder- "TOMOYO!"- dijo mientras la sacudía de los hombros- "MUJER DESPIERTA!"

Las sacudidas parecieron tener efecto en ella pues parpadeó un par de veces y luego los volteó a ver con una risa nerviosa dibujada en su rostro mientras que a los demás les aparecía una gota en la cabeza.

"… Eh… me decían algo?"- preguntó apenada la amatista.

"Sí, que levantaras la botella"- le dijo el chico de los ojos grises.

"La… botella?"- preguntó desconcertada, miró al piso y se encontró con una botella de cristal que había derramado su contenido sobre la alfombra. Entonces se quedó mirando el líquido derramado y comenzó a perderse en esa visión.

"TOMOYO!"- le gritó la chica de las esmeraldas.

Tomoyo la volteó a ver algo sobresaltada y simplemente sonrió- "Que paso?"- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

"Cómo que, 'que paso?' En donde andas? Últimamente has estado muy distraída"- le dijo una preocupada Sakura.

"Es verdad, ya ni Sakura esta tanto en las nubes y eso que ella tiene novio"- dijo Meilin con exactitud, lo que provocó un suave rubor en las mejillas de la castañita que tenía a su lado y del ambarino que estaba a lado de ella.

"Así es, pareciera como si estuvieras enamorada Tomoyo"- le dijo Eriol con una risita.

"… Yo? No…"- entonces comenzó a reírse y luego simplemente se levanto al momento en que se escuchaban unos toques en la puerta del cuarto- "(Debo de dejar de estar pensando en otras cosas mientras ellos están presentes)"

Por unos instantes se había perdido en la inmensidad de sus pensamientos, mirando hacia la ventana y filosofando por la vida. Pensando en los acontecimientos de los últimos meses…

FLASHBACK

El aeropuerto estaba a reventar, no se podían imaginar la cantidad de gente que podía llegar antes del inicio de todo, las clases, el trabajo, la nueva vida en sí…

"Miren, miren ahí esta!"- gritó una muy alegre Sakura mientras saltaba de alegría al ver al apuesto joven de cabellos negro azulados, tez pálida y mirada misteriosa que estaba en medio de la gente, ahora mucho más alto que la última vez que se vieron, mucho más alto y mucho más guapo, iba vestido con un saco azul pastel y un pantalón negro. Lo acompañaba una chica trigueña y alta de cabellos rojizos, que saludaba con alegría a los chicos que los miraban, vestida con una falda blanca y sueter arena de cuello de tortuga- "Que gusto el verlos de nuevo!"- les dijo la trigueña al momento de acercarse a ellos.

"Si, ya tiene tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos pequeña Sakura."- dijo con dulzura al ver a la bien formada chica de 16 años, con blusa naranja y falda amarilla que resaltaba su piel trigueña, su ojos esmeraldas y su cabello castaño- "Como esta mi audaz descendiente?"- le preguntó con una mirada penetrante al chico de ojos ambarinos, tez trigueña y cabello chocolate que se encontraba frente a el, no era mucho más alto que Eriol pero en definitiva había crecido bastante desde la última vez, vestía una camiseta negra sin mangas con cuello de tortuga y un pantalón blanco.

"Y tú como estas Hiragizawa?"- le dijo con un simple asentimiento.

"Bastante bien, y usted señorita Daidouji?"- le dijo a la linda jovencita de cabellos color plomo, tez pálida y ojos amatistas que lo miraban con dulzura. Estaba radiante y se veía bellísima con ese vestido azul sencillo que enmarcaba a la perfección su desarrollado cuerpo de 16 años.

"Muy bien Hiiragizawa."- le respondió con una sonrisa.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

"(Creo que debería de tranquilizarme…)"- suspiró y abrió la puerta.

"Yo también pienso lo mismo"- le dijo en susurro el chico al otro lado de la puerta.

"Ryo, que ocurre?"- le preguntó al chico de cabellos dorados y ojos verdes, ese chico que desde hace un año vivía con ella, con el que descubrió que tenía sus poderes ocultos.

FLASHBACK

Tomoyo se había quedado paralizada ante el camión mientras sentía como su respiración se tranquilizaba poco a poco. El chico de los cabellos dorados y tez clara, se acercó decididamente hacia ella y le tendió la mano, ella la tomó sin miramientos y caminó con el hacia el otro lado de la avenida. Caminaron durante un tiempo hasta llegar al parque pingüino, estaba desierto. Lo observó con detenimiento, notando sus pantalones de mezclilla, tenis y su camiseta gris que se encontraba abierta debajo de los pectorales, el chico debía de tener unos 21 o 22 años.

"Tú lo hiciste no es así?"- le preguntó Tomoyo.

"Qué? Lo del coche? O lo del parque?"- le dijo con intriga.

"Ambos"- le dijo al momento de tomar las cadenas del columpio más cercano, pero el chico tiró de su mano y siguieron caminando.

"Sólo el segundo."- le dijo con sinceridad, mientras se perdían en lo profundo del bosque- "Creo que aquí estará bien."- se giró hacia Tomoyo y le dijo con una gentil sonrisa- "Tomoyo Daidouji, permítame presentarme"- dijo al momento de hacer una reverencia- "Soy Aleryon, uno de sus guardianes"

"Mis guardianes?"- dijo desconcertada- "No, haber, espérate. Creo que te has equivocado de chica."

"Tu eres Tomoyo Daidouji, no es así?"

"Sí, haber como sabes ni nombre, ni siquiera te lo he dicho"

"Porque es mi deber saberlo, mi querida señorita."- le respondió con una sonrisa.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

"Tomoyo?"

"Di- dime"- le dijo al despertar de su ensimismamiento, le pasaba a menudo pero no tenía claro del porque.

"Tenemos que hablar."- le dijo al momento de tomar su mano, acto que no pasó desapercibido a los ojos de sus amigos.

"Sí claro."- dijo al momento de cerrar tras de sí la puerta.- "Qué ocu…"- pero sus labios fueron callados por el dedo índice de Ryo.

(_Que pensaban? Que le daría un beso? xD_)

"(No hablemos, sólo por telepatía)"-le indicó mientras le ofrecía una sonrisa- "(Podrían escucharnos)"

"(Pero de esta manera también podrían escucharnos, Syaoran o Eriol o inclusive Sakura)"

"(No te preocupes pues no creo que pasen el campo de fuerza que he hecho)"

"(Oh vaya, debe de ser fuerte)"

"(Gracias a sus poderes mi señora, son increíblemente poderosos)"

"(Aleryon ya te pedí que no me llames "mi señora", te dije que podías llamarme Tomoyo, eres un buen amigo mío al igual que Sys y no quiero escuchar de nuevo que me llamen así, entendido.)"- le dijo con una sonrisa convincente.

"(Como desees Tomoyo)"- le dijo respondiendo a esa sonrisa, para después adoptar una postura seria, señal que tomó Tomoyo como indicio de que comenzarían a hablar sobre algo más relevante- "(La Tierra esta comenzando a cambiar)"- miró hacia la ventana a un extremo del pasillo y después a ella- "(Pero no lo esta haciendo a voluntad propia, alguien esta interfiriendo en su transformación y me temo que tu y tus amigos deban de intervenir)"

"(Cambiar ? De que manera ?... Hablas de los fenómenos que están ocurriendo ?)"- a lo que el chico asintió.

"(La Tierra tiene un tiempo estimado de vida, una vida que le fue dada, más sin embargo, los humanos ha gastado mucho más pronto de lo que se supondría lo hiciera y ahora, su deterioro esta en proceso. Si no encontramos la manera de evitar la destrucción… Temo que los humanos no vivan después de esto)"- le dijo consternado, y Tomoyo al ver su rostro, posó su mano en la mejilla del joven y le dedicó una gentil sonrisa.

"(No te preocupes, si nosotros hemos de intervenir, pues que así sea entonces)"- con esto dicho, abrazó al chico y el chico no pudo más que contestar a su abrazo.

"Gracias, Tomoyo (Que cálida eres, eres tan linda…)"

En eso la puerta del cuarto se abrió y Sakura y los demás pudieron observar a tan conmovedor cuadro.

"Oops, perdón"- dijo la castañita al verlos y de inmediato cerró la puerta, Tomoyo sólo vio hacia el rostro de Aleryon y ambos se ruborizaron un poco.

"Creo que les debo una explicación."

"Quieres que pase para explicarles ?"- a lo que la chica negó con la cabeza.

"Yo lo hago, aún no saben mucho…"

"Tranquila, se que les dirás en el momento en que sea apropiado."- le dijo con una sonrisa que denotaba tranquilidad- "Estaré en la biblioteca"- diciendo esto, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se encaminó a las escaleras.

Tomoyo se quedó con su mano en la mejilla donde acababan de darle un beso, asombrada e impresionada era la primera vez en todo ese tiempo que le hacía una muestra de cariño y por alguna razón, se sentía muy feliz porque lo hubiera hecho… Entonces recordó que debía de entrar a su cuarto de nuevo para explicar la situación, se giró hacia la puerta y abrió un poco más rápido de lo que debía, por lo que al abrir y dar un paso, tropezó con la alfombra y se estampó de bruces contra algo duro, o más bien, el firme estómago de Eriol, para ser exactos, quien la sujeto para que no se cayera y la ayudó a pararse.

"Estas bien ?"- le preguntó al momento en que sentía acelerar su corazón y ella sólo asentía algo avergonzada- "Segura ?"

"Cla-claro"- salió débilmente de su boca, se sentía nerviosa, pero no entendía porque.

"Me alegro"- le dijo con una suave sonrisa muy típica de él.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

7: 25 a.m. Salón de clases de la Preparatoria Seijou

"Buenos días!"- dijo una muy animada Sakura al ver que ya habían llegado Tomoyo y Meilin- "Y mi Syaoran ?"- dijo un poco ruborizada.

"En un momento viene, tuvo que cambiar unas cosas que necesitaba a su locker"- le dijo Meilin.

"Oh ok, y tu novio Tomoyo ?"- le dijo de manera pícara.

"Ya les expliqué ayer que no es mi novio, es sólo un buen amigo"- decía al pensar en lo que les había dicho ayer.

"Buenos días"- dijo un sonriente Eriol, que interrumpió sus pensamientos con su llegada.

"Buenos días"- dijeron ellas.

Eriol y Tomoyo se miraron por un momento y ambos se sonrieron. Tanto Meilin como Sakura se llenaron de interrogaciones y después dejaron salir un suspiro.

"(Se siente un escalofrío cuando hacen eso)"- le dijo Meilin a Sakura.

"(Sí y lo peor es que hasta dan miedo)"- y Meilin asintió.

"Buenos días osita mía"- le dijo en susurro Syaoran al oído a Sakura al momento de abrazarla por la cintura.

"Buenos días amor"- le respondió con una sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla.

"(Ay con los melosos estos)"- dijo un poco fastidiada al verlos.

"Que? Celosa Meilin?"- le dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

"Para nada Eriol, es sólo que…"- dijo mordiéndose los labios.

"Sólo que, qué?"- le pregunto con intriga.

"Nada…"

"Meilin?"

"En serio, no es nada Eriol"- le dijo al momento de mirarlo- "Mejor sentémonos que ya llegó el profesor"- le contesto de manera tajante, a lo que Eriol simplemente rió.

"Buenos días clase"- dijo el profesor al pararse frente a los estudiantes.

"Buenos días"- dijeron todos.

"Hoy comenzaremos con…"- decía el profesor mientras una distraída Tomoyo miraba por la ventana, perdiéndose entre sus pensamientos y analizando cada detalle.

"(Las nubes son blancas, matizadas en un fondo celeste, como ese día…)"- pensó Tomoyo al mirar por la ventana…

FLASHBACK

"Tu eres Tomoyo Daidouji, no es así?"

"Sí, haber como sabes ni nombre, ni siquiera te lo he dicho"

"Porque es mi deber saberlo, mi querida señorita."- le respondió con una sonrisa.

"Pero como es que lo sabes? No lo entiendo"

"Es muy simple, tu me mandaste aquí"- le dijo con alegría.

"Yo?"

"Así es, hace casi 2mil años que me pediste que despertara en este tiempo, en este momento"

"DOS MIL AÑOS ESCUHÉ BIEN!"- dijo con los ojos como plato- "Pero eso es imposible"

"Vamos Tomoyo, no creerás realmente que Sakura es la única con poderes especiales o sí? Sabes que hubo momentos en los que sentías la magia dentro de ti, que era como un fuego que quería salir, un impulso por querer realizar algo pero deteniéndote al mismo tiempo pues pensabas que no tenías nada dentro. Que era sólo tu imaginación."

"Yo… Poseo magia?"

"Y muy poderosa diría yo. Siendo tú la reencarnación de mi querida ama Minerva Baast, no sólo la mejor hechicera del mundo sino la más poderosa y ni que decir de su belleza."

"(Minerva Baast? Ese nombre… Ya lo había escuchado antes, pero en donde?)"- se decía tratando de recordar. Ese nombre le hacía ver millares de imágenes que volaban en su mente a cada segundo que pasaba: _Un hombre en llamas, una mujer ahogada, un niño al borde de la muerte, una hoguera, un guillotina, millones de personas corriendo, un haz de luz, _y de repente,_ la sombras, la oscuridad, un silencio por demás terrible que producía tristeza y soledad…_ al tiempo que estas imágenes desaparecían, se ubicaba poco a poco en el presente.

"Veo que va recobrando la memoria, mi señora."- dijo con una reverencia.

Tomoyo se toco la sien y después lo vio con desconfianza, pero los ojos de Aleryon le indicaban que todo lo que vio era cierto, todas las imágenes, todas las sensaciones, los olores, los ruidos, todo era verdad.

"Haber si entiendo, yo soy la reencarnación de Minerva Baast y me dices que yo tengo poderes, que puedo hacer cosas como Sakurita, Syaoran o Hiiragizawa hacen?"

"Así es"

"Y te pedí que despertaras ahora porque…?"

"Predijiste algo importante, algo que se repitió hace 2 mil años"

"Y eso era?"

"Eso es lo que usted debe de saber, mi señora."

"Claro"- dijo al momento en que se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a caminar.

"Espera a donde vas?"

"A mi casa"- dijo con naturalidad.

"No me crees verdad?"

"No"- dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

"Ya me lo imaginaba, pero tuviste todas esas visiones, no puedo creer que no lo creas"- dijo una voz con acento inglés, era dulce pero por mucho, vacía.

"Tomoyo ella es Sys"- le dijo Aleryon al momento en que bajaba una lince de ojos grises. Tomoyo la vio impresionada y parpadeando un par de veces hasta cerciorarse de que no era una visión.

"Vaya y yo que pensé que eras más alta"- le dijo con cierta antipatía.

"Cálmate Sys"- le indicó Aleryon.

"Como sea"- mientras la examinaba con más ahínco, rodeándola y después asintiendo –"Ahora que vas a hacer Aleryon? No quiso creerte"

"Pues supongo que lo único que me queda para que 'nos' crea. No te muevas, sólo será un segundo"- dijo tomándola de los hombros para después alejarse unos pasos de ella.

Entonces se detuvo, cerró sus ojos y debajo de él apareció una insignia – un doble círculo, dentro un círculo un poco más alejado de ambos y entre el espacio de los 3 círculos los símbolos del Sol, Venus, Géminis, Urano y Plutón, y otros dos símbolos antiguos que Tomoyo no pudo descifrar ; sobre este círculo, 2 triángulos encontrados, uno con la punta hacia el frente y la otra hacia atrás; en el espacio que dejan los triángulos se encontraban el símbolo de Sagitario y Marte; dentro del triángulo con la punta hacia abajo se encontraban los símbolos de Júpiter, Saturno y Mercurio rodeando a la luna llena, mientras que en el triangulo con la punta hacia arriba se encontraban dos lunas, una en cuarto creciente y otra en cuarto menguante viéndose una a la otra, en ambas esquinas inferiores – (_espero le hayan entendido a mi descripción, sino como quiera haré un dibujo para que me entiendan mejor_), dos alas de murciélago pero con garras en las puntas aparecieron y lo cubrieron, para después envolverlo en una luz brillante de color morado y abrirse para dar paso a la verdadera forma del joven que unos momentos antes había visto. Era un joven alto de tez clara, de largos cabellos dorados amarrados a la altura del cuello y ojos púrpuras que mostraban seriedad, sus ropas eran un tanto extrañas, llevaba una camisa de cuello alto y manga larga ancha color vino y un pantalón que le llegaba a los tobillos al mismo color, un cinto dorado y una joya, una amatista, incrustada en su pecho.

Miró con decisión a Tomoyo para después acercarse a ella, tomar su rostro entre sus manos y darle un beso la nívea frente de su dueña, que al tacto de sus cálidos labios no evitó sonrojarse.

La miró a los ojos- "Espero que ahora me creas"- le dijo con un susurro, su voz había cambiado antes era alegre y llena de vida, ahora era seria y lúgubre, como si proviniera de un lugar oscuro.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

"(Que me ocurrió ese día? Porqué me sonroje?)"- dejó salir un suspiro de resignación que no paso desapercibido de sus amigos que de inmediato la voltearon a ver con cara de 'Y tú que te traes?', a lo que Tomoyo sólo sonrió mientras una gota le resbalaba por la nuca y trataba de concentrarse de nuevo en la clase, pero le era imposible, no dejaba de recordar en todo lo que le había sucedido… (_Esta de existencialista ¬¬_)

FLASHBACK

"Estas bien ?"- le preguntó al momento en que sentía acelerar su corazón y ella sólo asentía algo avergonzada- "Segura ?"

"Cla-claro"- salió débilmente de su boca, se sentía nerviosa, pero no entendía porque.

"Me alegro"- le dijo con una suave sonrisa muy típica de él.

Tomoyo caminó hacia donde hacia un momento se encontraba la botella, pero no la vio, ni había rastro de haberla tirado.

"Ya lo recogimos Tomoyo, no te preocupes."- le dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

"TOMOYO"- cantó Meilin a sus espaldas.

"Dime"

"Quien era él?"

"Ry-Ryo?"- dijo con cierto nerviosismo.

"Así se llama!"- exclamó emocionada y Tomoyo asintió un poco temerosa ante tal reacción- "En donde lo conociste? Es tu novio? No sabes si tiene un hermano?"

"Yo…"- no sabía si asentir o negar, nunca había practicado el mentirle a sus amigos y menos sabiendo que ahora Meilin contaba con magia y que los demás le habían enseñado a usarla- "El es un viejo amigo"- contesto con rapidez- "Me pidió alojamiento durante un tiempo mientras encontraba donde establecerse."- dijo con habilidad- "Pero sólo somos amigos, sólo eso"- se apresuró a decir al momento en que Meilin se acercaba más a su rostro.

"Y no sabes si tiene un hermano, un primo, algún pariente?"- dijo expectante, mientras Syaoran dejaba salir un suspiro y Sakura sólo se reía.

"No tiene hermanos, lo siento"- dijo con una gota resbalándole.

"En serio? Que lástima"- dijo algo decepcionada- "Y no sabes si tiene novia?"- preguntó como buscando una pequeña luz de esperanza.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Tomoyo rió un poco al recordarlo y después miró de nuevo al frente para notar a una serie de jóvenes que la veían atentamente.

"Señorita Daidouji puedo saber en donde ha estado?"- le dijo impaciente.

"Etto… Gomen nasai profesor Tenou, no volverá a suceder"- respondió mientras se disculpaba.

"Eso espero señorita Daidouji. Ahora hágame el favor de sacar su libro de texto y ábralo en la página 92"- dijo al momento de darle la espalda y caminar hacia el frente.

Tomoyo suspiró y Sakura la miró preocupada.

"No es nada, descuida"- dijo en tono tranquilizador- "(Debo de tener más cuidado al ponerme a pensar)"- tomó su libro de la mochila y lo abrió en la página dicha por el profesor.

El profesor dio la instrucción de traducir todo el texto de aquella página a inglés, por lo que primero debían de leerla y después traducirla para que no quedará con el sentido equivocado. No era una experta pero gracias a Eriol había mejorado bastante.

"(Eriol…)"- el chico de la sonrisa gentil, ojos grises y cabellos negro azulados que se sentaba detrás de ella, ese chico le comenzaba a inundar su mente pero sacudió su cabeza rápidamente- "(Que me ocurre? Eriol es sólo un amigo. Sólo un amigo…)"- tomó su libro y se dispuso a leer, apartando aquellos pensamientos.

Leyó el texto una vez… Lo leyó de nuevo… Y una vez más, no supo cuantas veces más lo leyó antes de caer dormida sobre su pupitre.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se podía ver la oscura ciudad de Tomoeda, iluminada por un suave resplandor proveniente de sus luces, poco a poco la luna iba ascendiendo hasta su punto más alto, es cuarto creciente.

Una música distorsionada comenzaba a entonarse, poco a poco iba siendo más clara, esa canción, que hacia tiempo no la cantaba, y que con tanto empeño había estado ensayándola una y otra vez.

_**Yoru no sora ni matataku**_

_En la noche, brillan_

_**Tooi kin no hoshi **_

_Las lejanas estrellas doradas_

_**Yuube yume de miageta**_

_Del mismo color del pajarillo_

_**Kotori to onaji iro**_

_Que se asomó a mi sueño la noche pasada_

"Porque la escucho? En donde estoy?... Se que esta es la ciudad, ese es el templo Tsukimine y esa es la torre de Tokio… pero porque vuelo sobre la ciudad?"- se preguntaba Tomoyo mientras reconocía los edificios.

_**Nemurenu yoru ni**_

_En la desvelada noche_

_**Hitori utau uta **_

_Canto sola esta canción_

_**Wataru kaze to issho ni **_

_Juntos con el soplido del viento_

_**Omoi wo nosete tobu yo**_

_Vuelo conducida por mis pensamientos_

De repente, la luz de la luna llena alcanzó tres figuras que se ocultaban entre las sombras. Tres personas que la miraban con desafío, envueltas en finos mantos que ondeaban debido al viento.

_**Yoru no sora ni kagayaku**_

_En el cielo brilla_

_**Tooi gin no tsuki **_

_La lejana luna plateada_

_**Yuube yume de saite 'ta**_

_Del mismo color la rosa salvaje_

_**Nobara to onaji iro **_

_Que florecía en mis sueños la noche pasada_

"Quienes son? Porque los veo? Que quieren de mí?"- se preguntó al verlos. Por alguna extraña razón sentía que los conocía, pero no entendía bien el porque. Podía sentirlos, tan cerca, tan cerca…

_**Yasashii yoru ni**_

_En la gentil noche_

_**Hitori utau uta **_

_Canto sola esta canción_

_**Asu wa kimi to utaou **_

_Déjame cantar a tu lado mañana_

_**Yume no tsubasa ni notte**_

_Conduciendo las alas de los sueños_

"TOMOYO…"-susurraron con aire lúgubre y unas manos la tomaron de los brazos para después alcanzar 2 ojos albinos de los que sólo la negra y profunda pupila lograba verse. Era una mirada vacía que la hacia sentir agitada y alterada, su respiración comenzó a ser violenta y sentía que poco a poco se quedaba sin aire- "TOMOYO…"-susurraron de nuevo y sintió como si fuera golpeada con mucha fuerza en el pecho.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

_Y este fue el capi 2! XD espero que les haya gustado :P_

_Hola como stan? Ya casi entro a vacaciones! WOOHOO! jejejejeje perdón, lo que pasa es que estoy tantito emocionada por saber que ya voy a descansar de la escuela, un rato ¬¬ pero ya es algo jejejejeje._

_En fin, pues muchísimas gracias por sus reviews a:_

_Basileia: fuiste la primera en dejar tu fic chama! y ps si, estoy un poco loca pero descuida, no te dejaré morir tan fácilmente xD ¬¬ es broma. Pues si, el fic es un ET, así que puedes estar tranquila (¬¬ eso espero) y ps espero te haya gustado este chap, en donde ya se van revelando algunas dudas pero se dejan otras jejejejejeje que remedio_

_Celina: muchas gracias por tu review, ya te lo había contestado, y espero que te haya resuelto las dudas que hayas tenido, y ke te haya gustado este capi, chao_

_Undine: mi kerida undy, como verás hay cosas que aclaré y otras que aún no aclaro xD, asñi que se paciente que las cosas se irán descubriendo poco a poco, espero te guste este capi, chao._

_Juez: espero que te haya gustado el capi, muchas gracias por tu review y ps gracias por los ánimos, chao ;)_

_Les agradezco también a los que solo leen mi fic pero no dejan review, muchas gracias por tomarse su tiempo en leerlo. Por lo pronto me despido y nos vemos en el siguiente capi._

_Y ONEGAI DEJEN REVIEWS! jejejejeje xD_

_Chao, cuidense_

_Lebel27_


	3. Descubriendo

DESCUBRIENDO

"(Tomoyo en que estarás pensando? Que distrae tu dulce cabezita?)"- pensó un intrigado Eriol- "(Podría… No, eso sería violar su intimidad)"- dijo al momento de verla de manera tierna. Era verdad desde hacia unos días que la veía tan distraída, pero no se explicaba porque solo se preocupaba por ella. Por que era su amiga, nada más por eso, por ser su amiga- "(Ella sólo es una buena amiga)"- dejando salir ese pensamiento noble mediante un suspiro- "(Pero entonces porque no me agrado aquel chico? Porque?)"- se preguntó pensativo, una duda que le rondaba la cabeza desde el día anterior.

FLASHBACK

"Oigan, como que Tomoyo ya se tardó"- dijo Sakura.

"Si un poco, aunque no siente raro el cuarto? Como si hubiera algo o alguien más aquí?"- dijo un misterioso Eriol.

"Aaaaaaayyyyy es un fantasma!"- gritó Sakura con los ojos lloros, al momento en que corría a esconderse en los brazos de Syaoran.

"Ya vez lo que haces Eriol!"- le reclamó Syaoran.

"Perdón Sakura, no me refería a un fantasma, de hecho me refería a otra cosa."- dijo con dulzura.

"Oh ya veo."- dijo una Sakura más tranquila- "Creo que será mejor que vaya a ver que hace Tomoyo, si le puedo ayudar en algo porque pues parece que esta fabricando las cosas"- Sakura caminó hacia la puerta y entonces la abrió por completo al momento que se podía observar un conmovedor cuadro. Tomoyo abrazando a un chico de cabellos dorados.

"Oops, perdón"- dijo la castañita al verlos y de inmediato cerró la puerta- "Mmm creo que no debí de abrir la puerta así."

"Fue un accidente Sakura, no pasa nada"- le dijo Eriol en tono tranquilizador, aunque al ver aquel cuadro sintió una pequeña punzada en el estómago.

………………..

"Ry-Ryo?"- dijo Tomoyo con cierto nerviosismo.

……………….

"El es un viejo amigo"- contesto con rapidez- "Me pidió alojamiento durante un tiempo mientras encontraba donde establecerse."- dijo con habilidad- "Pero sólo somos amigos, sólo eso"- se apresuró a decir.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

"(Sólo amigos… Pensará eso de mí también?... Por que pienso en eso? Ella es mi amiga y nada más, no hay otra cosa, solo… nuestra amistad)"- suspiró con desánimo mientras miraba hacia la ventana, para después regresar su mirada al frente y notar como Tomoyo cabeceaba.

Tomoyo Leyó el texto una vez… Lo leyó de nuevo… Y una vez más, no supo cuantas veces más lo leyó antes de caer dormida sobre su pupitre.

"Tomoyo!"- exclamó preocupado al momento de verla caer dormida. Se levantó y la sacudió un poco al tiempo que el profesor iba hacia ellos- "Despierta, despierta!"

Sakura la miró desconcertada, Meilin miraba impresionada y Syaoran se limitó a tomar la mano de Sakura en señal de apoyo.

"Señor Hiiragizawa que le ocurrió a la señorita Daidouji"- preguntó al verla recostada sobre el pupitre, la tocó y estaba helada, mientras poco a poco veía como se le iban poniendo azules los labios.

"No lo sé señor, de repente cuando voltee, ella…"- dijo preocupado pero no pudo terminar pues pronto, no pudo apreciarse ningún tipo de sonido para después escucharse como una erupción y verse un haz de luz que se alzaba a todo lo alto del edificio.

Los estudiantes de varios salones se acercaron en las ventanas para poder ver tan extraño fenómeno. La luz era cegadora por lo que era difícil verla por mucho tiempo. A pesar de que el cielo se había nublado y era como ver una enorme capa gris oscura. Muchas chicas comenzaron a llorar de temor al ver tal situación mientras que otros chicos comenzaban a gritar tonterías.

Pero era lo que Eriol, Meilin, Sakura y Syaoran sentían que les producía más temor que aquellas expresiones de pánico. Una presencia tremenda, que por demás era sofocante, aunque se les hacía familiar o por lo menos a tres de ellos, sentían como si la conocieran desde hace mucho.

"Miren, miren ahí hay otra!"- dijo alguien con sorpresa, se escuchaba desde fuera del salón, en el pasillo mientras se asomaba por la ventana que daba al patio de la escuela.

Muchos jóvenes corrieron a ver y en efecto vieron aquel haz, se quedaron pasmados ante aquella otra figura. Y este haz desencadenó otra presencia, mucho igual o más fuerte que la anterior, no estaban seguros, sólo que era muy conocida.

Y entonces un destello más apareció, esta vez frente a la fachada de la preparatoria. Varios alumnos voltearon al ver aquello y corrieron a la ventana más cercana para poder cerciorarse del fenómeno.

Eriol, Syaoran, Sakura y Meilin, que hasta ahora no se habían movido de sus lugares por sentir aquellas terribles y conocidas presencias, se miraron unos a otros con desconcierto. Para después mirar por la ventana y notar a un joven de extrañas ropas, alas de murciélago y largos cabellos dorados que observaba por la ventana a Tomoyo, en su cara se veía la preocupación y la tristeza, entonces volteó a verlos y ellos se limitaron a mirarlo a los ojos de manera incrédula.

"Aleryon… Sys…"- murmuró Tomoyo al momento en que el joven asentía y volaba a lo alto del edificio, seguido por un lince que igualmente tenía alas de murciélago.

Sus amigos se quedaron pasmados al ver ambas figuras volar frente a ellos como si nada pasara, mientras que Tomoyo recobraba su color original. Al momento en que la luz desaparecía y todos muy intrigados comenzaban a ver a todos lados, alguna señal de lo que había pasado.

"MIREN HAY UN CHICO TIRADO EN EL PATIO!"- gritó uno de los alumnos señalando hacia donde se encontraba un chico robusto de cabello negro recostado.

"MIREN HAY UNA CHICA SOBRE LAS ESCALERAS!"- gritó una joven señalando hacia las escaleras que dan hacia los jardines, donde reposaba una joven pelirroja.

"MIREN HAY UN TIPO AHÍ TIRADO!"- grito una tercera voz proveniente de un joven que señalaba hacia la calle donde se encontraba un chico alto de cabello canela.

Tres chicos, los tres donde momentos atrás la luz había caído.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

16:25 Cuarto de Tomoyo, Mansión Daidouji.

"Esto que sentimos en la mañana…"- dijo Sakura un tanto conmocionada mientras se tocaba el pecho- "Es como si lo hubiésemos sentido antes, no les parece?"- de ratos a ratos mirada consternada a su amiga quien seguía dormida desde la mañana.

"Sí, era como si conociéramos esas presencias"- declaró Syaoran, quien veía a Sakura y ella sólo le dedicaba una sonrisa dulce.

"Aunque no sabría de donde, son muy raras esas presencias, nunca antes había sentido una tan fuerte."- dijo con aire de misterio Eriol.

"Además de esos chicos que encontraron tirados, espero que estén bien"- dijo una preocupada Sakura.

"El maestro dijo que esos chicos se encontraban bien, pero nadie sabe como es que llegaron hasta ahí"- le dijo Syaoran.

"Así es, pero no descarto que ellos pudieran estar relacionados con estas presencias"- declaró Eriol- "Tal vez…"

"Pero de que hablan? Yo sólo sentí que eran fuertes, en nada se me hicieron familiares"- dijo Meilin aprensiva, haciendo que los otros tres voltearan a verla con cierto desconcierto- "Qué?"- dijo al ver la cara de sus amigos.

"Debemos de estar al pendientes de las presencias, el que hayan desaparecido en este momento, no quiere decir que no se volverán a presentar. Así como de esos chicos, no sabemos si estén relacionados directamente o no a lo que sucedió"

"Tienes razón, pero pues no creo que valga la pena estar preocupándose de algo que no sabemos si quiera que va a pasar de nuevo."- dijo Syaoran con cierto escepticismo.

"Aún así, es mejor estar al pendiente, no quisiera que ocurriera algo malo"- dijo con cierta melancolía.

"Lo dices por Tomoyo, no es así Eriol?"- dijo una intrigada Sakura, a lo que el ojigris se limitó a sonreír.

"Es en general mi querida Sakura."- comentó sin darle importancia- "Todos me preocupan, son mis amigos."- dijo con una sonrisa.

"Eriol"- lo llamó Spinelsun, en su forma de pantera, desde el marco de la puerta.

"Sí, que ocurrió averiguaste algo?"- le preguntó al momento de acercase a la puerta.

"De que hablas?"- preguntó Sakura intrigada.

"Tu también lo sentiste, no es así Syaoran?"- dijo sin voltearse y el trigueño solo asintió.

"Y entonces…"- iba a preguntar de nuevo pero Nakuru y Yue iban caminando junto a un chico alto, casi tan alto como Rubymoon o Yue, de cabellos dorados y ojos verdes vestido con una camiseta de cuello de tortuga negra y unos jeans. Mientras que Cerberus llevaba en el hocico un peluche color canela de alas purpúreas que colgaba con los brazos cruzados- "Ryo?"- dijo incrédulo al momento en que se apartaba de la puerta para dejar pasar a los guardianes.

"Hola Eriol"- le dijo viéndolo atentamente- "Sakura, Syaoran, Meilin… Cómo stan?"- les dijo con naturalidad, como si lo que estaba pasando fuera algo de todos los días.

"Ryo?"- dijo Meilin impresionada y algo sonrojada.

"Tú?"- dijo incrédulo Syaoran.

"Que paso? En dónde los encontraron?"- preguntó después de cerciorarse que no había nadie en el pasillo y cerrar la puerta.

"Quien quieres que te conteste Eriol? Tus mascotas o Yo?"- le dijo Sys en tono despectivo, que a pesar de su pequeño tamaño lograba imponerse.

"A quien le dices mascota!"- gritó Cerberus y en ese instante dejó caer al pequeño peluche.

"Ouch! Podías tener un poco de más cuidado!"- le reclamó al momento de levantarse y volar hasta el hombro de Ryo, quien rió un poco por el suceso- "Maldito animal"

"Oyéme!"- dije dejando salir un bufido.

"Ya basta"- dijo Eriol con aire de superioridad- "Dime, como te llamas?"- le dijo con amabilidad, acto que provoco que Cerberus lo viese con los ojos bien abiertos.

"Sys"- le contestó con frialdad al momento en que lo examinaba de arriba abajo.

"Bien Sys, dime en donde estaban? De quien se escondían?"- preguntó interesado mientras se acercaba a Ryo, quien le llevaba cerca de una cabeza.

"Mmm…"- lo meditó un poco y después respondió con el mismo tono de voz- "En la biblioteca y no nos escondíamos precisamente, sólo nos gusta estar ahí, es como un refugio. Un templo"

"Ya veo, y puedo saber quien es tu dueño?"

Por fin, después de un largo rato, Sys sonrió dejando ver un destello en sus ojos (_o puntos como los quieran ver xD_)

"Todos ustedes la conocen, es más me atrevería a decir que nunca pensarían que ella podría ser de… su altura"- meditando las últimas palabras antes de decirlas y poner en ellas cierto desprecio- "Aunque ustedes nunca estarán a la altura de mi ama!"- dijo cruzándose de brazos de una manera muy soberbia.

"Sys ya cálmate"- le pidió Ryo molesto.

"Como que este peluche tiene una gran bocota no lo creen?"- dijo Syaoran de manera despectiva.

Eriol veía admirado al pequeño peluche mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

"De acuerdo, quien es tu ama pequeña Sys?"- le preguntó con tranquilidad, como si todo aquello se tratase de un juego.

"Esta recostada en su cama, que no la ven?"

"To-Tomoyo?"- dijo asombrado.

"Sí, pues quien pensabas? No veo a nadie más recostada en la cama de mi ama"

Todas las miradas se posaron en Tomoyo quien reposaba tranquilamente, tal como si estuviera en un bello, sueño, se veía tan tranquila y se notaba que podía respirar casi como si no tuviera respiración. Eriol sintió una punzada en el estómago al recordar la manera tan cariñosa de referirse Aleryon hacia Tomoyo.

"(Se ve preciosa…)"- de inmediato sacudió su cabeza tratando de borrar aquel dulce pensamiento y aquella sensación de irritabilidad- "De acuerdo, si no te molesta me gustaría ver su verdadera identidad"- a lo que Sys incrédula se limitó a verlo con incredulidad.

"Claro, no hay problema."- dijo Ryo con tranquilidad.

"QUE! Pero si tenemos encomendado el no dejar ver nuestras verdaderas identidades a nadie Ryo!"- le reclamó Sys ante la actitud tan despreocupada de su compañero.

"No creo que le hubiese molestado a Tomoyo, es más, casi podría asegurar que ella hubiera estado encantada de que sus amigos supiesen de nuestra existencia como sus guardianes Sys"- le dijo con una sonrisa.

"Tu siempre tomándote todo a la ligera"- le dijo al momento de alejarse un poco de él.

Ambos guardianes se voltearon a ver y después una insignia apareció bajo sus pies, para después ser envueltos en un par de alas de murciélago seguido por un destello morado y abrirse para dar paso a la verdadera forma de ambos.

"Eran ustedes!"- dijo sorprendido Syaoran.

"Vaya, el chico tiene ojos…"- dijo viendo hacia su compañero con una mirada llena de sarcasmo- "Y memoria"- dijo con frialdad, haciendo que saltara una venita en la cabeza de Syaoran.

"Eriol que esta pasando? Te pusiste a hurgar en la vida de Tomoyo o que?"- dijo una molesta Sakura- "No puedo creer que no respetes su privacidad"- le espetó al momento de levantarse y dirigirse hacia la puerta.

"No se trata de eso"- dijo comprensivo- "Entiendo que estés molesta, pero créeme cuando te digo que yo tampoco estuve de acuerdo en hacer esto"

"Y entonces porque lo hiciste?"

"Por que necesitaba comprobar algo"

"Así y que puede ser eso?"

"… No estoy completamente seguro, por lo que necesito que Tomoyo despierte para que nos cuente, aunque claro esta, sus guardianes también pueden contarnos."- dijo mirándolos con cierta maldad.

"Eriol, el hecho de que nuestra ama te tenga confianza no quiere decir que nosotros también te la tengamos"- le respondió Sys.

"Aunque evaluando la situación, no creo que nos quede otra cosa por hacer"- dijo un Aleryon pensativo.

"Aleryon, sabes tan bien como yo que a nuestra ama le gusta que respeten su privacidad, si no ha dicho nada es por alguna razón no crees?"

"Pero nuestra ama le tiene mucha confianza a estos jóvenes, ni que decir del cariño que les tiene"- terminó de decir de manera dura, no le gustaba admitirlo, pero desde que conoció a Tomoyo, ella era todo su universo y prefería no tener que compartirla con alguien más- "(Ella es mía y de nadie más… Pero en que estoy pensando, ella nunca podría quererme de esa manera… Yo soy solo una creación)"- dejo salir un suspiro y luego miró firmemente a Eriol a los ojos quien sintió un escalofrío al sostener aquella mirada- "Les diremos lo que quieren saber Sys y evaluaremos que contestarles, entendido?"- a lo que la lince asintió algo molesta- "Hagan sus preguntas y trataremos de responderlas, no puedo asegurarles que todas, pero si la mayoría"

Sakura se dio la vuelta y los miró muy seria, pocas eran las veces que podía vérsele así y causaba miedo tan solo tratar de sostenerle la mirada. Caminó hacia Syaoran y se sentó junto a él con los brazos cruzados, obvia acción de que estaba molesta.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Tomoyo se levantó de golpe, con la respiración agitada y bastante inquieta. Trataba de descifrar lo que había soñado, pero no lo entendía, le era ilógico, le parecía absurdo, por lo que se dejó caer de espalada de nuevo. Miró al techo de la habitación que era iluminada por la luna en cuarto creciente, dejo salir un suspiro y miró a su costado. Ahí recostado sobre la mesa de noche. Se encintraba un muy dormido Eriol, tenía sus gafas en una mano mientras que su rostro reposaba entre sus brazos cruzados. La imagen la conmovió al instante, no podía creer que lo hiciera, que se preocupara por ella. Era tan lindo cuando dormía… Tomoyo sacudió su cabeza y se limitó a verlo con ternura.

"Al fin despiertas"- dijo Ryo recargado a un lado de la puerta, siendo cubierto por las sombras de la habitación y dejando ver a penas la mitad de su cuerpo gracias a la luz de la luna.

"Ryo… Se quedó aquí toda la noche?"- preguntó inquieta, algo dudosa pero debía de hacerlo.

"Sí, te estaban cuidando entre todos pero… Cuando anocheció, el ofreció cuidarte"- le contesto distante.

"Ya veo"- notando la fría manera de contestar por parte de su guardián, se sintió acongojada por un momento y cuando estaba a punto de preguntarle algo, el le advirtió.

"Tomoyo… Ya comenzó"

"De que hablas?"

"Lo que soñaste"

"Co-como sabes lo que soñé?"- preguntó intrigada

"Conexión psíquica, pensé que ya te habías acostumbrado a ello"

"O sea que tú…"

"No, sólo los sueños, muy pocas veces tus pensamientos"

"Ya veo… Ryo. Qué me ocurrió?"

"Te desmayaste"- dijo Eriol con los ojos cerrados provocando un escalofrío en Tomoyo al escuchar su voz tan repentina.

"Yo… Ryo!"

"No te preocupes, ya lo sabe"- dijo Ryo en tono tranquilizador, mientras se acercaba a ella, dejando ver su forma falsa.

"Tienes muchas cosas que explicar Tomoyo"- su voz denotaba seriedad, mucha más de lo acostumbrado, lo que provocó un poco de incomodidad en ella. Prefería verlo enojado a que estuviera siendo serio con ella. El silencio que se produjo fue incomodó, casi de muerte.- "Por que no nos habías dicho antes?... Tomoyo somos tus amigos, que no nos tienes la suficiente confianza como para contarnos?"

"Sí, es solo que… No se trata de eso"- dijo resignada.

"Entonces?"

"No sabía como explicarlo. Yo pensé que no lo tomarían como algo relevante"- dijo con los ojos cerrados, no podía sostener la mirada de Eriol, era penetrante y fría.

"Por qué?"

"No lo sé, sólo lo pensé"- dijo al momento de abrirlos y mirar hacia la ventana.

Era verdad, en varios momentos lo había pensado, pero simplemente no se atrevía a revelar aquello. Sentía una gran inseguridad ante la posibilidad de decirlo. Era extraño, pero era la primera vez que decidía quedarse callada, o tal vez la segunda.

"Tomoyo"- le llamó Ryo quien se encontraba al pie de su cama- "Sabes que ahora es el momento más indicado para decirle"- se acercó a ella, tomó el rostro níveo de su ama y le susurró- "No tienes nada que temer, mi princesa"- le dijo con dulzura, le dio un beso en la frente, acción que provoco un suave sonrojo en el rostro de Tomoyo y una punzada más lastimera en el estómago de Eriol, lo que hizo que el alzara una ceja con ironía.

"(Vaya con el tipo este)"- pensó algo molesto al ver tal gesto.

"Ryo, Sys"- dijo al momento en que un peluche color canela se paraba a lado de Ryo- "Regresen a su forma original"- entonces apareció la insignia bajo sus pies y ambos se transformaron para dejar ver su verdad identidad- "Eriol, ellos son mis guardianes"

* * *

_Por fin! Termino de escribir el tercer capi y son Cuarto para las 2 a.m.! Mis ojitos se cierran por el sueño que me invade y mi cabeza me da vueltas, pero yo ando feliz de haber terminado el capi xD, en fin --_

_Espero que les haya gustado este capi, ya se, deje muchas cosas por descubrir pero por lo menos otras ya estan descubiertas XD Ahora pasemos a los reviews_

_Undine: muchas gracias por tu review chama, y perdon si te deje intrigada pero ese es el chiste no crees xD ( te tiro las piedras XD) y si me mandas una pesadilla nunca sabras como seguirá esto, asi que tu dirás, nos vemos niña. Espero te haya gustado este capi._

_Pily-chan: mi querida Pily, muchas gracias por tu review, en serio te parece que me esta quedando bien? WOW ke bien me siento! (adormilada pero feliz, aún no se como puedo escribir a estas alturas del sueño -o-) y no te preocupes ya llegará la actualización del siguiente (sólo faltan algunos detalles T-T) y en cuanto a Meilin, si tendrá su pareja pero no será Ryo, el ya esta destinado para otra cosa 0 joyjoyjoyjoyjoyjoyjoy ke mala soy... ¬¬ Unn Nos vemos, espero te haya gustado este capi_

_Celina Sosa: muchas gracias por tu review y ps espero que te guste como se esta desenvolviendo la historia, como ya respondí tu review solo me queda preguntarte si te gusto este capi... Te gusto?( pregunto con ojos de perrito triste) Nos vemos luego, chao._

_Serena: muchas gracias por tu review y si yo tmb había pensado en que Tomoyo se merecía tener poderes, y de hecho sí, es un E+T, espero que te vaya gustando, cuidat nos vemos._

_Y así les digo, gracias a los ke NO dejan REVIEWS pero Leen mi Fic (bien acusadora yo! U), gracias por su tiempoy espero les haya gustado. Nos vemos en el siguiente capi._

_ONEGAI DEJEN REVIEWS! jeejejejejej xD, se me esta haciendo costumbre 0 joyjoyjoyjoy_

_Cuidense ;)_

_Lebel27_


	4. Pilares Principales

PILARES PRINCIPALES

"(Otro día más de vida… Otro día más en el que desperdicio mi existencia… Otro día más sin nada que hacer… Otro día más en el que debo de estar pendiente de los tan comunes humanos… Por que un semidios como yo debe de hacer tan absurda tarea? No pueden dejársela a alguien más? Digo, se supone que somos 3, porque yo precisamente? Porque no ella!... No, no, a ella no quiero involucrarla en esto, pero… Pero ella ya está involucrada, ella misma me lo dijo! Pero la quiero tanto, la amo…)"- sacudió su cabeza y se miró a la ventana donde su reflejo le miro, a ese chico alto y robusto de cabellos azabaches y ojos pequeños, de cara graciosa algo descuidada por la barba que se dejaba y de tez nívea, llevaba el uniforme de la escuela Seijou.

"(Deja de pensar en ella Yoh)"- dijo una voz grave en su cabeza.

"(No fastidies Kal-El)"- le respondió su reencarnación casi con fastidio mientras que se encaminaba de nuevo a la escuela. Desde que había descubierto su pasado y había obtenido sus poderes, aquella voz ancestral le recordaba que era parte de un plan, que era una marioneta más del destino. Un destino que él muchas veces deseaba no tener pero que tampoco se rehusaba a despreciar.

"(De acuerdo, sólo te recuerdo que esa pelirroja no te quiere)"- le recalcó la voz.

"Ay ya cállate"- le dijo algo molesto por aquel comentario.

Un comentario que le gustará o no estaba en lo cierto, esa pelirroja que le encantaba simplemente no le hacía el más mínimo caso, ya fuera por su apariencia o por su manera de ser o por cualquier otro "pretexto", como a él le gustaba llamarlo, ella simplemente contestaba con una negativa o con un simple fruncir de cejas, no era muy parlanchina con él pero con otros chicos o chicas era muy diferente, aunque siempre estaba en su habitual témpano de hielo. Claro que no podía ser comparada con su antiguo amor, Cecil Nagakawa, una joven de piel de porcelana, gentiles ojos turquesa y de pequeños labios carmesí, era una belleza de mujer, más sin embargo mayor que él y por lo tanto un poco fuera de su alcance por el simple hecho de ir a la universidad.

Yoh simplemente deseaba desaparecer, sin que nadie supiera nada jamás de él, vivir tranquilamente y sin tener a nadie cerca. Pero el destino decidió que no sería así, pues su tarea es la más importante de todas, en la que te juegas la vida y el destino de las vidas de las personas vivientes, de todos los seres del planeta. Una obligación que se reprime conforme al paso del tiempo y que sólo desea olvidar, intentando renunciar a sus poderes más de una vez y sin éxito lograrlo.

"YOH!"- gritó una voz a sus espaldas que lo sacó de sus pensamientos, provocando que el moreno volteara y se encontrara con su mejor amigo, Fujimoro o como el le decía Fu, un joven alto y delgado, de tez clara, cabellos marrones y ojos violáceos, se conocían desde la primaria y siguieron juntos desde entonces- "Llegando temprano? Y ese milagro? Se me hace que se va a destruir el mundo!"- bromeó y su amigo solo le dio una mirada gélida- "Uy que carácter, no me vayas a destrozar, no era a deshacer, perdón, es que a veces lo olvido."- decía con sarcasmo, en lo que se refería a mente abierta, en definitiva Fu, no la tenía, solía criticar a Yoh sobre eso y por lo general caso omiso de aquellas extrañas explicaciones que tenía sobre el origen del universo y dios y demás cosas, simplemente lo veía como una manera para llamar la atención.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Mako"- le susurró alguien al oído.

"Mmm"- fue lo único que salió de sus labios carmín.

"Makoto dejarás de ver por la ventana alguna vez?"- le recriminó otra voz.

"Sí"- fue la respuesta de la pelirroja.

"Makito-kito!"- dijo una voz empalagosa a su espalda que le produjo un escalofrío.

"Hola Rei"- dijo algo apesadumbrada, para después voltear hacia ella y ver a la muchacha de ojos negros, tez trigueña y cabellos largos y rosados que caían como cascada de su cola alta, muy bonita pero aún muy niña a pesar de estar en último año.

"Uy que carácter"- le dijo con sarcasmo la niña bonita a la pelirroja.

Makoto era pelirroja de cabello corto pero siempre con una cola baja que le llegaba a los muslos, delgada, de bonito cuerpo, muy bonita, de tez algo morena, fríos ojos cafés y algo, pequeña para su edad. Un témpano de hielo descrita por algunos, pero de buen corazón por que la conocían a fondo, mientras que otros, preferían mantener su distancia. Su carácter en la mayoría se debía a su vida anterior, pero también en la vida que llevaba ahora, sólo seguía una regla: "No involucrarse sentimentalmente con nadie" y eso incluía a las personas que la rodeaban, aunque afortunada o desafortunadamente no había podido evitar tal suceso.

El destino la puso en el camino de Yoh, en el camino del "niño estúpido" como ella le decía muchas veces, siendo ella la encargada de decirle cierta parte de la profecía y siendo ambos parte importante de ella, así mismo un tercero, alguien que aún no conocían o que apenas conocían. Siendo ella el vínculo que une al mundo de los vivos con el inframundo, ayudando a las almas a cruzar hacia donde deberían de ir, encontrar su camino. Simplemente acepto este destino encomendado, sabiendo que es una marioneta más, pero y quien no lo es?

"Mira ahí esta tu amor"- le susurró Fu al robusto mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta- "Buenos Días Mako"- le dijo al momento de pasar junto a ella.

"Bueno días Fu"- le contestó y miró de reojo hacia Yoh, quien ante su mirada se sonrojó pero después sintió un fuerte golpe en el estómago, como si algo pesado le hubiera pegado. Era penetrante esa mirada y daba escalofríos nada más intentar sostenerla. Yoh la saludo con la mano y ella simplemente volteó hacia el salón, lo miró de nuevo y se metió.

"(Bien, supongo que no)"- pensó para después bajar su mano y suspirar con desaliento.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"(Supongo que esta es la dirección)"- suspiró el chico al ver el enorme edificio color blanco rodeado por verjas ornamentadas y al mismo color- "(Espero que haya venido… Que voy a hacer? Me siento tan nervioso… Que le voy a decir? Que-que-que… Que va a pensar de mí? Le gustaré? Me aborrecerá?... Ay ya no se ni que pensar)"- se torturaba ante la puerta metálica.

Raziel un joven alto, delgado, de rostro atractivo, usa lentes cuadrados que cubrían sus suaves ojos grises, de cabellos revueltos color canela y tez clara. Un chico sin duda agradable, era en lo que el resumía "todo un estuche de monerías", claro que el estuche pudo contrarrestar el escudo de piedra de cierta jovencita a la que iba a visitar en ese día. Como adoraba a aquella chica que le abrió su corazón y el se dejo arrastrar, creciendo en él sentimientos de igual magnitud por ella. Se conocían desde cerca de 4 años y desde entonces no habían dejado de escribirse ni mucho menos de hablarse, contándose todo tipo de cosas que les ocurrían y que sin embargo, había algunas que los lastimaba mutuamente al descubrir aquellos sentimientos. Pero era hora de hacerle frente a esos sentimientos.

El destino lo puso en el camino de Makoto, siendo el último eslabón de la cadena. Una cadena de la cual el desconocía su existencia, sólo sabía una cosa: "cada vez que había una luz en la ventana el suspiraba y después sonreía para no verla más", siendo él el último paso en el camino de las almas, quien decidía si la llevaría al cielo o al vil infierno para pagar por sus penas durante la eternidad.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Ven Mako, vamos arriba!"- decía muy animada Isumi, una joven alta de cabello chocolate y ojos grises que la jalaba con vehemencia- "Dicen que esta guapísimo"

"No nos meteremos en problemas?"- preguntó Yoshie, una joven de lentes, ojos marrones y corto cabello castaño que las seguía un tanto insegura.

"Claro que no! El maestro se reportó enfermo y el suplente no podrá dar clases a dos grupos al mismo tiempo, no te preocupes Yo"- le dijo impaciente por subir al techo.

"Y por lo menos vale la pena el chavo?"- le preguntó aun insegura.

"Claro! Bueno, dicen que es muy, pero muy guapo"- decía muy emocionada Isumi- "Tu que piensas Mako? Crees que sea guapo?"

"No se"- dijo encogiéndose de hombros mientras la llevaban a rastras.

Una vez arriba, se podía observar la multitud de jovencitas de último año de preparatoria que emocionadas veían a un punto al otro lado de la reja blanca. Isumi al ver a la tremenda cantidad de chicas asomadas, corrió hacia ellas seguida por Yoshie y dejando a Makoto atrás, mientras esta veía como trataban de colarse entre tanta gente.

"AY QUE LINDO ES!"- exclamaban unas.

"ES UN BOMBÓN!"- exclamaban otros.

"YA ENCONTRÉ A MI FUTURO MARIDO"- dijo una chica de cabellos dorados.

"NO QUE TE PASA, YO LO VI PRIMERO ES MÍO!"- dijo la chica a su lado.

"(Que escandalosas)"- alzó una ceja y las vio con indiferencia.

"MAKOTO! VEN, MÍRALO, MÍRALO!"- le gritó excitada Saiko, una chica del salón "B" de largo cabello castaño con reflejos dorados ondulado y con cara de chica coqueta, con quien se llevaba bastante bien.

Makoto simplemente suspiró con resignación y camino tranquilamente hasta el barandal de la azotea, donde Isumi, Yoshie y Saiko la esperaban con ansias. Al llegar ellas señalaron hacia el portón de la escuela donde se lograba divisar a un joven alto y delgado, atractivo, de tez clara y cabellos canela que vestía una camiseta negra de cuello alto y jeans deslavados; se veía encantador y cualquiera podría decir que tendría novia pues un hombre tan guapo no podría estar libre, o sí?

Makoto lo examinó un momento, observando con atención cada detalle de aquel joven.

"(Mmm… Se me hace familiar, pero de donde?... No será! No puede ser! Imposible!)"- pensó al reparar en sus ojos grises (_vista de halcón XD_), el corazón comenzó a latirle a mil al reconocerlo. Sabía bien quien era pero no podía creer que estuviera ahí, no podía creerlo simplemente.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"(Qué voy a hacer? No puedo dejar de pensar en ella! Ya, ya me cansé…)"- pensó con remordimiento Yoh al momento en que daba vueltas a la pista de carrera de la preparatoria. Estaba solo, como muchas veces, meditando sobre lo que debía o no debía de hacer.

"(Yo diría que dejaras de preocuparte por eso)"- le respondió la voz ancestral.

"(En serio que no me ayudas Kal-El. A veces de verdad pienso que sólo estas aquí para fastidiarme.)"- le contestó algo molesto.

"(No es necesario, ya tengo a quien lo haga por mí)"- dijo con un tono malicioso- "(Por cierto, no sientes algo raro?)"

"Mmm…"- vaciló un momento y miró al cielo.

En el instante en que miró al cielo, un destello de luz apareció en él, lo que hizo que abriera mucho sus ojos y mirara atentamente hacia aquel brillo.

……………

Su mirada se volvió vacía y de repente sintió como sus brazos y piernas se ponían rígidos, al experimentar la sensación de abducción que iba ocurriendo a su alrededor. Su corazón comenzó a latir con violencia y su respiración era cada vez más agitada.

De repente un haz de luz cayó sobre su cuerpo y la sensación de despojo le abordó por completo.

…………………

"Makoto!"- preguntó una preocupada Isumi al ver a su amiga subirse al barandal- "Makoto, ESPERA!"- gritó asustada al ver a su amiga saltar del barandal al haz de luz que se encontraba frente a ella.

…………………

"_Siento…_"- dijo una voz fría.

"_Siento..._"- dijo una voz profunda.

"_Siento…_"- dijo una voz grave.

"_Siento como si mi cuerpo ya no estuviera_"- dijo la voz fría.

"_Siento como si mi alma sólo existiera_"- dijo la voz profunda.

"_Siento como si, solo yo estuviera_"- dijo la voz grave.

…………………………………

Aquella sensación sólo duró unos instantes antes de que volviesen a llenarse de aquello que era su cuerpo, su alma, su ser. De repente sintieron como algo frío les rozaba el rostro y el cuerpo, era duro y liso; poco a poco, comenzaron a distinguir sonidos de agua que caía suavemente, así como empezaron a sentir una suave brisa sobre sus rostros. Poco a poco fueron despertando de su letargo…

"En donde estoy?"- se preguntó Makoto al levantarse y observar con atención el sitio en donde estaba. Una cúpula los rodeaba con vista hacia lo que parecían ser patios de diferentes tamaños y con diferentes contenidos, en el Norte se encontraban plantas de todos tamaños, árboles y enredaderas, el suelo era matizado por millares de flores de todos los tipos y colores existentes, haciéndolo parecer un edredón de mil colores; en el Este se encontraba una enorme fuente-piscina con una estatua en medio de ella, tenía bloques que sobresalían del agua, evidentemente para que pudieras pasar de uno a otro lado, mientras pequeñas gotas caían como rocío formando un arco; en el Sur se encontraba un lugar rodeado de nubes, tan blancas y sedosas, parecidas a algodón y detrás de ellas el cielo tan azul como se vería solo en los días soleados y completamente despejados; y al Oeste se encontraba un lugar cubierto por completo de cristal, donde hacía el suficiente calor como para derretir el metal más resistente, sin embargo ese cristal no se deshacía era bastante resistente, a su alrededor bailaban las fuertes llamas con tonos rojizos, naranjas y dorados, dando una luz cálida a ese jardín. El lugar era impresionante y se podía sentir una gran calma en el.

"Estas en el santuario?"- le dijo una voz muy parecida a la suya.

"Quien dijo eso?"- preguntó volteando hacia todos lados.

"Por aquí… No por aquí"- dijo la voz mientras Makoto buscaba con la mirada, dejándose guiar por aquella voz tan parecida a la suya- "Aquí!"- dijo viendo hacia el patio Oeste, y ahí, en medio de la esfera de cristal, se encontraba una figura, una mujer, de mediana estatura, hermosos ojos escarlatas y cabellos color ciruela, vestida con un corsé blanco, del que salía una falda en pétalos en color de las llamas, y botas negras, cubierta por completo de una capa negra con capucha que ocultaba parte de su cabello y resaltado por un rubí en lo alto. Esos bellos ojos la miraban con frialdad y confianza- "Tú… Yo?"- dijo al ver un reflejo perfecto de ella a excepción del cabello.

"Es interesante cuanto se puede parecer tu reencarnación a ti, no lo crees?"- dijo al verla- "Makoto, yo soy…"

"Eriselyon"- le contestó su reencarnación mientras la veía con una enorme seguridad.

"Veo que no te sorprendiste mucho"

"Digamos que sólo lo necesario, que esta pasando Eriselyon? Porqué me encuentro aquí?"

"Nos! Encontramos aquí"- contestó una voz grave a sus espaldas, Makoto se giró sobre sus talones y pudo ver a Yoh detrás de ella, quien la veía entre una mezcla de enojo y dicha.

"Yoh"- dijo con frialdad, se miraron por unos segundos, hasta que sus ojos se posaron en el chico que se levantaba a espaldas de Yoh, con sólo verlo, pudo reconocerlo. Corrió hacia él y lo ayudó a levantarse por completo. El joven la vio con sus asombrosos ojos grises y por impulso, la abrazó con fuerza, haciéndola sonrojar por sentir aquel abrazo protector y que le respondiera aquel abrazo- "… Raziel"- musitó después de unos momentos de quedarse por completo en shock.

"Mi querida Makoto"- le contestó al oído, inclinándose un poco sobre ella pues la pasaba por bastante, pero el sólo tenerla en sus brazos le hacía sentir una enorme felicidad- "Como tenía deseos de verte"

Yoh sólo pudo sentir enojo y tristeza al ver aquel cuadro tan dulce para ellos y agridulce para él, los celos le estaban cegando al igual que antes, igual que cuando la veía platicar con cualquier chico. Apretó fuertemente los puños y la mandíbula, estaba decidido a caminar hasta ellos y golpear a aquel chico que se había atrevido a tocar lo que más quería en este mundo y el siguiente, dispuesto a destrozarlo con sus propias manos si fuese necesario con tal de verlo lejos de la chica a la que amaba.

"Sí, talvez yo también me sentiría de esa manera"- le dijo una voz gentil y varonil a sus espaldas.

* * *

_Y este fué el 4º capítulo , que bien me siento en poder actualizar y perdon por cortarlo aquí pero sino, la verdad que chiste tendría sacar todo de golpe no creen? Pues espero que les haya gustado y escribiré una aclaración acerca de este capítulo:_

_En efecto, en este capítulo, como se podrán dar cuenta,no aparece ninguno de los personajes creados por Clamp, sino son personajes creados por mí, así que esperarán un poco para saber que pasará con nuestros adorados chicos y chicas de CCS ;)_

_Ahora agradezo sus reviews a: _

_Pily-chan: muchas gracias por tu review y espero te guste este capi, y ps si la vdd que envidia con Tomoyo, es muy suertuda 0, y como ves aqui esta el capi (no tienes un hacha en tus manos vdd?... vdd? U). Y gracias por los besos y abrazos, y por considerar un excelente fic a mi fic U, cuidat nos vemos en el sig. capi, Chao_

_Serena: muchas gracias por tu review y espero te gusta este capi, cuidat Chao_

_Basileia Daidouji: muchas gracias nena por tu review ;) y ps creeme yo tambien tengo a dos gorilas a los que debo derrotar ¬¬, en fin, espero ke te guste este capi, aunke no aparezca ni Eriol ni Ryo (tu nuevo amor XD, es lindo vdd? U), ejem... Pues estaré esperando tu dibujo y ke buena onda ke dibujes, me siento alagada (ya ni yo que tambien dibujo jejejeje Unn) Cuidat mucho, nos vemos en el siguiente capi, Chao._

_Celina Sosa: muchas gracias por tu review, al cual ya respondí y ps espero te haya gustado, cuidat y nos vemos en el siguiente capi, en cuanto a tus dudas, se irán resolviendo en los capítulos siguientes, cuídat, Chao._

_Undine: muchas gracias por tu "super" emotivo review XD y ps como verás, esperarás un poco a que haya ET, así como todas, pero no se preocupen que si abrá y será lindo U, ejem... Mejor no adelantar nada, en fin, espero te guste este capi, cuidat mucho chama, Chao_

_Y les doy gracias todos por leer mi fic, aunque no dejen reviews! Muchas gracias por su tiempo y nos vemos en el próximo capi. Cuídense_

_ONEGAI DEJEN REVIEWS! XD jejejejejeje_

_Chao_

_Lebel27_


	5. Una Pequeña Prueba

UNA PEQUEÑA PRUEBA

"Por que no me habías dicho Tomoyo!"- le recriminó Sakura mientras la miraba atentamente a los ojos. Era sábado en la mañana, se encontraban en la escuela debido al festival que realizarían ese año. Tanto Syaoran como Eriol las acompañaban en el salón de música, viendo expectantes la conversación que se estaba llevando a cabo, ambos sentados en las sillas, con actitud bastante despreocupada- "Se supone que soy tu mejor amiga! Que no deberías de tenerme confianza!"- reprochó mientras se acercaba más a ella. Estaba a un palmo de distancia de ella, sus ojos reflejaban inquietud y algo de enojo, Tomoyo se sentía mal por mentirle a su mejor amiga y sobretodo por tener que soportar esa mirada, por lo que prefirió mirar hacia el suelo.

FLASHBACK

"No se si pueda hacerlo Eriol"- le dijo Tomoyo algo dudosa, se detuvo a mitad de camino a la escuela.

"Claro que puedes, que hay que temer?"- le dijo con su media sonrisa.

"Bueno…"- respondió con un risita nerviosa- "La verdad es que al ver tu mirada si me dio miedo"

"… En serio?"- dijo con la gentileza reflejada en sus ojos y la chica asintió un poco apenada, por lo que el tomó sus manos y la miró a los ojos- "No fue mi intención"- le dijo dulcemente, casi en susurro.

Tomoyo se ruborizó al notar el suave tacto de las manos de Eriol sobre las suyas mientras sentía que su corazón palpitaba más rápido.

"Descuida"- dijo casi tratando de soltarse. Por alguna extraña razón le empezaba a gustar que las manos del inglés sostuvieran las suyas, pero sabía que el sólo la veía como una amiga- "Además no veo porque debo de decirles si Aleryon fue muy gentil en contestar sus preguntas"

"Pero se supone que eres tú la que debe de decírnoslo, no tu guardián. Además, no es lo mismo que el lo diga, a que tu lo digas"- le dijo con una sonrisa.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

"Perdóname Sakura"- dijo casi en susurro- "No fue mi intención mentirte"- alzó la vista y pudo ver los ojos esmeraldas de la chica- "No es que no te tenga confianza, es sólo que… No sabía como reaccionarían"- dijo algo triste.

"Pues te haríamos millones de preguntas si a eso te refieres, pero de ninguna manera te dejaríamos sola. Tomoyo eres nuestra amiga y tú tienes tanto derecho a ser entendida por nosotros, como nosotros lo fuimos por ti"- le dijo con una enorme sonrisa su rostro y la tomo de las manos, haciéndola sentir con una enorme confianza, Tomoyo asintió al verla.

Era verdad, ellos no la dejarían sola y lo estaban demostrando en ese mismo momento.

"Discúlpenme por ser una tonta, por no confiar en ustedes"- les dijo con dulzura.

"No te preocupes"- le dijo Syaoran con una sonrisa- "Supongo que a veces suceden estas cosas"- le dijo con sinceridad.

El viento comenzó a arreciar y el cielo se lleno de nubes grises que por completo tapaban la vista a esa bella mañana, pronto comenzó a escucharse el retumbar de los truenos, lo que provocó que los 4 chicos se acercaran a la ventana para observar lo que ocurría allá afuera.

En eso se pudo escuchar un estrepitoso sonido, como el de un rugido. Sakura se tapó los oídos y Tomoyo simplemente la abrazó en señal de seguridad, mientras que Syaoran y Eriol se acercaban más a la ventana. El rugido pareció durar una eternidad y los cristales comenzaban a cuartearse, opacando la vista al patio poco a poco, entonces el rugido cesó. Por un momento pensaron que habían perdido el oído, pero pronto descubrieron que no era eso.

La tierra comenzó a sacudirse con vehemencia para después dar paso a un ser moustroso que se erguía poco a poco del centro del campo, como si hubiese estado enterrado y ahora despertase de su letargo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Maldito Syaoran! Por su culpa no pude dormir lo que me hubiera gustado"- dijo Meilin mientras se tallaba sus ojos con el torso de su mano- "Diablos! Y para colmo no me levantó a tiempo! Pero ya verá lo que le espera"- pensó con una sonrisa malévola.

Meilin caminaba un tanto adormilada hacia la escuela, parecía tener aún las sábanas pegadas y con mayor razón sin se había quedado hasta la madrugada haciendo las tareas que debería de entregar el Lunes pero que no quería hacerlas en ese, que justamente, era su día libre. Bostezando algunas veces mientras que en otras, trataba de despejar su mente y mantenerse despierta.

Alzó la vista y descubrió que el trayecto a la escuela ya no era tan largo, por lo que decidió caminar un poco más rápido. Ese día se habían reunido Eriol, Sakura, Syaoran y Tomoyo más por obligación que por necesidad, pues debían de prepararse el festival de ese año, Meilin también debía estar ahí pero de costumbre llegaba tarde. Ya fuera por una cosa o por otra.

Siguió caminando y conforme se acercaba a la escuela, pudo divisar las oscuras nubes que se formaban sobre ella, por lo que corrió más rápido, teniendo aquel suceso como una señal de tormenta. En eso, pudo escuchar un horrible sonido, aquella terrible cacofonía que le producía escalofríos nada más escucharla, por lo corrió más rápido hacia la reja. Ya estaba cruzando la reja de la escuela cuando sintió el temblor de la tierra bajos sus pies.

"Aaah, que diablos esta pasando aquí!"- miró alarmada hacia la pista de la escuela y pudo observar al terrible ser que se erguía de manera impresionante. Era casi tan alto como la escuela, tenía largos brazos y un rostro (_si es que se le puede llamar así_) con dos óvalos rojizos a sus costados y varios dientes afilados que sobresalían del interior de su boca, la mitad de su cuerpo aún se hallaba bajo tierra, parecía hecho de granito. Meilin lo vio atemorizada por un momento y se quedó sin habla, sólo viéndolo con los ojos desorbitados, sintiendo que la respiración le fallaba, sintiendo que sus piernas no reaccionaba a sus órdenes- "(Maldita sea, no me puedo mover!)"- el miedo la había paralizado por completo.

La figura por fin alzó el rostro y esos óvalos destellaron en escarlata, rugió de nuevo al momento en que hacía sus brazos hacía atrás, estirando la mitad de su cuerpo para después regresar a su posición original. Movió vacilante su cabeza, observando cada detalle a su alrededor, hasta que miró hacia un punto en específico, a lado de la reja, Meilin.

Meilin observó temblorosa que su rostro la miraba inquietante, como decidiendo si debería o no hacerlo, una mueca parecida a una sonrisa se formó en su rostro y movió su gigantesca mano hacia ella, pero no con el fin de agarrarla, sino con el fin de aplastarla, por lo que la dejó caer con pesadez sobre ella. En ese instante, Meilin sólo pudo cubrirse con los brazos y sentir como rebotaba la mano sobre el escudo que acababa de crear. El ser la miró de nuevo y rugió al ver su acción interrumpida, por lo que comenzó a tirar golpes con ambas manos hacia el escudo, cada vez, aumentando la fuerza en ellos.

"(AUXILIO!)"- les hizo llegar a sus amigos, que al escucharla de inmediato salieron a ver en donde se encontraba.

El esfuerzo realizado por la joven hechicera comenzaba a apagarse, eran tan fuertes los golpes que su escudo comenzaba a desvanecerse.

"(No te rindas! No puedes hacerlo Meilin!)"- se decía a sí misma mientras un par de lágrimas caían de sus mejillas- "(No te dejes vencer, no lo hagas!)"- exclamó y miró con desafío al ser, que a respuesta a su mirada, junto ambas manos y estas cayeron sobre ella en forma de martillo.

Al sentir el impacto, Meilin se desvaneció, el golpe había sido terrible y apenas la había logrado proteger, pero le había costado un esfuerzo inmensurable. El ser al verla ahí tirada, alzó de nuevo el martillo y lo dejó caer sobre ella, sólo para toparse contra una nueva barrera, quedando confundido ante aquello, rugió más fuerte.

"MEILIN!"- gritó Sakura al ver a su amiga sobre el piso, con una gota de sangre saliéndole por la nariz, inconsciente.

Sakura corrió hacia ella, pero de inmediato fue sujetada por Syaoran al notar que el ser dejaba caer su martillo cerca de ellos.

"Esto ha ido demasiado lejos"- dijo Eriol, de inmediato sacó su llave mágica- "_Llave que guardas los poderes de la oscuridad, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Eriol, quien acepto este pacto contigo. Libérate!_"- conjuró y de inmediato la llave cambio de forma, transformándose en el báculo mágico- "Sakura será mejor que detengamos a esta cosa, no sabemos de lo que es capaz"- dijo de manera seria y la chica asintió.

"_Llave que guardas los poderes de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien aceptó este pacto contigo. Libérate!_"- gritó la joven y de inmediato su pequeña llave se transformó en su báculo.

"Syaoran, Tomoyo, encárguense de Meilin"- les pidió.

"Piensas que te llevarás toda la diversión Eriol?"- le dijo con sarcasmo Syaoran a lo que el níveo se limitó a sonreír.

"VUELO!"- invocó Sakura y tanto a ella como a Syaoran les crecieron alas- "Tomoyo…"- no supo que decir, aún no conocía los poderes de la amatista por lo que se le hacía imposible determinar lo que podría hacer.

"No te preocupes Sakura, en un momento los alcanzo"- le dijo con una sonrisa.

"Pero…"

"Tomoyo, estas segura de esto?"- le preguntó Eriol algo preocupado y aún con ese semblante serio.

"Supongo que es en este momento que debe demostrarnos que puede hacer"- dijo Syaoran.

"De acuerdo"- se limitó a decir el inglés y la amatista asintió.

Sakura, Syaoran y Eriol volaron hacia el ser para distraerlo, mientras que Tomoyo tomaba a Meilin y la dejaba cerca de la entrada al colegio, bajo el árbol que custodiaba esa entrada. Tomoyo la miró consternada y después asintió, tomó el collar que llevaba y dejó caer el dije en forma de gota que colgaba de el.

"_Amuleto lunar, amuleto solar, bríndale a tu dueña el poder que concedes. Tomoyo, tu dueña, te ordena muestres tu verdadera forma._ _Libérate_"- conjuró y de inmediato aquel dije cambió, paso de ser una diminuta gota púrpura a un báculo plateado con un cristal purpúreo en forma de gota rodeado por cintas plateadas que terminaban en punta señalando al cielo. Tomoyo lo vio un poco sorprendida a pesar de haberlo visto muchas veces anteriores a esa, agitó su báculo y de su espalda salieron un par de alas negras- "Supongo que esto me servirá."- se dijo con una sonrisa, para después volar junto a sus amigos.

Sakura, Eriol y Syaoran volaban a su alrededor, haciendo conjuros unas veces y otras atacándolo directamente. El mounstro no podía más que mover las manos de un lado a otro rápida mente, como tratando de alejar un montón de molestos mosquitos, por lo que pronto se desesperó y rugió de tal manera que parecía como su una fuerte ráfaga saliera de su boca, desequilibrando de esa manera a los jóvenes que lo atacaban. Sakura gritó al sentir que salía volando mientras que Eriol y Syaoran trataban de encontrarla.

"SAKURA!"- gritó Syaoran preocupado por su bella esmeralda y fue entonces cuando logró verla en sujetada de la mano de la joven amatista, la observó sorprendió al notar que se movía fácilmente a través de la ráfaga, como si tal no existiera- "Eriol"- le llamó y simplemente señalo al lugar donde se encontraban las chicas.

El inglés volteó hacia el lugar señalado y pudo observar como se desplazaban ágilmente a través de la ráfaga, estaba impresionado al notar el increíble poder que tenía Tomoyo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Debe de ser ella"- dijo una voz fría. Observando a la joven que se deslizaba en la ráfaga con Sakura.

"Y supongo que esos tres deben de ser los demás"- le comentó una voz profunda que se encontraba a su lado.

"Pero yo vi a otra chica, estoy seguro"- aseguró una voz grave mientras buscaba a tientas con sus ojos celestes a la joven.

"Supongo que es momento de pelear"- les dijo la voz fría, llamando la atención del ojiazul.

"Makoto, es decir, Eryselion, tú no vas a bajar"- le advirtió la voz grave, a lo que Eriselyon entornó los ojos y pateó al chico hacia el mounstro.

"Creo que Knot nos mintió al decirnos que sería una pequeña prueba"- le comentó la voz profunda, Eriselyon simplemente suspiró.

"OYE QUE DEMONIOS TE OCURRE!"- le expresó Kal-El al momento de verla de nuevo.

"Muévete mocoso"- volando hacia el mounstro frente a ellos.

La joven de cabellos ciruela sacó una pequeña guadaña (_la hoz de la muerte, así se le conoce también_) y la lanzó hacia el mounstro, sujetándola del pequeño tridente conectado a aquella por una cadena, clavándosela en la frente y provocando que este volteara a verla.

Kal-El, el joven de los ojos celestes y cabello azabache, quedó molesto al sentir la actitud tan altanera de la joven, por lo que voló de igual manera hacia el mounstro y a su lado iba un joven de cabellos canela y ojos aceitunados que la miraban con cariño, Oxidilion. Kal-El desenfundó su espada y cortó al mounstro por la mitad, mientras que Oxidilion lanzaba millones de flechas a los ojos del horrible ser. Pero seguía regenerándose, no importaba cuantas veces lo atacaran, se regeneraba una y otra vez.

"(Demonios) Kal-El deja de cortarlo que no logras nada!"- le regaño Eriselyon.

"Bah! Cállate"- volteó a verla molesto, distrayéndose una milésima de segundo, lo suficiente para que el mounstro lo golpeara con la palma de su mano estrellándolo violentamente contra el suelo- "Diablos"- murmuró mientras se recuperaba del golpe.

"MUEVETE DE AHÍ IDIOTA!"- le gritó Eriselyon mientras sujetaba el brazo del ser por medio de la cadena- "(Es fuerte)"

"Qué esperan ustedes? No van a hacer nada!"- les regañó Oxidilion, observando a Eriol, Sakura, Syaoran y Tomoyo, a lo que ellos simplemente asintieron.

Tomoyo, Syaoran, Sakura y Eriol se habían quedado impresionados ante la intervención de aquellos tres jóvenes de ropas extrañas. Los tres personajes eran de impresionante agilidad, ya que esquivaban con asombrosa velocidad los ataques de aquel ser. Habían incluso olvidado que ellos también deberían de estar peleando contra aquello.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Diablos porque no podemos pasar?"- decía rabioso Yue al ver el inmenso campo de fuerza alrededor de la preparatoria mientras le lanzaba esferas plateadas.

"No tiene caso, debe de haber otra manera de entrar"- le dijo Rubymoon de manera seria.

"Y que propones que hagamos?"- le preguntó un escéptico Cerberus.

"Debemos de encontrar alguna manera de entrar, hacer algo para que nos deje pasar"- le explicó Spinelsun.

Los cuatro guardianes veían atentamente hacia el interior de la esfera, observando al ser que se encontraba dentro, observando como se movía con violencia mientras tres jóvenes trataban de terminar con el.

"Hay una manera"- les dijo una voz seria a su lado, haciendo que los cuatro guardianes voltearan a verlo, mientras observaba de manera calculadora la pelea- "Sys ya sabes que hacer"- y la lince asintió para después volar al extremo opuesto del escudo- "Se van a quedar viendo o nos van a ayudar?"- miró de reojo, los demás guardianes los vieron y de inmediato se pusieron alrededor también.

Aleryon alzó su mano y sobre ella comenzó a formarse una esfera púrpura que se hacía más y más grande conforme los segundos pasaban. Sys por su parte, abrió el hocico y dentro de él comenzó a formarse un fulgor plateado. Los demás guardianes comenzaron a hacer lo mismo al verlos, no confiaban mucho en ellos, pero no les quedaba de otra, si era la única manera de ayudar a sus respectivos dueños debían intentarlo.

Los poderes formados por cada uno de los guardianes comenzaron a resplandecer cada vez con mayor intensidad, Aleryon posó su mano frente al escudo y los demás lo imitaron, Sys se limitó a apuntar a él.

"Ahora!"- gritó Aleryon y todos los poderes salieron disparados hacia el escudo, estallando contra él. El escudo apenas tembló para después verse como una esfera fortificada de nuevo.

"Y ahora que?"- le preguntó Yue al ver el nulo resultado.

Aleryon vio por unos momentos el impenetrable escudo, meditando sobre alguna manera de abrirse paso y después simplemente, se acercó al escudo y puso su mano sobre el. La mano de Aleryon comenzó a hundirse poco a poco, como si fuera una especie de gel lo que atravesaba, para después sentir libres los dedos de su mano del otro lado. Los demás lo vieron impresionados y de inmediato metieron sus manos y garras al escudo, interrumpiendo por un momento aquel escudo formado. Pero al intentar meter lo que restaba del cuerpo, simplemente no lo aceptaba.

Esta vez, Rubymoon sacó un poco sus manos y después las uso como fórceps para abrir un hueco y poder pasar por el. Abriéndose paso con mucho esfuerzo mientras pequeñas descargas comenzaban a ocurrir alrededor suyo, pronto abrió el hueco lo suficiente como para poder meterse y se deslizó dentro, no sin sentir unas pequeñas descargas a cambio. Yue y Aleryon al verla, siguieron su ejemplo y pudieron acceder al interior de la esfera. Mientras que Cerberus, Sys y Spinelsun se azotaban contra el escudo tratando de pasar, pues al intentar cruzarlo este los se los había impedido.

"Aaaaah!"- gritó Sakura al ser golpeada por el ser.

"Sakura!"- exclamó Syaoran al ver a su amada casi contra el suelo.

"Flote!"- gritó la joven y de inmediato callo en una especie de balón.

"Desgraciado"- dijo Syaoran entre dientes al ver a su novia, lanzándose contra el mounstro con su espada justo en uno de sus ojos, haciendo rugir aquel ser de dolor para después ser golpeado por uno de sus brazos.

El ser desesperado, sintiéndose rodeado por molesto mosquitos, puso su manos a su alrededor impulsándose para poder desenterrar por completo lo que quedaba de su cuerpo.

"Ah no eso no!"- gritó Eriselyon y de inmediato lanzó su guadaña hacia uno de sus brazos donde se clavó y ella comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor del ser mientras lo enredaba con su cadena, pegando su brazos a su cuerpo e imposibilitándolo.

El ser al sentirse aprisionado trato de zafarse de aquellas cadenas pero lo sujetaban cada vez más y más fuerte, por lo que dejó salir alaridos de dolor y enojo. De inmediato Oxidilion transformó su arco en lanza y la arrojó al cráneo del ser, atravesándolo de lado a lado, provocando que se quedase quieto, apuntando su rostro al cielo.

"FUEGO!"- gritó Sakura y de inmediato el brazo del ser comenzó a desintegrarse.

"Eso es"- sonrió malévolamente Eriselyon al ver el resultado del ataque de Sakura- "Oye quien más puede atacar con fuego?"- le preguntó con aspereza.

"Sy-Syaoran y…"- la mirada de la mujer la intimidaba de sobre manera y le imposibilitaba el hablar, sentía miedo de aquella mirada tan vacía.

Yue se puso a su lado y vio con dureza a la mujer que ni siquiera se inmutó por aquella mirada.

"Estas bien?"- le preguntó con dulzura y la castañita asintió- "Me alegro"

"El ser es muy fuerte, no se como podríamos acabarlo"- dijo Syaoran al detenerse junto a ellos, mientras observaban los esfuerzos que realizaban Tomoyo, Eriol, Rubymoon, Aleryon, Oxidilion y Kal-El por derrotar al ser, que a pesar de llevar una lanza atravesaba, parecía no tener fin a su existencia. Algunos lanzando rayos y otros golpeándolo con fuerza.

"Yo sí"- afirmó la pelirroja y de inmediato voló alrededor del enemigo.

Eriselyon juntó sus manos y dentro de ellas apareció un montón de cenizas que fue esparciendo alrededor del mounstro y de inmediato comenzaban a arder, pronto el mounstro se vio envuelto en llamas y comenzó a gritar de dolor al sentir el fuego deshaciendo su cuerpo. Sakura al ver aquello, utilizó la carta fuego, la cual rodeó de igual manera, dando vueltas y vueltas alrededor de el. Syaoran también se unió a sus esfuerzos invocando al dios del fuego, el cual dio más poder a Eriselyon, mientras daba vueltas y vueltas cada vez con mayor rapidez, haciendo una enorme higuera mientras aquel gritaba de rabia.

Todos observaban asombrados como se retorcía entre las brasas, como su rostro comenzaba a deshacerse y como poco a poco iba haciéndose ceniza. Tomoyo al verlo sintió un horrible escalofrío, por lo que Aleryon se limitó a abrazarla, dándole a entender que no había de que preocuparse y le enseñaba una sonrisa tranquilizadora, pero Eriol se limitó a verlos de manera fría, sintiendo una punzada en el estómago, por lo que desvió su mirada y continuó observando a la pelirroja que aún rodeaba a la bestia dentro. Sakura escuchaba los potentes alaridos y trataba de taparse los oídos de tal estruendo, por lo que Syaoran abrazó a su novia y le daba un beso en la sien.

Kal- El al ver que el ser estaba próximo a sucumbir, tomó su espada y la lanzó con fuerza al pecho de aquel mounstro, que al sentir como era atravesado dejo de gritar y esperó a que la muerte lo abordara por completo. Poco a poco las llamas iban aminorando conforme el cuerpo de aquello igual.

Meilin que hasta entonces continuaba desmayada se despertó y al ver al ser frente a ella, buscó con la mirada a sus amigos y los observó, arriba, volando. Tuvo deseos de unírseles por lo que de su espalda salieron unos pares de finas alas transparentes, haciéndola volar hacia ellos.

"Que paso! Quienes son ellos?"- preguntó a Eriol al llegar junto a ellos. Pero el no respondió, se limitó a hacer una seña para que observara con ellos lo que sucedía.

Meilin vio al ser que se desintegraba y voló sobre la espiral de fuego, dejando caer unos pequeños brillos sobre ella, apagando el fuego poco a poco. Eriselyon al verla dejo de volar alrededor del ser y se aparto, mientras observaba como lo que había sido reducido a cenizas desaparecía.

* * *

_Y este fue el 5 capi! Cielos, si que se me hacían difíciles describir algunas cosas, pero por fin! Acabé con este capi y empezaré a escribir el siguiente nn. Y bueno, espero que les haya gustado y ps algunas cosas se habrán descubierto, mientras que otras, siguen siendo un misterio muajajajajajajaja n0n! ejem... perdon a veces se me sale lo malvada..._

_Ahora pasemos a los reviews ;) :_

_Serena: muchas gracias por tu review, espero que te haya gustado este capi y pues si se que a lo mejor no resolví tus dudas por completo, pero en el siguiente capítulo se resolverán varias, lo prometo, hasta el siguiente capi, nos vemos._

_Basileia Daidouji: muchas gracias por tu review y ps si algunos son guapos pero no todos (cof... cofKal-El... cof cof)_

_"Te escuché!"- dice Kal-El desde las lejanías._

_Este, nos vemos en el siguiente capi, tengo que paralizar a alguien ¬¬, chao._

_Celina Sosa: gracias por tu review niña, y como siempre te lo respondí, espero que te alla gustado este capi, nos vemos._

_Martika: pekeña, muchas gracias por tu review, me alegro que te guste y ps espero que te guste este capi tambien, cuidat nos vemos luego._

_Y estos son todos los reviews nun ke bonito, en fin, les doy gracias todos por leer mi fic, aunque no dejen reviews! Muchas gracias por su tiempo y nos vemos en el próximo capi. Cuídense_

_ONEGAI DEJEN REVIEWS! XD jajajajajajaja_

_Chao_

_Lebel27_


	6. Origen 1º Parte

ORIGEN. Primera Parte

"Sakura!"- exclamó Cerberus al verla, volando hasta ella y seguido por Spinelsun y Sys- "Estas bien?"- y la trigueña asintió con alegría- "Quienes son ustedes?"- se dirigió hacia aquellas tres personas frente a ellos.

"Creo que este no es el lugar correcto para hablar de ello."- diciendo esto de inmediato ardió en llamas para después dar paso a una joven pelirroja y a su vez, un chico se evaporaba y el otro simplemente se derretía- "Creo que lo más apropiado sería hablar en otro lugar."- les dijo una voz más suave pero no dejando de ser más fría por eso.

"Si tienen razón"- aseguró Syaoran- "Pero supongo que no tiene nada de malo el decirnos sus nombres reales."

"Makoto Hidano"- contestó la pelirroja.

"Raizel Kanzaki"- contestó el joven de ojos grises.

"Yoh Miyou"- contestó el moreno- "Y ustedes no tienen porque saber nada de lo que esta pasando, es MI misión, es MI destino y es MI…"- no terminó de decirlo por que de inmediato terminó con un golpe en el estómago y retorcersiendose en el piso.

"Nos vamos?"- dijo una calmada Makoto después de darle aquel golpe.

"Creo que fue algo exagerado nena"- le dijo Raizel con una gota en la cabeza, al momento en que Makoto se sonrojaba.

"Esta acostumbrado a los golpes"- dijo de manera fría sin perder ese sonrojo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

13:05 Salón de Estudio, Casa de Eriol Hiiragizawa

"Bueno ya que estamos aquí, supongo que no será malo que nos dejes presentarnos"- dirigiéndose a Makoto con una mirada escéptica- "Soy Eriol Hiiragizawa, ellos son mis guardianes Rubymoon y Spinelsun"

"Soy Sakura Kinomoto, ellos son mis guardianes Yue y Cerberus"- dijo con una sonrisa.

"Soy Syaoran Li"- contestó con amabilidad.

"Yo soy Meilin Li, prima de Syaoran"- dijo con una sonrisa a la que los otros jóvenes respondieron.

"Soy Tomoyo Daidouji, ellos son mis guardianes Aleryon y Sys"- les sonrió y ellos les sonrieron al mismo tiempo.

"Sí Minerva, de ellos nos acordamos perfectamente"- le contesto Makoto.

"Tu… Como lo sabes?"- impresionada.

"Supongo que no les has dicho nada a los demás, todo lo que les corresponde saber"- dijo con cierto aire de misterio.

"Bueno, yo…"

"Lo supuse, aunque estamos en el buen momento de hacerlo, apenas esta empezando"

"Que esta empezando?"- preguntó algo desconcertado Syaoran y Makoto se limitó a sonreír de manera malévola.

"La destrucción"- dijo como si fuera algo ordinario- "Y el inicio"

"Te refieres a la nueva vida?"- preguntó Meilin y Makoto la vio durante unos instantes dudosa.

"Ok, digamos que te creo, que vela tenemos nosotros en este entierro?"- preguntó Eriol.

"Pues ustedes son los destinados a ayudarnos que más, al igual que hace 2 mil años"

"Pero, bueno… Cómo sabemos que no son unos locos salidos de algún manicomio"- preguntó Syaoran.

"De veras nos vemos como tales, bueno ignoren a Yoh, el siempre anda en su mundo"

"OYE!"- dijo indignado el nombrado.

"Que? Si es la verdad, haber escuchaste algo antes de que pronunciara tu nombre?"

"Bueno, yo…"- dijo tratando de dar alguna excusa.

"Lo vez"- dijo exasperada y el moreno se cruzó de brazos- "De acuerdo supongo que debemos de dar prueba, como si no hubiese sido suficiente el vernos pelear"- dejó salir un suspiro de resignación y se giró sobre sus talones- "Supongo que tu también pasaste por algo parecido, no Aleryon?"- y el guardián simplemente asintió. Makoto agachó la cabeza y después paso su cabello hacia delante, dejando descubierto la parte trasera de su cuello, posó sus dedos sobre el y después dio 2 golpecitos sobre él. Al quitar la mano comenzó a aparecer una especie de símbolo antiguo- un rombo con una horizontal en la esquina y en medio de esta un medio círculo- completamente marcado en negro, como si fuera un tatuaje pero a su vez parecía una cicatriz- "Simboliza la creación y la destrucción"- aclaró, mientras sentía como la observaban más de cerca.

"Bueno pues bien pudiste hacerlo"- contestó Syaoran algo escéptico.

"Sí claro"- dijo con sarcasmo- "Créeme que tenía intenciones de hacerme un tatuaje pero no uno con esta forma. Raizel, podrías?"- le dijo al alto.

"Claro"- le sonrió y después se arrodilló quedando de espaldas hacia los jóvenes, movió un poco su cabello y golpeo suavemente su cuello, dejando que apareciera una especie de de "s" alargada con 2 círculos a cada lado, el exterior más pequeño que el interior (_vaya como el ying yang pero sin ser círculo_)- "Simboliza la transformación"

"Yoh"- llamó al moreno y este se agachó de manera testaruda junto a ella, movió su cabello e hizo lo mismo que los otros dos, dando paso a un pentágono alargado con dos óvalos dentro.

"Simboliza el balance"- dijo algo gruñon, se paró de inmediato y se cruzó de brazos, tal si fuera niño regañado.

"Bueno supongo que con esto quedan resueltas sus dudas"- dijo Raizel- "Por que no creo que les gustaría tener una cosa tatuada en el cuello sin saber que significa o sí?"- y los jóvenes negaron con la cabeza- "Eso imaginé"- dijo con una sonrisa que provocó un leve sonrojo en Sakura, Tomoyo y Meilin.

"Y para que no queden dudas"- dijo Makoto de manera dura al ver la cara de las chicas- "Raizel no sabía que tenía tal marca hasta ayer, así que no hay manera de que se lo haya hecho. Inclusive yo, nunca he puesto un pie en algún lugar así."

"Y yo que!"- dijo Yoh sintiéndose rechazado.

"Tú bien podías haberlo hecho con tu pluma fuente"- dijo con frialdad.

"Claro! Como alcanzo a verme la nuca!"- le reclamó.

"No me digan que nosotros tenemos algo así en el cuello?"- preguntó Sakura expectante.

"Pues sí, se supone que deben de estar marcados"- contesto Yoh.

"Aunque claro no significa que en el mismo lugar que nosotros"- contestó Raizel.

"Pero sería lo mas lógico y lo menos llamativo."- pensó por un momento Makoto y luego se decidió- "Minerva podrías venir"- y la amatista se limitó a asentir con nerviosismo. Tomoyo se acercó a ella, era un poco más alta que Makoto pero no por eso dejaba de ser intimidante. Makoto examinó su rostro con detenimiento y después bajo la mirada a la base de su cuello- "Aleryon, cuando murió Minerva en que parte llevaba el talismán que siempre usaba?"- le dijo con naturalidad sin evitar notar la tristeza en los ojos de Aleryon.

"En la base del cuello"- respondió un poco triste. Makoto alzó el rostro de Tomoyo después pegó tres veces en él, pero nada apareció.

"Oye! Como puedes ser tan fría con Aleryon? No ves que perdió a alguien querido!"- le dijo una molesta Meilin.

"Eso fue hace mucho tiempo y la verdad la vida es algo pasajero"- dijo sin darle importancia.

"Pero que rayos te ocurre? Que acaso no tienes sentimientos o que!"- le preguntó un pasmado Syaoran, lo que provocó una mirada fría de la pelirroja.

"No le digas así mocoso!"- le reclamó Yoh.

"No le digas mocoso y tú no le digas así!"- les reclamó Raizel a Yoh y a Syaoran.

"Tomoyo, verdad?"- y la chica asintió, parecía como si esas palabras nunca hubiesen sido pronunciadas, la cara de Makoto no había cambiado de gesto- "Necesito que golpees tu clavícula, tal y como Raizel, Yoh y yo lo hicimos"- le pidió.

Tomoyo asintió y de inmediato se golpeo suavecito en el lugar que el indicó, haciendo aparecer un símbolo en forma de cruz en su clavícula.

"Vaya!"- fue lo único que pronunció Tomoyo.

"Disculpa…"- dijo con algo de temor Sakura.

"Dime"- le respondió con suavidad.

"No te ofendas por lo que dijo Syaoran, el no quiso decirlo de esa manera."- le pidió sumisa.

"No me ofenden las palabras que son ciertas"- dijo con franqueza y aún en ese tono de voz amable.

"Amor, no crees que sin sentimientos son palabras muy crueles? Digo ser fría, bueno yo mismo lo soy a veces, pero sin sentimientos, pues…"- le decía Raizel mientras la tomaba por los hombros.

"No te preocupes niño, no es la primera vez que me lo dicen"- le dijo con tranquilidad.

"(Esa reacción me da miedo)"- pensó Yoh al verla tan dulce y gentil.

"Ahora, en donde estábamos?"- dijo algo pensativa-"Ah sí"- al notar como Eriol, Meilin, Sakura y Syaoran veían atentamente el cuello de Tomoyo- "Esa cruz… Pues, te seré sincera, nos sé que significa pero se de alguien que sabe"- de inmediato cerró sus ojos y su cuerpo entero tomo un color gris, haciéndose ceniza y provocando algunas miradas preocupadas por parte de los demás, para después arder en llamas y de ese centro surgir aquella bella mujer que momentos atrás había aparecido, Eriselyon.

"Y ya llegó la otra"- le dijo Kal-El a Yoh quien asintió algo nervioso y de inmediato sintió un horrible escalofrío recorriéndole toda la columna hasta la nuca, provocando una risita nerviosa en ellos.

"Con que en esto te convertiste Luven"- dijo la pelirroja al ver a Syaoran- "Supongo que es más fácil pasar desapercibido de esta manera"

"Luven?"- preguntó desconcertado el aludido y en el rostro de la joven apareció una media sonrisa.

"Así es Luven Grenier, o debería decir, Lunático Luven?"- provocando un suspiro de admiración por parte de los jóvenes en la habitación- "De que te sorprendes Rowen Bathory?"- mirando a Eriol- "Por qué no les has dicho nada Minerva?"- preguntó con frialdad.

"Eriselyon no seas tan severa con ellos, recuerda que apenas son unos niños"- comentó Raizel posando su mano sobre su hombro.

"Raizel, tal vez mi reencarnación te tenga cariño, pero yo no. No somos iguales"- dijo de manera déspota y provocando admiración en los ojos grises del joven.

"A mi me parece todo lo contrario"- musitó Yoh al mismo tiempo que Kal-El lo pensaba, algo que no paso desapercibido a oídos de Eriselyon y de inmediato el cuerpo del moreno fue empujado hacia la pared con violencia- "Ouch"- se quejó.

"Estas bien?"- dijo Meilin al momento de correr hacia él para ayudarlo a levantarse. A lo que el chico se limitó a asentir con un gesto de confusión y agradecimiento.

"A ti no te recuerdo"- afirmó la pelirroja al ver a Meilin- "Pero a ti si, Eliza Vane"- sentenció al posar sus fríos ojos escarlata en la castaña.

Sakura al sentir su penetrante mirada, tragó saliva con dificultad y se movió un poco detrás de Syaoran, en señal de protección.

Los jóvenes se miraron por unos instantes, unos confundidos y otros expectantes, mientras sentían como su cuerpo se hacía liviano y una luz cegadora los envolvía, sintiendo una calidez irreconocible al principio pero acostumbrándose a ella conforme pasaba el corto tiempo de estancia en ese lugar.

El sentir el piso bajo sus pies les obligó a abrir los ojos y observar el lugar donde se encontraban.

"Es un santuario"- dijo Eriselyon a sus espaldas, dejándose inundar por lo maravilloso de aquel lugar- "Se van a quedar ahí mirando? O quieren saber lo que significa el símbolo que lleva la reencarnación de Minerva en el cuello?"- dijo con aspereza, haciendo que los jóvenes voltearan a verla.

"En donde esta Meilin?"- preguntó Sakura al momento de buscarla con la mirada entre los demás.

"Sí alguien no esta aquí es por que no debe estarlo"- sentenció la escarlata.

"Y aún así, aquí están los guardianes de estos jóvenes"- dijo Kal-El haciendo acto de presencia.

"Hasta que te dignas a aparecer"

"Si no quería aparecerme en la tierra hablando con ellos es por que no se me daba la gana de!"- le espetó.

"Como sea, ahora a lo que iba…"- dijo sin darle importancia y de inmediato checo la marca que llevaba Tomoyo- "Simboliza la unión, la conexión que tienes con todos y lo que propicia que nuestros poderes juntos funcionen como deben"- declaró.

"OH"- dijeron los jóvenes al unísono.

"Y se supone que todos llevamos una marca así?"- pregunto Syaoran con inquietud.

"Pues no se supone Luven, es que todos los que se encuentran aquí tienen una, a excepción de los guardianes."

"Y todos las tenemos en el mismo punto cierto?"- dijo una curiosa Sakura queriendo evitar cualquier alusión a llevarla en otro sitio de su cuerpo.

"Pues de hecho no. Cada uno lleva la marca en diferentes partes del cuerpo, sólo nosotros tres la llevamos en el cuello"- aclaró Oxidilion.

"Oh, y entonces como sabremos en donde las llevamos?"- y de pronto sintió una mirada penetrante y llena de malicia por parte de los pilares- "Po-rrr qué me ven así?"- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Eriselyon sonrió por un momento y después fijo sus ojos escarlata en el joven ambarino.

"Luven, acércate"- el joven simplemente asintió y se acercó con cautela, como esperando alguna reacción inesperada. Syaoran había crecido bastante desde que había llegado a Japón por lo que le arrebataba por algunos centímetros a la pelirroja (_las encarnaciones son mucho más altas que sus reencarnaciones, así que Syaoran es bastante alto xD_), el la vio por unos instantes desconcertado notando como se acercaba lentamente hacia el, hasta que sus rostros quedaron a cerca de un palmo de distancia; el ambarino se sonrojo levemente pero de inmediato sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna.

"(Sakura)"- pensó con nerviosismo al sentir aquella mirada asesina.

"Quítate los pantalones"- indicó la pelirroja.

"Ah… QUE COSA!"- casi sin dar crédito a sus oídos.

"Que te quites los pantalones"- dijo de manera seria. (_algo aventada ¬¬_)

"Eris lo acabas de conocer y ya quieres algo así con él"- dijo con sarcasmo Kal-El, recibiendo dos golpes en el rostro- "Oye fue un casto comentario"- dijo con voz gangosa mientras se frotaba la nariz.

"COMO QUE QUITATE LOS PANTALONES! QUIEN TE CREES!"- explotó Sakura mientras era sujetada por Eriol y Tomoyo, la fuerza de la esmeralda era sorprendente, los arrastraba a ambos, era evidente su furia- "NADIE LE DICE A MI NOVIO QUÍTATE LOS PANTALONES FRENTE A MÍ Y SE QUEDA TAN TRANQUILA"- dijo avanzando con mayor dificultad mientras Cerberus la sujetaba de la falda.

"Mocosa"- murmuró con una venita en la cabeza, apretó los puños y de inmediato le arrancó los pantalones a Syaoran, dejando ver un par de boxers blancos que le entallaban esa parte de su cuerpo (o.O _perdón por no describir la piernas de Syaoran pero es que no hay manera sin estar babeando_), provocando no sólo que Sakura se sonrojara al verlo, sino también Tomoyo quien de inmediato soltó a Sakura para taparse los ojos. Sakura casi cae de bruces de no ser por un Eriol que la sujetó del otro lado y una Cerberus que la sujetaba de la falda- "Préstame tu mano"- le dijo autoritaria, se notaba que la paciencia comenzaba a escapársele. Syaoran le tendió su mano y ella la tomó, golpeando primero en una pierna y después en la otra hasta que apareció un símbolo, una flecha con la punta hacia arriba- "Este indica la capacidad, lo que hace que nuestros deseos y anhelos sean cumplidos gracias a nuestra constancia"- miró de nuevo a los jóvenes y se acercó a Eriol.

"OYE! Me voy a quedar así o me puedes reparar los pantalones que me rompiste"- le reclamó Syaoran con indignación.

"Como si nunca antes te hubieran visto así, es lo mismo que andar en traje de baño"- dijo con exasperación, tronó los dedos y le aparecieron los pantalones a Syaoran, como si nunca se los hubieran arrancado- "Ahora Rowen"- dijo viendo al inglés con atención, Eriol le quedaba mucho más alto que Syaoran por lo que tuvo que pararse de puntitas para ver bien su rostro. Al hacer esto Tomoyo se le quedó mirando de manera fría, apretó los puños y prefirió ver hacia otro lado. Eriselyon al notar la actitud de Tomoyo simplemente sonrió- "Quítate la camisa"

"Y ahí vamos de nuevo, Eris se paciente sí"- dijo Kal-El de nuevo, y esta vez simplemente cayó de espaldas para después ser sujetado por el talón y mantenerse a medio metro del suelo- "Era una broma Eris preciosa, no te enojes que sino te vas a arrugar"- y de inmediato sintió como su cabeza chocaba con el suelo.

Oxidilion rió al ver aquello pero de inmediato recobró la seriedad al sentir la mirada fulminante de la joven.

"Como te decía Rowen, quítate la camisa o quieres que te haga lo mismo que le hice a Luven?"- dijo en tono amenazante. Eriol se quitó la camisa dejando ver su bien trabajado torso (O.O _quedo en trance nada más de pensarlo_) y dejando algo sonrojadas a Tomoyo y a Sakura- "Date la vuelta"- Eriol así lo hizo y ella de inmediato sonrió- "Creo que a veces eres algo complicado Rowen"- tomó la mano de Eriol y la torció de manera que el pudiera tocarse entre los omóplatos- "Date los golpecitos ahí"- y así lo hizo, para que después apareciera un rombo algo inclinado- "Este símbolo es la armonía, lo que hace que nos conectemos de manera correcta"- Eriselyon se alejó de Eriol y se acercó a Sakura con una mirada penetrante- "Hazla tus mangas Eliza"- le ordenó y la castaña, aunque algo temblorosa, así lo hizo. Eriselyon tomó una de sus manos y golpeo suavemente el brazo contrario, apareciendo en ella una especie de "y" (_algo así , bueno más o menos ¬¬_)- "Este símbolo significa la protección, el brindar nuevas oportunidades y el ayudarnos unirnos con un sentimiento mutuo."- dijo y después se alejó de ellos.

"Me alegro que estén todos reunidos"- dijo una voz gentil frente a ellos, un joven alto, cabello grisáceo, ojos negros, de tez trigueña, vistiendo una camisa y un pantalón blanco, surgió del piso y camino tranquilamente hacia ellos- "Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos"- les dijo con una sonrisa que irradiaba tranquilidad. Los tres pilares se inclinaron ante él, a lo que el albino simplemente sonrió.- "Creo que habíamos dejado en claro que no me gusta que mis amigos se inclinen"- dijo sereno- "Entonces ellos son las reencarnaciones?"- preguntó interesado.

"Así es, aunque a decir verdad, yo creo que con nosotros tres basta"- dijo un soberbio Kal-El.

"Kal-El así como tu le dijiste una vez a Eriselyon, así yo te lo digo, nunca esta de más tener ayuda. Y créeme esta vez, no será tan sencillo"- dijo con aire de misterio.

"Disculpe"- murmuró Sakura.

"Dime dulce jovencita"- le dijo con una sonrisa.

"Me preguntaba que hacemos aquí?"

"Esa no es tu única pregunta, verdad Sakura?"

"Como sabe mi nombre?"

"Digamos que soy un erudito. Aunque a veces necesito que alguien me enseñe las cosas para acertar… En que estábamos?"

"Que hacemos aquí?"- preguntó firmemente Eriol- "Por que nosotros?"

"Bueno joven Eriol, creo que sus preguntas serán resueltas pronto"- dijo al momento de mirar al piso para después sonreir.

Del suelo salieron cuatro sombras, las cuales se alzaron detrás del albino para después aclararse poco a poco hasta mostrar su verdadera apariencia. Una mujer no mayor de 25 años, de largo cabello color plomo debajo de las caderas, ojos azules y tez nívea, llevaba un vestido de plebeya y una gabardina café sobre ella, portaba una bella gargantilla con un rubí. Otra joven de la misma edad, con largo cabello castaño, ojos ámbar y tez clara, llevaba un vestido bastante elegante, de color verde, amplio y de escote pronunciado. Un hombre bastante alto, de cabellos negros y algo largos amarrados a una cola baja, penetrantes ojos grises, lentes y tez nívea, usaba un traje negro del que sobresalía una especie de bufanda blanca. Otro hombre de largos cabellos chocolate algo despeinados y amarrados a una cola baja, de mirada fría y ojos verdes, que portaba una gabardina negra y debajo un traje oscuro. Aquellas personas observaron a los jóvenes con seriedad y después miraron tras ellos, observando con atención a los pilares quienes de inmediato cerraron los ojos y sus almas se separaron del cuerpo de sus reencarnaciones, dejando a la vista a sus reencarnaciones que miraban sorprendidos la escena.

"Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos Eris"- dijo la joven de ojos azules.

"Eso parece"- dijo con una sonrisa- "Minerva"

* * *

_Ok hasta aquí lo voy a dejar, ya se que algunos me matarán, pero lo que sucede es que el capítulo de por si es algo mmmm largo, y decidí mejor partirlo, así que esta es la primera parte , espero que les haya gustado._

_Y se que dije que en este capi revelaría algunos secretos, pero ya me quedaba muy largo TT , en fin pasemos a los reviews!_

_Pily-chan: muchas gracias preciosa por tu review ;) y me alegró que te haya resuelto varias dudas con el capi anterior! Y sí, a mi tambien me da un poco de tristezalo deRyo, pero todo tiene un propósito y el de él, me encanta! jejejeje nos vemos en el sig capi, y espero te haya gustado este, chao._

_Basileia Daidouji: muchas gracias por tu review nena ;) pues espero te haya gustado este capi, y me encantaría ver tu dibujo. Tienes razón Eriol anda celosito U pero apenas esta empezando al igual que Tomoyo, ya veremos más adelante que sucede. Y pues que Kal-El no sea favorecido tanto como Ryo no quiere decir que no tenga su pegue, aunque sea con Kola-loca XD ("Te escuché! Siempre me echas tierra!"- Kal-El) ejem... bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capi, chao._

_Serena: muchas gracias por tu review niña y perdona si Tomoyo no hizo nada, pero realmente hice ese capi para lucir a los pilares principales, pero descuida ya vendrán aquellos capis en donde ella tenga varias cosas que hacer, no te me desesperes ;) Y disculpa por haberte dejado igual, espero que con este capítulo se te resuelvan algunas dudas ("Sino es que la dejas igual"- Kal-El) ¬¬ te estas ganando una golpiza ... Bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capi, espero te haya gustado este, chao._

_Y muchas gracias a todos los que leen mi fic ¬¬ pero no dejan REVIEWS! Les agradezco su tiempo para leerlo - y ya saben se vale opinar ;) así, que sin más me despido y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo._

_Cuídense_

_Lebel27_

_ONEGAI DEJEN REVIEWS! XD jajajajajaja_


	7. Origen 2º Parte

"(Ella es Minerva Baast)"- Tomoyo la miró pasmada sin poder dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos. Realmente estaba viendo a su encarnación, que a pesar de tener cierto parecido, se notaba la diferencia entre ella y Minerva.

"Creo que dormimos bastante"- dijo el hombre de cabello negro, mirando con atención a los pilares.

"Y yo que pensaba que nosotros éramos los flojos"- declaró Kal-El con sacarsmo- "Rowen, no has cambiado en nada y ni que decir de Luven"

"Bah… Callate Kal-El, acaso necesitas un poco de ayuda?"- dijo con burla el joven de ojos verdes.

"No me provoques Luven."- demandó Kal-El - "O qué? Necesitas un collar antipulgas?"- provocando una mirada asesina por parte de Luven

"No se peleen"- dijo la castaña al ponerse entre ellos- "Apenas nos vemos de nuevo y ya se pelean de nuevo, ustedes no cambian"- los miró con una sonrisa.

"BAH"- dijeron ambos.

"Y hablando de cambios, Oxidilion en serio eres tú?"- preguntó Luven al ver al joven canela.

"Claro que soy yo, sólo me veo… diferente"- respondió el aludido.

"Diferente! Diferente es poco! Yo diría que estas irreconocible!"- declaró la ojiazul.

"Sí, que no eras una chica?"- preguntó contrariado Rowen.

"Sí, yo recuerdo que eras una chica, aunque no digamos que bonita, pero en definitiva atractiva"- dijo Luven algo pensativo.

"Claro, aunque nunca comparada con Eris, ella siempre ha sido más bonita."- defendió Kal-El.

Mientras decían esto, Oxidilion comenzaba a aparecer algunas venitas en su sien.

"Y más atractiva"- puntualizó Rowen.

"Con que más atractiva eh"- pronunció Minerva con una cara malévola.

"Vamos Minerva, tu sabes que pues…"

ZONCK!

"Oye, por que me golpeas?"- preguntó indignado Rowen sobándose la cabeza, por lo que Kal-El y Luven rieron.

"Y tú de que te ríes Luven?"- dijo una voz dura que le produjo escalofríos al nombrado.

"Ay, mi querida Eliza"- dijo con voz melosa pero recibió una cachetada de su parte- "Au! Eso me dolió"

"Me alegro"- puntualizó con voz fría.

Los jóvenes quedaron sorprendidos ante la actitud de aquellos personajes, mientras que Eriselyon los miraba pasiva desde lejos.

"Creo que se pueden poner a pelear después"- los llamó el albino- "Les recuerdo que no estamos solos"- las cuatro personas miraron a los jóvenes y recobraron la compostura.

"Knot, que le pasó a Oxidilion? Por que cambio?"- preguntó Eliza.

"Eso es parte de lo que tenemos que hablar Eliza, pero antes, yo creo que deberían presentarse ante estos jóvenes"- señaló a los chicos.

"Aunque no es el único diferente, nosotros y nuestras reencarnaciones somos diferentes. Exceptuando algunos detalles"- puntualizo Minerva al ver a los jóvenes- "Será mejor que nos presentemos o quedarán más confundidos"- los demás asintieron.

"Lady Eliza Vane"- dijo con una reverencia la castaña.

"Lord Luven Grenier"- haciendo una reverencia el joven despeinado.

"Conde Rowen Bathory"- hizo una reverencia el moreno.

"Minerva Baast"- hizo una reverencia la ojiazul.

"Todos tienen título, por que tu no?"- inquirió Syaoran

"Yo, solo soy una plebeya"- dijo con sinceridad la mujer.

"Disculpe"- dijo algo avergonzado- "No fue mi intención"

"No te preocupes"- le sonrió con amabilidad.

"Yo soy…"- pronunció la castaña que de inmediato fue interrumpida por su encarnación.

"No es necesario que se presenten, hemos vivido con ustedes toda su vida, así que no veo el porque presentarnos a alguien conocido y a la vez desconocido"- declaró Eliza.

"Esta de seguro es filósofa"- le susurró Syaoran al oído a Eriol y el ojigris asintió.

"Esa presentación estuvo bien"- dijo el albino con una sonrisa- "Aunque me pareció un poco vacía, si me lo preguntan. Les molestaría si yo los presento?"- las encarnaciones negaron- "De acuerdo"- se acercó a la castaña- "Lady Eliza Vane, hechicera de magia blanca"- pasó al joven a su lado- "Lord Luven Grenier, licántropo"- se movió al siguiente- "Conde Rowen Bathory, vampiro"- se pasó a la siguiente- "Minerva Baast, hechicera de las artes ocultas y magia negra. Siendo ellos los pilares secundarios, el soporte y la ayuda de los pilares principales – Eriselyon, Oxidilion y Kal-El – los guardianes de esta tierra."

"Un vampiro y un hombre lobo?"- preguntó algo contrariado Cerberus- "Pensé que todos eran magos"

"Pues no, de hecho solo dos son hechiceras, pero también se necesita la ayuda de otros seres"- aclaró.

"Quien es usted, no nos lo ha dicho"- preguntó Rubymoon.

"Es verdad, que descortesía la mía, no tengo un nombre sólo un apodo, pues al carecer de cuerpo físico y ser una simple alma, se puede decir que nunca he nacido pero tampoco he muerto. Me dicen Knot"- dijo con una reverencia- "Supongo que tendrán algunas dudas, algunas las aclararemos mientras que otras, se aclararán a su debido tiempo"

"(Eso fue casi lo mismo que dijo Aleryon)"- Eriol miró de reojo al joven de cabellos dorados y recordó aquella conversación.

FLASHBACK

"Les diremos lo que quieren saber Sys y evaluaremos que contestarles, entendido?"- a lo que la lince asintió algo molesta- "Hagan sus preguntas y trataremos de responderlas, no puedo asegurarles que todas, pero si la mayoría"

"De acuerdo"- dijo con voz firme Sakura- "Entonces explícanos quienes son ustedes y que relación tienen con Tomoyo"- les demandó.

"Somos los guardianes de Tomoyo, yo me llamo Aleryon y esta bola de pelos es Sys"- dijo el guardián. Sys se limitó a verlo con rencor.

"Desde cuando están con ella?"

"El año pasado"- respondió Sys.

"Que tanto saben de nosotros?"- preguntó Syaoran.

"Depende de que tanto sepa nuestra ama"

"Ustedes saben quien es ella? Me refiero a quien fue en su vida pasada?"- preguntó Eriol interesado, Sys simplemente sonrió ante aquella pregunta.

"Eso no podemos contestártelo, sólo nuestra dueña lo hará"

"Porqué?"- inquirió Syaoran.

"Por que es deber de ella decirles parte de lo que les depara el destino, no nosotros y eso significa que su identidad también se las debe de decir ella."- les aclaró Aleryon.

"Y se supone que contestarían nuestras preguntas"- dijo una antipática Meilin.

"Nuestra identidad?"- preguntó Eriol y Aleryon asintió.

"Ustedes tuvieron vidas pasadas, el hecho de que no las recuerden no quiere decir que no las hayan tenido"- declaró Aleryon.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

"Como podrán ver, estas personas son sus encarnaciones de hace 2 mil años, se ven bastante bien vestidos para la era en la que vivieron. Pero esas nimiedades que a veces se saltan en la historia. Prosigamos. Estas personas no sólo se hicieron cargo de mantener el equilibrio conforme avanzaba el caos, sino que aseguraron la supervivencia humana, a pesar del costo de sus vidas. Por que sabrán que a pesar de haber salvado el mundo de la desgracia, sus vidas no fueron perdonadas y fueron asesinados, cada uno de ellos, ahorcados, quemados, estacados, destrozados y ahogados. Ninguno se salvo del castigo por la "herejía" se supone habían realizado. Pero como de costumbre los humanos no se sienten agradecidos, o quizás sí. El punto es que ellos se sacrificaron pero nunca los han mencionado"- hizo una pequeña pausa- "Ahora, hace 2 mil años, mi querida Minerva hizo una profecía, esa profecía será cumplida mañana y no terminará hasta dentro de 10 días aproximadamente. Durante ese lapso de tiempo ocurrirán ciertos fenómenos tanto naturales como sobrenaturales, obvia respuesta de la tierra al sentirse utilizada y por ende, querer su muerte. La tierra se esta autodestruyendo naturalmente pero también se destruye sentimentalmente."- suspiró- "Las personas han perdido la capacidad de pensar en la felicidad y de sentirla, y han desarrollado la capacidad de comportarse como seres irracionales que amenazan con la destrucción de su propia especie y las demás especies involucradas, sólo son afectadas por la acción humana. Ustedes tienen el deber de evitar que el caos termine con este mundo. A partir de este momento, todos y cada uno comenzarán a sufrir cambios, algunos físicos, otros sentimentales y otros psicológicos; pero con el fin de hacerlos más fuerte para el último día, el día siguiente del décimo día, y tendrán tres días más a partir del último día para evitar la completa destrucción. Así que la tarea que tienen es fácil, siempre y cuando sepan realizarla. De lo contrario, las consecuencias de sus actos serán irreparables y en última instancia mortales, deben de tener buenos lazos de unión o morir por no tenerlos"

"Que alentador"- murmuró Syaoran y Eriol simplemente sonrió

"Ahora, antes de que prosigamos, creo que debemos de recibir a nuestros últimos invitados"- y de inmediato tres figuras aladas aparecieron entre torbellinos de color plateado y dorado frente a Knot- "Ellos son sus guardianes"- les indicó a los pilares principales- "Supongo que tu ya los conoces Makoto"- y la joven simplemente asintió.

"Rafael, Anael y Cassiel; no sabía que ellos se encargarían de nosotros"- dijo algo confundida.

"Por una razón que yo aún desconozco, ellos decidieron hablar directamente contigo. Se acercaron a ti aún a sabiendas de las consecuencias, quiero saber porque"- les dijo con seriedad el albino.

"Si me permite"- le dijo Rafael, un joven de cabellos lacios y plateados y bondadosos ojos lavanda, de exquisitas facciones y cuerpo de pecado, solo usaba unos pantalones holgados.

"Dime Rafael"

"Nosotros hablamos con ella porque nos fue encomendado hablar con ella"

"Así es, nosotros no acercamos a ella por que así nos lo decretaron"- respondió Cassiel, un joven pelirrojo y ojos lavanda, muy parecido a Rafael a excepción que de el provenía una mirada justa.

"Se los decretaron?"- preguntó intrigado Knot.

"Sí señor, pero a decir verdad no creo que las consecuencias hubieran sido tan terribles"- dijo con una sonrisa Anael, un joven de cabello castaño desordenado y algo largo, y ojos lavanda, parecido a Rafael y Cassiel a excepción de que en su mirada reflejaba alegría.

"Mmm… Y por que lo dices?"- le preguntó con una sonrisa.

"Pues porque ella vale el sacrificio"- dijo con una sonrisa.

"Ustedes dos piensan lo mismo?"- y los otros dos jóvenes asintieron con una sonrisa.- "Entonces se hubieran acercado a ella aún si no se los hubieran decretado?"- y los tres asintieron de nuevo. El albino sólo río- "De acuerdo, ahora me pueden explicar quien se los decreto?"

"Pues fue usted"- le respondió Cassiel algo confundido.

"En serio? Pues… ya no lo recordaba"- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa. Todos sintieron como una gota resbalaba de su rostro.

"(No me imagino como nos explicará los cambios si ni siquiera recuerda algo tan fácil)"- escéptica pensó Makoto.

"Bueno mi querida jovencita, la edad es algo que no puedo controlar, soy un jovencito apenas pero puedo tener mis olvidos"- le respondió con una sonrisa haciendo que esta se sonrojara de vergüenza- "Entonces Makoto me supongo que tu sabes a quien corresponde cada guardián"- y la joven asintió- "Cassiel?"

"El debe de proteger a Oxidilion y su reencarnación, Raziel"- los tres se miraron y dos de ellos quedaron confundidos mientras uno solo sonreía.

"Anael?"

"El debe de proteger a Kal-El y su reencarnación, Yoh"- Kal-El, Yoh y Anael se miraron desafiantes.

"Rafael?"

"El debe de proteger a Eriselyon y su reencarnación, Makoto"- Eriselyon y Rafael se miraron por un instante y de inmediato sonrieron.

"No voy a pelear a lado de él!"- se quejaron al unísono Kal-El e Yoh.

"Y ustedes suponen que yo estoy muy contento con el acuerdo"- les Anael dijo con una mirada de desconfianza. Makoto se acercó a Anael y posó su mano sobre su brazo (_falta decir que le quedaba bastante alto, pobrecita Makoto esta chiquita XD_), le sonrió con calidez y el angel simplemente suspiro- "Pero supongo que no tengo elección"

"A este tipo de lazos de unión me refería, si no aprenden a llevarse bien les aseguró que estarán en ruinas"- les espetó Knot, su semblante era frío haciendo sentir un extraño pesar en los presentes pero de inmediato a uno más amable- "En que íbamos? Mmm…"

"Knot"- le llamó Minerva.

"Ah es verdad, la profecía, la recitarías Minerva?"- y la chica asintió.

"Cuando las 96 mil fases lunares se hayan completado y los entes se hayan encontrado, la Tierra comenzará con un cambio sufriendo estragos por parte de los humanos, de ellos saldrán los demonios y los ángeles queriendo reconquistar lo que por derecho fue alguna vez suyo pero negado por su desobediencia y rebeldía. Será entonces el momento en que la Tierra tenga el final del inicio"-suspiró- "Cuando el amor sea remplazado y la intervención ocurra con los guardianes, entonces el destino de la Tierra será sellado sin haber cambio alguno"- recitaron Tomoyo y Minerva al mismo tiempo. Ambas se vieron algo confundidas pero supieron de inmediato que ambas eran la misma.

"Vaya, no pensé que ella también lo sabría"- dijo Eriselyon ante aquello, todos habían quedado igual de sorprendidos, pero nadie se había atrevido a hablar.

"Y no lo sabía, pero por lo visto la conexión de Minerva con su reencarnación es muy fuerte, eso facilita un poco más las cosas"- dijo con una sonrisa el albino.

"De acuerdo, ya sabemos la profecía y no suena muy alentadora. Pero podrías decirnos el porque del cambio de Oxidilion? Digo como mujer pues no era muy agraciada, pero como hombre, pues… La verdad me quedo sin palabras"- dijo Eliza al verlo de reojo.

"Bueno pues el cambio se debe a que esta vez por lo visto habrán situaciones en las que se necesita más poder"

"Que quieres decir con eso? Que como mujer no somos lo suficientemente fuertes?"- dijo a la defensiva Eriselyon.

"No me refería a eso, de hecho el que seas la única mujer de los tres pilares principales, da mucha ventaja. Son más fuertes así"

"Por que necesitamos guardianes ahora? Si hace 2 mil años no los necesitamos?"- preguntó Oxidilion.

"Por lo que habrán de enfrentar ahora. Ya no es cualquier cosa Oxidilion, ya ni siquiera es el mismo mundo de hace 2 mil años"- murmuró Knot- "Razón por la cual les fueron encomendados estos ángeles"

"(Esto esta muy raro, estas respuestas no son lo que esperaba)"- sospechó Makoto.

"Tal vez no sean unas respuestas completas Makoto, pero son las únicas que puedo dar"- le aclaró Knot.

"Entonces de que sirve que nos expliques todo esto si tus respuestas no son concretas? De que nos sirve que nos digas la profecía si ni siquiera hay razones que nos puedas dar para creerla?"- le espetó y los demás dejaron salir un suspiro de sorpresa.

"Como te atreves a dirigirte a él de esa manera?"- le reprendió Kal-El.

"Tal vez a ti te quedo perfectamente claro, pero a mi me gustaría que me dieran respuestas completas, no vacilantes"- le espetó.

"Y tienes razón, pero como verás no puedo responder a todas las preguntas como te gustaría, hay respuestas que aún no tengo y que necesitaría de mucho tiempo para saberlas y entenderlas"- le dijo el albino que para sorpresa de las encarnaciones no parecía molesto sino bastante contento.

"Dijiste que sufriríamos cambios, que tipo de cambios serán?"- preguntó Syaoran.

"Bueno, todo depende de su encarnación, en tu caso quizás o bueno lo más probable es que en plena luna llena cambies"- dijo con una sonrisa.

"Me transformaré en hombre lobo?"- preguntó atónito.

"Pues es lo más seguro que te ocurra"- le dijo sin dejar de sonreír, Syaoran suspiró con resignación al imaginarse a una Meilin tratando de calmarlo con un látigo.

"Entonces el mocoso será una bola de pelos?"- dijo en tono de burla Cerberus.

"Mira quien habla"- dijo Syaoran con una venita en la cabeza.

"Y a mi me saldrán colmillos?"- preguntó Eriol al ver su encarnación.

"Claro, es una posibilidad bastante segura"- le aseguró el albino con una sonrisa.

"Menos mal que no es a la inversa"- dijo Luven.

"Que quieres decir con eso?"- le preguntó de manera asesina el ambarino.

"Nada, nada"- le dijo en tono de burla.

"Ustedes dos parecen unos niños!"- dijeron al unísono Sakura y Eliza, para después verse algo sorprendidas por hablar al mismo tiempo y simplemente sonrieron.

Mientras los demás discutían sobre las posibilidades de ser iguales tanto Eriselyon como Minerva platicaban con sus guardianes.

"Hace tiempo que no nos vemos"- le dijo de manera dulce Eris.

"Sí, tiene un rato"- le contesto alegre Rafael.

"Sabes, nunca pensé que esa chica sería capaz de verlos"- dijo mirando de reojo a su reencarnación que platicaba muy animada con los otros 2 ángeles.

"Makoto es una chica muy dulce"- dijo al seguir la mirada de la pelirroja- "Es muy linda"- sonrió complacido al verla.

"Parece que alguien se esta enamorando"

"Celosa Eris?"

"Yo?"- dijo con falsa indignación- "Ya quisieras"

"Es enserio, te acuerdas de la última vez que nos vimos?"- le dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla, la mujer asintió desvió su rostro.

"Pero la última vez que nos vimos fue algo tan diferente"- dijo con nostalgia- "Yo no era una simple alma y ella ni siquiera existía"- vio a Makoto y suspiró.

"Eriselyon estas siendo sensible? Por primera vez en 2 mil años?"- dijo con algo de sarcasmo y la escarlata rió.

"Esa chica ha pasado por muchas cosas, tu debes saberlo mejor que nadie en este lugar, su fortaleza me ha enseñado mucho y quizás mi carácter haya cambiado gracias a ella"- dijo con una sonrisa- "Es una chica muy especial"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Pues a veces suele ser algo fría pero me agrada, se me hace una mujer muy agradable"- comentó Makoto a ambos ángeles que la miraban sorprendidos.

"Vaya, entonces Eris esta cambiando, hace mucho que no la veíamos sonreír, o por lo menos no de esa manera tan gentil."- aclaró Cassiel

"Si que la has cambiado Makoto"- dijo Anael.

"Supongo, ustedes la conocen desde hace mucho más tiempo que yo"- dijo al ver a la pelirroja.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Hace tiempo que no nos vemos"- dijo una cariñosa Minerva.

"Minerva, como te extrañe yo…"

"Aleryon"- lo miró compresivamente- "Ya tienes a quien cuidar"

"Pero Minerva"

"Yo se bien lo que sentías por mí. Pero ahora sé bien lo que sientes por ella"- dijo al mirar a la morena.

"Nunca tuve la oportunidad de decírtelo"

"Lo sé, pero siempre estuve segura de que así era, podía sentirlo"- posando su mano sobre su pecho- "Y me daba tristeza no poder corresponderte. Tu sabes bien lo que sentía por Rowen"- dijo con dulzura.

"Lo sé, ustedes eran los seres más felices sobre la tierra"- le sonrió- "Por eso nos diste estas alas"

"Y un alma."- le sonrió y tomó sus manos con cariño- "Aleryon gracias al alma que les di, jamás me sentí sola. A Sys quizás la cree algo antipática"- dijo con una sonrisa al ver a la lince moviendo su cola sobre el hocico de Cerberus mientras que el intentaba quitárselo de encima- "Pero a ti, eres lo más parecido a Rowen de lo que pude imaginar, y no debió de ser así"

"Pero Minerva"

"Aleryon, lo que sientes ahora, a quien más quieres ahora. Yo no te lo di, tú lo creaste, lo comenzaste a sentir. Ahora estás a cargo de alguien más y si realmente la quieres, no la dejes ir. Lucha por ella"- insistió.

"Y si ella no…"

"Ella no ha decidido Aleryon. No te rindas"- se paró de puntitas, le dio un beso en la frente y lo miró con dulzura. Aleryon tomó su mano y la besó.

"Aleryon te molesta si me la robo?"- preguntó Rowen a lado de Minerva.

"No adelante"

Rowen tendió su mano a Minerva y esta gustosa la acepto. Comenzaron a caminar alrededor del santuario, observando cada jardín que pasaban.

"Mucho tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que estuvimos juntos"

"Así es"- Minerva recargó su cabeza sobre el hombro del vampiro y sonrió.

"Que piensas?"- preguntó intrigado.

"Recuerdo la primera vez que nos vimos"

FLASHBACK

"Rayos se me hizo tarde y todo por andar observando las flores"- Minerva iba corriendo con una canasta llenas de manzanas. Todo el día fuera de la mansión para recolectar aquellas perfectas frutas para el postre de mediodía. Volteó un momento hacia atrás y de repente cayó al suelo al chocar contra alguien- "Disculpe no fue mi intención"- dijo la joven mientras recogía las manzanas con rapidez.

"No te preocupes, no pasa nada"- le respondió una voz gentil. Minerva alzó la vista y quedó pasmada al ver al hombre que tenía enfrente- "Co-Conde Bathory… Yo, disculpe mi atrevimiento"- le dijo con vergüenza reflejada en su rostro, el conde le acercó la manzana y le esbozó una sonrisa.

"Ya te lo dije, no hay problema. Toma"

"Gracias"- dijo con timidez, tomó aquella manzana y siguió recogiendo los demás con ayuda de Bathory- "Conde no es necesario que me ayude. Yo fui la descuidada. Además un Conde no debe rebajarse al nivel de la servidumbre"- ambos tomaron la misma manzana, se vieron a los ojos y ella se ruborizó levemente.

"Realmente ha sido un placer"- ambos se pararon y ella acercó la manzana a la canasta mientras el la soltaba. El joven tomó la mano de la doncella y la besó con ternura- "Nos vemos al rato"

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

"Ese día me quede helada. No podía creer que me ayudaras"

"Pues ya seríamos 2. No sé por que lo hice, simplemente sentí la necesidad de"

"Muchas gracias por ayudarme Rowen"- el aludido sonrió- "Qué?"

"Recordé aquella vez que por mi culpa te castigaron"

FLASHBACK

"Conde Bathory, que hace usted aquí?"- le preguntó con sorpresa

"Llámame Rowen, ya te lo había pedido y háblame de tú, por que ya no somos desconocidos"- le aclaró con una media sonrisa.

"Rowen, que haces aquí?"

"Tuve ganas de dar un paseo"- dijo de manera inocente.

"Ajá, y por eso me seguiste desde que salí de la mansión"- dijo de manera perspicaz.

"Te diste cuenta"

"Rowen, sabes que es muy difícil que no me de cuenta"

"Lo sé, pero lo quise intentar"- le dijo con una sonrisa, la tomó de la mano- "Ven necesito que me acompañes"- la jaló tras el.

La mujer asintió y lo siguió por varios callejones hasta llegar a la avenida principal. Rowen se detuvo frente a una joyería mientras examinaba lo que ofrecían.

"Rowen a que…"- no terminó la oración pues el sonido de una bofetada le había callado.

"Señorita como se atreve a alguien de su clase a hablar tan familiarmente con el Conde. Quien se ha creído? Que impertinencia!"- declaró la mujer de edad- "Te quedarás sin comer durante todo el día de mañana entendiste? Ahora a la mansión"- le espetó.

"Yo le di permiso"- le enfrentó Rowen indignado, sintió una calida mano posarse sobre su brazo.

"Esta bien Conde Bathory. Disculpe mi atrevimiento. Con permiso"- de inmediato la joven caminó a paso rápido entre la gente y se perdió de vista.

Rowen miró con resentimiento a la anciana institutriz por un segundo y salió detrás de Minerva, pero ya era tarde, no lograba localizarla por ningún lado.

En la noche, Minerva se encontraba en su pequeño cuarto, mirando a la luna. Se quitó el gorro y soltó su abundante cabello mientras contemplaba con ensueño la bella noche.

"Rowen te vas a quedar en la puerta mirando o vas a pasar?"- le preguntó con una sonrisa.

Desde hacia unos instantes, Rowen se había recargado en el marco de la puerta, admirándola.

"Minerva, disculpa el aprieto en el que te he metido"- se acercó a ella y Minerva lo volteó a ver.

"Fue mi culpa, nunca debí hacerte nombrado en público"- dijo mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello y dándose cuenta de que no debería de estar así- "Disculpe Conde Bathory, en un momento me arreglo"- hizo una pequeña reverencia y tomó de inmediato su gorro.

"No te preocupes, no me molesta"- le contestó Rowen mientras acariciaba su mejilla- "Te ves preciosa"- susurró, provocando un suave rubor en las mejillas de la joven. La vio con dulzura, alzó su mentón y sus ojos se encontraron un momento encantados.

Rowen acercó su rostro hacia la joven y como impulso, Minerva cerró sus ojos mientras se sentía envuelta en un cálido aroma, el vampiro simplemente sonrió y la besó suavemente.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

"Esa noche ibas a salir"

"Igual que tú"

"Me alegro que no te pasara nada"

"Supongo que tenía a mi ángel protector"- la vio con dulzura y ella solo sonrió.

Rowen la vio embelezado y posó sus manos sobre las mejillas de Minerva, para después besarla, por fin después de tanto tiempo de espera por sentir aquellos dulces y suaves labios de la mujer que tanto ama.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Crees que sean capaces?"- preguntó con seriedad Luven a la joven a su lado.

"Yo sé que sí, pues de no serlo, no estarían aquí"- le aseguró la castaña.

"Pero es que, míralos! Son tan, jóvenes!"- dijo en desacuerdo.

"Y están tan llenos de vida como nosotros alguna vez lo estuvimos"- Eliza suspiró con nostalgia y Luven simplemente la rodeó cariñosamente con su brazo.

"Supongo que de ahora en adelante tendremos que acostumbrarnos a compartir cuerpo"

"Pero no creo que sea tan malo, es decir, Sakura me parece una chica tan gentil"- dijo al ver a la esmeralda que preguntaba con ansias a Knot.

"Me recuerda a ti"- le susurró Luven, la besó en la frente y Eliza recargó su cabeza sobre el pecho de este con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Por fin estaban juntos, después de tanto tiempo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Entonces nuestros poderes se incrementarán?"- preguntó un intrigado Syaoran.

"Es lo más seguro, sobretodo el tuyo y el joven Eriol"- le aseguró Knot.

"El de ellos? Por que? Se supone que son mmm…"

"Pues verás Sakura, ellos son bestias guerreras y ustedes son humanas, las bestias suelen tener más poder. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, no estoy tan seguro de quien sea más poderoso, ya que ustedes tienen poderes y sus encarnaciones tenían poderes, así que quizás ustedes sean más poderosas"

"Bueno yo no tenía poderes hasta hace un año"- le aseguró Tomoyo.

"Pero eso no significa que no se hayan de incrementar. Mi querida Tomoyo, tú y Minerva comparten un poder increíble, del que estoy más que seguro sabrán sacarle provecho."- le sonrió.

Tomoyo miró a todas partes y después dejó salir un suspiro. Eriol al verla tan inquieta decidió preguntarle que le aquejaba.

"Tomoyo, qué ocurre?"

"Eriol, ya te diste cuenta? Syaoran y Luven no tienen guardián"- le dijo pensativa y el inglés no pudo más que asentir.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Meilin no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, hace un momento estaban ahí y de repente nada! Habían desaparecido, se habían esfumado en el aire. Como si nunca hubieran estado ahí. Estaba completamente sola en aquella biblioteca de gran tamaño.

Se había quedado paralizada por un instante para después salir corriendo lo más rápido de esa habitación, de esa casa.

"(Por que me dejaron aquí?)"- pensó con tristeza- "(Será verdad que no valgo nada? Soy tan insignificante como para ser importante?)"- se reprochó- "(Por que no me toman en cuenta?)"- sintió como las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos y corrió mucho más rápido- "No es justo! Por que nunca me incluyen?"- siguió corriendo con esa sensación de soledad hasta que chocó con alguien y cayó al piso- "Yo… Disculpe"- dijo con la voz ronca, apenas apreciable entre sollozos.

"Descuida, no pasó nada"- le dijo una voz gentil, la tendió la mano y Meilin no pudo más que mirarlo a esos increíbles ojos índigo- "Estas bien?"- le dijo el joven de cabello negro con reflejos púrpuras, Meilin sólo asintió. Tomo la mano del extraño y este le ayudo a pararse- "Me llamo Zeth y tú?"- le preguntó con una sonrisa.

"Meilin"- respondió aún sorprendida.

"Estas bien?"- y la joven asintió algo triste- "Segura? Daphné"

* * *

_Y aquí esta la segunda parte! Ay que bien me siento :) por fin actualicé! jajajajajaja Pues espero les haya gustado este capi y sino pues me dicen T-T, pero en fin, esperaré sus comentarios ;)_

_Ahora los reviews ;)_

_Undine: Muchas gracias por tu review niña, me alegro que te haya gustado chama y ps ahora no hubo ET pero si algunas otras parejas :P Espero te guste este capi, cuidat, nos vemos en el siguiente capi, chao_

_Pily-chan: Muchas gracias por tu review nena, bueno la razón del porque Minerva es una plebeya es simple, muchas veces los más poderosos no son descendientes de la realeza. Este ps, creo que sí algunos me quisieron matar, aunque no me lo dijeron U-- pero creo que no hace falta que me lo digan, lo supongo. Espero te haya gustado este capi y nos vemos en el siguiente, cuidat,chao._

_Basileia Daidouji: Muchas gracias por tu review guapa, gracias por darme la descripción de las piernas de Syaoran ;) Y pues si acertaste con lo de Minerva y Aleryon, aunque no le pudo corresponder T-T, lo siento por el sniff... sniff... en fin Espero que te haya gustado este capi y nos vemos en el siguiente, ciudat, chao_

_Y les digo muchas gracias a todos por leer mi fic, tanto a los que me dejan REVIEWS como a los que no! jejejeje Gracias por su tiempo y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo._

_Cuidense_

_Lebel27_

_ONEGAI DEJEN REVIEWS! Ô-Ô jejejeje_


	8. Alma Oscura

_Ya se que no tengo perdon, pero PERDÓN! Disculpen la enorme demora del capi T-T la verdad es que no hay excusas, pues sali de la escuela hace mas o menos un mes, así que no hay excusa alguna que justifique mi retraso. En realidad debí de haber actualizado mucho antes (hace como 1 mes) el único problema era la parte de la pelea, no sabía como empezarla --. Pero eso sí, me esforcé porque quedara bien +-+ realmente espero que les guste el capítulo._

_Y después de unas disculpas, ahora si los dejo con el capítulo... _

* * *

ALMA OSCURA

"Cómo, como me llamaste?"- dijo entre sollozos la morena.

"Daphné no me recuerdas?"- le preguntó Zeth y la morena negó.

"Debería?"

"Oh Daphné, que te ocurrió, porqué las lágrimas?"

"Yo, es que…"

"No me digas que Luven tiene que ver con ellas"- dijo en tono severo.

"No, bueno, es que yo… Luven?"- preguntó con desconcierto- "Quién es Luven? La otra mujer también lo llamó así"

"La otra mujer? Hablas de una pelirroja?"- preguntó con especial interés y la morena asintió.

"La conoces?"- Zeth asintió.

"Y de hecho tu también"- le dijo con una sonrisa- "No recuerdas nada verdad?"

"De que me hablas?"- pronunció con voz ronca mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

"Daphné, sabes por que las hadas vuelan?"- preguntó con una mirada especial, la chica negó- "Para hacer nuestros sueños realidad"- acarició su rostro y le sonrió.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

La tarde comenzaba a caer con una suave luz anaranjada que se posaba en cada uno de los solitarios rincones de la mansión Hiragizawa. Se podía escuchar claramente el sonido de la brisa al rozar contra los árboles cercanos, al rozar las ventanas, al pasar entre los arbustos que rodeaban la residencia debido al gran silencio que inundaba el lugar.

En ese instante una estela de luz cayó sobre la mansión y envolvió todo el lugar de manera cegadora. Para después dar paso a 13 personajes que aparecían al desaparecer de la luz.

"Ya es tarde"- comentó Sakura al ver la luz anaranjada proveniente de las ventanas, los demás asintieron.

"Cuánto tiempo estuvimos en aquel lugar?"- preguntó Syaoran al ver el reloj en la pared del estudio- " TRES HORAS! Pero, como!"

"Tienes razón es muy extraño"- comentó Makoto- "Que yo supiera allá no transcurre el tiempo tan rápido como aquí"

"Entonces por que el transcurso del tiempo?"- preguntó Eriol viéndola con intriga y ella sólo negó.

"Yo digo que lo mejor es que cada quien se largue a su casa"- expresó Yoh caminando hacia la puerta de la estancia.

"Tiene razón, pero no deberíamos antes hablar de lo sucedido?"- preguntó Raziel.

"Tal vez"- dijo con voz baja Makoto.

"Hagan lo que quieran, yo me voy de aquí"- dijo soberbio el azabache. Giró la perilla pero la puerta no se abrió. Era como si los hubieran encerrado- "Por que no abre esta maldita puerta!"- se quejó al momento de mover la perilla de nuevo- "Oye tú"- le gritó a Eriol- "Por que esta cerrada la puerta?"

"Qué?"

"Que no entendiste mortal? Hablo extraño o necesitas que te lo ponga por escrito"- le espetó con altanería, algo que para Eriol fue incómodo, no se enojó pero sí lo miró de manera inquisitiva, como queriendo intimidarlo- "A mi no me intimidas mocoso, así que abre de una buena vez esta puerta!"- en ese instante la puerta se abrió tras de golpe y lo golpeó en la nuca y la espalda. Sobresaltando a todos los presentes y después cerrarse de nuevo con fuerza. El robusto se levantó con una mano en la cabeza y poniéndose la otra en la espalda una vez de pie.

"Te lo mereces"- le dijo Makoto.

"Fuiste tú verdad?"- le dijo enojado.

"No, esta vez yo no hice nada… Por desgracia"

"Qué dijiste!"- le demandó- "Ajá, si claro y yo te creo! Si no fuiste tú entonces quien! Señorita fría!"

"Yo fui"- le dijo la joven amatista.

"Tomoyo"- dijo Eriol sin dar crédito a sus oídos.

Sakura se limitó a verla desconcertada mientras Syaoran la veía pasmado, Tomoyo no era de las que se enojaba ni mucho menos alguien que le hiciera daño a los demás. Makoto y Raziel miraban a Yoh pasivos mientras que este les devolvía la mirada bastante irritado. Los guardianes simplemente no sabían el por que de aquella reacción por lo que el asombro los mantenía quietos y callados desde sus posiciones.

"Yo creo que deberíamos de hablar otro día, cuando estemos menos… tensos"- dijo Raziel viendo con detenimiento a Tomoyo y a Yoh.

"Tienes razón"- asintió Eriol- "Yo creo que ha sido demasiado por hoy"

"Váyanse al demonio"- les dijo Yoh con fastidio y evidentemente aún molesto por el atrevimiento de la amatista, abrió la puerta con determinación y azotarla tras su partida.

"No le hagan caso, así es"- les dijo Makoto, miró a Raziel algo sonrojada y el joven asintió- "Nosotros también nos vamos, nos vemos luego"- diciendo esto ambos se despidieron con la mano y salieron del cuarto.

Los más jóvenes y sus guardianes observaron el partir de aquellas personas con quienes no sólo tendrían que luchar para poder salvar el mundo de una catástrofe sino que tendrían que aprender a aceptar a pesar de sus defectos y valores, harían amistad con aquellos excéntricos pero de alguna manera lo veían como una tarea sencilla. Sencilla a comparación de tener que combatir de vez en cuando algunas cosas.

"Tomoyo te encuentras bien?"- le preguntó Eriol quien aún no salía de su asombro y la joven nívea asintió con una sonrisa.

"Que tienes Sakura?"- le preguntó Syaoran al verla mirar para todos lados de manera inquieta buscando quien sabe que cosa.

"Oigan y Meilin?"- pregunto preocupada.

Nadie se había dado cuenta de la ausencia de la joven hasta aquel momento en que se encontraban en calma. Notando la desaparición de la china comenzaron a buscarla por toda la mansión, esperando que aún no se hubiera ido por sentirse abandonada.

La buscaron por todas las habitaciones y dentro de los armarios por si se estuviese escondiendo de ellos, pero al ver un resultado nulo, se dieron cuenta de que en efecto ya no se encontraba ahí.

"En donde pudo haberse metido?"- preguntó Syaoran al aire mientras continuaba la búsqueda.

"Syaoran"- le dijo una voz suave desde la puerta.

"Que paso?"- dijo sin dejar de buscar.

"No esta en la mansión"- dijo preocupada- "No crees que..."

"No"- se acercó a la castañita y la abrazó- "Ella estará bien, ya verás que la encontraremos princesa, no te preocupes"- la esmeralda asintió.

"Ven será mejor que salgamos a buscarla"- dijo con los ánimos por las nubes, el ambarino asintió con una sonrisa.

Pero con el hecho de tan sólo abrir la puerta de entrada comenzó el ataque de un ser por completo de negro, parecido a una sombra, con garras y dientes, parecido a una medusa pues de sus extensiones colgaban los tres pilares.

"Valientes pilares"- murmuró Syaoran.

"Hay que ayudarlos"- dijo Sakura al verlos.

"(No se acerquen!)"- les ordenó una voz grave por telepatía. Sakura y Syaoran voltearon a ver a Raizel.

"(Si sea cercan tan siquiera un poco tengan por seguro que terminarán como nosotros!)"- les avisó una voz fría.

"(Apúrense mocosos! Mortales les ordeno que me liberen!)"- les comunicó soberbio.

"Pero que pedante"- dijo Syaoran con cara de pocos amigos- "Supongo que no nos queda de otra, pero en donde están Tomoyo y Eriol?"

"_ESCUDO_!"- gritó en ese momento Sakura al momento en que el impacto de lo que parecía ser una roca chocaba contra ellos- "No lo sé. _SALTO_!"- en ese instante quitó el escudo y tanto ella como Syaoran esquivaron el ataque de la sombra.

"_DIOS DEL FUEGO, VEN_!"- invocó Syaoran pero no logró nada pues el fuego fue absorto en la profunda oscuridad- "Diablos"

"Convierte en cadenas de justicia, _VIENTO_!"- conjuró pero pareció como si lo traspasara- "_VUELO_"- invocó al momento de ver que les atacaría.

La sombra trataba de capturarlos con sus largos tentáculos mientras que ellos los esquivaban con agilidad.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Eriol sentiste eso?"- dijo Tomoyo deteniéndose frente al armario. El níveo asintió.

"Es muy fuerte"

"Esta afuera de la casa"

Ambos corrieron hacia la ventana del cuarto en el que se encontraban y lograron observar una silueta, por lo que decidieron ir hacia la ventana del pasillo, pero al tratar de pasar por el marco de la puerta, al mismo tiempo, se quedaron atorados. Una de las piernas de Tomoyo entrecruzada con la de Eriol, sus caderas quedaron bastante juntas. Se movieron un poco, pero ahora quedaban en una posición bastante curiosa, Eriol contra la pared y con ambas manos a los lados de Tomoyo, quien se sujetaba del marco para no caer de lado, impidiéndole el paso, una de sus piernas estaba muy junta a la cadera de Eriol por lo que enseñaba un poco de su blanco y terso muslo mientras que la otra quedó entrelazada con una de las piernas de Eriol. Se quedaron quietos por un instante, mirándose bastante sonrojados y queriendo adivinar con la mirada quien sería el primero en moverse. Estaban muy cerca uno del otro, casi podían sentir la respiración, ahora levemente agitada, del otro. El dulce aroma del perfume a violetas de Tomoyo comenzaba a provocar una especie de trance en Eriol por lo que este desvió un momento su mirada y pudo observar la pierna de Tomoyo, de pronto sintió un poco de calor y prefirió desviarla de nuevo. Tomoyo por su parte lo miró inquisitiva, bajó su mirada y entendió el porque de la reacción de su amigo, de inmediato comprendió que si se soltaba caerían y si no lo hacía esa parte de su pierna quedaría al descubierto, se quedó quieta tratando de analizar la manera de salir de esa embarazosa situación, pero el tenerlo tan cerca le distraía demasiado.

Ignorando el bochorno que sentían, trataron de salir de nuevo pero el esfuerzo sólo logró que Eriol cayera de espaldas y Tomoyo cayese encima suyo, en una posición más comprometedora que la anterior. Ahí estaba él, recostado sobre el piso mirando con sorpresa a la joven que tenía encima suyo, ella sentada sobre su abdomen, con las piernas a ambos costados del cuerpo del joven, sus manos le servían de soporte pues de no ser por ellas seguramente Eriol estaría entre su cuello y sus pechos, sus rostros apenas separados. Ambos parecían semáforo en alto, no podían reaccionar, al parecer la caída había logrado algo más que dejarlos salir de aquel aprieto, meterlos en otro peor, o mejor?

"(Que bonitos ojos tiene, nunca me había fijado en lo linda que se ve sonrojada)"- pensó por un momento y tragó con dificultad, por un momento sintió ganas de besar esos perfectos labios carmín pero decidió no hacer caso a ese deseo, ocasionado por las circunstancias- "(Me pregunto que sabor tendrá el cuello de Tomoyo?… Por qué estoy pensando en eso!)"

"(Por qué no me puedo mover?... Nunca me había fijado en lo guapo que se ve sonrojado, me gustaría saber que tan bien besa )"- lo miró por unos instantes como queriendo buscar algún indicio de respuesta en sus ojos, pero al no encontrar nada, se fue separando con lentitud de su rostro.

Entonces se quedó sentada sobre él, hipnotizada por sus ojos grises, por lo sexy que se veía con la tenue luz del a tarde sobre su rostro sonrojado, los destellos azulados que se apreciaban de su cabello revuelto, la sombra que caía entre la abertura de su camisa dejando ver un poco de su blanco torso...

Eriol apenas y podía razonar con lo poco de cerebro que no se encontraba embriagado por la increíble visión que tenía frente a él, un hermoso ángel, algunos rizos caían descuidadamente sobre sus pechos y su espalda, su rostro y el resto de su cuerpo iluminado por la suave luz de la tarde, sus piernas mostrando un poco más de piel de lo acostumbrado a verle, su blusa púdicamente abierta mostrando la pendiente que se formaba por la unión de sus pechos, sus labios levemente entre abiertos y sus amatistas fijas en él.

"Tomoyo..."- murmuró y la chica de inmediato reaccionó, levantándose casi de un salto del joven mago. Sintió como su cuerpo ya no sostenía aquel leve peso, podía moverse, pero por alguna razón, le hubiera gustado estar más tiempo así, con ella sobre él.

"Pe-Perdón"- balbuceó. No podía creer lo que había hecho, se había quedado ahí, sentada sobre él, admirándolo y sin poder evitarlo, sentir un pequeño cosquilleo en su estómago al sentirlo debajo suyo.

"TOMOYO!"- escuchó en susurro la nombrada en su mente y de inmediato corrió a la ventana.

"ALERYON!"- sin pronunciar el conjuro su báculo apareció frente a ella y un par de alas negras en su espalda, las ventanas se abrieron de golpe y salió de la casa a enfrentar aquella sombra.

"(Aleryon?…)"- Eriol se había congelado con la mención del guardián, era como darle un golpe en la cara con un bat- "( Como es posible?… Como es posible que ese pedante guardián logre llamar la atención de Tomoyo!)"- sintió como si una estaca se hubiera clavado en su corazón, no podía dar crédito a sus oídos, era acaso posible que un guardián, un ser creado mágicamente, le estuviera ganando? Estuviera llevándose el corazón de la amatista- "_Libérate_!"- gritó con rabia , sintió como si de su espalda brotara algo pero no hizo caso, montó su báculo y de inmediato salió volando por la ventana- "(No puede ser que ese tipo larguirucho y sin gracia me este quitando a Tomoyo!)"- sintió como su báculo era sujeto por la parte trasera, bastó con una mirada fulminante de Eriol para que de sus manos saliera un rayo rojizo y atacara a lo que lo sujetaba, logrando liberarse, quizás con demasiado impulso pues salió disparado unos metros más lejos.

"Eriol!"- le llamó Tomoyo al verlo, pero tuvo que regresar su mirada al ser que tenía enfrente pues este no la dejaba en paz ni por un segundo- "(Aleryon en dónde estás?)"- lo buscaba por todas partes pero sin éxito- "(Ya me esta cansando esta situación)"- suspiró y lanzó varias lunas negras contra los tentáculos que trataban de capturarla, estos se cortaron pero salieron de nuevo y en mayor cantidad- "Nunca terminaré si los sigo cortando"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"_Dios del trueno ven_!"- conjuró, pero el resultado siguió siendo nulo pues el trueno lo atravesó, como si el ser no estuviera- "Demonios!"

"(Mocoso que acaso no puedes hacer las cosas bien! Eres un inútil! Si por eso decía yo que este asunto sólo era mío)"- le gritó Yoh a Syaoran en la mente de este.

"Cállate, que no veo que tu hagas algo"- le reclamó.

"_TIERRA_!"- invocó la card captor, la tierra se sacudió con violencia y montañas comenzaron a surgir de ella, dejando a la criatura en medio, pero fue en vano el encierro, pues uno de los tentáculos los derribo con tan sólo un movimiento, como una espada, rebanándolas a su paso- "De qué manera podremos derrotarlo?"

"(Sakura esta sombra tiene un centro, búscalo!)"- le indicó Makoto.

"(Apúrense mortales! Se los ordena su semidios! Dense prisa!)"- les reclamó.

"Pedante"- le contestó Syaoran.

"Un centro?… Es verdad"- dijo al recordar aquella carta- "Encuentra mi camino a su centro, _LUZ_!"- la carta se dirigió en forma de rayo hacia la sombra, la envolvió rápidamente y por un instante logró observarse su centro, una joven de cabellos negros y tez apiñonada- "Meilin!"

Un rayo rojizo lo atravesó y la sombra se giró al dueño del ataque, Eriol estaba cada vez más enojado, pues no sólo un guardián le estaba ganando terreno sino que también una estúpida sombra le estaba ganando en esta batalla, pero esto no se iba a quedar así, todavía no derrotaban a Eriol Hiragizawa y el no se dejaría derrotar.

"(En dónde demonios están Rubymoon y Spinelsun?)"- se preguntó al momento de disparar una lluvia de esferas rojizas- "Sakura en dónde están Yue y Cerberus?"- le dijo agresivo.

"Pues… Ahora que los mencionas, no los he visto"- buscándolos con la mirada- "(Eriol está actuando muy raro)"

"De seguro ese peluche se escondió"- dijo Syaoran, quien observaba junto a ellos como se movía la sombra.

"Kero es miedoso pero no creo que tanto"- dijo Sakura con una gota en su cabeza.

"Buscan a alguien?"- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Los tres jóvenes voltearon en seguida y observaron a un hombre alto de cabello negro con reflejos púrpuras, llevaba una camisa blanca y un pantalón negro, mirándolos con frialdad y una sonrisa llena de burla en su rostro.

"Qué ocurre? Los pilares de la Tierra no pueden contra una simple sombra?"

"Zeth…"- murmuró Tomoyo, intercambiaron miradas y este sólo movió su mano, frente a él aparecieron los seis guardianes, congelados, se veían de un azul glacial- "Qué les hiciste?"- preguntó al verlos en ese estado.

"Yo no hice nada Minerva"

"Lo conoces!"- dijo aún más molesto Eriol, Tomoyo frunció el ceño en señal de duda.

"KERO, YUE!"- gimoteó Sakura al momento de acercarse a él- "_FUEGO_!"- el fuego los envolvió con sus dulces llamas que rápidamente el color azul cambió a un color amarillo cayendo al suelo inconscientes- "Kero, estas bien? Yue Contéstame"- les pidió Sakura.

"Sólo están dormidos"- le dijo Zeth- "Será mejor que los calienten, claro, si es que no quieren verlos muertos"- les dijo con una sonrisa.

"Eres un maldito!"- le gritó Eriol y de inmediato se lanzó hacia el moreno.

"Eriol"- le llamó firmemente Tomoyo, este le devolvió una mirada reprochante y ella se limitó a levantar una ceja- "(Por qué te comportas como un cretino? Qué te esta pasando?)"- se preguntaba desconcertada -"Tú eres el causante de todo esto?"- se dirigió a Zeth.

"No"- declaró

"A mí no me importa si eres o no el causante de esto, sólo quiero acabar con todo esto!"- exclamó Eriol lanzándole un rayo rojo mientras que este lo evadía con gran facilidad.

"Idiota"- murmuró, se transformó en un enorme dragón rojo de ojos ambarinos, rebuznó y de su hocico salió una gran llamarada que le dio de lleno al escudo que Eriol formó enseguida.

"Qué demonios eres?"- se dijo.

"Hay que terminar con él"- le dijo Syaoran y Eriol asintió.

Ambos volaron hacia el dragón a gran velocidad y comenzaron a atacarlo, Syaoran lo atacaba ferviente con la espada mientras que Eriol lanzaba rayos rojizos hacia el dragón, el cual contra acataba con bolas de fuego que ambos magos esquivaban.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tomoyo posó una mano sobre los cuerpos de Rubymoon y Spinelsun logrando que los cuerpos de ambos regresaran a la normalidad, los miró con tristeza por un momento y suspiró, después caminó hacia sus guardianes haciendo lo mismo con ellos.

"Aleryon… Sys"- musitó, miró al cielo y observó al enorme dragón que mostraba la completa extensión de sus alas- "Ese dragón… Ya lo había visto antes"- su mirada quedó fija en el dragón- "_Tempus_"- susurró, el color del ambiente cambió, de ser multicolor ido a una escala de verdes y amarillos, no había movimiento. La amatista miró a un lado y pudo ver a la castañita hincada entre el león y el ángel, a la mariposa y la pantera queriéndose levantar, y a sus propios guardianes viéndola con firmeza; miró al cielo y pudo observar a Syaoran empuñando la espada, siguiendo a un Eriol furioso montado sobre su báculo y de su espalda salían lo que parecían ser unas ramas, Tomoyo se quedó sin habla al verlo así.

"Minerva"- escuchó una voz detrás de ella, la nombrada se giró en seguida para encararlo.

"Zeth"

"Mañana es luna llena, sabes lo que les pasa a los hombre lobo y los vampiro en luna llena?"- le dijo con una sonrisa.

"Porqué haces esto?"

"Yo no estoy haciendo nada Minerva, sabes que no lo haría. Nunca te haría daño reina mía"

"Pero entonces quien?"

"Tú lo conoces, todos lo conocen, a excepción de la joven que se encuentra atrapada dentro de la sombra"

"De que hablas?… Meilin"- susurró trémula.

"Tienes que sacarla de ahí y sólo tú sabes como"- le dijo con seguridad- "No será la primera vez que realizas este conjuro"- Tomoyo lo miró por un momento y después asintió.

Tomoyo posó sus manos juntas al frente, las separó y de ellas salió un círculo plateado, alzó su mano con el dedo índice estirado y el aro siguiéndolo, después señaló a la sombra y el aro salió disparado hacia ella, capturándola en diagonal. Después puso el dorso de ambas manos juntas y lo separó con fuerza, como si tuviera algo pesado encima, entre ellas apareció un círculo azul, levantó su manó de nuevo y al señalar la sombra el aro se encajó de manera diagonal en la sombra. Juntó sus manos una tercera vez y formó un enorme círculo púrpura con ellas, las levantó y señaló a la sombra, la rodeó sellando los otros dos aros- "_Tempus_"- susurró y el movimiento regresó a todos los cuerpos- "_Luminis Corpus_"- conjuró, los aros se dilataron con rapidez contra la sombra hasta que la atravesaron y la sombra desapareció, dejando caer a los guardianes principales, haciéndose polvo para después revelar a la joven que tenía capturada. Zeth se colocó justo debajo de ella, logrando cargarla.

"Sabes lo que provocó esto Minerva?"

"La Soledad"- declaró.

"Deben de tener cuidado"- dijo al tiempo en que veía acercarse a los demás- "O su destino será igual o peor que el de esta joven. Un alma oscura puede causar grandes catástrofes"- Tomoyo y Sakura lo miraron preocupadas, Syaoran lo miró con desconfianza mientras que Eriol lo miraba con enojo. Se habían burlado de él y no iba a permitir que se fuera sin que le dieran una buen explicación.

"…Zeth"- musitó Meilin.

"Estas bien pequeña?"

"Qué me paso?"- pero Zeth no respondió.

"TE HIZO UNA PREGUNTA"- le espetó Eriol, Zeth frunció las cejas y dejó en sus pies a Meilin.

"Eriol, pero que manera tan agresiva de hablar"- se escuchó una voz dulce.

"Ka-Kaho?"- balbuceó Eriol, apenas creyendo lo que sus oídos acababan de escuchar. De entre las sombras una figura alta surgió. Una mujer con orejas de gato, cabellos pelirrojos, ojos cafés, tez clara, con un atuendo que consistía en un top y una falda corta, se podía apreciar una larga y delgada cola atrás de ella.

"Cómo estás?"- el dijo con gentileza.

"Tú también estas en esto?"

"Recuerdas que te dije que llegaríamos a encontrarnos de nuevo?"- el joven asintió- "Eriol, ten mucho cuidado"- le dijo con un semblante sumamente serio, se acercó a él y lo abrazó, Eriol correspondió el abrazo sin poder evitar sonrojarse ante el gesto. Syaoran puso mala cara ante tal encuentro, Sakura no salía de su asombro al verla de esa manera, Tomoyo se limitó a mirar con frialdad la escena, apretó los puños y miró para otro lado- "Vámonos Zeth. Cuídate mucho Eriol, Sakura"- les sonrió- "Ustedes también señorita Daidouji, joven Li"- miro con dulzura a ambos.

Ambos personajes desaparecieron con tan solo un movimiento de sus manos, dejando a los jóvenes llenos de interrogantes y bastantes desconcertados.

"(Kaho… Por qué tienes esa apariencia? Por qué estás con él?)"- miró preocupado hacia el punto donde momentos antes se encontraban.

………

"Ay maldita sea…"- exclamó una voz, haciendo voltear a los jóvenes y sus guardianes- "Porqué se tardaron tanto mocosos! Qué no ven que somos importantes! Somos sus superiores y debieron de habernos sacado de ahí desde hace mucho! Qué hubiera pasado si la tierra se estuviera desmoronando! Seguramente hubieran salido corriendo con sus mamis y papis para que los protegieran de la maldad que acosa al mundo"- declaró con fastidio- "Y tú que me ves mocoso!"- le reclamó a Syaoran, pues lo miraba con cara de 'este tipo esta idiota'- "Pudiste haber sido más rápido niño! Quizás así el dragón no les hubiera dado una paliza"- espetó, Eriol lo miró con rabia, apretó los puños y caminó decidido hacia él- "QUE?"- encaró Yoh al mago.

Eriol estaba a punto de desquitarse con ese tipo, pues no sólo el guardián le había quitado la atención de Tomoyo, la sombra lo había sacado a volar y el dragón lo había evadido como si se tratase de un juego, sino que además tenía que soportar las réplicas de un tipo mal agradecido; ya estaba hasta el demonio de todo lo que le había pasado que no aguantaba más, estaba apunto de explotar cuando…

"Qué! Te crees mucho por ser más grande que nosotros! Por que eres un semidios según tú! Por que no aprendes a ser más humilde y cortés y quizás las personas se acerquen a ti!"- le dijo Tomoyo con veneno en cada palabra que pronunciaba- "Eres alguien que no merece el respeto ni mucho menos el cariño. Me puedo dar cuenta por como tratas a tus semejantes! Sí idiota tus semejantes!"- al ver la cara de asombro del chico- "Por que quieras o no reconocerlo, no eres muy diferente de nosotros ni de los demás! Tu no eres alguien a quien respetar! Eres sólo un mounstro!"- le dijo con enojo. De donde había salido eso? Qué había pasado con la siempre dulce Tomoyo Daidouji, por que ese arranque tan repentino de enojo? Y de donde había obtenido tales acusaciones? Todos la miraban asombrados por la actitud que acababa de adoptar, jamás la habían visto enojada, daba escalofríos verla así- "Yo…"-balbuceó, se llevó una mano a su boca, mirando expectante al moreno frente a ella.

Yoh alzó su rostro cuadrado, se dio la vuelta y caminó furioso fuera de las rejas de la mansión diciendo maldiciones y groserías a cada paso que daba.

"Baka"- murmuró Makoto al verlo- "No se preocupen por él, no es la primera ni será la última vez que le dicen sus verdades. Tomoyo quizás en esta vida seas dulce y tierna, pero te aseguro que en tú vida pasada no lo eras… Nos vemos luego"- caminó hacia la reja donde Raizel ya la esperaba.

"Arigato"- les dijo el rubio y se perdieron de vista.

…………

"Qué día tan pesado"- dijo Syaoran- "Meilin qué te paso?"- le dijo a su prima.

"Yo…"- no supo que responder y es que realmente no sabía que le había sucedido, ni siquiera sabía en dónde había estado. Miró a sus preocupados amigos y bajó la mirada con tristeza.

"Meilin nos preocupamos mucho por ti"- le dijo Sakura, la tomó de las manos y le sonrió- "Lo bueno es que ya estás bien"- la morena asintió correspondiéndole la sonrisa.

"Será mejor que cada quien nos vayamos a nuestras casitas y descansemos, ya fueron demasiadas emociones por hoy"- dijo Tomoyo con monotonía.

"No"- dijo simplemente Eriol- "Necesitamos saber que le ocurrió a Meilin y quiero saber como es que conocen al tipo ese que estaba con Kaho"

"Eriol yo creo que deberíamos dejar descansar a Meilin, mañana podemos hablar de ello después de la escuela"- le respondió con dureza. Ambos se vieron por unos instantes y Tomoyo dejo salir un suspiro- "Aleryon, Sys. Vamos a casa"- le dijo algo triste, los tres se elevaron y comenzaron a volar en dirección a casa de Tomoyo.

"TOMOYO!"- Eriol voló hacia ella.

"Eriol"- mustia pronunció.

"Déjala en paz Hiragizawa"- le dijo Aleryon interponiéndose entre el níveo y la amatista.

"Este no es tu problema marioneta"- le dijo con frialdad.

"Ella es mi ama y mi amiga, así que, SÍ es mi problema!"- le reclamó.

"No se peleen."- musitó Tomoyo- "Solo vámonos"- le dio la espalda a Eriol y Aleryon, siguió su curso.

"Tomoyo"- susurró Sys.

"Dime"- le miró conmocionada y la lince se limitó a ponerse debajo de ella, ofreciéndole su lomo para montarla- "Gracias"- la joven hizo desaparecer sus alas y se recostó sobre el lomo de la lince- "(_'Mañana es luna llena, sabes lo que les pasa a los hombre lobo y los vampiro en luna llena?'_, eso fue lo que dijo Zeth, pero que quiso decir con eso?… Eriol)"- con rapidez sorprendente la lince se alejaba de la mansión, seguida por Aleryon y dejando a un muy frustrado Eriol atrás.

………………

"Están pasando muchas cosas muy raras"- comentó Sakura.

"Lo sé"- le contestó Syaoran- "Ven, te acompaño a casa"

"Pero y Eriol?"

"Yo creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer en este momento es dejarlo solo"- la flor de cerezo asintió con tristeza.

"No te preocupes, estará bien"- le dijo Rubymoon

"Nosotros nos encargaremos de él"- le aseguró Spinelsun.

"De acuerdo… Yue, Cerberus, vámonos"- les indicó y los cinco caminaron hacia la reja.

…………………

"Maldita sea"- Eriol apretó los puños y cerró los ojos con fuerza- "MALDITA SEA!"- gritó frustrado al atardecer que se cernía sobre su rostro, haciendo estremecer a Rubymoon y Spinelsun con su grito.

* * *

_Realmente espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, que en realidad iba a ser más largo pero me dije 'Lebel no puedes poner 2 capítulos juntos o perderá el chiste' pero siento que va medio lento, ustedes que opinan? Por lo menos Eriol y Tomoyo ya tuvieron un poco de acercamiento xD, que mala soy joyjoyjoyjoyjoyjoyjoy n0n_

_En fin, ps ahora pasaron muchas más cosas entre ExT y también se vió un poco más de los poderes de Tomoyo, esos me costaron trabajo ñ-ñ pero ya están presente! Más adelante veremos más de ellos, ya estoy con el próximo capi y +-+ siento que muero, van a haber muchas cositas! Ejem... creo que se me esta safando un tornillo xD jajajajaja._

_Ahora sí, pasemos a los Reviews!_

_Celina Sosa: Muchas gracias por tu Review, y ps como verás aún no digo quien es Daphné, pero pronto sabremos quien es, y tambien sabremos a quien escogerá Tomy, aunque creo que es más que obvio, pero la verdad, a mí me encantaría poder quedarme con ambos, cuidat y espero te haya gustado este capi, chao._

_Undine: Mi querida chama, como stas? Muchas Gracias por tu Review y sí se que es un poco confuso, pero ps espero que ya le hayas hallado el hilo, espero te guste este capi nena :), cuidaos mucho, chao._

_Pily-chan: Linda Pily, Muchísimas gracias por tu Review, me alegro que te haya gustado el capi anterior y espero también te guste este. Como puedes ver ya puse una escena bien comprometedora entre Eriol y Tomoyo, jejejejeje. Y si, a mí también me entristece que Aleryon no se quede con Tomoyo, pero el tiene una función importante y bastante triste T-T, pero es para el bien de todos. Y por lo de tu computadora, te comprendo, de hecho me acaba de pasar eso mismo, la computadora de mi casa ya ni prende T-T, lo bueno es que tengo lap y ps ya puedo escribir todo lo que quiera, lo malo es que muchas cosas que tenía en la otra computadora no las pude salvar porque ya ni siquiera quería grabar en algún disco, por lo que se quedaron ahí T-T, pero en fin, ya tengo compu y ya escribo. Hay que reponerlas de alguna forma, así que ps lo mejor que se puede hacer es enviar la computadora a servicio para que se limpie y le hagan chequeo así te la arreglan y LISTO! Ya tienes compu de nuevo. Bueno, mucha suerte con la computadora, cuidate mucho y suerte en la Uni. Chao_

_Giosseppe: Muchas Gracias por tu review, me alegro que te haya gustado lo que has leido del fic, perdon por el restraso. Y pues tu ya te adelantaste a algo que sería demasiado obvio, pero aún falta para que lo declare por completo, yo creo que ya en el capi siguiente lo pongo. Espero sigas considerando este fic interesante y te guste este capi, y seguir contando contigo. Cuidat mucho, chao._

_Basileia Daidouji: No me da pena, pero si tristeza T-T, ya se que me paso con Aleryon, pero es que no quiero inventarle a alguien T-T me gusta así lindo, solterito y protector xD Y pues Rubymoon tiene en la vista a Touya, y además Aleryon quiere a Tomoyo y nadie podrá sacársela de la cabeza (o eso cree él n0n joyjoyjoyjoyjoyjoy) Y pues ya sabremos un poco más de Meilin más adelante, en el próximo capi será lo más seguro. Apoyo lo que dices de lso vampiros, son super HOT! O-O me encantan! Eriol es un vampiro genial, es sexy °¬° y creo que estoy hablando de más U-U, pero no puedo evitarlo, es que ... Por dios, ya quiero actualizar, pero primero debo de acabar con el capi que sigue antes de poder ponerlo! Será un agasajo para todas lo prometo! So kawaii! Bueno mi querida Basi, Mcuhísimas gracias por tu Review, ojalá te haya gustado este capi, cuidat muxo y espero encontrarte contectada para hablar, chao_

_Shinu Lady: Muchas Gracias por tu Review, y si es un ET, ya se que son muchas parejas, pero si, este es un ET y SS. Perdona si es un poco confuso, pero creo que ya comenzará a aclararse o.O espero... Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo, espero poder seguir contando con él y me alegro de que te guste mi fic,que linda. Nos vemos en el proximo capi, cuidat muxo. Chao  
_

_...Estos fueron todos los Reviews, que bonitos no creen °¬°, en fin. Muchas gracias a todos los que leen mi fic y dejan REVIEWS como a los que no dejan, muchas gracias por su tiempo y perdonen la demora, espero que el capi compense el tiempo de espera, sino u-u lo entenderé. Summimasen por la demora, perdonen! Gomen nasai  
_

_Cuídense mucho, con cariño_

_Lebel27_

_ONEGAI DEJEN REVIEWS! n-n jejejejejeje xD_


	9. Luna Llena 1 Parte

LUNA LLENA

"_Muy profundo…_"- la oscuridad era permanente-_ "Muy profundo…"_- los rayos de sol ni siquiera podían divisarse. El agua estaba completamente helada y comenzaba a calarle los huesos-_ "No puedo respirar_"- se dijo con desánimo- _"Moriré"_- chilló desesperada, desanimada por aquella suerte que le había tocado y cuando pensó que la vida le abandonaba, pudo sentir el calor de un cuerpo que la sostenía con dulzura y la sacaba de esa fría oscuridad. Respirando de nuevo el frescor de la noche, tanto tiempo había permanecido en el fondo? Abrió sus ojos como el oro y observó unos esmeraldas que la miraban con atención.

"Estás bien, pequeña?"- le preguntó con dulzura a la pequeña hada de largos cabellos negros con puntas rosadas, quien asintió profundamente agradecida con una gran sonrisa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era una linda mañana, con el clima cálido pero hacia una brisa fresca, claro para cualquiera sería así, cualquiera que no llegara tarde; una chica de cabellos plomo recogidos en una cola alta y con el uniforme de la preparatoria Seijou, Tomoyo llegaba corriendo a la escuela, rara vez se le hacía tarde, pero no había podido pegar ojo en casi toda la noche hasta que llegó Ryo a hacerle compañía.

FLASHBACK

Se encontraba recostada en su cama, mirando al techo un rato, después a su armario, después a la ventana, sin importar cuantas vueltas diera, no podía dormir, se sentía demasiado inquieta.

"Tomoyo"- se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta. Ryo tocó la puerta- "Puedo pasar?"- no recibió respuesta por lo que decidió pasar- "Tomoyo, estas bien?"- le pregunto preocupado. La amatista se sentó.

"No puedo dormir"

"Y eso porqué?"- le preguntó con curiosidad Ryo mientras se acercaba a ella.

"No lo sé"- le respondió al verlo a su lado. Ryo la miró con ternura despedida de sus profundos ojos verdes y sonrió.

"Sabes, en el tiempo que llevamos juntos nunca te he pedido salir o algo por el estilo"- Tomoyo lo miró asombrada, luego sonrió- "Qué te parece si salimos mañana, te recojo después de la escuela y de ahí nos vamos a donde tu quieras, que dices?"

"Hai, encantada"- le respondió Tomoyo, Ryo besó su mejilla, no pudo evitar sonrojarse por el gesto de su guardián.

"Ahora mi querida ama, debe de descansar o mañana no podrá levantarse"- le sonrió, Tomoyo se recargó en el brazo de Ryo.

"Quédate conmigo, hasta que me duerma"- el joven la miró sorprendido, le sonrió y asintió.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

"(En qué estaba pensando? Me levante tarde y quise venir caminando. Nada más me faltaba decir que tenía ganas de ir a Francia. Estoy segura que de no haber sido por Ryo seguro hoy no me levantaba)"- dio vuelta a la esquina y entro rápidamente por la puerta- "Justo a tiempo"- se dijo algo agitada, caminó un poco más tranquila hacia la entrada del colegio, donde se encontraban los casilleros y pudo ver a un montón de jovencitas que se amontonaban alrededor de otra persona.

"HOLA ERIOL"- dijo una voz.

"Eriol mi vida, como estás?"- dijo melosa otra voz.

"Eriol cachorrito"- saludo una chica de cabello verde.

"Eriol, bomboncito, haber cuando salimos"- le guiñó una chica de cabello plateado.

El sólo escucharlas provocaba que le saltaran varias venitas en la cabeza a Tomoyo, caminó decidida a los lockers, abrió el suyo, se cambió de zapatos y lo cerró de un portazo. Pasó junto a Eriol y le dedicó una mirada glaciar que le provocó una escalofrío al ojigris, para después seguir caminando, el joven le miró sorprendido mientras sentía como una chica de cabellos oscuros se le colgaba al cuello.

"Quítense de encima!"- les dijo a las chicas- "(Ahora entiendo porque Touya se queja tanto de Nakuru)"- una gota resbaló por su nuca.

Siempre era lo mismo, todas las mañanas era igual. El llegar no sólo representaba tener que despertarse más temprano para no tener que toparse con tantas chicas que lo esperaban fervientes a la entrada del instituto, sino también el hecho de tener que salir con vida de todo aquel alboroto, el cual le había provocado un castigo durante la primera hora de clase cada vez que llegaba tarde. También estaba el hecho de que cada vez que llegaba, Tomoyo lo recibía con una sonrisa o una mirada que le decía 'sobreviviste!', pero jamás había recibido aquella mirada.

Pero porqué debería de preocuparse por ello, después de todo, ella tiene a Aleryon, así que el podía dedicarse a cualquier chica que quisiera, cualquiera podría ser suya con tan sólo una mirada. De repente sintió un golpe en la nuca, puso una mano donde sintió el dolor y de inmediato observó a un Syaoran sonriente que se alejaba diciéndole 'Adiós' con la mano.

"Apúrate o llegarás tarde a clase Don Juan!"- le gritó antes de doblar por el pasillo. Syaoran era el caso del chico con novia, todas las chicas lo albureaban, claro esta, siempre y cuando no estuvieran ocupadas con Eriol. Aunque también debían tener cuidado de no encontrarse con su novia por que entonces ocurría una guerra civil.

Eriol sabía que debía de causar una distracción para poder salir de entre la multitud por lo que provocó un estrepitoso sonido, las chicas se taparon los oídos y comenzaron a gritar, mientras que el mago aprovechaba para salir corriendo de esa situación.

"Siempre lo mismo, algún día me dejarán en paz!"- se preguntó exasperado, corría por el pasillo a todo lo que daban sus piernas, subió las escaleras y se paró de inmediato al ver a Tomoyo pasar en medio de un montón de chicos que lanzaban piropos al verla.

"Qué hermosa señorita!"

"He Daidouji, sal conmigo!"- dijo un chico de cabello castaño.

"Hola preciosa como estás?"

"Nena linda! Te ves hermosa!"- galantemente le dijo un pelirrojo.

Eriol puso cara de pocos amigos y caminó decidido hacia la multitud, alcanzó con rapidez a Tomoyo, la tomó de un brazo y la jaló con él. Ella sólo le miró sorprendida mientras era arrastrada al interior del salón. Syaoran se botaba de la risa al ver en aquel estado a su amigo, mientras que Meilin sonreía y dedicaba miradas coquetas a los jóvenes afuera, las cuales fueron respondidas por los chicos. Syaoran la miró serio, la jaló dentro del salón y cerró la puerta corrediza.

"Qué crees que haces!"- le reclamó Syaoran a Meilin.

"Ay primo, te exaltas por tonterías"

"Sí claro"- respondió con sarcasmo.

"Buenos Días!"- saludó Sakura al entrar.

"Buenos Días"- contestaron Syaoran y Meilin al tiempo en que el primero le daba un beso en la mejilla. Caminó hacia su asiento y pudo ver con sorpresa que tanto Eriol como Tomoyo se encontraban molestos- "Buenos Días"- dijo con timidez.

"Buenos días mi querida Sakura"- le respondió Tomoyo con su melodiosa voz.

"Buenos días Sakura"- le dijo con cortesía el inglés.

"Les ocurre algo?"- preguntó intrigada.

"NADA"- respondieron al mismo tiempo, quizás muy apresurados como para que fuera verdad.

"Eriol esta hecho una fiera por que los chicos de segundo estaban cortejando a Tomoyo"- le comentó Syaoran a su novia, que ahora estaba a su lado.

"Eso no es verdad"- aclaró Eriol con fingida naturalidad.

"Sí claro, y por eso me arrastraste desde la mitad del pasillo hasta el salón!"- le reclamó Tomoyo.

"Keh. Pensé que te estaba haciendo un favor! La próxima vez te dejaré ahí, para que esas víboras te coman!"- dijo con sarcasmo.

"Ay por dios, que dramático eres!"- le contestó.

"Yo dramático?"- se levantó del asiento- "Pero si fuiste tú la que me miró con ojos de pistola!"

"Pero que dices?"- se levantó también de su asiento- "Yo celosa? De ti?"- dejó salir una sonora carcajada, provocando un escalofrío en Syaoran, Sakura y Meilin- "Sí, ya quisieras! El que puedas tener a cualquier chica en la palma de tu mano, no se aplica a mi caso entendiste!"- le reclamó.

"Entonces porque te comportaste así?"

"Qué? No puedo ayudar a mi AMIGO a quitarse a un montón de mocosas de encima!"

"A eso llamas ayuda! Hubiera sido lo mismo si llega un fantasma!"

"Ah eso piensas?"

"Sí eso pienso"

"Bien!"- se dio la vuelta y se sentó bastante molesta por la actitud tan infantil de Eriol.

"Bien!"- le contestó Eriol, quien también se sentó, se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia la ventana- "(Pero que demonios le pasa?)"

"Baka"- murmuró.

"Que dijiste?"- le reclamó.

"Sakura, no escuchas a un molesto bichito zumbando?"- le preguntó a su amiga, lanzaba chispas de los ojos y a Sakura le daba un poco de miedo, jamás la había visto enojada, ni siquiera molesta. A excepción del día anterior.

"ME ESTAS DICIENDO BICHO!"- se levantó de su silla y apoyó las manos en la mesa.

"Cálmate Eriol"- le dijo Syaoran al verlo, era muy extraño ver al siempre tranquilo y caballeroso Eriol Hiragizawa salido de sus cabales.

"Oye Sakura, no vas a salir hoy con Syaoran?"- le preguntó como si no hubiera escuchado nada.

"Hoy?"- le dijo con curiosidad y la amatista asintió.

"Hoy salimos temprano"

"Es verdad, no lo recordaba"

"Bueno, yo creo que sería bueno que saliéramos, sobretodo por lo de ayer"- le comentó Syaoran.

"Salir!"- exclamó Eriol- "Pero si se supone que vamos a discutir sobre lo que le ocurrió a Meilin! Qué acaso no lo recuerdan!"

"Es verdad"- contestó Sakura- "En donde nos reuniremos?"

"Puede ser en mi casa"- contestó Meilin, que hasta ahora trataba de no meterse en la conversación, se había vuelto peligrosa y cualquier cosa que se dijera podía hacer estallar una guerra.

"Sí, es buena idea"- le contestó Eriol un poco más tranquilo.

"Hoy no puedo"- comentó Tomoyo.

"Como que no puedes! Si habíamos quedado en hacer esto ayer! Es más, tú lo propusiste"- argumentó Eriol.

"Lo sé, pero hoy no puedo"- contestó sin más.

"Qué? Vas a salir con alguien? Tienes una cita?"- inquirió.

"Pues aunque lo dudes! Por qué? Tienes algún problema con ello?"- lo encaró.

"No vas a salir con esa marioneta tuya verdad?"

"Y qué si lo hiciera!"

"QUÉ!"- sintió una punzada de dolor en el estómago.

"Además, no quiero que vuelvas a decirle marioneta."- le dijo señalándolo con el dedo índice y después picándole el hombro, Eriol se sintió molesto por ese acto- "El es mi amigo, así que tenle respeto"- se miraron con desafío- "Celoso?"

"YO? De ti? Claro"- le respondió con sarcasmo.

"Cual es tú problema?"- exasperada- "Yo salgo con quien yo quiero"

"Sí pero deberías de salir con alguien que fuera real, alguien que estuviera aquí siempre! Alguien que estuviera vivo!"

ZAP!

Se pudo escuchar quebrantando el silencio momentáneo, el rostro de Eriol giró tres cuartos y mostraba una marca rojísima en la mejilla. Sakura se había llevado una mano a la boca, Syaoran miraba con los ojos como plato a sus amigos y Meilin expectante esperaba una respuesta por parte de ambos. Tomoyo lo miró con enojo para después salir corriendo del salón haciendo caso omiso a las llamadas de sus amigos y los piropos que aún se escuchaban en el pasillo al pasar entre los alumnos.

Eriol se había quedado paralizado al sentir aquella cachetada, jamás le habían dado una y nunca antes, había sentido una enorme tristeza y remordimiento por haber dicho aquellas últimas palabras. Miró a sus amigos que le devolvían miradas anonadas y después salió corriendo a buscar a Tomoyo.

"(Pero que demonios te pasa Eriol Hiragizawa? Por qué te comportaste así?)"- se preguntaba, mientras recorría el pasillo.

"No será que estás celoso?"- le dijo una voz en su cabeza.

"Yo? Celoso?"- le respondió- "Si como no! No me hagas reír"- dijo con sarcasmo.

"Entonces porque te comportaste de esa manera Eriol?"- le interrogo Rowen.

Eriol no podía dar una respuesta, no podía formular una, ni siquiera podía pensar. Sólo sabía que quería encontrarla y pedirle una disculpa, lo que había dicho no sólo la había lastimado a ella, sino que también a él.

"Eres un tonto, Eriol Hiragizawa, de verdad lo eres!"- se reprochó.

"Bueno nadie hace cosas tan tontas a menos que… esté enamorado, lo estás?"- concluyó Rowen. Eriol se frenó, movió la cabeza buscando con la mirada y bajó las escaleras, después corrió hacia el salón de música- "Por que te quedas callado Eriol?"- abrió la puerta pero no la encontró.

"En donde puede estar?"- se preguntó en voz alta, como queriendo evadir lo que le había dicho Rowen. Comenzó a correr de nuevo por el pasillo, revisando los salones por las ventanas pero sin encontrarla.

"Por qué evades la pregunta Eriol? Tienes miedo de que sea verdad?"

"Ella y yo sólo somos amigos."- le contestó.

"Sí claro, dile eso a alguien que te crea."- declaró- "Eriol esta más que claro que te gusta y que tú le gustas a ella"- Eriol se detuvo y siguió caminando.

"Eso… No es verdad"- le contestó como quien no quiere la cosa. Subió las escaleras y entonces escucho un grito

"ERIOL MI AMOR!"

"Ay no, esa chica"- suspiro y se hizo a un lado antes de la chica de cabellos oscuros lograra colgarse de él- "Adios!"- le dijo mientras corría mucho más rápido, miró hacia atrás y ahí venía esa chica, persiguiéndolo- "Esto no puede ser posible"- subió las escaleras y la perdió de vista, por un segundo, miró atrás mientras corría por el pasillo, regresó la vista al camino y se freno de golpe, ahí estaban las demás chicas, obviamente aún no lo veían pues de lo contrario ya lo hubieran interceptado. Se dio media vuelta y pudo ver a la chica de los cabellos oscuros que lo buscaba ferviente. No esperó a que lo encontrara y se metió en el primer salón que pudo. No había nadie por suerte, pero tenía que seguir buscando a Tomoyo.

"Vamos Eriol, porque me mientes? Es más, porque le mientes a tu corazón?"

"Todas las voces pasadas son así de exasperantes o sólo tú eres así?"- le contestó. Miró por la ventana y en la terraza pudo ver una figura pegada al barandal- "Ahí estás"- se dijo- "Pero y ahora como salgo de aquí?"- el sólo pensar que debía de salir era casi una tortura, pero eso le daba una idea.

…………………….

"Ohayoo godzaimasu"- saludó el profesor al entrar al aula, los alumnos se levantaron de sus asientos.

"Ohayoo godzaimasu"- le contestaron.

"Tomen asiento"- les dijo el rubio profesor- "Como saben, el festival iniciará el miércoles y debemos de prepararnos para dar una buena presentación…"- vio una mano levantada- "Sí dígame joven Li"

"Soto-sensei, la señorita Daidouji y el joven Hiragizawa se encuentran afuera"- le dijo.

"Y se puede saber porqué?"- le interrogó.

"Lo que pasa es que la señorita Daidouji no se sentía muy bien"

"Ya veo. En todo caso, ustedes deberán avisarle de lo que hablamos el día de hoy… Más tarde haremos un sorteo, como saben, a este salón se le asignó realizar un obra teatral, el año pasado fue una obra clásica, Romeo y Julieta"- se escucharon varias murmullos y exclamaciones provenientes de las jóvenes al escuchar el título de la hermosa obra Shakespeareana.-"Este año realizaremos una historia hecho por una de nuestras compañeras, la señorita Yanahisawa. Cabe decir que la historia es bastante impresionante y me gustaría intentarla"- hubieron varias exclamaciones de alegría por parte de los alumnos- "Por lo pronto, pasen a la página 72 del libro de literatura, quiero un comentario de 3 cuartillas mínimo y que resuelvan los ejercicios sobre la lectura"

……

"Sakura debemos de decirles a Eriol y a Tomoyo que vengan"- le susurró Meilin que se sentaba frente a ella.

"Lo sé"- sintió que le picaban la espalda- "Que paso Syaoran?"- preguntó susurró.

"Yo creo que deberíamos de dejar que hablaran"- susurró con una pluma en su mano.

"Por que lo dices?"

"Tu no viste como estaban en la mañana y créeme, necesitan hablar"

"Es verdad"- lo secundo Meilin- "Quizá sea bueno hablarles dentro de 10 minutos, de lo contrario el maestro se preocupará e irá a buscarlos. Y no creo que terminen en la enfermería"

"LI, MEILIN, KINOMOTO, Estamos en clase, si quieren platicar pueden salirse"- les llamó la atención.

"Gomen nasai Soto-sensei"- dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

"(Nos metemos en problemas por estar hablando y podemos hablar todo lo que queramos por telepatía)"- les dijo Meilin con una gota en su cabeza.

"(Es verdad)"- respondieron los castaños con gotas en la nuca.

"(Pero díganme que ocurrió en la mañana?)"- les preguntó Sakura.

"(Eriol se puso celoso)"- le respondió Meilin.

"(En serio?)"

"(Sí, lo hubieras visto, arrastró a Tomoyo por el brazo por todo el pasillo)"- le comentó Syaoran.

"(Y todo porque unos chicos la estaban albureando)"- dijo Meilin en tono dramático.

"(Bueno pero eso es de diario, inclusive a mí me lo hacen)"- de inmediato sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espina- "(Syaoran…)"

A Syaoran para nada le había gustado ese comentario, sintió como si le hubieran dado un golpe en el estómago y estuviera retorciéndose de dolor. Varias venitas aparecieron en su frente y Sakura se puso azul nada más sentir que su penetrante mirada.

"(Si me disculpan, hoy no tengo ganas de escuchar las peleas)"- dijo Meilin

"(COMO QUE ESCUCHAR LAS PELEAS?)"- le gritaron mentalmente ambos castaños, lo que hizo que Meilin cerrara los ojos con fuerza.

"(Ya me desconecté, adiós)"- les dio evasiva y bloqueó cualquier intento de comunicación que ellos quisieran tener con ella (_campo de fuerza_)- "(Vaya, como si yo no tuviera mis propios problemas…)"- miró hacia la ventana, observando el azul del cielo y lo verde del campo- "(Zeth…)"- no podía concentrarse, aún no entendía lo que le había pasado y le gustaría poder recordar lo que sucedió ayer, por lo que comenzó a hacer garabatos en la parte trasera de su libreta- "(Que fue lo que me sucedió ayer?… Por qué no puedo recordar nada? Qué fue lo que hice?)"- miró de nuevo a la ventana y ahí, en medio del campo vio a un muchacho, moviéndose rápidamente con una espada entre las manos- "(Y ese tipo que hace?)"- levantó la mano- "Sensei puedo ir al baño?"

"Adelante"- le dijo el hombre sin siquiera voltear a verla.

Meilin se paró y se fue, evadiendo las miradas asesinas provenientes de Syaoran y las suplicantes de Sakura.

……

"(Meilin contéstame!)"- insistía Syaoran pero se dio cuenta que ella había bloqueado cualquier recepción de ondas mentales- "(Es inútil)"

"(Te lo dije)"- le afirmó Sakura quien recibió una mirada asesina provocándole un frío sudor al sentirlo- "(Syaoran! Basta)"

"(Te gusta que te estén albureando verdad?)"

"(QUÉ!)"- lo miró de reojo y se regresó al libro de literatura- "(No les hago caso, se que lo hacen pero los ignoro)"

"(Sí claro)"

"(Syaoran que demonios te ocurre? Tus celos son estúpidos, te estoy diciendo que no les hago caso)"

"(Y como sé que me estás diciendo la verdad?)"

"(Dudas de mí?)"- le contestó incrédula. Syaoran se quedó callado, eso no era lo que quería decir, bueno tal vez sí, a veces el subconsciente engaña- "(Tu silencio me dice todo, Syaoran)"- le dijo con tristeza antes de dejar de hablar con él.

"(Sakura, no quería decir eso)"- pero ella no respondía- "(Mi niña no era cierto. Sakura respóndeme)"- le insistió pero era evidente que ella había echo lo mismo que Meilin- "(Maldita sea)"- tomó su lápiz con todas sus fuerzas y lo partió a la mitad, suspiró con desánimo- "(Eriol, Tomoyo, la clase comenzó hace cerca de media hora será mejor que bajen.)"- les dijo. Tomó su libro de literatura y se hundió entre sus páginas, pero sin éxito pues no podía dejar de pensar que había metido la pata y hasta el fondo. Ahora como podría solucionar aquello, tenía que buscar una solución ingeniosa.

"¿Por qué te enojas? Si fuiste el único culpable"- le dijo una voz interna.

"Por eso mismo"- le respondió secamente - "Te parece ilógico?"

"Pues sí, un poco."- silencio- "Sabes deberías de hablar con ella"

"No me escucha"

"No así, sino con la boca! Las cosas se solucionan hablando"

"Evidentemente, tú nunca tuviste problemas con la persona que más quieres"- silencio.

"De hecho sí, los tuve"- dijo Luven con voz apagada- "Syaoran tienes que resolver ese problema antes del anochecer"- dijo con seriedad.

"Ah sí, y eso porqué?… Qué pasaría si no logro solucionar el problema antes?"- silencio- "Oye, me vas a contestar o qué?"- silencio- "Serán así todas las encarnaciones?"

"Joven Li, si necesita arreglar problemas con su subconsciente le recomiendo que lo haga afuera del salón"- le dijo el profesor.

"Gomen nasai Soto-sensei"- suspiró y comenzó a trabajar en el ejercicio- "Casi me sacan del salón por tu culpa"

"Yo no soy el que le responde a la nada en voz alta"

"Qué dijiste!"- exclamó

"Joven Li, salga del salón en este instante"

"Pero…"

"Ahora"- imperó en tono severo con una mirada molesta. Acto que no le quedó más que realizarlo sino quería hacer enojar al maestro. Suspiró con pesimismo y salió del salón. Sakura ni siquiera lo volteó a ver, eso produjo un congojo en su interior.

……………………

Un par de ojos marrones miraban con atención a un chico robusto de cabello azabache que a pesar de parecer pesado se movía con gran agilidad por todo el campo de atletismo. Luchando contra un enemigo invisible, al cual rebanaba, atravesaba, picaba, arañaba y destrozaba con una espada que resplandecía con el sol y parecía tener luz propia. La empuñadura era de un rojo brillante con grabados en plata y obsidiana, y en la espada podían apreciarse unas escrituras que sólo el dueño de ella podría leerlas.

La actitud del chico le parecía interesante pero más aún su manera de actuar.

"Oye!"- le gritó desde fuera de la pista- "Qué haces?"- el chico no respondió- "Te estoy hablando!"- siguió sin responder- "Bien, sino quieres ponerme atención, entonces llamaré tu atención"- se dijo, cerró la palma de su mano, la abrió y en ella apareció un puñado de brillante polvo rosado. Sonrió y sopló suavemente en dirección de Yoh, materializándose a su alrededor varias figuras, humanas se podría decir pero más bien eran como cristal modelado a figura humana.

Yoh las miró con desdén, se irguió por completo y se dirigió a atacarlas pero antes de que pudiera atravesar siquiera a la más próxima a él, la figura se movió con agilidad, esquivando por completo su ataque. Yoh dejó salir un bufido de fastidio y se giró hacia Meilin.

"Qué quieres?"- le dijo el muy déspota.

"Uy que carácter, ya cásate no?"- socarrona le respondió. Yoh la miró con fastidio- "A mi no me das miedo"- aseguró, se acercó a él y le tomó de las manos, gesto que lo sorprendió- "A veces pienso que los hombres son mas miedosos que las mujeres"- le dedicó una sonrisa.

"Pero yo no soy como cualquier hombre"-declaró- "Ni siquiera soy humano"- susurró.

"Por que lo dices?"

"Por qué! Que no ves que tengo poderes! Lanzo rayos por los ojos, puedo destrozar lo que sea con las manos y corro más de 300 kilómetros por segundo! DIME QUE HUMANO PUEDE HACER ESO! Y suéltame! Me choca que me toquen!"- retirando las manos de Meilin como si fueran algo asqueroso.

"Bueno yo soy humana pero aún así tengo poderes"- dijo sin darle importancia, ni a su gesto de asco ni a lo que dijo. Su actitud le sorprendió por completo, la miró por unos instantes.

"Bah, cállate"- Meilin rió.

"Siempre eres así, o sólo cuando alguien empieza a gustarte"- sonrió pero después se ruborizo, miró a otro lado- "No sé… por que dije eso. Creo que, lo mejor será que me vaya"- dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el edificio.

"E-espera"- la llamó con suavidad, Meilin lo volteó a ver- "Yo… Me acompañarías a desayunar?"- dijo con falsa calma, sin querer darle la suficiente importancia. Meilin sonrió y asintió.

…………………………

"Miren! Eriol Hiirgizawa!"- gritó una chica de cabello azul a la multitud- "No dejen que se escape!"- dictó al momento de salir disparada por el pasillo y seguida por muchas admiradoras, todas ellas, persiguiendo al joven de cabello negro azulado.

Las pisadas desparecieron dejaron de escucharse, se abrió suavemente la puerta de un salón y de ella, salió la cabeza de Eriol. Miró a un lado y después al otro, dejando salir un suspiro de alivio al notar que su idea había resultado como esperaba.

"(Lo siento por ellas, pero la ilusión termina en cuanto se meta al baño de chicos)"- pensó con alegría- "Ahora tengo que ver a cierta señorita"- se dijo al momento de correr hacia el lado este del instituto.

…………………………

El viento jugaba con sus cabellos, haciéndolos volar de un lado a otro con gracia, posó un mechón detrás de su oreja y suspiró con desánimo, bajó la mirada y se recargó sobre el barandal, su rostro mostraba una mueca llena de tristeza y confusión, sus ojos parpadeaban constantemente queriendo evitar la llegada de las lágrimas, su mente intentaba razonar lo que había pasado, pero no encontraba respuesta alguna, no lo entendía.

"(Por qué me importa tanto lo que me dijo Eriol?… No lo entiendo… Que diablos le ocurre! Por que se comporta como un cretino! Por que esa actitud!)"- se cuestionaba aun confusa.

"Tal vez esté celoso"- le respondió Minerva.

"Eriol?"- pronunció como a quien le parece ilógico- "Si claro, esa podría ser una explicación, si tan sólo no me viera como una amiga"- dijo con melancolía- "Espera, yo no…"

"Qué sientes por Eriol, Tomoyo?"- preguntó interesada.

Tomoyo no pudo contestar pues escuchó el sonido de la puerta al abrirse, suspiró profundamente y se dio la vuelta para encarar a quien ya sabía que encontraría. Aunque al verlo, noto confusión en sus ojos.

"Que raro, me pareció verla aquí"- se dijo el níveo. Había corrido bastante pero sabía que al subir el último piso, ya no lo seguirían. Esperaba que al abrir la puerta de la azotea pudiera encontrar a la linda Tomoyo pero en su lugar, encontró el lugar desierto.- "Es extraño… No me topé con ella y no creo que haya usado magia para bajar"

"Eriol porque la buscas con tanto ahínco?"- preguntó Rowen.

"Pero que pregunta, es que yo… bueno… La verdad no se porque habría de buscarla. No te niego que me sentí mal por lo que dije, es sólo que…"- apretó los puños- "Es sólo que no se por que demonios me enfurece tanto que salga con esa marioneta suya"

"Te lo digo yo, estas celoso"

"No lo estoy"- apretó los dientes y escondió su rostro entre las sombras de su cabello- "Ella puede salir con quien se le pegue la regalada gana. No me importa. Yo puedo salir con quien yo quiera y a ella eso no le debe de importar… Además, debe de estar escondida, pensando en el estúpido de Ryo"

"Aleryon"- corrigió.

"Como se llame la marioneta esa"- le espetó- "Tomoyo sabe que tengo razón, lo quiera o no. Es una marioneta! Una creación que con el chasquido de sus dedos puede desaparecer si lo desea!"- declaró- "Es una tonta por salir con él"- proyecto una sonrisa macabra- "Además… de seguro le esta haciendo un favor a ese estúpido guardián. Se apiada de él, después de todo, el no es de verdad"

"Bueno por lo que pude darme cuenta, el es tan real como tú o yo"

"Cállate"- demandó- "… Aunque, quien quita y el que hace el favor es él"- comenzó a reír a carcajadas y después suspiro- "Sí, es lo más seguro"- asintió.

"Y por eso los chicos de esta mañana la albureaban no?"

"Esos chicos"- bufó divertido- "La pobre es una ilusa, como supone que habría de gustarle a esos chicos, es decir, es TOMOYO! Es… es…"- comenzó a reír.

Tomoyo que hasta ese momento había escuchado, anonadada y ahora con lágrimas en sus ojos, las crueles palabras de quien suponía su mejor amigo y si acaso algo más, pero no estaba segura. Como era posible que se expresara así de ella, como era posible que se expresara de esa manera de Aleryon cuando él también tenía guardianes. Sus palabras fueron frías e hirientes, ya había soportado mucho, estaba hasta el límite y tenía que explotar.

Eriol sintió una fría corriente de aire por un lado que cerró la puerta de golpe.

"Pero que demo…"- no terminó de decir pues de inmediato sintió un golpe en la cara. Eriol puso una mano en su boca y cerró los ojos con fuerza, nunca le habían golpeado de esa manera, le ardía. Abrió los ojos y frente a él, pudo ver a la joven amatista con los ojos llorosos y una expresión de enojo que nunca antes había visto en ella. Una expresión que daba miedo, su presencia intimidaba y sus ojos lanzaban chispas llenas de rencor hacia él. Lo miró por unos segundos y caminó decidida hacia la puerta, la abrió y cerró con fuerza tras ella. Eriol se quedó paralizado, ni siquiera había sentido su presencia, estaba mudo del asombro. Había dicho todas esas cosas frente a ella y él ni en cuenta. Que podía hacer ahora?

"(Eriol, Tomoyo, la clase comenzó hace cerca de media hora será mejor que bajen.)"- resonó en su cabeza, haciéndolo reaccionar, corriendo hacia la puerta y notando que, estaba atorada.

………………………………

"Baka"- dijo con unas pocas lágrimas dentro de su boca, sintiendo el salado sabor de estas. Bajo las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo y corrió por todo el pasillo hasta llegar al baño de las chicas, encerrándose en un cubículo, esperando a no ser notada. Sollozó tristeza, sollozó amargura, sollozó dolor. Por que su corazón se acongojaba ante el fresco recuerdo de las palabras de Eriol, de su actitud llena de crueldad y de su mirada atónita al verla frente a él. Eso es lo que más le impactó, que hablara tan libremente frente a ella como si no la hubiese visto.

"Es que no te vio"- le respondió Minerva.

"Q-qué?"- balbuceó sin creer la afirmación- "P-pero si estaba frente a él… Ahí parada"

"Y así hubieses estado desnuda danzando no te hubiera visto, porque puedes hacerte invisible cuando te sientes vulnerable"

"Entonces él…"

"Creyó que no había nadie en la azotea"

"Y yo…"

"Eras invisible ante sus ojos, hasta que lo golpeaste"

"Yo… lo golpeé?"- dijo con un hilo de voz, ni siquiera recordaba haberlo hecho, lo más seguro es que haya bloqueado ese recuerdo. Sollozó y por primera vez desde ese instante pudo sentir el agudo dolor que le producía su mano, observando sus nudillos rojos por el golpe dado y con una pequeña cortada en ellos, obviamente de haberlos encajado en los dientes de Eriol, sobándoselos por lo adoloridos que los sentía.

"(Eriol, Tomoyo, la clase comenzó hace cerca de media hora será mejor que bajen.)"- resonó en su cabeza, pero ella aún no se sentía lista para salir.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ya era cambio de clase, Eriol había permanecido atónito aun por lo sucedido, parecía fuera de este mundo aunque caminaba hacia su salón con aparente tranquilidad. A pesar de haber reaccionado momentos atrás, ahora todo lo que sucedía se arremolinaba en su cabeza. Le ardía aún la boca, pero no se había detenido a ver el por que, hasta que Syaoran al verlo lo llevó al baño de hombres.

"Eriol, que paso? Quien te golpeo?"- le preguntó a su amigo, pero este aún seguía sin reacción- "Oye"- pasó una mano frente a sus ojos- "Despierta"- le pidió, tronó los dedos muy cerca de sus oídos, pero nada, el seguía sin reacción. Lo pellizcó, le gritó, aplaudió pero nada- "Me odiarás por esto pero no tengo remedio"- suspiró y sacó su dije, transformándolo en espada- "Dios del Agua"- de inmediato un torbellino calló sobre Eriol, tirándolo al piso, empapándolo por completo y por fin haciéndolo reaccionar.

"PERO QUE DEMONIOS OCURRE CONTIGO!"- le gritó sentado desde el piso, iracundo por la acción de su amigo.

"No reaccionabas"- le tendió una mano y Eriol, aunque molesto, la tomó.

Estaba mojado de pies a cabeza, la ropa se le pegaba a su bien formado cuerpo, haciendo resaltar sus pectorales, los músculos de su abdomen y piernas, su cabello le cubría parte de su rostro, sus lentes tenía pequeñas gotitas al igual que su piel, sentía los zapatos pesados y en general toda la ropa. (_Tranquilas chicas, quien se apunta para secarlo!_)

"Y ahora me harías el favor de secarme?"- reclamó.

"Ya, ya. No te sulfures! Dios del viento"- conjuró haciendo que la ráfaga de viento secara a Eriol (_Lástima, se nos escapó_)- "Listo!… Ahora me puedes explicar porque demonios traes una cortada en el labio?"

"Qué?"- Syaoran le señaló el espejo y de inmediato Eriol se miró la pequeña cortada en su rosado labio inferior, sangraba un poco y tenía manchada la camisa, abrió la llave del grifo y se enjuagó la boca, empezaba a tener un sabor óxido en ella.- "Tomoyo me golpeo"

"Ah… Qué?"- o.O incrédulo- "Espera… Creo que escuche mal, dijiste que Tomoyo te pegó"

"Sí"

"Tomoyo Daidouji, mi amiga, tu amiga, amiga de Sakura y de Meilin? Esa Tomoyo"

"Syaoran no ayudas"- arrastró las palabras ¬¬

"Pues algo le habrás hecho, ella… Nunca haría algo así! Ahora que lo pienso bien, suena ilógico!"

Eriol suspiró y le dio todos los detalles de lo ocurrido momentos antes de su llamado. Se quedaron callados por un momento y luego Syaoran lo miró con reproche.

"Qué?"

"Eriol a veces me pregunto si yo soy más despistado que tú"- Eriol lo miró inquisitivo- "Nos vemos en el salón, y por cierto nos toca hacer una obra, así que te tienes que apurarte a entrar"- Syaoran salió.

Eriol suspiró aún sin comprender las palabras de su amigo, mojó las puntas de sus dedos y después humedeció sus labios, curando por completo la herida. Se miró al espejo aún confundido, observó sus ojos grises, el carmín se encontraba alrededor de sus pupilas, lo miró con atención pero a su mente llegó una cuestión mayor; que era lo que Syaoran quería decirle que no entendía, que es lo que sentía por Tomoyo? Eso se lo había preguntado antes pero creía que solo era amistad, ahora dudaba de que fuera eso nada más.

…………………………………..

Las nubes pasaban tranquila y silenciosamente por la ventana, siendo vigiladas por un par de bellas esmeraldas, cuya dueña suspiraba pensativa.

"Syaoran…"- suspiró.

"Tú novio?"- preguntó una voz a su lado, Sakura giró y pudo observar a un chico de cabello azul revuelto y tez clara, era lindo y tenia una voz deliciosa- "Estás bien?"- pregunto al notar que no contestaba.

"Eh… Yo?"- una gota recorrió su nuca- "Sí, perdón, me decías algo?"

"Preguntaba si el nombre que dijiste era de tu novio?"- Sakura se sonrojó y asintió- "Te da pena?"- ella negó- "Entonces por que no hablas?"

"E-es que-e"- se sentía un poco nerviosa por la presencia de ese chico, había algo que le parecía fuera de lugar.

"Tranquila que no muerdo"- Sakura rió un poco- "Ahora linda, por que la cara larga? Es acaso que el tal Syaoran te hizo algo? Por qué cualquier chico que te tuviera seguro te cuidaría mejor que ese novio tuyo"- tomó una de sus manos y acarició su rostro, Sakura lo evadió con delicadeza, como quien no quiere la cosa.

…………………………

Syaoran caminó por el pasillo, aún asombrado por la actitud de Tomoyo, pero con una mayor preocupación en su cabeza, como le haría para contentarse con Sakura. Suspiró y al ver dentro del salón pudo ver a una Sakura poco sonriente con un chico de cabello azul revuelto y tez clara, quien le hablaba amenamente. Syaoran lo miró serio. El chico ni se percató de su presencia y siguió hablando con Sakura. Syaoran observó como la hacía reír con algo que le contaba, se sintió molesto por ello, pero lo que hizo después fue la gota que derramó el vaso, el chico tomó una de las manos de Sakura y después acarició su rostro, Sakura movió su rostro con suavidad pero el chico, insistente, se acercó a ella y besó su frente. Syaoran caminó con rapidez hasta él, con los puños apretados y los ojos llenos de ira. El chico lo miró con indiferencia, Syaoran dejo salir un gruñido, como el de un lobo listo para cazar, el chico sintió miedo, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y salió corriendo del salón. En pensar tan solo verlo de nuevo cerca de su amada flor le daba ganas de destrozarlo, la sangre le hervía y no era para menos. Sakura lo volteó a ver pero Syaoran se limitó a mirarla de manera fría, a ella se le heló la sangre.

"Yo…"- quiso hablar pero Syaoran se limitó a darle la espalda. Sakura se acongojó por el acto. Ni siquiera sabía porque había permitido aquello. Se sentía tan triste de haberlo hecho, pero a la vez confundida.

"Sakura, estas bien?"- le preguntó Meilin.

"Sakura…"- musitó Tomoyo la castaña la vio y rápidamente abrazó de la cintura a Tomoyo. Meilin y Tomoyo se miraron extrañadas por aquello- "Qué te ocurrió Sakurita?"

……………………

"Jóvenes pasen al salón"- les indicó el profesor en la puerta, llevaba un rota folios bajo su brazo, observando a los alumnos entrar al aula. Cerró la puerta y de inmediato tomó su lugar al frente- "En vista de que ya todos estamos aquí, procederemos a realizar el sorteo de personajes a interpretar en la obra."- pegó el rota folios en el pizarrón, en el cual se observaban líneas que iban conectadas por otras- "Por favor pasen al frente y escriban su nombre en la debajo de cada línea"- indicó.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Tú si que eres extraño, primero me gritas y después me invitas a desayunar, quien te entiende"- decía Meilin mientras llevaba su bandeja de comida a una de las mesas, acompañada por el chico más excéntrico de la escuela.

Ambos se sentaron en la mesa y comenzaron a degustar de su almuerzo.

"(Por qué la invité a desayunar? Nunca, lo había hecho antes. Ahora que lo pienso, nunca antes me había sentado con alguien a desayunar… Ni siquiera con ella)"- miró hacia el frente y pudo observar unos bellísimos ojos escarlata que veían con atención a la joven de cabellos rosados- "(No recuerdo que sus ojos fuesen rojos…)"

"Eso es porque sus ojos no deberían de ser rojos, ni los tuyos azules"- aclaró Kal-El.

"(Qué quieres decir?)"

"Hoy es luna llena, Yoh"- advirtió Kal-El.

"Yoh?"

"Eh?"- respondió al salir de su ensimismamiento- "Pe-perdón, me decías?"

"Te gusta mucho"- sonrió Meilin al verlo.

"Ella… No, bueno sí… algo"- Meilin rió un poco, Yoh la miró de reojo.

"Los hombres son tan complicados"- lo miró con gentileza- "Yo creo que deberías decirle"- Yoh suspiró con desánimo.

"Ese es uno de los problemas"- recargó su cabeza en una de sus manos- "Ya lo he hecho y lo único que logre que ella me dijera fue: 'Ah, pues que bien no?'"- suspiró de nuevo- "La verdad no se si seguir intentándolo"- la miró por un instante y sintió algo cálido en su pecho- "Además siempre puedo buscar a alguien más"- se apresuró a decir, evitando la mirada enternecida de Meilin.

"Y también suelen ser muy orgullosos"- Yoh se sonrojó ante el comentario.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

El sonido de las campanas simbolizaban el final de la escuela, por lo menos de ese día. El anaranjado color del atardecer iluminaba cada rincón de la escuela, cayendo sobre cada una de las personas que poco a poco iban saliendo del instituto. Todas caminando tranquilamente hacia la salida, hasta que al llegar a la puerta, las chicas se iban parando alrededor de un chico alto de bellas facciones, cabellos dorados, ropa bastante casual y ojos verdes, que mantenía sus brazos cruzados y miraba hacia el interior del colegio con esperanza de encontrar a la bella amatista. El barullo no se hizo esperar y poco a poco las chicas comenzaron a alburear al joven frente a ellas, todas ellas embelezadas por su porte.

Pronto logró divisar a la joven más bella a sus ojos, saliendo tranquilamente y si acaso un tanto apesadumbrada, se sintió extraño por esa mirada tan distante que llevaba su dulce hechicera, entonces alzó su brazo y le hizo señas con la mano, pero ella estaba demasiado ensimismada como para notarlo, aquello lo preocupo. Caminó hasta ella y la tomó de los hombros logrando por fin captar su atención. Las chicas que hasta ese momento no le habían quitado un ojo de encima (_ y quien en su sano juicio lo haría °¬°, perdonen emoción de la escritora_) comenzaron a hacer fuertes pucheros.

"Tomoyo, estas bien?"- la miró con dulzura.

"Hai"- sonrió y tomó sus manos- "Vámonos Ryo"

"De acuerdo"- sonrió ampliamente. Tomó el maletín de la amatista y la rodeó por los hombros con uno de sus brazos, ambos comenzaron a caminar hasta perderse de vista.

Unos ojos grises iracundos los siguieron hasta no verlos más, apretó la mandíbula, sintiendo como su cuerpo poco a poco iba tornándose tenso, bufó y su sonrisa se tornó malévola. Corrió tras su rastro esperando poder alcanzarlos.

Poco después salía una joven de ojos esmeraldas, caminaba con la mirada baja y bastante melancólica acompañada por una joven de largos cabellos negros que la veía con preocupación. Y detrás de ambas, un joven alto de ojos ambarinos veía con tristeza a la castañita pero a la vez, sentía una furia que no podía controlar, la vena de la sien le temblaba con violencia y poco a poco sentía que el aire era contaminado, tanto que se le dificultaba respirar con normalidad.

Entonces el mismo chico que había le besado la frente en la mañana se acercó a ellas, Meilin lo vio con desconfianza, Sakura lo miró y asintió calladamente.

"Estaré bien Meilin, ve a casa, Shuji va a acompañarme a casa"- su voz sonaba helada, casi robótica al momento que su amiga le jalaba un brazo. Meilin los miró por un instante con desconfianza y sintió un escalofrío cuando miro al chico a los ojos, era como ver a la nada. Sakura aprovechó aquello para zafarse de la mano de Meilin y caminar muy abrazada del brazo de Shuji. Ambos le dieron la espalda y caminaron en dirección a la puerta.

Meilin los veía atónita pero no era la única. Un poco atrás, se encontraba Syaoran, pasmado ante tal escena, prácticamente sin poder creer lo que ante sus ojos ocurría. Quería moverse, estaba decidido a correr tras ellos, para sacarles alguna explicación; pero sus piernas nada más no respondían, estaba paralizado. Sintiendo como una rabia incomprensible se apoderaba de él poco a poco.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"I-irás?"

"Sabes que tengo que ir"- la miró a sus bellos ojos ámbar- "Quizás el sí pueda ayudarme"

"No vayas!"- pidió- "Por favor Luven, no vayas"

"Pero porqué?"- la miró sorprendido- "El tiene mucho poder, será capaz de hacerlo"

"Pero el tampoco puede. Nadie puede, ni Minerva ni yo"- le miró suplicante.

"Eliza… Por que desconfías tanto, sólo dale una oportunidad!"

"Por qué no podrá hacerlo."- sollozó- "Tanto Minerva como yo buscamos la cura pero sólo logramos dos muertes. La de ella un niño, la mía un anciano"- las lágrimas corrieron sobre sus suaves mejillas- "Sabes que es ver a una persona que te pide que la cures y en cambio sólo recibe la muerte! Yo no quiero que eso te pase!"

"Pero…"- había quedado anonadado con la declaración de su prometida- "Es que ustedes no…"

"NO ES EL PODER EL QUE IMPORTA! LA INTENCIÓN ES LO QUE CUENTA! PERO NO HAY CURA PARA LO QUE PIDES, ES UN ESTADO MÁS!"- herida, trémula se agarraba el pecho.

"Eliza… Y qué quieres que haga, que me quede así?"

"A mí no me importa que seas así, sólo te quiero a mi lado. Por qué te amo!"- lo miró reprochante- "Y sí vas a verlo, de mí no vuelves a saber jamás"- sentenció sollozante.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Me vas a decir porque estás tan seria?"- preguntó el guardián, observando como la amatista se la pasaba examinando su copa de helado- "Tomoyo?"

"Mmm"- dijo sin prestar mucha atención, alzó la vista y pudo ver los preocupados ojos verdes- "… Perdona Ryo, no debería de estar así"

"Qué te ocurrió? Por que andas tan apagada?"

"Bueno es que…"- suspiró y comenzó a contarle todo lo que le había pasado desde que había llegado a la escuela, sobretodo lo de Eriol. Ryo la miró comprensivo pero sintió un poco de tristeza al entender lo que les sucedía.

"Tomoyo, yo no soy quien para decirte el porque de la actitud de Eriol, no te niego que lo que dijo e hizo estuvo mal, pero tu tampoco le dijiste nada para que dejara de hablar. Además, tú también debes darte cuenta de lo que sientes"- sonrió y tomó sus manos- "Parece que yo no tengo alguna esperanza"- Tomoyo lo miró con tristeza- "Hey, no pasa nada, ambos sabíamos que quizás esto no iba a funcionar. Tú ya tienes a quien querer y yo, pues siempre te querré incondicionalmente, por que lo que más me importa es tú felicidad"- sonrió- "Que te parece si vamos a caminar para que te relajes y distraigas tu mente"- guiño. Tomoyo asintió con una sonrisa.

Ambos salieron del local, platicando amenamente y sonriendo. Siendo vigilados de cerca por alguien que sentía su vena a punto de estallar, podía sentir un instinto salvaje apoderándose de su cuerpo y de su mente. Les siguió desde el local hasta el parque Pingüino, con mucha cautela. Hasta que pronto sintió un golpe en el pecho que poco a poco iba en aumento, ignorándolo y siguiéndolos, pero ese golpe volvió una y otra vez más seguidas, hasta que cayó de las ramas de un árbol cercano.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Vas a ir?"- preguntó trémula.

"Tengo que ir"- la miró firmemente- "Quizás el pueda ayudarme y entonces…"

"No puedes ir con él"- le miró reprochante.

"Pero es la única manera!"

"Que no entiendes! NO HAY MANERA DE CURARLO ROWEN!"- cerró los puños- "Ni el mismo Belial sabe como"

"Cómo lo sabes! El es otro con poder, un poder aún mayor que el tuyo"- miró los ojos heridos de la muchacha- "Minerva, yo…"

"Tienes razón, y nunca tendré su poder. Pero eso no significa que no sepa a lo que te enfrentarás"

"Por qué no me dejas intentarlo?"

"Porqué se lo que hará, el tampoco sabe como ya te lo dije. El sólo creará una ilusión para ti! A cambio de lo más preciado que tengas"

"Oye si se trata de dinero, yo puedo darle miles"

"No es dinero. No es algo que se pueda tocar. Es lo que tú más quieres en este mundo, entiendes!"- la plebeya tocó su pecho, los ojos del conde la miraron sorprendidos- "A mí me quitó a mis padres!"

"Pero tú…."

"Yo fui aprendiz de Belial, Rowen"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Meilin a pesar de la petición de su Sakura, la había seguido, su actitud le parecía sumamente extraña y ni que decir de la actitud de Syaoran, que en vez de seguirlos, los dejo ir, así nada más. Sabía que ellos podían tener sus mal entendidos pero también sabía que se amaban desde que eran niños y que no soportan estar sin el otro. A parte de todo, desde que vio a ese chico sintió mala espina, había algo en el que no le gustaba, no le parecía en absoluto.

"Daphné"- escuchó a sus espaldas en un susurro. Giró encontró al chico de cabellos negros con reflejos púrpuras.

"Zeth"- admirada de verlo correr hasta alcanzarla- "Qué ocurre? Qué haces aquí?"

"Daphné sabes a quien estás siguiendo!"- le pregunto preocupado, la chica se quedo confundida ante la actitud del chico- "No debes acercarte a él, es muy peligroso"

"Pero Sakura…"

"Eliza…"- abrió los ojos seriamente consternado- "está con él?"

"Quien es Eliza?"

"Respondé"- la tomó de los hombros con fuerza- "Esta o no Eliza Vane con él!"- dijo en tono amenazante, pero parecía que la chica no sabía aún de eso- "Sakura Kinomoto, está ella con él!"- Meilin asintió, Zeth la soltó y comenzó a correr más a prisa- "(Maldición, si no hago algo ese desgraciado la va a matar)"

"Zeth espérame!"- grito Meilin desde atrás, tratando de alcanzar a Zeth.

Zeth miró hacia atrás para ver a Meilin pero súbitamente escucho la creación de una barrera y de inmediato se estampó contra ella, cayendo de espaldas.

"Estás bien?"- pregunto la morocha agachada junto a él, el joven asintió.

"Diablos, no creo que podamos pasar"

"De que hablas?"

"Contra lo que choqué, es una barrera contra los que tienen magia, nadie que tenga magia o sea una criatura mágica podrá pasar al otro lado"- en eso de la barrera salieron 2 personajes, un hombre de suaves ojos canela y cabello castaño hasta los hombros, de facciones graves aunque con cierto dejo de inocencia, con camisa gris y un pantalón azul marino; y una rubia mujer de severos ojos miel, de facciones sumamente finas, sus labios rojos daban cierto aire de superioridad, con blusa verde y un pantalón pesquero de mezclilla- "Izanagi e Izanami... Qué están haciendo ustedes aquí?"- los vieron, alzaron sus manos y de ellas salio un rayo plateado y otro dorado, directamente hacia ellos, chocando contra el escudo recién había hecho Meilin, protegiéndolos a ambos de ser heridos.

"Quiénes son ellos?"- pero las personas frente a ellos de nuevo alzaron sus brazos para atacarles.

"No hay tiempo de explicarlo, tenemos que salir de aquí! Agárrate de mi cuello"- pidió, la chica lo miró desconcertada mientras se escuchaba el golpear de los rayos lanzados por ambos individuos- "Meilin!"- le gritó para despertarla y se sujeto del cuello de Zeth- "No desaparezcas el escudo"- la chica asintió.

Zeth los miró con decisión y se transformó en el enorme dragón rojo de ojos ámbar y emprendió el vuelo, tratando de evadir los ataques que recibía desde el suelo, atacándolos a su vez, tratando de fulminarlos con el rojizo rayo salido de su hocico. Pasaron sobre algunos árboles y creyeron haberles perdido pero justo en ese momento, dos figuras haladas aparecieron frente a ellos, una arpía y una gárgola.

La arpía los miraba con sus ojos inyectados en sangre, esperando el momento oportuno para atacar, analizando los movimientos de su adversarios; a su vez, la gárgola les miraba con sus negros y profundos ojos, casi cazándolos y saboreando su triunfo.

Meilin al verlos quedo muda, no podía creer que aquellos individuos se hubieran transformado en aquellos seres tan desagradables a la vista. Los miró con decisión y Zeth sintió el fuerte palpitar de la joven, mirándolos con desafío. Ambos pares se lanzaron contra el otro y mientras las bestias les lanzaban rayos dorados y plateados, Zeth lanzaba rayos rojizos y Meilin trataba de confundirlos con una suave lluvia de diamantes rosados, actuando como alucinógeno y distrayéndolos de los verdaderos objetivos.

"(Tenemos que irnos de aquí y buscar a Eliza, corre peligro a manos de ese desgraciado)"- advirtió mirándola a su lado, no se había dado cuenta cuando había abandonado su lomo. El hada asintió pero de inmediato escuchó como se acercaban rápidamente, apenas dándole tiempo para voltear y sentir el impacto, lanzándolos a ambos hacia el lago del parque.

Rápidamente tanto la gárgola como la arpía comenzaron a dar círculos alrededor del lago y lanzado un rayo color celeste hacia el mismo, comenzando a congelarlo.

………………………

Zeth había regresado a su forma humana y estaba inconsciente, Meilin logró abrir los ojos, sintiendo ligero su cuerpo, miro a su lado y vio al joven, nadó hasta él y después hacia la superficie agarrándolo fuertemente del brazo, entonces sintió que la temperatura del agua descendía rápidamente miro a un lado y pudo ver como el agua se congelaba al pasar un rayo, miró al otro lado y vio lo mismo, por lo que nado más aprisa para poder salir de ahí.

"(Zeth)"- le llamaba- "(Despierta)"- pidió-"(Por favor Zeth despierta!)"- y fue cuando sintió como algo helado la aprisionaba desde las rodillas e iba ascendiendo poco a poco, sus ojos se abrieron llenos de desesperación y angustia- "(ZETH!)"- chilló Meilin antes de sentir como el terrible frío envolvía por completo ambos cuerpos.

…………………………

La gárgola y la arpía bajaron a la helada superficie y recuperaron sus formas originales. Ambos miraron hacia el centro y pudieron ver la atemorizada figura de Meilin junto al inconsciente Zeth, congelados.

"Esta hecho"- dijo Izanagi con su voz rasposa.

"Sí, ahora faltan esas dos niñas, él se encargará de los pilares"- comentó seria Izanami.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"YA! No lo aguanto más! Ya basta!"- gritaba Anael al momento de llegar al cuarto de cierta jovencita pelirroja, provocándole un susto tanto a ella como a Rafael y Cassiel quienes la acompañaban- "YA ES DEMASIADO! YA! YA! YA BASTA!"

"Pobrecito, ya no lo aguanta"- respondió Cassiel con una gota en la cabeza.

"Y no lo culpo, el tipo es de verdad desesperante"- afirmó Rafael.

"Que paso Cassiel?"- se acercó Makoto a él y posó una mano en su brazo- "Que te ocurre?"- de inmediato el ángel se abrazó a ella con una cascada de lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Ya no puedo más"

"Esto tiene que ver con Yoh verdad?"- asintió el castaño- "Pobre de ti, tal vez debí avisarte antes de lo que te esperaba, perdona"- contestó con una gota.

"Tú lo sabías"- le miró con ojos de cordero a punto de ser degollado y asintió Makoto- "Y aún así no me dijiste nada"- asintió de nuevo- "Que mala eres"

"Es que no pensé que te utilizaría de su paño de lágrimas ni mucho menos de su diario"-una enorme gota resbalaba por su cara.

"Ahora si te pasaste Makoto"- le dijo Rafael.

"Aunque sea le hubieses dicho algo sobre eso, un pequeño comentario o una enorme advertencia"- le dijo Cassiel- "Pobre, ahora a ver si el tipo no lo trauma"

"Tienes razón"- aseguró Rafael, observando a la joven consolando al pobre Anael. La miró con una sonrisa y de pronto escucho un sonido que le desconcertó. Miró por la ventana el anochecer y ahí frente a ellos, justo a la mitad de la luna llena que recién aparecía un figura espectral, atemorizante- "Makoto"- le llamó.

"Makoto"- le llamó Cassiel quien también miraba por la ventana.

"Es luna llena"- le dijo Anael- "Afuera hay alguien"

Makoto de inmediato miró por la ventana y pudo ver aquella figura que se acercaba con rapidez hacia ellos. Ni siquiera lo pensó, abrió la ventana y saltó por ella, los ángeles lograron interceptarla y de inmediato comenzó a correr. Pronto sintió la presencia del ser que se acercaba más y más a ella.

Pasó volando sobre ella y la empujó, cayendo ella sobre el piso, después se regresó y mientras ella se levantaba, el ser volvía a empujarla esta vez hacia atrás. La joven se levantó en seguida y cuando ya iba a empujarla de nuevo, puso un escudo que le permitió observar al ser, una especie de murciélago albino gigante con brillantes ojos escarlatas, estaba casi en los huesos, parecía frágil pero la fuerza con la que se azotaba contra el escudo indicaba todo lo contrario; sus garras tenían un brillante carmín sobre ellas, su boca mostraba un par de afilados colmillos necesitados de una víctima, su cabeza mostraba un tono azulado sobre ella.

"Makoto"- llamó Rafael. No se había dado cuenta pero su escudo tenía varias cuarteaduras, un golpe más y estaría deshecho, haciéndola susceptible a cualquier ataque. Un golpe que no se hizo esperar pues de inmediato salió volando la joven.

"Estás bien?"- pregunto Cassiel, la chica asintió, se paró y comenzó a correr más y más aprisa.

"Oye, tengo una duda, van a esperar a que me destroce para que lo ataquen o que?"- preguntó a Anael.

"No podemos atacarlo"- respondió el castaño.

"Eh? Y eso porque?"

"Por qué no es un espíritu malo"- respondió Cassiel.

"En serio? Y por que me quiere matar?"

"Está molesto"

"Y yo tengo la culpa?"-preguntó indignada.

"No, pero debes de tratar de averiguar porque están así"- comentó Rafael.

"Claro, suena sencillo"- dijo con sarcasmo. Habían llegado al parque, saltó sobre una banca y después al techo del rey pingüino, donde el vampiro la atacó de nuevo, a penas pudo esquivarlo, pues sus uñas habían logrado rasgar su blusa- "Diablos"- susurró- "Eso estuvo muy cerca"- observó a su agresor y saltó de inmediato hacia atrás, entonces pudo notar algo en él- "Eriol?"- miró al cielo y vio la luna llena en su totalidad reinando sobre la ciudad de Tomoeda- "Genial"- dijo con sarcasmo- "Veamos aquí está una bestia, en dónde está la otra?"- buscó con la mirada pero Eriol seguía atacándola, saltó hacia el poste de luz pero la siguió, por lo que salto al farol cercano, se balanceó un poco y recupero la compostura- "Pero que fastidioso eres"- entonces escuchó el aullido, giró un poco y pudo ver una figura encorvada en el techo de una casa- "Con que ahí estas"- soltó de nuevo, cerro los ojos dio una vuelta y la guerrera del fuego apareció- "Son insoportables las bestias en luna llena y más cuando están molestas"- ambas bestias la vieron, como esperando el momento oportuno para atacarla, se abalanzaron sobre ella- "Rafael"- el ángel apareció ante ella y las bestias no la pudieron tocar, fueron arrojadas a varios de ella- "Anael y Cassiel, vayan con los pilares y avísenles. Este es sólo el comienzo del problema"

"Iban a transformarse como sea Eris, porque dices que es el principio del problema?"-preguntó Rafael.

"Recuerdas quien solía presentarse cada vez que ellos dos se transformaban?"- el ángel asintió- "Sé que se hará presente y querrá aprovechar esta situación para aniquilarnos. No podemos darle esa ventaja, tenemos que calmar a estas bestias"- se cubrió con los brazos cruzados evitando un nuevo ataque por parte del lobo castaño que al parecer es quien más molesto estaba, sus ojos ámbar denotaban toda la ira contenida, amenazantes.

Voló con rapidez sobre la copa de los árboles del parque, cruzando el lago mientras el albino vampiro le acechaba muy de cerca. El vampiro la tomó del tobillo y la arrojó hacia el techo de una casa, donde el lobo la cachó con el hocico, introduciendo sus filosos colmillos en la ropa y piel del pilar, haciéndola gritar de dolor, para después sentir como el vampiro se iba sobre ella tratando de encontrar su cuello y arañando a su paso su ropaje.

Un fulgor atravesó el cielo nocturno sin aviso y provocó una fuerte descarga sobre las bestias, liberando al pilar de sus atacantes y estas huyendo de aquello. La joven comenzó a caer pero unos brazos lograron alcanzarla a tiempo.

"Estás bien, Eris?"- preguntó una voz grave, despertándola de su inconsciencia y observando a su salvador.

"Muchas gracias, Oxidilion"-dijo al asentir, cerró sus ojos y tanto los daños en sus ropajes como las heridas desaparecieron. Recargó la cabeza sobre el pecho del chico.

Ambos estaban sobre el cielo nocturno, uno de armadura plateada con destellos celestes, otra con un corsé blanco y falda de pétalos al color de la noche. Abrazados y disfrutando el dulce silencio.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Un silencio que puede ser alarmante para todos y cada uno de los que se encontraban en el parque. Un silencio que en pocos instantes fue roto por el aullar de un lobo y el aleteo del vampiro, que se acercaban peligrosamente a sus respectivos objetivos.

"Bien, están por llegar"- sonrió Shuji- "Crees que sea momento de dejarla aquí?"- preguntó aparentemente al aire.

"Yo creo que hay que divertirnos por un rato no te parece"- contestó una voz melosa a su espalda, Shuji rió.

"De acuerdo, que se te ocurre primero"

"Qué te parece si utilizamos la carta que le ayudo a capturar"- Shuji miró a Sakura firmemente, sus ojos brillaron de un intenso turquesa y los de la joven se pusieron en blanco.

"_Llave que guardas los poderes de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien aceptó esta misión contigo. Libérate!_"- conjuró la card captor- "_TRUENO_"- la figura de un lobo hecho electricidad apareció ante ella, señaló hacia algún punto en el bosque y el lobo comenzó a correr en esa dirección.

"Creo, que su lindo novio tendrá un cálido recibimiento de su parte"- rió Shuji y desapareció entre la penumbra. Dejando a una Sakura poseída, atacando a quien más ama.

Pronto el lobo eléctrico alcanzó al lobo castaño, lanzándose contra él y desplegando truenos a su paso, dándole directamente a la bestia. Provocando rugidos y lamentos proferidos del lastimado lobo. Se giró hacia él, lanzándose con furia sobre su lomo tratando de encajar sus garras, logrando sólo salir disparado por las descargas recibidas y contra un árbol cercano a Sakura. La muchacha miraba sin expresión la batalla.

"_Disparo_"- de inmediato la carta comenzó a atacar al lobo, brincando de un lado a otro e hiriéndolo a su paso.

Ya no era una sino 2 cartas las que iban contra el licántropo quien intentaba esquivarlas con poco éxito, recibiendo sus continuos ataques y aullando de dolor. Corría lo más rápido que podía pero siempre lograban azotarlo de uno a otro árbol, lanzarlo al aire y después tirarlo con fuerza al suelo.

"_Pelea_"- la carta apareció frente al lobo y lo golpeó contra otro árbol, haciendo un sonido hueco al golpe.

El lobo era severamente golpeado por las 3 cartas invocadas. Mientras una hipnotizada Sakura veía el espectáculo y a través de sus ojos otras 9 personas podían ver lo que sufría el licántropo. Uno de ellos rió.

"Mírenlo"- se burló Izanagi- "Apenas y puede mantenerse en pie. Es patético"

"Cuanto tiempo más los tendrán así, Shuji?"- preguntó una fémina voz.

"No lo sé, un rato. Por qué? Acaso les tienes piedad, Shiva?"- preguntó burlón.

"Lo que pasa es que me parece aburrido tenerlos tanto tiempo bajo ese hechizo"- contestó con frialdad la cerúlea.

"Se ve tan torpe, es desesperante"- comentó otra fémina.

"Vamos, vamos Mía. Es un principiante tenle un poco de paciencia"- comentó uno de gafas cuadradas con dulzura.

"Ya te dije que no me digas Mía, Jinn"- quien rió por el comentario de la chiquilla. Ella sólo suspiro de ver aquel espectáculo.

"Todos sabemos que eres excepcionalmente buena pequeña Miaka"- contestó Shuji- "Pero siempre hay que jugar un poco"

"Sí claro. Oye Ifrit porque no intentas algo"

"No. No ves que esa bestia apenas y puede con 3 insectos"

"Um… Bueno y que tal tú Denryu"- volteó a ver a su lado.

"Mmm… Para qué, si es esforzarme en vano, además si hago algo dejaría de ser divertido"

"Si tantas ganas tienes de hacer algo porque mejor no te vas a jugar con tus juguetes"- comentó Izanami, mirándola con malicia. La pequeña sacó su lengua.

"Hablando de jugar, que hicieron con los otros dos? La hada y el dragoncito"- preguntó Jinn.

"Están congelados en el lago, porqué?"- el otro se encogió de hombros.

"Quería saber con quien más podíamos divertirnos"

"Bueno, todavía esta el vampiro"- comentó Ifrit.

"Sí, pero a ese aún no podemos controlarle, porque aquí nuestro estimado Jinn quiere jugar primero con esa bestia"- comentó Denryu.

"Creo que lo mejor sería intentar algo, esto esta comenzando a aburrirme"- contestó una joven a las espaldas de todos que de inmediato voltearon a verla.

"Vaya, vaya. Miren a quien tenemos aquí, si yo pensé que nada más éramos 8 en la habitación. Entonces la gran Yami si estaba presente."- dijo con sarcasmo.

"Púdrete sí"

"No tengo ganas, mejor después"- la joven rodó sus ojos vino.

"Yo tengo ganas de hacer algo, estoy sumamente aburrida"

"Ya te tocará, ten paciencia"- sonrió Izanagi.

"Claro, tú lo dices porque ya hiciste algo"- suspiró- "Bueno, supongo que ya quitarás el encanto verdad Shuji, tengo ganas de ver la cara de esa niña cuando se de cuenta contra quien está peleando"- burlona.

"Sí, pero la verdad dudo que lo sepa. Es demasiado distraída"

"Uy lo dices de manera sensible"- comentó Miaka con burla- "No me dirás que te gusto"

"No te niego que es bonita, pero… Es una verdadera pérdida de tiempo"- dijo con una sonrisa- "Veamos que tal te comportas mi querida Sakura"- tronó sus dedos y sus ojos brillaron de nuevo.

Los ojos de Sakura parpadearon y de nuevo mostraban esas dos bellas esmeraldas. Se sentía desconcertada, no tenía ni la mínima idea de en donde se podía encontrar, ni siquiera sabía como había llegado ahí! O lo que había hecho en las últimas horas. Se sentía extraña, algo mareada y un poco temerosa. Frente a ella cayó el lobo y dio un brinco del susto, estaba mal herido y se veía que no había pasado nada agradable el rato. Lo miró con detenimiento, sentía que lo había visto antes en algún lado, pero no estaba segura por lo que se acercó un poco, pero el lobo gruño y ella saltó hacia atrás. Justo entonces las 3 cartas se posaron frente a ella, esperando a atacar a la bestia, esta comenzó a moverse y las cartas se lanzaron de nuevo.

"Esperen!"- pidió Sakura y sus cartas se detuvieron a escasos centímetros de la bestia- "No… No lo lastimen, por favor"- las cartas miraron a su dueña y regresaron a su forma de cartas. La chica corrió hacia el lobo, se agachó hacia él y tocó su brazo, pero con el simple tacto, el lobo se volvió hacia ella, furioso y la empujo hacia el tronco, acorralándola. Ella respiraba agitada y llena de miedo, de sus ojos comenzaban a salir lágrimas, trémula abrió los ojos y el lobo la miro con sus grandes ojos ámbar. Se contemplaron por un instante para que después el lobo saliera despedido hacia el suelo, aprovechando esto, la card captor comenzó a correr lejos de su alcance, pero no era suficiente pues el lobo le seguía muy de cerca.

"_Carrera!_"- invocó y empezó a correr mucho más rápido, pero aún así era seguida por el lobo- "_Salto!_"- se elevó sobre las copas de los árboles, inspeccionado meticulosa el suelo en busca de su atacante. Escuchó detrás de ella, apenas le dio tiempo de voltear pues enseguida el lobo la empujó violentamente hacia el suelo al momento en que ella lanzaba unas lunas rosadas que lograron rasguñarlo- "_Flote_"- sólo escuchó el golpe del lobo contra el suelo pues ella había corrido de nuevo, tratando de alejarse.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"(Este es el lugar en dónde se presentó con su forma real ante mí por primera vez)"- la amatista miró a su alrededor y suspiró. Ya era noche y se encontraban en ese lugar, a oscuras y con un débil fulgor que Tomoyo había puesto delante para poder ver. El bosque no se veía tenebroso ni mucho menos, pero en ese momento sintió muchas ganas de no encontrarse en ese lugar, de escapar. Sí escapar, pero escapar del problema que ahora tenía y no podía resolver, y como podría si estaba demasiado confundida como para poder lograrlo. Suspiró con desánimo, algo que no pasó desapercibido por su guardián.

"Tomoyo"- le llamó Aleryon- "Vamos linda no estés así, verás que las cosas se solucionarán"- la tomó por los hombros y besó su frente. Ella sonrió tristemente- "No me gusta verte así"- preocupado, sus ojos se veían afligidos, mirándola con detenimiento. Evadió su mirada y detrás de él pudo ver que algo desde el cielo se acercaba rápidamente y conforme más cerca estaba, más grande se abrían sus ojos de la impresión- "Tomoyo"

"Abajo"- murmuró manteniendo la vista fija.

"Qué?"- la chica lo jaló hacia ella y sin querer sus labios se rozaron. Tomoyo se sonrojó al igual que Ryo, se miraron asombrados para después escuchar el zumbido de aquello que había pasado velozmente y peligrosamente cerca de ellos, haciéndoles reaccionar a tiempo para tirarse al suelo pues aquello volvía a pasar muy cerca de ellos- "Qué diablos fue eso?"- Ryo miró al cielo y pudo ver la bestia que les atacaba, un vampiro albino- "Pero si… No puede ser"- se levanto y regresó a su forma original para encararlo, volando sobre la copa de los árboles y viendo por fin lo que confirmaba sus sospechas- "Luna llena"- musitó.

"Aleryon, CUIDADO!"- gritó Tomoyo, demasiado tarde, el vampiro ya le había tumbado. Cayendo muy cerca de su creadora- "Aleryon, estás bien?"

"Tomoyo… CUIDADO!"- se puso entre ella y la bestia, provocando que este lo sujetara con sus garras y lo azotara contra un árbol.

"Aleryon!"- miró con amenazante al vampiro pues el impacto había lastimado a su guardián- "_Amuleto lunar, amuleto solar, bríndale a tu dueña el poder que concedes. Tomoyo, tu dueña, te ordena muestres tu verdadera forma._ _Libérate!_"- observó como se acercaba a ella, como una bala. Puso su báculo frente a ella y el vampiro golpeó contra su escudo, azotándose una y otra vez contra él- "Aleryon, estás bien?"- el guardián asintió, la amatista lo miró de reojo- "_Volant_"- puso su mano frente al vampiro, salió un destello morado de ella y la bestia salió volando de ahí. Se acercó a su guardián y lo ayudo a levantarse. Sus alas negras aparecieron y volaron sobre la copa de los árboles. Ambos agitados. Aleryon estaba herido y Tomoyo preocupada por la situación de su amigo, así como por saber que cosa era esa.

"Tomoyo tenemos que bajar, si estamos en su territorio es seguro que nos haga más daño"- lo miró preocupada- "Además, tenemos que ayudarlo"

"A quien?"- desconcertada.

"A…"

No pudo terminar pues tanto él como Tomoyo fueron golpeados por la espalda, siendo lanzados directamente hacia el suelo. Aleryon abrió sus alas y detuvo la caída a tiempo, pero en seguida la bestia volvió a atacarlos, tomando a Aleryon de las alas y estrellándolo contra cada tronco a su paso.

"Aleryon!"- corrió hacia él al verlo caer, pero de inmediato fue empujada hacia atrás.

Aleryon observó a su creadora ser empujada con fuerza, se paró lleno de rabia y comenzó a atacar al vampiro, ya sin importarle herirlo. Sus esferas daban de lleno a la espalda de la bestia, pero parecían no hacerle el más mínimo daño. El vampiro se giró hacia él, observándolo meditabundo para después arrojarse contra él. Aleryon se elevó y comenzó a dar espirales para después sacar espinas que dieron en las alas del vampiro provocando un chillido desgarrador en este. Aleryon se tapó los oídos al escucharlo, era como arañar un pizarrón, ensordecedor y molesto. El sonido le iba aturdiendo conforme callaba la bestia, que aprovechando aquello se lanzó de nuevo contra él pero de inmediato Tomoyo se interpuso, separó sus manos en vertical y después las posicionó como si tuviera un arco entre ellas, lanzando romboides morados contra el vampiro.

El albino deba vueltas para despistarla y confundirla, haciendo que muchas veces ella se equivocara y fallara pero muchas otras veces se anticipaba a sus movimientos y lograba atacarlo.

Aleryon lo miró con rencor y después inició sus ataques de nuevo, ya eran ellos dos contra el vampiro. Aleryon alzó los brazos y de ellos salió una esfera dorada para después lanzársela lo más fuerte que pudo, dándole en el pecho y tumbándolo por fin al suelo. Tomoyo se iba a lanzar contra él pero Aleryon se puso frente a ella. Lo miró desconcertada.

"Que ocurre?"

"Tomoyo tengo que decirte algo muy importante con respecto a esa bestia"- la miró serio- "Esa bestia, el vampiro es…"- en ese momento escucharon unos gritos conocidos. Miraron hacia bajo y encontraron a una asustadiza castañita que corría a todo lo que daban sus piernas, claro está con ayuda de la carta carrera.

"Sakura!"- gritó Tomoyo al verla dirigiéndose hacia la castañita sin prestar atención de lo que huía- "Vuela!"- la castañita miró sobre su hombro y vio a su amiga detrás de ella.

"_Vuelo!_"- la joven se elevo de inmediato pero no sin ser rasguñada por cierto lobo mal humorado, gritando de dolor al sentirlo.

"Sakura, estás bien?"- se acercó su amiga a ella y está asintió- "Tu pierna!"- señaló el enorme rasguño, acercó sus manos y un resplandor morado cubrió su pierna, sanándola.

"Gracias"- sorprendida. Sonrió.

"No es momento de ponerse a platicar debemos de ayudarlos"- les gritó Aleryon quien buscaba a ambas bestias.

"Ayudarlos! Pero si quieren matarnos!"- exclamó la esmeralda.

"No las quieren matar, sólo están molestos!"- se acercó a ellas y las miró severo- "Ellos dos son Eriol y Syaoran"- en ese momento regresaron a la mente de Tomoyo las palabras de Zeth.

"(_Mañana es luna llena, sabes lo que les pasa a los hombre lobo y los vampiro en luna llena?_… Entonces a esto se refería, esto es lo que iba a pasar)"- recordando cuando momentos instantes tuvo al albino frente a ella y alrededor de sus ojos había unas marcas negras- "Eriol"- musitó.

"Syaoran?"- la castañita recordó los ojos ámbar del lobo y se aterrorizó de solo pensarlo. Su corazón se acongojó y de inmediato se lanzó al bosque para buscarlo.

"Sakura!"- Tomoyo siguió a su amiga, al tiempo que Aleryon también les seguía.

Siguieron volando entre los árboles hasta que dos figuras se lanzaron contra el desprevenido guardián, atacándolo a la vez. Uno mordiéndolo del abdomen y el otro del cuello, haciéndolo gritar al sentir los colmillos de ambas bestias hundirse en su piel.

"Aleryon!"- Tomoyo giró y comenzó a lanzarle lunas negras tanto al lobo como al vampiro.

"Deténte! Por favor Tomoyo, deténte!"- pidió Sakura y la amatista se detuvo por breves momentos- "_Bosque!_"- invocó y los látigos capturaron tanto al lobo como al vampiro, liberando al guardián de sus atacantes.

"Aleryon, estás bien?"- lo miró pero se veía sangrante y bastante mal herido. Lo abrazó y cerró los ojos mientras el cuerpo de Aleryon brillaba de un intenso morado curando sus profundas heridas.

Al acto, el vampiro comenzó a chillar, aturdiendo a la flor de cerezo y alterando al lobo a su lado; ambos forcejeando contra los lazos que los mantenían cautivos, la esmeralda no pudo seguir controlando la carta pues los chillidos hacían temblar su cuerpo, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, por lo que ambas bestias fueron liberadas. El lobo de inmediato gruñó y se lanzó contra la esmeralda, que apenas pudo abrir sus ojos y verlo acercarse.

"_Escudo!_"- invocó y el lobo chocó contra él. Para después rodearla, rondando cerca, esperando el momento oportuno para atacar.

Por su parte, el vampiro al ser liberado miró con furia a la amatista y se lanzó enseguida contra ella. Chocando contra un escudo recién hecho. Aleryon estaba inconsciente por lo que tuvo que recostarlo contra un árbol cercano. Observó al vampiro con detenimiento, algo temerosa pues al parecer este meditaba para atacarla en el momento indicado.

Los ojos de las bestias brillaron con intensidad alarmando a sus respectivas oponentes para después lanzarse contra ellas.

"_Poder!_"- su báculo sirvió de defensa para después golpearlo en la frente y escuchar como el lobo gemía de dolor- "Syaoran! Perdona!"- se acercó a él, pero este de inmediato la empujo muy cerca del borde del bosque y quedando a unos metros de caer sobre el pavimento de la carretera abajo.

…………

"_Damnum!_"- gritó la amatista al momento en que sentía las garras del vampiro clavarse en sus brazos para después ver como una enorme yaga aparecía en el brazo de este, soltándola- "_Catena!_"- invocó y unos finísimos hilos morados sujetaron de los brazos y piernas al albino- "Eriol!"- llamó, el vampiro jaló sus lazos con tal fuerza que arrojaron a Tomoyo al suelo. Comenzó a levantarse pero este la empujó hacia el tronco de un árbol, sintiendo como su expresión sumamente agresiva y amenazante le atemorizaba- "Eriol…"- musitó y entonces sintió el cálido aliento de la bestia muy cerca de su cuello, apretando sus manos a los brazos de la nívea. Tomoyo cerró los ojos sabiendo que el joven la mordería. Dejó salir un gemido al sentir a la bestia lamer su cuello para después inclinarse sobre ella y morderla profundamente, sintiendo como sus garras se encajaban en su piel. Tomoyo dejo salir un quejido al sentir sus colmillos introducirse en su cuello- "Eriol"- musitó trémula, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y se abrazó al cuerpo del vampiro conforme se alimentaba del vital líquido carmín que teñía poco a poco su boca. El vampiro hundió más los colmillos al sentir su cercanía y ella no hizo más que sollozar, lo abrazó con las fuerzas que le quedaba, apretando la cabeza del albino a su cuello, sintiendo como las fuerzas le abandonaban poco a poco. Sus lágrimas cayeron sobre el cuerpo albino y este tembló un poco, pero siguió degustando del delicioso néctar que tan generosamente le era proporcionado. Sus bellas manos dejaron débilmente de sujetar la cabeza y la espalda del vampiro, resbalando con suavidad mientras su respiración se hacia débil.

…………

Sakura sintió el cuerpo del lobo sobre ella, abrió sus angustiados ojos y pudo notar los ámbares de aquel, eran sumamente cálidos pero a la vez amenazantes. Alzó una mano para tocarlo pero este le gruño al igual que la ves anterior. La joven gritó de espanto y el lobo salió volando, como siendo rechazado por su víctima. La miró con resentimiento, observando cada movimiento mientras la joven una vez de pie, sostenía insegura su báculo. Estaba tentada a atacarlo para detenerlo pero no quería lastimarlo, porque a pesar de la apariencia que podía tener, seguía siendo el chico que le había robado el corazón, su amado Syaoran.

"Syaoran"- murmuró. Abrió los brazos y cerró los ojos, al momento en que el lobo se abalanzaba sobre ella y ambos caían sobre la carretera. Sakura dejó salir un quejido de dolor mientras el lobo gruñía amenazante. Como pudo, Sakura se abrazó al cuerpo del lobo y comenzó a llorar- "Syaoran"- le llamó- "Syaoran"-sollozó- "Te Amo Syaoran!"- escuchó la calidez de sus palabras y sintió la calidez de su corazón, el lobo quiso alejarse pero ella no se lo permitía. Comenzó a forcejear, rasguñándola, haciendo su uniforme trisas para después aullar de furia. La esmeralda dejaba salir momentáneos quejidos al sentir su ropa rasgada y que las garras rasguñaran su piel. Entonces comenzó a hacer lo que una vez había escuchado -para calmar a las bestias, la música es siempre es buena- cantó.

_**Frente a ti es fácil ser sincera**_

_**Lo quiera o no lo quiera**_

_**De otra manera**_

Y conforme cantaba, le acariciaba el abundante pelaje, relajando así poco a poco a la bestia. Calmándolo.

_**Hasta ahora hemos sido amigos**_

_**Y eso me bastaba**_

_**Yo no buscaba mas**_

La bestia comenzó a buscar las caricias tan suaves que le proporcionaba la joven, tendiéndose con dulzura sobre ella.

_**Dime que hiciste**_

_**Dime que cambio dentro de mi**_

_**Para cruzar la línea entre tu y yo**_

_**La que me convenció**_

La joven entonó su canción con mayor fuerza y sentimiento, con una dulzura desmedida, abrazando así con mayor anhelo, al lobo sobre ella.

_**Que eres tu**_

_**El silencio que me hizo hablar**_

_**La voz que en mi dormía**_

_**La fe que me abrigaba en tu mirar**_

…………………

Tomoyo escuchó entonces la tonada de esa canción, la conocía bastante bien y la cantaba cuando se sentía triste, pero porque se sentía triste al cantarla, quizás porque se sentía identificada. Quizás porque no sabía que entender con respecto a sus sentimientos. Quizás por que la persona que quería no le correspondía. Y dándose un poco de ánimos, entonó junto a Sakura la canción, con un dolor insoportable en su garganta por la presión que el albino ejercía, pero sabía que debía de calmarlo de alguna forma o la mataría.

_**Eres tu quien alimentó mi libertad**_

_**Amarte y no necesitar de nada**_

_**Tan solo tu mirada en mi**_

El vampiro al escuchar la canción se quedó quieto por un momento, liberando los hombros de la joven, aflojando sus garras y su boca. La amatista sollozó de dolor al sentir el desliz de los colmillos de su cuello.

_**Y llegaste y conocí un nuevo día**_

_**Entraste a mi vida**_

_**Mi cómplice te hacías**_

El albino la miró con inquietud y se acercó a su rostro. La joven no pudo más que tranquilizarse y sentir un enorme sueño adueñándose de ella. Pero no podía dejar de cantar o de lo contrario, sí la mataría.

_**No fue difícil encontrar la calma**_

_**Le hablaste a mi alma**_

_**Fue mía la verdad**_

………………

El lobo lamió su rostro y suspiró el dulce aroma a jacinto que la chica despedía. La joven sonrió y cerró los ojos mientras sentía liviano el cuerpo sobre ella, a la vez que se iba sintiendo un poco más y más somnolienta.

_**Me asomo un momento**_

_**A ese universo que eres tu**_

_**Es cierto que quisiera descubrir**_

_**Un poco mas de ti**_

El cuerpo del lobo fue cambiando, pronto su cola desapareció así como el abundante pelaje, garras y colmillos, sus ojos dejaron de ser los de un animal amenazante para cambiar a unos serios ámbares. Su cuerpo brilló intensamente de verde al momento que el de Sakura brillaba de rosa pálido, y sintiendo esa enorme calidez despedida del cerezo Syaoran regresó a ser lo que era, un joven. Ambos dejaron de brillar, Sakura quedó inconsciente pero estaba sumamente pálida, por su parte Syaoran estaba con el trigueño torso desnudo y sus pantalones desgarrados y bien pegados a sus duras piernas. Despertó y se dio cuenta de que estaba sobre su adorada flor de cerezo, sonrojándose bastante pero a la vez muy preocupado pues la joven se veía más pálida que nunca, inclusive a la luz de la luna parecía espectral. La tomó entre sus brazos y comenzó a sacudirla suavemente para despertarla.

"Sakura"- le llamó- "Sakura, Sakura!"- pero la joven no abrió los ojos. Realmente quería ver esos hermosos ojos esmeralda y comprobar que estaba bien, sentirse bien. Por que de alguna u otra forma, sentía que el hecho de que se encontrara en ese estado era por su culpa.

"Luven!"- escuchó de pronto, alzó la vista y pudo ver a Oxidilion frente a él.

……………………

El vampiro la miró atento y Tomoyo simplemente recargó su cabeza en el cuello de este.

"Eriol…"- musitó. Quería decirle que lo quería, que volviera a ser el de antes, que la perdonara por haberle golpeado, que… Que… Que era lo que verdaderamente sentía por el? Suspiró y un par de lágrimas cayeron en el torso del vampiro. Lo miró con tristeza, cerró sus ojos y besó sus fríos y delgados labios.

Al contacto, tanto el cuerpo de Eriol como el de Tomoyo brillaron -el de él azul, el de ella morado- intensamente y con una calidez enorme de parte de la amatista. El cuerpo del vampiro comenzó a cambiar, sus alas desaparecieron y esa palidez espectral desapareció para dar paso en cambio a una más agradable, sus ojos volvieron ser dos piedras grises brillantes, los colmillos desaparecían y su cuerpo recuperaba su apariencia original, su camisa rasgada al igual que sus pantalones. Eriol observó a una Tomoyo completamente inconsciente entre sus brazos, la abrazó con fuerza y besó su frente.

"Perdóname"- susurró. Estaba consciente de lo que había hecho y sabía que estuvo a punto de matarla, de matar a la persona más importante para él. Pero desde cuando lo era? Es lo único que no sabía, pero lo que sabía es que quería tenerla siempre a su lado, pero y ella… Ella también quería eso?

"Rowen!"- escuchó que le llamaban, miró hacia donde provenía esa voz y logro ver la figura de una joven pelirroja. Eriselyon.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Y por qué habría de ir yo? No es problema mío"- contestó con frialdad Yoh.

"Cómo que no es problema tuyo!"- replicó Anael- "Por supuesto que es problema tuyo! Eres un pilar y sólo por eso debes estar presente!"

"Y tú supones que eso es razón suficiente no?"- lo miró con desafió- "La verdad es que no tengo ganas de ir, mejor otro día"- se recostó en su cama y cerró los ojos. Anael se limitó a mirarlo de manera fría.

"No culpo a Eris por odiarte, tiene la razón en hacerlo"- desapareció. Yoh se levantó de inmediato buscando al ángel, pero ya no lo encontró. Entonces era verdad, Eriselyon lo odiaba, su corazón se sintió acongojado y de sus ojos comenzaron a salir lágrimas.

"No puedo llorar por eso"- trató de convencerse- "Es sólo una estúpida chica, como todas las demás"- a su mente llegó la imagen de la joven china con la que había compartido el desayuno- "Maldita sea"- suspiró y de inmediato cerró los ojos. Su cuerpo se hizo espuma de mar y después se evaporó, creando una figura. El guerrero del viento apareció con su armadura dorada con detalles verdosos, Kal-El. Saltó por la ventana de su habitación y se dirigió a donde la presencia de Eriselyon y Oxidilion podían sentirse.

* * *

_Si ya se que no tengo perdon de dios por actualizar apenas, pero en verdad que no ha sido mi culpa (esta vez ¬¬) Y como a quien les contesté el review les dije, que iba a actualizar entre hoy y mañana y pues como pueden ver, estoy actualizando hoy. Así que... como les va?_

_Yo ya ando en la Universidad y mi nueva vida, ahora saben el porque de no haber actualizado antes, ademas de la falta de internet en mi nueva casa¬¬, lo que solo me queda ir al centro de cómputo de la uni para poder actualizar._

_Y bueno fuera de eso, que les parece? o.O tengo dudas al respecto con este capi, si ya se que me paso por dejarlo a la mitad, pero es que esta horriblemente largo y de haberlo dejado como estaba, fácil ustedes estarían pegados casi 1 hr al monitor y miren que la vista se cansa, pobrecita hay que ser considerados a veces y dejarla descansar. (Conciencia: Nada más escuchate ¬¬, ni tu misma te crees)_

_n.nU ejem... no escuche nada..._

_Ahora pasemos a los agradecimientos pos los REVIEWS! O-O:_

_Celina Sosa: __Muchas gracias por tu review, como estás? Pues sí, Eriol anda de celos y en el próximo capi estará! Tanto el como Tomoyo! y ni que decir de Sakura y Syaoran. Ya pronto lo pongo, sino es mañana será pasado mañana. La verdad espero que te guste y pues perdona la tardanza con el nuevo capi, y eso que lo tengo que cortar porque esta kilométrico. _

_Con respecto a tus preguntas, pues en el siguiente capi sabrás. Y el porque de la apariencia, será hasta las segunda parte del capítulo a menos que lo actualice completo el capítulo y te enteres en ese mismo. Pues nos vemos pronto, chao_

_Basileia Daidouji: __Hola lindísima, muchas gracias por tu review. Pues ya casi esta el capi, entre mañana y pasado lo pongo, sólo le faltan unos detallitos al capítulo de eso no te preocupes que de hecho si verás un enfrentamiento entre Eriol y Tomoyo, aunque también de Sakura y Syaoran. Habrán muchas cosas que se verán y otras que... Mejor dejarlas para el resto del fic no crees? _

_Sobre Zeth y Kaho ( o Kazorra como tu la conoces) en el siguiente capi también se descubrirá aunque será una lástima que lo corte porque esta kilométrico, a menos que me anime a no cortarlo y actualizarlo completito y mira que eso me da muchas ganas. _

_Jejeje ya verás que sorpresitas les tengo preparadas, algunas serán buenas y otras... no se como las vayan a tomar xD _

_Bueno cuidat mucho wapísima y nos vemos en el siguiente capi, espero te guste. Chao_

_Akiko-san: __Muchas gracias por fijarte en mi fic linda, me alegro que te guste y aprecio mucho el tiempo que tomas para leerlo. Es bueno saber que es interesante y que se mantiene constante, porque yo ya lo estaba dudando un poco xD _

_En el siguiente capi, que lo saco mañana o pasado mañana, verás un poco más de los poderes de Tomoyo y claro habrá algunas sorpresas más. _

_La verdad perdona la tardanza, quería actualizar antes pero pues el mismo capi no me dejaba, es que pasan tantas cosas que se hizo kilométrico y a lo mejor lo corto, yo espero que no. Entre eso y la universidad, pues si he estado bastante ocupada. _

_Pues cuidat mucho y espero _

_LMUndine: __Mi querida Undy! muchas gracias por tu review, je je je je. Al igual que tu he estado bastante ocupada con el fic y con eso de que solo me conecto los sábados ¬¬ pues la verdad ya no se ni que. Extraño platicar contigo, u.u en fin. Pues mira que de confundirme, pues si. A veces y no es nada lindo. Pero pues mira que en este habrá mas de 23 personajes y algunos si tendran nombres raros, otros no tanto pero todo por el fic. _

_Pues nos vemos en el siguiente capi, cuidat mucho linda, chao _

_Giosseppe: Muchísimas gracias por tu review, como puedes ver, no he dejado el fic de lado. Es sólo a veces que la inspiración no llega u otras razones llamadas tareas de la universidad, interfieren. Pero aquí sigo molestando con este nuieve capítulo. Que por cierto, que te pareció? Como verás pues en este capi los celos son mayores y más los mal entendidos, jejejeje Y que te parecen los poderes de Tomoyo, mira que me quebré la cabeza tratando de ponerlos originales. Y como puedes ver aqui esta lo de la luna llena y todavía le falta al capi ñ-ñ. Yoh, ese chico esta cambiando y le van a pasar muchas muchas cosas. Cuidt mucho y nos vemos en el siguiente chao._

_Pily-chan: Mi querida niña! como estás? muchas gracias por tu review. Ok, ya hubo beso, aunque Eriol no haya respondido pero hubo n.nU apenas esta empezando esto de los profundos sentimientos y no quiero aguarles la fiesta. Que te pareció el capi? Muchas gracias por tu confianza, si no te preocupes, como dije, esto apenas comienza. Bueno mi querida Pily nos vemos en el siguiente capi, espero te haya ido bien en tu examen (algo tarde la suerte ñ-ñ), chao_

_Naidy: Muchas gracias por tu review, espero te haya gustado este nuevo capi :P, me esforze para que así sea y más por la tan enorme espera que les deje. Jejeje Me alegro que lo consideres interesante y pues ya veremos que tal le va a mi fic, yo espero que bien. Y espero que tu mama no te haya cachado xD. Nos vemos en el siguiente capi, chao_

_Shaery Hiroshi: Hola como estás? Pues como ves aquí esta la continuación y pues... jejejejeje Muchas gracias por el review y pensar que mi fic es estupendo y una maravilla, so kawaii! Con respecto al fic de Mikki-chan, si lo he visto en otras páginas pero aún no lo he leído, ya lo haré después. Que tal esta por cierto? Aunque me parece que tengo que leer "El último Card Captor" primero, es que algo así leí en la página donde se publica, pero pues aún no me animo a leerlo. Bueno muchas gracias de nuevo y nos vemos en el siguiente capi, realmente espero te haya gustado este. Chao_

_Y estos fueron todos los reviews! Muchas gracias a todos ellos y tambien a todos ustedes mis queridos lectores por tomar de su valioso tiempo para leer mi fic. Se que existen ¬¬ los números no mienten._

_Bueno termino este pedazo de capítulo diciendo muchas gracias y nos vemos en la continuación de este capítulo. Y si ya se lo de la política de no contestar los reviews en el fic, pero no puedo evitarlo. Realmente me gusta hacerlo._

_Cuídense mucho,_

_Besos_

_Lebel27_

_Onegai Dejen Reviews! jajajajajajajaja xD_

_Y recuerden, si publican no sean como esta rebelde escritora que sigue contestando los reviews dentro de los capítulos, hay que seguir las reglas! Aunque a veces no nos parezcan_

_N/C: Pobresita, la cabeza le va a estallar de tanta cosa que se fuma ¬¬_

_QUÉ DIJISTE! Ò-Ó_

_N/C: Nada, nada. Que mejor sigas escribiendo para satisfacer a tus lectores._


	10. Luna Llena 2 Parte

"Eres generoso, porqué no hacerlo?"- preguntó una pelirroja.

"No le veo el chiste, yo creo que no vale la pena"- contestó con frialdad el moreno.

"Que no vale la pena? De que hablas? Qué demonios ocurre contigo"- lo miró incrédula, los ojos celestes del moreno se veían diferentes, entre fríos y duros- "Fuiste a verlo… No puedo creerlo"- balbuceó iracunda- "Eres un completo idiota! Como pudiste hacer eso! Que no te das cuenta del peligro que representa el sólo hecho de haberlo visitado! Es que acaso estás loco!"- reclamó. El chico se encogió de hombros.

"Pienso que el podría ser mejor opción"- la miró incrédulo- "Qué sucede? La hermosa Eriselyon no soporta que haya ido a ver a Belial antes que ella?"- rió con malicia.

"Eres un completo imbécil"- lo miró severa- "Te detesto"- se dio la vuelta, caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación- "Espero que recuerdes este error hasta el fin de los tiempos, Kal-El. Te maldigo para que sufras de amor por que no lo mereces, ni siquiera mereces el mío"- dictó con firmeza, abrió la puerta y desapareció tras de ella.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Estarán bien, no se preocupen"- les comentó la guerrera del fuego a ambos jóvenes preocupados, mientras observaba a las pálidas jóvenes recargadas en el tronco del árbol, Sakura cubierta con la capa de Oxidilion.

"Y el guardián?"- preguntó Eriol sintiéndose aún culpable.

"Eso depende de su creadora"-Suspiró- "Es una suerte que no las hayan matado, y me sorprende la tenacidad y valentía de ellas dos. De verdad no pensé que significasen tanto"- los miró con decisión- "Sólo necesitan un poco de vitalidad, algo que les quitaron mientras andaban en su forma de bestias"

"Algo que les quitamos?"- preguntó Syaoran, el guerrero del agua asintió.

"En tu caso, absorbías toda la energía por medio de los rasguños que le dejabas y aspirabas más al estar cerca de ella. En el caso de Rowen fue cuando le estaba chupando la sangre"- Eriol miró con tristeza y remordimiento a la amatista- "Deben de regresárselos, ustedes necesitan mucha energía en luna llena por los cambios que les suceden, pero ellas se llenan de toda esa energía gracias a la luz de la luna llena. Es por eso que les parecía una deliciosa cena."

"Y como hacemos eso?"

"De la misma manera en que se las quitaron"- los miró- "Deben de transformarse y tratar de dominar su instinto animal. Tienen que hacer que la razón y su instinto quede en armonía, pero también debe lograr que no les gane la mente de la bestia, la mente irracional."

"Además de tener que transformarse, deben buscar la manera de no verlas como su alimento"- declaró Eriselyon. Ambos jóvenes se miraron a los ojos y asintieron.

"Este… sólo tengo una duda"- vacilante dijo Syaoran- "Cómo nos transformamos?"- una gota recorrió la nuca de todos.

"Quizás yo pueda ayudarte"- dijo una voz chillona, jovial. Todos voltearon para ver a la dueña, una pequeña figura salió de las sombras, mostrando a una niña de 12 años, ojos fucsia, cabello color bronce sujetado en dos coletas por un par de moños, tez trigueña, de su cuello colgaba una joya roja -un granate, con un vestido azul celeste, mallas azules con blanco y zapatos azules con un moño en la punta. Rió al ver la cara de los pilares sorprenderse- "Que sucede? Parece como si nunca hubieran visto a una niña"- sonrió con malicia.

"Esta niña…"- musitó Eriselyon.

"La conoces?"- preguntó Eriol, la joven asintió.

"Pero como es posible que este aquí… A menos"- la miró con decisión.

"Bueno vamos a jugar o te vas a quedar ahí parado pequeño Luven"- usando un tono meloso, rió. Syaoran la miró molesto y comenzó a acercarse a ella. Se miraron con reto- "Bien"- sonrió maquiavélicamente, sus ojos se iluminaron de un brillante rojo y su cuerpo brillo al mismo tono, para después sacar un rugido. Su cuerpo comenzó cambiar, su pelaje le cubrió por completo y sus ojos ahora de un color plateado le miraban con amenaza- "(Qué esperas pequeño Luven? Una invitación?)"- rió. Podía escucharla y lo peor de todo, es que no sabía como transformarse. La loba comenzó a correr hacia él queriendo morderlo pero este simplemente la esquivó, la miró a un lado y observó como se lamía el hocico.- "(Estoy más que segura que sabrás absolutamente delicioso)"

"_Dios del Trueno, Ven!_"- invocó y le cayó de lleno a la loba. Esta gruño y gritó al sentir su cuerpo electrocutarse, lo miró con furia.

"(Ahora si que morirás niño)"- se lanzó de nuevo hacia él, pero Syaoran logró protegerse con su espada. Sentía cerca su cálido aliento y el sudor comenzaba a acumularse en su frente.

Eriol y los pilares al ver el combase te quedaron estáticos, el ojigris quiso correr a ayudarle pero la mano de Oxidilion lo detuvo. El joven lo miró inquieto.

"No podemos intervenir, este es un duelo entre bestias del mismo poder y si intervienes, mataran a Luven"- Eriol lo miró incrédulo, miró a Syaoran que aún batallaba con la loba, pero no conseguía lastimarla, obviamente era más rápida- "Pero…"

"Estará bien"- seriedad, mientras veía el combate Eriselyon- "Verás que logrará vencerla."

"En serio piensas eso Eris?"- dijo una voz dura a sus espaldas, los 3 voltearon y a sus espaldas se encontraba una chica de ojos vino, largo cabello violeta amarrado en dos coletas bajas y tez pálida, vestida con una blusa negra, unos jeans obscuros y zapatos negros- "Siempre tan segura"- la miró con frialdad.

"Entonces es cierto… Belial"- la joven sonrió con malicia.

"Sí, el está viendo esto así como todos los demás"- miró a Eriol con reto- "Rowen, no podemos permitir que aquellos chiquillos se lleven toda la diversión. Que dices, por los viejos tiempos?"- el joven la miró intrigado. La chica lo miró con malicia, sus ojos brillaron de un intenso púrpura así como su cuerpo, de su espalda surgieron un par de ramas largas y quebradas en algunos puntos, su rostro se volvió alargado, de su boca surgieron un par de colmillos blancos como la nieve, su piel tomó un color espectral, su cuerpo se volvió cadavérico y sus pupilas se dilataron como las de un gato, sus ojos eran de un azul ártico. Sacudió las ramas y de ella se desplegó la piel que las cubrió de inmediato, lo miró con reto y rió.

Eriol la miró con decisión, tratando de analizar la situación pero la realidad era que no podía transformarse, pero eso no quería decir que no podía atacarla. Tenía aún su magia, pero tenía que aprender a transformarse para salvar a Tomoyo, por ella, debía. Era su obligación.

La vampiresa voló hacia él, emitiendo un molesto chillido que provocaba una especie de transe en todo aquel que lo escuchaba. Eriol trataba de taparse los oídos pero a la vez intentaba encontrar a la vampiresa, era como si no pudiera verla, la buscaba con ahínco. Sintió un fuerte empujón sobre sus hombros, haciéndole caer sobre la tierra y ser vulnerable para su próximo ataque.

"(Piensa Eriol, piensa. Busca la manera de no tener que verla para poder encontrarla.)"- se levantó con los ojos cerrados y pudo escuchar el cortar del aire, se movió a un lado y la sorprendida vampiresa no pudo tocarlo.

"Vaya, vaya Rowen. Sí que me sorprendes"- se posó frente a él y este pudo al fin abrir los ojos para observarla, rió- "Ya era hora de que aprendieras a esquivar los ataques, pero no por mucho tiempo, o por lo menos mientras sigas siendo humano"-rió de nuevo.

"_Libérate!_"- su báculo apareció frente a él y comenzó a lanzar varios rayos rojos contra la vampiresa que los esquivaba con gran agilidad.

"Uy que malo eres!"- dijo burlona- "Es lo único que puedes hacer?"- y se lanzó de nuevo hacia el hechicero, chillando y distrayendo a Eriol.

Eriol cerró los ojos y pudo sentir su cercanía, posó su báculo de manera vertical y la vampiresa chocó sus garras contra ella, se mantuvo sobre el báculo chillando y lanzó un zarpazo contra el joven, rasgando su mejilla. Movió su mano hacia su boca y lamió sus garras con dulzura.

"Eres delicioso, lo sabías?"- comentó con picardía- "No puedo esperar a probar ese cuello"- rió.

"Que asco! Jamás dejaría que me mordiera algo tan horroroso!"- comentó burlón y la vampiresa se sintió ofendida.

"Te arrepentirás de tus palabras"- amenazó y empujó queriendo hacerlo caer.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Eris que sucede?"- preguntó una joven de ojos aceitunados al ver a la pelirroja hecha un mar de lágrimas.

"Esta será la última vez que me veas llorar"- sollozó- "Ya nunca más volveré a hacerlo"

"De que hablas?"- la observó impresionada- "Por qué lo hiciste? Eris! No debiste!"- la abrazó- "Sabes que de hacerlo"- la pelirroja asintió.

"No me interesa haberlo hecho, pero no quiero caer! De seguir así caería, sería débil!"

"Pero no te hacen más débil! Te ayudan a ser más fuerte! Por que lo hiciste! Por qué!"- sollozó la chica de cabellos canela- "Eres una tonta Eriselyon! Esa no era una solución y lo sabes!"

"Perdóname Oxidilion"- dijo de manera fría, la joven la miró melancólica, observando sus vacíos ojos escarlata, se hundió en sus brazos mientras un ángel las miraba con tristeza.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Aquí están! Deytha, los encontré!"- gritaba una rizada pelirroja de tez clara y ojos turquesa, de blusa beige y falda verde a otra joven mucho más alejada de ella. Una chica de cabellos grisáceos rebeldes y ojos rosados, tez trigueña, de blusa celeste con un pesquero blanco y sandalias de corcho, se acercó a la otra joven. La primera no aparentaba más de 15 y la segunda de 18. Ambas chicas miraron hacia el centro del lago cristalizado y pudieron observar las figuras de Meilin y Zeth dentro- "Crees que estén muertos?"- un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y miró a la otra ansiosa.

"No creo. Todavía puedo sentir su presencia, aunque es muy débil"- declaró- "Fai-Zen calienta el agua"- la chica asintió.

"No! No lo hagan! Esperen!"- gritó un niño que corría rápidamente hacia ellas.

"De que hablas Muchi, que no ves que si no los sacamos de ahí pueden morir?"- contestó testaruda la turquesa.

"Pero si los descongelas los matarás como quiera"- le contestó seriamente. Muchi era un niño de no mas de 12 años, ojos anaranjados y cabello rubio cenizo, era bastante maduro para su edad, llevaba una camiseta azul marino y un pantalón beige- "Sólo tenemos que lograr que el dragón despierte"- la chica lo miró con nubes saliendo de la cabeza- "Ya se que querías hacer gala de tus poderes pero esta no es la ocasión"

"A veces de verdad me pregunto si tienes 12!"- contestó fastidiada.

"Entonces debes de despertarlo tu"- lo miró la grisácea, el chico asintió. Puso una mano en el hielo, cerró los ojos y una estela de luz naranja se dirigió rápidamente hacia Zeth, envolviéndolo y haciendo reaccionar a su corazón. Las dos jóvenes y el chico se alejaron del centro conforme sentían fuertes sacudidas debajo de sus pies.

Zeth abrió sus ojos de golpe, miró a Meilin completamente inconsciente y al notar el lugar en donde se encontraban rápidamente exhaló con fuerza, el hielo a su alrededor se deshizo, sus ojos brillaron de un intenso índigo al igual que su cuerpo. El hielo comenzó a quebrarse con forme su cuerpo cambiaba, gritó y de su boca salió una enorme llamarada derritiendo todo a su paso. Cambió por completo, tomó entre sus garras a Meilin y salió disparado de su prisión de hielo, para después aterrizar junto a los atónitos jóvenes y recuperar su forma. Meilin apenas y respiraba, estaba bien acurrucada entre sus brazos, su rostro estaba pálido y sus labios se notaban de un leve azul. La miró con dulzura, acercó su rostro al de ella y respiró cálida y suavemente sobre su nariz, devolviéndole su color natural a su cuerpo y sus rosados labios. La morocha despertó con suavidad, observando los increíbles ojos índigo del caballero que la cargaba.

"Estás bien?"- preguntó el violáceo, la joven asintió asombrada y confundida. La dejó sobre sus pies y la sostuvo un momento para que mantuviera el equilibrio y el calor llegara a sus piernas. Se volteó a los tres chicos con firmeza los miró- "Qué hacen aquí? Se supone que no deberían de estar aquí, ni siquiera deberían de verlos juntos"

"Uy pero que mal agradecido eres! Ni siquiera porque nos molestamos en salvarte"- replicó la pelirroja.

"Técnicamente nos trajiste a rastras"- contestó con una gota la joven de ojos rosas y el rubio asintió. La rizada joven se limitó a verlos con ojos asesinos.

"(Tanto le gusta Zeth?)"- pensó Meilin con perspicacia para después sentir la mirada fulminante de la pelirroja, una gota resbaló por su nuca y Zeth se limitó a alzar una ceja.

"No es momento para estas tonterías Fai"- la miró con dureza- "Debemos encontrar a toda costa a los pilares, de lo contrario no sabremos a que tipo de peligros pudieron ser expuestos."- apretó los puños y miró a Meilin con decisión- "Daphné tu sabes en que dirección se encuentran los pilares?"- la joven lo miró por unos instantes, alzó su mano y señaló en dirección del bosque.

"Están dentro del bosque, pero no están solos y las presencias de Sakura y Tomoyo son muy débiles"- dijo entristecida- "Zeth, no crees que de algo les haya pasado, verdad? Están bien, no es cierto?"- el joven la miró preocupado.

"Eso espero"- Meilin se mordió el labio y sintió un fuerte ascenso de energía. Miró con atención al bosque y comenzó a correr. Tenía el presentimiento de que conocía esa aura pero se sentía tan distinta que era imposible estar completamente segura.

Estaban a pocos pasos del bosque cuando frente a ellos cayó un rayo que los empujó con violencia contra el borde cercano al lago. Los cinco jóvenes se levantaron confundidos y pudieron observar la figura de un alto hombre moreno, cabello dorado, ojos bronce, con una camisa beige y un pantalón gris, aparentaba más edad de la que tenía, sus ojos se mostraban taciturnos y serios, su boca solo mostraba una mueca de desagrado. Los observó con atención.

"De este sitio no pasan"- advirtió- "Bueno, al menos no con vida"- su boca se contorsionó en una sonrisa cruel. Alzó una mano y en ella apareció un brillo dorado para después lanzarlo contra los sorprendidos jóvenes que intentaban esquivar los rayos que caían a pocos pasos de ellos- "Qué pasa Muchi, acaso ya no puedes? Acaso el hecho de ser un niño es demasiada desventaja?"- rió con amargura.

"(Quien es?)"- preguntó Meilin a los jóvenes.

"(Su nombre es Denryu y tiene un pésimo carácter.)"- contestó Deytha, para después saltar hacia atrás.

"(Sí, eso se nota)"- contestó con sarcasmo- "(Pero porqué nos ataca?)"

"(Por qué su deber es destruirnos, él es… Meilin cuidado!)"- avisó Zeth al observar como un rayo iba directamente hacia su amiga. La joven tuvo tan sólo un segundo para observar el rayo pues en el siguiente sentía como chocaba con fuerza contra su escudo.

"Qué pasa niños? Ya se cansaron de jugar?"- rió- "O es que se concentran más en su charla que en mis ataques"- Meilin lo miró con sorpresa, estaba segura que había estado escuchando todo lo que había preguntado, ahora se preguntaba que no escucharía- "Puedo escuchar todo pequeña, todo y cada uno de sus pensamientos."

Meilin saltó y de su espalda sintió brotar las finísimas alas transparentes de su espalda. Voló con rapidez hacia el moreno y de sus manos salían espirales de diamantes rosados dirigidos con ferocidad hacia él. Denryu se limitó a verla con escepticismo y sólo puso su mano frente a él, creando un escudo y deteniendo cada uno de los diamantes. Hizo sus manos hacia atrás, en ellas apareció una asombrosa cantidad de energía que después lanzó contra Meilin, el escudo del hada apenas y soportó tal cantidad de energía pues los daños los recibió su cuerpo.

Se sintió herida, tocó sus brazos sintiéndolos calientes, los miró y pudo observar unas marcas oscuras en diversas partes de ellos.

"Qué esta pasándome?"- se preguntó con dolor al sentir punzadas en su cuerpo.

Zeth miró con asombro a Meilin pues sabía que era prácticamente un milagro que no estuviera desfallecida, se volteó hacia el rubio, sus ojos brillaron y se transformó en el dragón rojo de ojos ambarinos. Se elevó para lanzar grandes llamaradas en contra del moreno que las respondía con rayos y ambas chocaban en medio del cielo, apareciendo un gran resplandor.

Deytha los observó con atención, movió sus manos como si sostuviese algo inestable y lanzó una esfera plateada contra Denryu quien la desvaneció con un movimiento de sus manos, la joven no se intimidó y siguió atacándolo. A su vez, tanto Fai-Zen como Muchi se concentraban, la chica con una esfera roja y otra azul en sus manos, el chico brillaba intensamente de naranja. Fai-Zen lanzó ambas esferas en espiral contra Denryu que ya recibía los ataques de Meilin, Deytha y Zeth, pero parecía no cansarse pues constantemente les regresaba con igual o mayor fuerza los ataques.

Muchi abrió sus ojos y brillaron intensamente, su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar, de ser el de un niño pequeño pasó a ser el de un hombre, con brillante armadura bronceada con detalles en zafiro y una larga y brillante espada con empuñadura de oro en sus manos. Miró a Denryu y comenzó a atacarlo con fiereza.

Los cinco jóvenes atacaban con fiereza al rubio mientras este esquivaba sus golpes ahora con mayor dificultada que antes. Los miró con decisión y sonrió, expandió su magia como si fuera una bomba, pegándole violentamente a cada una de las personas presentes y enviándolas al lago cristalizado haciendo pequeñas cuarteaduras en él.

"Esto es todo lo que pueden ofrecerme estos débiles peones!"- gruño y lanzó una carcajada- "Yo me esperaba más de ustedes, pero… Supongo que la historia siempre tiende a repetirse, no es así?"- dijo con sarcasmo. Zeth lo miró furioso, se levantó y comenzó a correr hacia él cuando sintió una increíble cantidad de magia capaz de calarle los huesos. Escuchó como el hielo comenzó a crujir bajo sus pies, miró a sus amigos tras él y estos parecían igual de sorprendidos, Meilin confundida.

"Con que, estos son los pequeños guerreros"- rió una voz gélida- "Y yo que pensé que serían mucho más fuertes al paso de dos mil años"

"Pero supongo que no siempre puedes esperar lo mejor y más si se trata de escoria"- comentó una voz amarga.

"(No puede ser… esas voces)"- incrédulo y algo temeroso se sintió al escuchar aquellas voces que eran capaces de destrozar un corazón latiente con un solo toque ya fuese de hielo o de fuego, ambos eran mortales- "(Pero si se supone que ellos no deberían de estar aquí… Por que la única manera… La única manera sería que se hubiera roto el sello)"- apretó sus puños con fuerza y giró tras él para observar a dos figuras que acaban de aparecer a ambos lados del rubio.

Una mujer de ojos celestes resaltados por un sombra brillante y cabellos azul marino, sus labios de una azul glaciar, su piel tan pálida como la porcelana se notaba de un tono azulado por la luz de la luna. Su cuerpo tatuado con cristales y cubierto con un vestido azul hielo que resaltaba sus curvas y sus perfectas piernas, con un zircón en su pecho, tul debajo del pecho mostrando su delgado abdomen hasta su cadera y parte de sus piernas. Una belleza sin igual, cautivante y a la vez intolerable, al igual que su voz.

Un hombre de ojos dorados que se ensombrecían al llegar a la pupila y largos cabellos revueltos oscuros con reflejos rojizos, su piel bronceada brillaba como si fuera metal. Su cuerpo tatuado con signos incomprensibles que lucían debajo de su camisa de tul negra ceñida al bien trabajado cuerpo marcado y un pantalón rojo noche plástico pegado que resaltaba sus perfectas piernas marcadas con botas ébano que parecían hechas de un material brillante pero irreal. Sus facciones parecían haber sido trazadas con maestría, la perfección hecha hombre, hipnotizante pero al mismo tiempo atemorizante, al igual que su voz..

"Shiva, Ifrit… Ustedes"- los miró como si fuera un espejismo- "Ustedes. No pueden estar aquí, es imposible"- tembló iracundo.

"Pues tal parece que estamos aquí, no es así"- sonrió macabramente la cerúlea.

"Además, el que no debería estar aquí eres tú"- se dirigió con dureza al muchacho el bronceado.

El hielo bajo sus pies comenzó a derretirse, se escuchaba el fluir del agua de nuevo, a la vez podía sentirse un poco de calor al hervir y sólo eran sostenidos por una delgada capa helada que no tardaría en quebrarse al mas ligero movimiento de los 5 jóvenes. Debajo de ellos comenzaban a haber cuarteaduras, Zeth quiso caminar hasta sus enemigos pero la cerúlea se limitó a negar con él dedo, para después tronar los dedos y hacer que el hielo se abriera como si fuera un libro y tragarse a los 5 aterrados jóvenes que caían al agua.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Debo encontrar a Luven"- se repetía el hada- "Tiene que saberlo"- volaba lo más rápido que le era posible entre la espesura del bosque- "Espero encontrarlo pronto"- la oscuridad de la noche era su aliada y protectora- "Tan sólo espero que me crea cuando se lo cuente"- pero tal vez esa noche hubiera sido mejor desconfiar- "Debe de creerlo, tiene que creerlo!"- se reprochó- "Ojala no sea demasiado tarde"- preocupada no sintió que algo la venía siguiendo muy deprisa.

"Daphné!"- le llamaron- "Espera Daphné!"

"No puedo! Tengo que encontrar a Luven!"- ni siquiera volteo a mirar a su interlocutor- "Tengo que decirle algo muy importante"

"Pero Daphné tengo que decirte algo!"- repitió el joven tras ella.

"No puede ser después! En este momento de verdad no puedo Cedric"

"Pero es importante!"

"No puede esperar?"

"No, no puede!"- se puso frente a ella y la miró con decisión- "Daphné no te dejaré pasar a menos que me dejes hablar primero"

"De que se trata"- miró desesperada al chico del cabello índigo al igual que sus ojos- "Dime rápido que tengo prisa!"

"Daphné, tu y yo estamos conscientes del peligro que representa esos dos individuos pero no podemos dejarlo todo en manos de los pilares, por algo somos guerreros nosotros"- se miraron por unos instantes.

"Ced…"- su voz no terminó la oración pues unos posesivos labios la cubrieron dejándola paralizada y encantada.

"TE AMO"- susurró antes de perderse de su vista.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Unos impacientes y oscuros ojos miraban con fervor el reloj de pared que ya marcaban cuarto para las 9, los paseaba constantemente de la puerta de entrada al reloj y viceversa, sus largos y varoniles dedos se movían desesperadamente sobre el brazo del sofá, momentáneamente dejaba salir algunos suspiros impacientes, esperando ver entrar a cierta jovencita.

"Demonios, de seguro esta con aquel desagradable mocoso"-gruñó, miró de nuevo el reloj y después la puerta- "Diablos! Dónde rayos está?"- preguntó impaciente.

"Tranquilo Touya, seguramente están platicando y se les hizo tarde, ya llegará. Según mencionaron iban a realizar una reunión en casa del joven Hiragizawa, lo más seguro es que se haya extendido. Además si ya salieron seguro esta con el joven Li, no hay porque preocuparse."- dijo sereno.

"ES POR ESO QUE ME PREOCUPO MÁS!"- lo miró con ojos de pistola, escuchó el timbre de la puerta y rápidamente se levantó del sillón, dirigiéndose a paso rápido a la puerta. No era Sakura, eso era seguro, entonces quien podía ser a esas horas de lo noche. Abrió la puerta y en seguida deseó no haberlo hecho pues unos delgados brazos se lanzaron a su cuello aprisionándolo.

"HOLA TOUYA!"- gritó efusiva la chica. A Touya sólo le recorrió una gran gota por su rostro.

"Qué haces aquí?"- preguntó con fastidio.

"Ando buscando a Eriol, de casualidad no está aquí?"- le miró inocente.

"Que no se supone se encontraban en su casa?"- preguntó desconcertado el trigueño.

"Pues sí, pero no llegaron por lo que supuse que habrían ido a casa de alguien más, pero pues por lo visto es de alguien que no conozco. Justamente acabo de pasar a casa de los Li y me dice el señor Wei que no se encuentran, por eso vine aquí. Además así aproveché para poder verte mi querido Touya!"

"Qué no se supone tu también debiste de estar en esa reunión?"- volteó a ver al cenizo y este asintió.

"Fui a casa de Hiragizawa pero como no había nadie también pase a casa de Li a buscarlos y al no encontrarlos me dirigí hacia aquí"- tranquilidad- "Pero es extraño que no logremos localizarlos."

"Lo sé, Eriol ni Li son así"- aseguró la chica.

"Quítate de encima quieres!"- reclamó el trigueño con enojo a la chica quien solo rió.

"No te enojes Touya!"- guiñó un ojo y lo liberó, el trigueño se limitó a verla fastidiado- "Me pregunto en donde podrán estar"- posó un dedo sobre su mentón mientras millones de interrogantes invadían su cabeza.- "Haber no están en la casa, ni en la de Li, ni en la de mi querido Touya, entonces…"- contó con los dedos- "Ay es verdad! Falta la casa de esa chica Daidouji! Bueno nos vemos luego"- su rostro se iluminó.

"Espera Akizuki!"- gritó antes de que cerrara la puerta.

"Que me digas Nakuru!"- se volvió hacia él falsamente indignada. El trigueño la tomó por los hombros.

"Por qué a casa de Daidouji? Que tiene que ver ella en todo esto?"- la chica lo miró sorprendido y miró a Yukito.

"No le dijiste"- dijo con toda calma.

El joven se levantó, unas alas cubrieron su cuerpo, brillaron y después se abrieron para dar paso al frío juez.

"No"

"Pero porqué?"- le reclamó ahora Rubymoon.

"No creí que necesitara saber todo. Sólo lo preocuparía"

"Pero si te preguntó debiste decírselo"

"No lo hizo. Aunque supuso que Tomoyo se encontraba con ellos, como de costumbre"

"Pero…"- iba reclamar cuando alguien furioso la interrumpió.

"Oigan sigo aquí! Alguien podría explicarme que diablos está pasando!"- exclamó. El juez lo miró sereno, la guardiana se limitó a suspirar.

"Siéntate porque será largo"- pidió la guardiana.

… Y varios minutos después de una larga explicación…

"Esa niña también tiene guardianes!"- sorprendido- "Pero como?"

"No escuchaste la explicación!"- le reclamó la guardiana, el trigueño asintió de mala gana, era extraño sentirse regañado.

"Se supone que hoy debimos habernos juntado en casa de la reencarnación de Clow para hablar de sucedido con la chica Li entre otras cosas"- contestó el cerúleo.

"Aunque últimamente Eriol ha estado actuando de una manera muy extraña"- comentó la guardiana- "Me preocupa y más por el hecho de no haberse aparecido en todo el día, ni siquiera en lo que va de la noche."

Touya apretó los puños, el estar apenas recuperando sus poderes le daba muchas limitaciones y se sentía impotente ante el hecho de no poder proteger a su hermana de cualquier peligro por el cual pudiera estar pasando.

"Rubymoon, hace una horas sentí un ascenso de energía, era magia muy poderosa pero muy antigua. Sólo que desapareció. Puedes sentirla tú?"- la guardiana negó.

"Al igual que tú me pregunté de quien podría ser, pero desapareció casi al instante y no he sentido ya nada después de eso."

"Ya veo"

"Quizás este ocurriendo algún enfrentamiento del cual nosotros aún no somos conscientes"- comentó un serio Cerberus, quien al escuchar toda la plática había decido bajar de la habitación de Sakura. Su miraba denotaba preocupación.

"Por qué supones que es un enfrentamiento?"- preguntó inquieta.

"Porque normalmente podríamos sentir su magia, inclusive si es muy débil. Pero en toda la tarde no pude sentirlos. Es como si no estuvieran"

"Una barrera antimagia"- contestó Yue.

"Debemos de ir a buscarlos"- les dijo Touya. Los guardianes lo miraron por unos instantes tratando de decidir si llevarlo o dejarlo- "No me quedaré aquí esperando, sin hacer absolutamente nada, a ver si mi prima y mi hermana se encuentran a salvo! NO! Yo iré con ustedes les parezca o no!"- la dedición en sus ojos era sorprendente.

"De acuerdo"- accedió Rubymoon. Kerberos sólo suspiró y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

"Tenemos que avisarle a Spinelsun y a los guardianes de Tomoyo"- declaró el león.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Nunca te he mentido Rowen."- musitó.

"En serio?"- preguntó con sarcasmo- "Entonces porque no me habías dicho? Por qué me lo ocultaste?"- preguntó molesto.

"Por qué de hacerlo te preocuparías y no me dejarías combatir! Sabes que todos dependen de nosotros aún cuando no lo sepan!"

"Pero no puedes! No debes! Entiende que no quiero perderte! Y menos sabiendo esto!"- reclamó. Lo miró severa.

"Entonces aceptarías una desventaja de dos pilares aunque tu vida dependiera de ello!"

"De dos pilares"- sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente- "No me digas que Eliza…"- la plebeya asintió.

"Y ella no le dirá a Luven y yo no se como lo supiste tú"- lo miró inquisitiva- "No había manera de saberlo, ni siquiera mis guardianes lo sabían."- miró hacia la ventana de su habitación mustia y casi como un flechazo le llegó la respuesta- "El se los dijo!"- comentó trémula, el conde asintió serio, la hechicera se llevó una mano a la boca- "Cómo… Cómo pudo! No, el no debió!"- reprochó y su rostro tomó una súbita palidez, se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas y Rowen de inmediato corrió hacia ella, preocupado- "Entonces… Belial también lo sabe"- la joven comenzó a sollozar ante su descubrimiento.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El guardián del viento volaba rápidamente sobre la iluminada ciudad esperando llegar a tiempo, a pesar de no querer reconocerlo, estaba sumamente preocupado por la joven escarlata. Sabía que lo odiaba y recordaba perfectamente lo que había ocurrido aquella vez, pero no podía evitar sentir todo lo que su corazón le indicaba, era casi imposible negarle al corazón esa petición. Había sido su culpa y jamás conocería la calidez de un corazón, pero por lo menos quería que ella conociera el de las demás personas. Sabía a la perfección lo que había hecho y que ese hechizo aún repercutía en su reencarnación, pero quería liberarla, quería que conociera algo de lo que por su culpa se había privado. Lo deseaba con todo el corazón.

Súbitamente se detuvo al ver a Anael frente a él, esperándolo con una cara de pocos amigos. Miró hacia el piso y Kal-El siguió su mirada, pudo observar a los guardianes de Sakura y Eriol volando junto a un joven trigueño alto y detrás de él la bestia guardiana de Tomoyo. El pilar y el ángel bajaron hacia ellos, posándose frente a ellos.

"En dónde están Sakura y los demás?"- preguntó un molesto Cerberus.

"Es la misma pregunta que iba a hacerles"- contestó el altanero pilar- "Por qué viene ese humano con ustedes"

"Soy hermano de Sakura, así que iré te guste o no. ME ENTENDISTE!"- imperó.

"No es mi problema si mueres en esta batalla"-lo miró con frialdad- "Síganme"- se elevó y continuó su recorrido, siguiendo al ángel.

Los guardianes lo siguieron, Touya montado en Cerberus, aunque se mostraban desconfiados y algo inquietos.

Anael constantemente volteaba a verlos, sobretodo a Touya que parecía no quitar sus ojos de encima. Podía percibir el amor que le tenía a su hermana pero también la enorme desconfianza hacia ambos y por lo visto enojo consigo mismo y con otra persona. Eso le hizo pensar en el hermano menor de Lady Eliza, notando que era exactamente igual a ese entonces sólo quizá un poco más joven y con sus cortantes ojos ámbares, cuántas personas involucradas hace 2 mil años pudieron haber reencarnado? Estaba consciente de que los pilares y los guerreros de la tierra estaban de nuevo en ese mundo, pero podría haber alguien más de hace 2 mil años? Alguien que no hubiera intervenido en los sucesos del pasado?

Preguntas inquietantes que se responderán con el paso del tiempo y el ocurrir de los sucesos.

Llegaron hasta la barrera, Anael movió su mano y esta pareció disolverse, pasaron rápidamente antes de cerrarse de nuevo. Ahora las presencias de Syaoran, Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol y Meilin eran sumamente claras aunque podían sentirse diferentes como si algo en ellos hubiera cambiado.

"Están aquí, pero es increíble… Hay otras personas, son muy poderosas"- comentó Rubymoon.

"Sakura y Tomoyo están muy débiles"- comentó Yue, emprendió su rápido vuelo hacia ellas pero de inmediato se paralizó.

Un aura maligna los rodeó por completo, provocando un fuerte escalofrió en los guardianes, Touya trataba de no desmayarse, mientras los guardianes se juntaban en un círculo. Frente a ellos aparecieron millones de púas negras y afiladas aparecieron a su alrededor, amenazantes. El aura maligna comenzó a tomar forma frente a sus ojos, de hombros anchos, alto, tez apiñonada, cabellos plateados, lentes cuadrados que enmarcaban perfectamente sus suaves ojos verdes con marcas oscuras que iban de la ceja a las mejilla, delgado, con camiseta de mangas largas, pantalón ceñido al cuerpo y galochas.

"Jinn"- murmuró Kal-El al verlo, sus ojos azules se encontraban estáticos- "Como es posible que estés aquí?"

"Sorprendido Kal-El"- dijo con un tono juguetón a la vez que su sonrisa se ampliaba- "Aunque Sys no lo parece tanto"

"Fue tuya la presencia de hace rato, no es así?"- le contestó la lince.

"No. Esa no fue mía. De hecho, apenas se me ocurrió divertirme un poco, los demás ya me llevan un poco de ventaja"- rió con dulzura, los miró de manera macabra- "Que les parece si empezamos"

Las púas comenzaron a dispararse hacia ellos, primero lento y luego rápido a manera de lluvia, chocando contra el escudo hecho por los guardianes y el mismo Kal-El. Jinn simplemente de ladeó el rostro y después rió, cerró su mano con fuerza, al abrirla apareció un puñado de brillos andalucitas que con un soplido esparció y rápidamente tomaron la forma de pequeños diablitos con macabras sonrisas y malévolos ojos negros, que se lanzaban violentamente contra el escudo hecho.

"Vamos, vamos. No sean tan duros con mis diablillos, no ven que los chiquillos sólo quieren jugar con ustedes?"- sonrió, sus ojos brillaron, así los de los diablillos y estos se detuvieron, hicieron un círculo alrededor de sus adversarios y se estrellaron brutalmente contra el escudo quebrándolo al acto y dejando vulnerables a quienes protegía.

Los diablillos les vieron con malicia para después ir en contra de ellos, tomando a las bestias guardianas por las orejas, jalándoles la cola, jugando con su hocico mientras estos trataban de quitárselos de encima; los guardianes eran atacados con ferocidad, les jalaban del cabello, los empujaban, los encerraban en una burbuja y se ponían a jugar con ella como si fuera un balón, les lanzaban enormes llamaradas mientras estos se protegían lanzando flechas o sus esferas sin dar resultado.

Touya por su parte trataba de quitarse de encima a los diablillos que lo habían sujetado y lo llevaban frente al demonio. Este sonrió complacido y con una mano contempló con cuidado el rostro del trigueño, que forcejaba contra sus creaciones.

"Eres tal y como te recuerdo"- sonrió- "A excepción de tus ojos, pero los de tu hermana tampoco son iguales"- sus ojos brillaron con señal de amenaza, puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Touya cubriéndole casi todo el rostro y el hombre se desmayó de inmediato- "Espero que Eliza este consciente para ver su pequeña sorpresa"- sonrió con maldad. El cuerpo de Touya brilló intensamente para después dejar ver a un niño de apenas 5 años, durmiendo inocentemente, chascó los dedos y una bruma lo cubrió para después desaparecer de su vista.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Tengo que buscar la manera"- suspiró con cansancio- "Debo de encontrarla, tiene que ser así"- respiraba con dificultad. Escuchó el sonido ronco de golpes en la puerta, la miró dudosa pero siguió manipulando la esfera frente a ella.

"Eliza! Ábreme!"- pidió Luven desde afuera, golpeando de nuevo- "ELIZA"- vio un fuerte fulgor por debajo de la puerta y después oscuridad. Esto le produjo una mayor preocupación, golpeó la puerta con la pierna con tanta fuerza que la tumbo, su fuerza ,a pesar de no estar transformado, se mantenía. La buscó por la habitación y corrió al encontrarla tumbada sobre el piso, la tomó entre sus brazos y observó el sudor que resbalaba desde su frente- "Estás loca? En tu estado el esfuerzo pudo haberte matado"- reprochó.

"Pero tenía que"- pronunció con dificultad- "Tenía que buscar la manera de"- su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez mientras los ámbares de Luven la miraban angustiado- "No podía rendirme, todos están haciendo su mejor esfuerzo, y tanto Minerva como yo nos sentimos obsoletas, no podemos"- respiró con dificultad- "Quedarnos atrás. No hay pero que valga"

"Ustedes dos no son obsoletas!"- reclamó- "Se están arriesgando demasiado por algo que tanto Rowen como yo como los demás pilares y guerreros podemos hacer. No pueden tomar su estado a la ligera!"- la castañita acarició su rostro con dulzura y este la miró con tristeza.

"Todos somos importantes en esto"- tragó con dificultad- "Por eso no podemos dejar cabos sueltos"- la mirada de Luven se volvió interrogante ante lo dicho por la chica.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sus ojos se habían cerrado automáticamente al escuchar romperse el hielo que con dificultades les sostenía, pero por alguna razón no sentía que el agua le abrazara. Abrió paulatinamente sus ojos para observar a una mujer gato de cabellos pelirrojos frente a ellos. Parpadeó continuamente para asegurarse que lo que había pasado no era producto de su imaginación. Miró a su alrededor y pudo notar que todos estaban tan asombrados como ella. Estaban siendo sujetados por su escudo y su telepatía, la mujer se veía lastimada pero a pesar de eso se mantenía firme.

"Vaya, vaya. Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, si es la guerrera Alina"- rió el rubio al verla- "Nunca pensé que estuvieras en posición de enfrentarnos. Sobretodo después del último ataque por parte de Jinn"- burlón.

"Me subestiman demasiado, no soy la misma de hace 2 mil años"- les contestó.

"Nadie querida, nadie lo es. Ni siquiera los pilares o acaso olvidas que es un nuevo siglo"- sonrió malévolamente.

"Eres un idiota lo sabías, a pesar del tiempo no cambias"- contestó molesta.

"Kaho…"- susurró Zeth a sus espaldas- "Me alegro que te encuentres bien"- la pelirroja sonrió.

"No podía abandonarlos, aún no"- miró con decisión a sus rivales- "No se dejen vencer, no les dejen ver que sienten, no les dejen ni siquiera pensar. Pero sobretodo, recuerden que esto no se acaba hasta que se acaba, aunque eso signifique que sólo uno de nosotros sobreviva"- los jóvenes se levantaron decididos, observando con atención a las figuras que se encontraban frente a ellos- "Señorita Li, espero pronto pueda recordar aquello que fue forzada a olvidar, quizá así esto sería más sencillo. Eriol y el joven Li están luchando contra nuestros demás enemigos a pesar de no estar en sus mejores condiciones. De lo mejor de usted"- sonrió- "Usted es una chica muy tenaz y valiente, no se rinda"

Las palabras de su antigua maestra de primaria le sorprendieron de sobremanera, jamás pensó que esa mujer pudiera tener ese concepto acerca de ella, se alegró al escuchar sus ánimos y decidió que ella también debería de dar lo mejor, así como Eriol y Syaoran, no podía rendirse así nada más, no lo haría. Sonrió y sus alas volvieron a sostenerla mientras su cuerpo brillaba de un intenso rosado al momento en sus ojos brillaban.

Kaho deshizo el escudo y todos y cada uno de los jóvenes prepararon sus mejores ataques contra sus enemigos, los cuales se limitaban a verlos con incredulidad. De verdad pensaban esos niños poder confrontar a los guerreros del infierno? Nadie podía, sólo un ángel podía y por el momento ninguno estaba con ellos, un guardián del cielo.

Los guerreros del infierno esperaron a recibir el ataque de los chiquillos pero justo en ese instante una fuerza los paralizó, a ambos bandos. Era como si alguien se hubiese adueñado del tiempo, pero ellos podían sentir el transcurrir del mismo lentamente.

La oscuridad los absorbió por un instante para después reaparecerlos ante las sorprendidas miradas de los otros combatientes. Tanto Syaoran como Eriol miraron sorprendidos a los recién llegados, llenos de preguntas e inquietos.

"Qué esta pasando aquí?"- fue lo único que pudo decir Fai-Zen- "Cómo llegamos hasta este lugar?"

"En realidad nunca estuvimos fuera de este lugar, se torcieron las dimensiones al crear la barrera para no tenernos a todos juntos"- explicó Muchi.

"Precisamente"- contestó Jinn al verlos- "En dónde estaban niños? Los estuvimos buscando por todas partes"- sonrió. Los jóvenes se limitaron a verlo con algo de temor- "Pero ahora que estamos todos juntos es momento de divertirnos en serio"- rió.

"Sakura!"- gritó Cerberus al ver a su pálida ama recostada al pie de un árbol. Yue quien también la vio se acercó rápidamente con Cerberus a un lado, seguidos de Rubymoon y Spinelsun.

"Mi Señora!"- gritó Sys al ver a la nívea completamente pálida- "Aleryon!"- se sorprendió de ver al guardián inconsciente.

Meilin que había estado atenta a todo lo que estaba pasando se acercó con rapidez hacia sus amigas.

"Qué les paso?"- preguntó espantada al verlas en aquel estado. Los pilares no respondieron- "Por favor respóndanme!"- pidió.

"(Por que mejor no les preguntas a tus amigos)"- contestó burlona una voz a su espalda, haciéndola voltear para encararla y ver con sorpresa a una loba. Dio un paso hacia atrás en señal de temor. Y tanto Eriol como Syaoran se pusieron frente a ella, el primero sosteniendo su báculo y el segundo su espada.

"Syaoran, Eriol. De que esta hablando?"- pero los jóvenes no respondieron.

"Que ocurre? Acaso no recuerdan lo que hicieron? O será que se avergüenzan de haberlo hecho?"- se burló la vampiresa. Ninguno de los dos respondió, se limitaron a verlas con frialdad.

"Por favor díganme!"- pidió la morocha.

"Les quitaron parte de su energía vital y mágica, es por eso que se encuentran así"- contestó Eriselyon.

"A qué te refieres con eso?"- preguntó Cerberus- "Como puede ser posible que el mocoso y la reencarnación de Clow pudieran hacer eso?"

"Entonces ellos se transformaron no es así?"- inquirió Sys- "Se alimentaron de nuestras amas, no es verdad?"- encaró a los pilares quienes la vieron con seriedad- "Cómo permitieron que eso ocurriera? Por que dejaron que ellos se alimentaran de una manera tan voraz!"- reclamó. Estos no contestaron simplemente la miraron con atención. Tanto la loba como la vampiresa rieron.

"(Es parte de su instinto)"- contestó burlona.

"Exacto y no importa lo que hagan, el instinto siempre es más fuerte que la razón"- rió la vampiresa.

"Mientes!"- aseguró Eriol.

"Tú crees?"- lo miró maliciosa- "Porque yo no lo creo"- rió- "Transfórmate para que sepamos si es verdad"- Eriol la miró con enojo y la chica rió- "Olvidé que no sabes como hacerlo"- se burló.

"Cierra la boca!"- lanzó un rayo rojizo que esta desvió al choque con sus alas. Los ojos de la vampiresa brillaron, el cuerpo de Eriol se paralizó de inmediato y esta lo lanzó contra un gran tronco detrás de él.

"Eriol!"- gritaron Syaoran y Meilin al unísono. El primero entonces vio de nuevo hacia el frente, observando como la loba los rondaba con paciencia, analizando el mejor momento de ataque, mientras el empuñaba firmemente su espada.

…

"Vamos niños, hay que jugar un poco"- rió Jinn, sus ojos brillaron y su cuerpo se hinchó, sus facciones cambiaron drásticamente, eran toscas y violentas, sus ojos se volvieron de un negro intenso, su tez cambio a una de color óxido, su cuerpo marcado con símbolos, sus manos y pies fueron garras, de su boca salían un par de colmillos y su largo cabello negro ondeaba por la brisa nocturna. Los chicos lo miraron preocupados, observando como una larga fila de pequeños diablillos se formaban a ambos lados del demonio, riendo de manera maquiavélica.

De inmediato los diablillos se lanzaron contra Kaho y los cuatro jóvenes, jalándolos, mordiéndolos o lanzando pequeñas llamaradas de sus bocas que apenas lograban esquivar estos.

"(No tiene caso seguir así, sólo lograrán cansarnos)"- miró a sus compañeros y se transformo en el enorme dragón rojo, para después lanzar una llamarada y escuchar los lamentosos gritos de los diablillos al quemarse.

Kaho sujetó a uno de los diablillos que tenía encima y lo estrujó con sus garras, haciéndose polvo en sus manos y después lanzarlas contra los diablillos que porfiaban aullidos de ardor al sentir el polvo sobre sus cuerpos.

Deytha se limitó a poner sus dedos frente a su rostro y después lanzar un torbellino contra los diablillos de los que logró escapar, destrozándolos por la fuerza y frialdad del torbellino.

Fai-Zen por su parte, trataba de quitárselos encima moviéndose ágilmente para esquivarlos, la tomaron de las manos y las piernas, como especie de cuerdas. La pelirroja cerró sus ojos y sus extremidades brillaron de un intenso azul glaciar, pegando a los diablillos a su cuerpo e imposibilitándolos para separarse, para después hacer brillar sus extremidades de un intenso rojo y quemarlos por completo.

Muchi se había transformado en el guerrero de la armadura bronceada, cortando a todos y cada uno de los diablillos que se habían ido sobre él, quemando algunos al rozar con su armadura y desvaneciendo otros con el sólo agitar de la hoja de metal.

Todos y cada uno de los diablillos fueron vencidos o por lo menos eso les pareció por unos instantes, porque al siguiente momento habían aparecido de nuevo y en mayor cantidad, sobresaliendo de un espeso humo que salía de la boca del demonio y que aparecía en la oscuridad de la noche.

"Qué? Acaso creyeron que era tan fácil"- advirtió burlón el demonio.

…

"Ese cretino se está llevando toda la diversión"- susurró Shuji.

"Déjalo, sabes bien que esperaba con ansias el poder enfrentar a esos chiquillos desde hace dos mil años"- comentó Denryu.

"Sí, pero igual esas niñas se divierten y nosotros estamos acá arrumbados"- dijo Izanagi- "Bueno siempre podemos divertirnos con los guardianes de esos sujetos"- se burló.

Los tres guerreros oscuros sonrieron y de inmediato aparecieron frente a Yue, Rubymoon, Spinelsun y Cerberus. Estos los miraron retantes, para después sentir como una extraña brisa les empujaba desde atrás hacia la tierra, sin lograr derribarlos. Izanagi se transformó en aquella terrible gárgola, atacando con rayos plateados a las bestias guardianas. Shuji se limitaba a ver a Rubymoon de manera seductora mientras esta le devolvía una mirada sumamente fría; el joven sonrió, sus ojos brillaron de un intenso turquesa y una fuerza invisible empujó a Rubymoon hacia atrás, para después sentir como sus extremidades se juntaban a su cuerpo a fuerza, estrujándola. Denryu por su parte, observó a los ojos al juez, abrió su mano y sobre su palma apareció una pequeña esfera que lanzaba ligeras descargas, su brazo tomó vuelo y la lanzó contra el juez, quien se limitó a hacer un escudo, pero las descargas emitidas lograron traspasar el escudo y golpearlo en el pecho.

…

"Por qué no hacen algo!"- preguntó alarmada Meilin a los pilares, pues observaba como sus amigos comenzaban a ser heridos por sus contrincantes. Frente a ella apareció Izanami, la observó gélida y después la golpeó en la mandíbula con el dorso congelado de su mano, lanzándola muy cerca de donde reposaban Sakura y Tomoyo.

"No se atrevan a intervenir, saben bien las consecuencias"- dictó la mujer. Meilin se levantó sintiendo un agudo dolor en su quijada, lanzando un puñado de brillos rosados. La rubia la miró interrogante- "No creerás que con esos poderes tan débiles lograrás derrotarme."- dictó para después transformarse en la arpía y lanzarse contra ella.

Meilin trataba de esquivarla y sobretodo los rayos dorados que eran disparados contra ella, pero la arpía era mucho más veloz y con mejor puntería que ella. La arpía la sujetó de un pie y trató de morderla pero en ese instante un rayo púrpura era disparado contra su espalda, haciéndola voltear. Observando al guardián de Tomoyo levantado, sujetándose de un árbol y con una mirada llena de reto. Momento que ocupó Meilin para escapar de su opresora.

"Aleryon estás bien?"- preguntó Sys, el guardián asintió.

"Tenemos que ayudarles Sys"- dijo sin apartar la mirada de la arpía.

…

La loba se lamió el hocico, degustando el olor a odio que emanaba Syaoran al verla. Se lanzó contra este pero logró esquivarla. Se lanzó de nuevo y Syaoran utilizó su espada como escudo, lanzándola lejos de él.

"(Que pasa pequeño lobo? Tienes miedo?)"- burlona- "(O es que acaso temes que le haga daño a la joven tras de ti.)"- sonrió con malicia y Syaoran la miro furioso. Lanzándose contra ella sin descuidar a Sakura, pero siendo esquivado con facilidad. La loba lo miro retante.- "(Sabes, si quisiera tener a Eliza entre mis garras, tú no serías capaz de detenerme)"

"Eso ya lo veremos"- sus ojos mostraban una determinación infranqueable, dejando una pequeña semilla de duda dentro de Miaka. La loba rió y se lanzó de nuevo, pero esta vez se sujetó de la hoja metálica de la espada, arrinconando a Syaoran contra un árbol, este sintiendo el cálido aliento de su agresora. Lamió su rostro y el ambarino no pudo más que sentir asco al sentir su áspera lengua rozarle, su rostro mostró una mueca amarga y escupió a sus ojos. La loba gruñó ante este gesto y casi mordió su trigueño rostro, Syaoran sólo pudo patearla para que lo dejara en paz.

Esta volvió a rondarlo, observando con atención cada uno de los movimientos del trigueño. Saltó hacia delante, de manera amenazante pero Syaoran no se movió de su lugar. Miaka tenía razón, tenía miedo pero por que Sakura fuera lastimada.

…

"No han de intervenir"- murmuró la cerúlea. Los pilares se giraron a verla, impasibles.

"Ustedes tampoco"- ordenó Eriselyon.

"No es nuestra pelea, aunque podemos hacerla"- sonrió Ifrit.

"Saben que ellos no son rivales para ustedes"- comentó Oxidilion.

"Pero tenemos nuestros rivales, no es así? Los cuidan y protegen, no es verdad?"- dijo el bronceado. Observaron a los ángeles detrás de ellos, mirándolos sorprendidos, pero con decisión de atacar si era necesario.

"Falta uno"- se extrañó Kal-El- "Acaso se quedó dormido? O es que tiene miedo de enfrentarnos?"- burlón contestó.

"Me extrañaste Kal-El"- el moreno escuchó a sus espaldas la voz penetrante del nombrado, volteándose para hacerle frente y verlo demasiado cerca, sus narices casi se tocaban- "Qué sucede te comió la lengua el gato"- se burló. Odin era un joven de la misma estatura que Kal-El, sus ojos eran como el jaspe, encantadores, de tez pálida, cabellos cenizos hasta los hombros, su delgado cuerpo, vestido con una gabardina azul marino y unos pantalones negros. Sonrió- "Cuánto tiempo sin vernos no es verdad"- miró a los otros dos pilares- "Nourobound"- le dijo a Eriselyon.

"No me digas así"- contestó la pelirroja- "No tienes porqué hacerlo"

"Vamos, vamos Eris. No pretendas no recordar"- sonrió. Se acercó a ella y acarició su rostro, la chica se limitó a verlo con frialdad- "Esos hermosos ojos jamás he podido olvidarlos"

"Déjala"- imperó Oxidilion. Odin rió al verlo.

"Vaya, vaya quien pensaría que la dulce Oxidilion pasaría a ser el fuerte Oxidilion"- se burló- "No tienes porque ordenarme hacer nada, entendiste"- advirtió una vez estando frente a él, Oxidilion lo miró con desprecio.

…

Eriol apenas se levantó, fue arrojado contra el piso, sintiendo como unas afiladas garras atravesaban sus hombros. Se paró y la miró decidido, no dejaría que lastimara a Tomoyo ni mucho menos que acabará con él. Sujetó su báculo con fuerza y comenzó a disparar rayos rojizos de él, algunos apenas rozando alguna parte de la vampiresa, otros en cambio, eran fácilmente evadidos por la joven.

"Eres muy lento Rowen"- se burló, voló hacia él y lo derribó con el sólo pasar sobre él, las ráfagas de viento que creaba eran muy fuertes, apenas y se pudo mantener en pie.

La vampiresa rió con estruendo y Eriol no pudo más taparse los oídos, era insoportable el sonido. La chica aprovechó el momento para tomar el báculo de Eriol y tratar de quitárselo, pero este no cedía a dárselo, la vampiresa sonrió y comenzó a elevarse, separando a Eriol del suelo lo suficiente para después dejarlo caer, esté al sentirse suspendido en el aire, cerró los ojos para después sentir unos cálidos brazos que le sujetaban. Abrió sus cautivantes ojos grises y sorprendido, pudo ver al guardián Aleryon.

"No te des por vencido"- dijo sin mirarlo, Eriol aún se sentía mal por como lo había tratado- "A Tomoyo no le gustaría que lo hicieras"- lo miró con seriedad, Eriol asintió y se puso de pie al estar cerca del suelo.

"Muchas gracias"- dijo con sinceridad y algo apenado.

"No agradezcas hasta que ella esté despierta"- murmuró con frialdad.

"Qué los dos contra mí? Tan débiles son?"- pregunto suspicaz y rió.

"No te confíes, Aleera"- contestó molesto el guardián- "Te recuerdo que ya te he derrotado"- la joven lo miró con enojo.

"No soy la misma de antes"- reclamó, sus ojos brillaron y de inmediato lo lanzaron contra el suelo. Eriol le lanzó un rayo rojizo pero este regresó en su contra, protegiéndose con un escudo al golpe- "No pensarás que puedes agarrarme desprevenida o sí?"- comentó amenazante. Sus cabellos ondearon con el viento y su mirada se volvió penetrante. La luna hizo resplandecer su cuerpo en un azul espectral, la sombra sobre su rostro le hacía ver imponente, casi invencible.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Pido a los 3 dragones extended vuestras alas"- exclamó Minerva cubierta de pies a cabeza por una gabardina púrpura, los dragones -uno rojo, otro negro y uno morado- siguieron sus instrucciones- "Pido a las hadas oscuras y las hadas de luz tomaros de las manos"- imperó y así lo hicieron, viéndose unos de brillantes colores a otros de colores mas oscuros- "Pido a los licanos transformaros y unid vuestras garras"- los hombres que la rodeaban entonces se transformaron y dominaron su instinto animal para después unir sus garras- "Pido a los vampiros abrid vuestras alas y unid vuestras garras"- exclamó, estos lo hicieron sin hesitar- "Pido a los elfos, duendes y gnomos dejad correr sangre de vuestras manos y uniros"- los nombrados tomaron una daga y cortaron la palma de su mano, para después unirlas- "Driades y ninfas, tomaros de los brazos, unid tobillo con tobillo y manteneros firmes e impasibles"- la plebeya escuchó entonces el acercar de pasos, dándose cuenta que debía terminar antes de ser descubierta- "Banshees elevad vuestros gritos en plegaria a la luna y el sol"- mandó, los gritos espectrales comenzaron rodeando el área con un aura frío- "Y criaturas del bosque: zorros, trolls, silfos, ondinas, centauros, cíclopes y trasgos… Elevad sus rostros al cielo, observad la luna con atención y dejad correr sangre de vuestros pechos"- demandó la hechicera, los nombrados así lo hicieron sin dudar ni un solo instante, su respiración comenzaba a ser irregular mientras un terrible escalofrío la recorría. Era rodeada por todas las criaturas, en un ritual importante- "Nourobound"- susurró, cerró los ojos y con firmeza pronunció- "Que las sombras dejen este mundo y hagan posible la luz! Que la oscuridad sea sellada y con ella mi alma! Escúchame luna, Escúchame sol! Te habla tu humilde sirviente! Conjuro a los poderes de la tierra, el viento, el agua y el fuego en ayuda a este ritual! Pido sus fuerzas, oh! Espíritus caídos! Elévense ante mi clemencia"- exclamó, un frío glaciar la rodeo así como a los presentes, levantó su báculo hacia la luna menguante y la alexandrita brilló intensamente al recibir los rayos de la luna. La morena se llenó de luz, cerró sus ojos y escuchó como el ambiente comenzaba a tornarse inquieto- "Abbada ke dabra!"- exclamó, los cuerpos de los seres a su alrededor se llenaron de luz y de ellos fueron desprendiéndose una estela diamantina, mientras que una estela oscura como el onyx se fusionaba con esta.

"MINERVA!"- gritó Rowen al verla ser cubierta por ambas estelas. Los guardianes de la plebeya lo detuvieron en su recorrido, bloqueándole el paso hacia su creadora- "NO!"- sabía las consecuencias de ese conjuro, las conocía perfectamente y aún así quiso detenerla, pero no pudo.

Los gritos de los seres eran estremecedores, capaces de atemorizar al más valiente y de asesinar al más vigoroso. Eran llanto y desesperación al sentir que parte de su ser era arrancado y llevado lejos de ellos.

Rowen escuchó pasos que se acercaban, alarmado se elevó por los aires y pudo ver varios hombres corriendo hacia el ritual. Para después escuchar un grito que le caló por completo los huesos, giró la vista y en el suelo pudo ver a su amada siendo sujetada por varios hombres con palos en mano, que intentaba doblegarla ante sus sucios deseos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Y que te parece?"- preguntó una voz grave.

"Pienso que debió de ser muy complicado, será una excelente idea!"- exclamó una voz fémina jovial.

"Estoy de acuerdo, por eso creo que debe seguirse al pie de la letra"- comentó con alegría.

"Y crees que pueda? Es que, pues la historia está muy larga y no sé si el sensei acceda a seguirla al pie de la letra"- comentó preocupada.

"Accederá, verás que lo hará. Por eso no te preocupes, se bien que el sensei jamás se negaría a que la obra fuera excelente"

"Eso espero"

"Tranquila, todo saldrá bien. Ahora, hablando de la obra, que hay de nuestros protagonistas?"

"Fueron elegidos los que me dijiste que serian!"- exclamó impresionada la joven de lentes- "No puedo creerlo, eres muy bueno apostando! Qué era lo que te debía?"

"No te preocupes por eso, pero me alegro que hayan sido elegidos. Aunque…"

"Qué?"- preguntó ansiosa.

"… No importa, así esta bien. Y que piensas?"

"De que hayan sido elegidos?"- el encapuchado asintió- "Pues no lo sé, espero que puedan interpretar bien los roles que les tocó"

"No me preocuparía"- dijo con alegría- "Ten en cuenta que son idénticos a los personajes"

"Lo sé, eso es lo que más me sorprende. Aunque… No sé, sería extraño que fuera cierto todo lo de la historia"

"Por que piensas eso?"

"Es que… No sé, suena muy extraño para el tiempo que fue"

"Hay cosas que son y no suenan coherentes pero no por eso debemos difamarlas de falsas"

"Si, supongo que tienes razón. Aunque pueden difamarse de ilógicas o irreales"

"Claro, pero nada suele estar más cerca de la verdad que lo ilógico, no te parece?"- la castaña asintió.

"Supongo que a veces así es"- dijo aún dudativa.

"Todo a su debido tiempo linda"- la joven lo miró interrogante, este simplemente negó y se acercó a ella-"Naoko, nos veremos la próxima noche, ya quedan pocas para el estreno"

"Es en dos semanas, tenemos el tiempo suficiente"

"Lo sé, pero siempre hay que ser precavidos y en dos semanas, a veces pasan muchas cosas en tan poco tiempo"

"Tienes razón, supongo que debo de estar muy atenta a cualquier suceso"- el encapuchado asintió- "Entonces nos veremos hasta mañana"

"Claro, como cada noche"

"Sabes, desde que apareciste, siento que una parte de mi dejó de estar vacía"- dijo casi con cautela, el encapuchado ladeó la cabeza.

"Eso es porque…"- rió- "Creo que mejor te digo después"

"No dime ahora por favor"- pidió una animada Naoko.

"No"- negó- "Creo que será mejor después"- rió, su voz se escuchaba alegre- "Es una promesa, cuando todo termine te lo diré"- acercó su apiñonada mano hacia la joven, esta la vio pero en vez de tomarla, lo abrazó. El encapuchado correspondió a su abrazo y rió- "Es una promesa"- entre espesas nubes grises y rayos plateados, ambas figuras desaparecieron.

Oscuridad y silencio.

Abrió los ojos, pudo ver el techo por la escasa luz que lograba pasar por las cortinas. Se levantó, tomó sus lentes de la mesa de noche, prendió la lámpara de su escritorio, sacó un cuaderno de la gaveta superior y lo abrió a la mitad. Tomó un lápiz y comenzó a escribir.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Los cuatro jóvenes fueron acorralados por los duendecillos mientras una muy lastimada Kaho luchaba con vehemencia contra Jinn.

"Supongo que no esta mal para ser sólo un calentamiento"- sonrió con malicia. El pecho de Kaho subía y bajaba rápidamente, se sentía cansada pero sabía que no debía flaquear ni por un instante.

"Eres odioso"

"Lo sé y tu eres un bizcocho"- Kaho lo miró con desagrado. El demonio sonrió y comenzó a lanzar púas negras contra su contrincante, que hábilmente las esquivaba o todo lo hábil posible que su lastimado cuerpo le permitía. Se acercó a él y lo araño por la espalda, para después alejarse, escuchando el grito de dolor del demonio. Kaho rió.

"No me dirás que eso no lo esperabas"- el demonio gruño y escupió un gel oscuro que le cubrió por completo los ojos. Kaho trataba de quitárselo con las garras pero este comenzaba a pegarse a sus manos.

Jinn aprovechó para sujetarla de la cola y lanzarla por los aires, interceptarla y golpearla hacia el suelo. Kaho pudo caer de pie aún con la vista anulada. Se concentró en escuchar los movimientos que realizaba, pudiendo esquivar el siguiente golpe que iba justo hacia su nuca. Se agachó y lo golpeó en el estómago, se quejó pero la tomó de las manos para después pegarla a su cuerpo. La felina comenzó a aullar de dolor mientras trataba de zafarse de su abrazo, su cuerpo olía a quemado conforme más pegada se quedaba a él.

"Este será tu fin Alina, no te preocupes, no tardará mucho"- rió y entonces sintió como su hombro era atravesado por algo sumamente caliente, miró sobre su hombro y pudo ver al guerrero Muchi sujetando con firmeza su espada. Jinn soltó de inmediato a Kaho que comenzó a revolcarse de dolor sobre el pasto de manera incontrolable, como queriendo apagar el fuego que le recorría el cuerpo. Tomó la espada de Muchi por la parte que sobresalía y se movió de manera violenta, logrando arrebatar de sus manos la espada. El guerrero lo miró impresionado, pero no dejo que lo intimidara.

"Esta pelea no era tuya chiquillo"- comentó molesto el demonio.

"Cómo si tú siguieras reglas"- espetó. El demonio sonrió, enseñando sus largos y afilados dientes color avena. Muchi sintió un escalofrío recorrerle pero no se permitió flaquear.

…

Deytha sentía los arañazos proporcionados por los diablillos pegados a su cuerpo, sentía como su piel le ardía al sentir las garras de esos seres.

Fai-Zen al verla siendo atacada violentamente quiso ayudarla pero su estado no era muy diferente, aunque no tenía tantos diablillos encima, pero tenía que buscar la forma de quitárselos de encima, de poder escapar de esa situación y ayudar a su amiga. De liberarse, aunque fuesen unos segundos. Entonces sonrió. Sus manos brillaron intensamente de azul glaciar y de ellas salió una especie de escarcha que fue envolviendo a todos y cada uno de los que se encontraban a su alrededor, atacándola. Se congelaron por completo y como rocas cayeron a la tierra. Fue suficiente para después ir hacia Deytha y lanzar la misma escarcha que le quitaron de encima a los diablillos, teniendo el mismo destino que los demás.

La joven ceniza, casi inconsciente, se dejó caer al no ser más sostenida por aquellos. Fai-Zen se lanzó de inmediato hacia ella y la sostuvo entre sus brazos, para después bajar al suelo y ayudarla a sentarse suavemente sobre el pasto. Deytha estaba completamente roja por los arañazos recibidos, su ropa estaba rasgada en varios sitios y se encontraba bastante despeinada, se veía completamente exhausta.

"Estás bien?"- la chica de ojos rosados asintió con una sonrisa llena de gratitud. Para después ver a su alrededor y observar como los multiformes bloques de hielo comenzaban a derretirse, pues sudaban pequeñas gotas.

"Pero no creo que estemos bien dentro de poco"- comentó preocupada sin despegar la vista de los bloques. Fai-Zen los miró también.

…

Zeth se encontraba luchando contra los diablillos de manera constante, sin dejarse vencer ni una sola vez a pesar de lo que estos le hacían. Había optado por luchar sin transformarse, que si bien era algo arriesgado, era la mejor decisión; porque al estar transformado, los diablillos lo ocupaban de su chiste, era vilmente su diversión. Se escondían entre sus alas, lo jalaban de ellas y de la cola. Le picaban los ojos al estar sobre su cabeza, le jalaban los orificios de la nariz, lo mordían de donde podían. Y por si fuera poco, habían logrado que se quemara varias veces algunas partes de su cuerpo.

Ahora que no se encontraba transformado, había por lo menos logrado quitarse a algunos de encima. Aunque los demás lo seguían, pero por lo menos ya no se había quemado y lo más que habían hecho era jalarle del cabello, que si bien no lo tenía largo, si podían jalárselo.

Debía encontrar la manera de quitárselos de encima, pudo observar como Muchi lo había logrado por unos segundos mientras ayudaba a Kaho, pero de inmediato estos se había abalanzado sobre el niño. También como Fai-Zen pudo quitárselos, a Deytha y a ella. Tenía que haber una forma.

Uno de los diablillos se acercó a él con la intención de morderlo, enseñando sus filosos colmillos, Zeth tomó aire por la boca y después sacó una larga llamarada por la misma, logrando desvanecer al diablillo que volvió a aparecer unos momentos después. Parecía una tarea de nunca acabar y a ese ritmo iba a terminar sumamente exhausto y muerto en poco tiempo. Debía de hallar una solución y rápido.

…

Meilin era perseguida muy de cerca por la terrible arpía pero aceleró el paso y la golpeó en la cara con la cabeza, haciendo girar al hada en medio del aire. La morena soltó un puñado de pequeños brillos sobre el cielo y estos cayeron sobre la arpía, cegando su vista al instante, aprovechando así para poder golpearla por la espalda. Pero la arpía escuchó que se acercaba y le lanzó varias plumas tan duras y filosas como espadas que golpearon contra el escudo hecho por el hada, apenas resistiendo pues los daños lograron lastimarla fuertemente.

"Maldita sea"- murmuró la marrón al sentir los cortes en sus brazos, agarrándoselos con fuerza.

La arpía se posó frente a ella y mirándola con sus amenazantes ojos sangrientos rió.

"Qué pasa niña? Ya no puedes más?"

"Eso quisieras"- replicó a pesar del dolor que sentía.

La china sopló con fuerza y una puñado de esporas salieron de su boca, cayendo sobre el rostro de la arpía que al sentirlos comenzó a gritar del ardor que sentía. La arpía giró y giró sobre sí hasta quitarse las esporas de encima. Después se lanzó sobre Meilin, lanzando rayos dorados contra la joven que intentaba escapar con ahínco.

La arpía se detuvo de súbito al sentir un inmenso calor en su espalda, se giró y pudo ver a una furiosa Sys preparando otro ataque pues frente a su hocico entreabierto comenzaba a formarse una esfera plateada que lanzó poco después hacia Izanami, esta sólo giró para que no le diera por completo, aunque el golpe había lastimado sus fuertes alas.

La arpía juntó sus manos sobre su nuca y lanzó con fuerza una docena de afiladas plumas que al pegar con el escudo de Sys desaparecían. Meilin aprovechó el ataque de la bestia guardiana para después lanzar de sus manos miles de espinas que se clavaban en la espalda de la arpía.

Izanami la miró con furia y se lanzó contra ella, logrando golpearla a pesar de que la china había logrado poner su escudo a tiempo. La rapidez con que la había golpeado, lo había roto. Sys voló a ayudarla pero Izanami, iracunda, voló para hacerle frente y lanzarle un rayo dorado que pasó rozando sus alas.

"Ya me estoy cansando de jugar con ustedes, están por ser destruidas"- sentenció antes de cerrar los ojos, alzar ambas manos y de ellas salía un fulgor dorado que iba incrementando de tamaño, lanzándolo así contra la bestia guardiana y el hada que se protegían con sus escudos.

…

Tanto Cerberus como Spinel sun peleaban fervientes contra una hábil y rápida gárgola que les pellizcaba el lomo cada vez que los tomaba desprevenido, era muy difícil poder atacarlo. Sólo una vez pudieron, Spinel sun los distrajo mientras Cerberus lanzaba llamas desde su hocico y estas le pegaban de lleno en la espalda a la gárgola, que se volteó y de inmediato disparó un rayo plateado, dándole de lleno en la cara sin poder protegerse, para después aparecer velozmente frente a Spinel sun y golpearlo de la misma manera.

Ambas bestias guardianas se sentían sumamente humillados por ser atacados de manera tan sorprendente y directa que no les había dado tiempo de protegerse o evitar el ataque.

Las tres bestias se lanzaban sus poderes, dos contra uno y este último hábilmente esquivaba todos y cada uno de los ataques que le lanzaban.

Por su parte, Yue se encontraba luchando contra Denryu que cada vez lanzaba esferas llenas de descargas eléctricas que le daban más certeramente al cuerpo al juez. Al principio era un simple esquivar de las esferas, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, se volvió en sobrevivencia. Yue a pesar de dispararle flechas y lluvia de cristales, estos chocaban contra el escudo de Denryu, no podían atravesarlo y eso comenzaba a impacientarlo. Podría ser que acaso ese tipo no tenía alguna debilidad? Acaso no podía ser vencido?

Había logrado quitárselo de encima un par de veces, pero Denryu siempre lograba rematarlo de manera asombrosa. Sería la primera vez que se ve al impasible juez siendo humillado por alguien que apenas conocía.

Denryu había logrado impactar dos esferas llenas de descarga en el pecho y espalda de Yue. Este al sentir el impacto, no pudo más que sacar un grito de dolor. Denryu rió al escucharlo, le fascinaba jugar con el juez. Le parecía de alguna manera, sumamente entretenido, pero había momentos en los que empezaba a aburrirse. Al verlo encogerse de dolor, lo observó vacilante pero sólo después sintió como algo afilado le cortaba la mejilla, pasó su pulgar por su rostro y después vio como el guardián lo miraba severo.

"(Esto si que se esta poniendo interesante)"- malicia fue lo que dominó sus pensamientos.

Mientras tanto Ruby moon, se las ingeniaba para resistirse de ser estrujada por los ojos de Shuji que cada vez que quería, aflojaba o apretaba la presión en su cuerpo. Sabía que no debía mirarlo a los ojos, pero no podía apartar la vista pues el chico la obligaba a verlo todo el tiempo.

"(Tengo-que-cerrar-los-ojos)"- pensaba con dificultad pues ni dueña de sus propios pensamientos era. El joven se había encargado de manipular por completo su actividad cerebral y de seguir así, ella moriría.

Con mucha dificulta, movió su mano, produciéndole un terrible dolor pues sentía como sus músculos se tensaban al sentirla mover. La abrió y de ella salió un cristal rojo que le dio directo al hombro. El joven sintió la cortada y la dejó caer sobre el suelo, bastante lastimada y agitada pues el esfuerzo le había quitado mucha energía.

"Quien iba a pensar que podrías resistirte"- comentó con un sonrisa, su hombro brilló y ya no había una cortada, sólo un poco de sangre marcada en su camisa- "Creo que será entretenido ver cuanto más puedes soportar"- dijo con malicia. Ruby moon no lo pensó dos veces y de inmediato cerró los ojos, Shuji rió al verla- "Supones que al no verme, no podré hacerte nada, no es así?"- sus ojos brillaron y de inmediato Ruby moon sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a paralizarse, pero ella intentaba mantenerse firme ante estos intentos por parte del azulado- "Como puedes ver, no necesito que me veas"- movió su mano y el cuerpo de la guardiana sintió estrujarse, provocándole gritar agudamente, el joven la veía divertido pero después sintió un ardor que iba de su mejilla a su ceja, dejó a su presa caer al suelo para tocar su cara y sentir como un cálido líquido escurría por él. Ruby moon había podido lanzarle una esfera que paso cortando uno de sus ojos, había podido zafarse, pero a que precio? De que manera la atacaría cuando la viera de nuevo. Shuji la miró con su ojo intacto, su mirada estaba llena de rencor e ira- "De esta si no vives"- sentenció.

…

"Que les parecen?"- comentó el cenizo casi con burla, observando como los guerreros se esforzaban por mantenerse en batalla contra, los que él consideraba, demasiado gentiles al momento de pelear- "Y pensar que pasaron dos mil años! Imagínense si hubiesen pasado diez mil! Yo creo que los guerreros terminan hechos puré"- los miró con malicia y sonrió.

"Fanfarroneas demasiado"- contestó cortante Kal-El.

"Tu crees?"- lo miró- "Te gustaría saber si es cierto?"- comentó.

"No eres el oponente indicado para mí"- espetó.

"Tienes razón, pero tal vez de Eris lo sea"- dijo con burla.

"Que insinúas"- lo miró molesto.

"Tan sólo que es más poderosa que tú! Y eso que ella no es la que sostiene por completo a la Tierra"- encaró.

"No peleen"- pidió secamente la pelirroja.

"Que sucede Eris, tienes miedo de que maten al pilar de la Tierra antes de tiempo"- se burló Ifrit. La pelirroja se limitó a verlo con frialdad.

"No quieras hacerte el fuerte Ifrit, sabes bien que un guardián no es oponente para un pilar, sin importar el tiempo que pase. Además, Kal-El todavía es muy torpe con sus poderes, podría atravesarse con la espada y el mismo acabaría con su vida"

"Oye! De que lado estás!"- reclamó furioso el ojiazul, la pelirroja enarcó una ceja y simplemente suspiró.

"Vaya, y yo que pensé que después de todo este tiempo ya se llevarían bien."- comentó venenosa Shiva. Ambos la voltearon a ver, no dijeron nada, sólo dejaron que los gritos de los combatientes se escuchasen.- "Saben… Tal vez deberíamos de pelear contra sus guardianes, esto esta comenzando a aburrirme"- miró con malicia a los ángeles.

"Haz lo que quieras, sólo no llores cuando ellos te derroten"- comentó de manera filosa la escarlata.

"Además, quien dice que pueden atacarlos así nada más"- comentó el aceitunado- "Ustedes más que nadie saben las reglas"

"Las reglas están hechas para romperse!"- declaró el bronceado.

"Eso es lo que tu siempre haces, por eso siempre terminas mal"- encaró el canela- "Que pasa Ifrit? Estás comenzando a controlar ese pésimo carácter tuyo?"- se burló. El bronceado bufó, alzó su mano y después cerró su puño frente a él.

"Te destrozaré hueso por hueso Oxidilion, así que más te vale no meterte conmigo"- amenazó con enojo.

"Eso ya lo veremos"

…

Syaoran quien hasta ese momento había logrado no sólo ser más certero con sus golpes sino también proteger de manera más precisa a Sakura, comenzaba a sentirse cada vez más y más cansado. Posiblemente era resultado de haber sido herido en el hombro al cubrir a Sakura, pues Miaka había logrado alejarlo de ella lo suficiente como para abalanzarse a la joven y tratar de morderla pero Syaoran la cubrió justo a tiempo, siendo él el afectado y no ella. Su hombro ardía y comenzaba a sentirse molesto pues la loba constantemente lamía sus garras, disfrutando de la sangre obtenida al rasguñar al trigueño.

La loba siguió rondándolo, de vez en vez saltaba hacia él de manera imprevista y lograr de alguna manera rasguñarlo, pero había logrado protegerse con su espada o con un escudo todas esas veces. Tenía que alejarlo de esa chica, tenía que buscar la manera de no sólo absorber la energía de Eliza sino también de Luven, sobretodo de Luven. Su sangre era sumamente dulce y deliciosa, debía probarla de nuevo, tenía que hacerlo! Comenzó a salivar de sólo imaginarse el cuerpo del trigueño entre sus garras, siendo desgarrado y absorbiendo su deleitante sangre, su esencia. Comenzó a trotar a su alrededor, logrando alejarlo de la castañita un poco pero no lo suficiente, empezó a correr ligeramente y poco después a correr más y más rápido. Atacando con golpes al pecho o la espalda, pues la rapidez de la bestia era tal que Syaoran apenas podía observar donde se encontraba, aunque era demasiado tarde pues sentía de inmediato sus golpes.

El ambarino apenas y podía mantenerse en pie a pesar de los incesantes golpes que recibía, cada vez estaba más cansado. Invocaba a un dios y luego al otro, apenas rozando a la loba, y esta se limitaba a reír por sus fallidos intentos.

"(Que pasa lobito ya te cansaste?)"- dijo burlona.

"Quisieras"- empuñó su espada con firmeza y la alzó sobre su cabeza para después dejar caer un relámpago que dio sobre el cuerpo de la loba, tomándolo como un estímulo para seguir corriendo.- "Maldición"- susurró.

La loba por fin estaba logrando alejarlo lo suficiente como para atacar a la esmeralda, sólo tenía que alejarlo unos metros más y por fin, la castañita sería su aperitivo para después dedicar por completo sus energías renovadas al licano. Syaoran no lo había notado pues a su alrededor podía ver un manchón constante que a veces le lanzaba mordidas o soltaba sobre él.

Ya eran 8 metros, sólo un poco más y podría comérsela. Eran 9, ya la estaba saboreando, jugosa y llena de vida como le encantaban. 10 metros, sabía de antemano que podía atacarla en ese instante pero debía de alejarlo un poco más sólo para asegurarse. 11 metros, un poco más, aguantar un poco más las ansias de devorarla. 12 metros, sólo tenía que avanzar un metro más y la castañita estaría por completo a su merced! Sería su dulce ambrosía. 13 METROS! Era ahora o nunca! Era el momento preciso!

Sólo bastó un instante para que Syaoran dejara de verla a su alrededor y en cambio, la observara sujetar por la cintura a la inconsciente y pálida Sakura, su Sakura. Instante que le dominó por completo la rabia.

"SUÉLTALA!"- gruñó el ambarino. Pero la loba se encontraba muy entretenida lamiendo con deleite la piel de la joven- "HE DICHO QUE LA SUELTES!"- espetó el trigueño pero esta siguió en su labor. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar de la ira que sentía, no podía moverse, su cuerpo comenzó a sentirlo caliente y poco después, el rugir.

Miaka aspiró el delicioso aroma de la chica, abrió su hocico y fue cuando lo escuchó.

De su garganta surgió el estruendoso rugir que la detuvo y le provocó mirarlo.

Los ojos del ambarino sintieron la luz de la luna sobre ellos, alzó la mirada y pudo contemplar por completo a la luna, sintió en su pecho un fuerte palpitar, uno que nunca había sentido. La loba lo miró con atención, al momento en que Syaoran volvía a rugir y de su boca surgían un par de colmillos, al tiempo que sus manos se volvían sumamente gruesas y su cuerpo comenzaba a hincharse; entonces brilló intensamente de verde y después apareció el lobo, la bestia. Su pelaje castaño brillaba intensamente bajo los rayos de la luna. La loba estaba asombrada de verlo por fin transformado, se veía imponente, pero no se dejaría llevar por la simple apariencia, sabía que muchas veces la apariencia engañaba y ella era un ejemplo.

Esos increíbles ojos ámbar la miraron con furia, enseñó sus colmillos y comenzó a correr hacia ella, la loba apenas tuvo tiempo de soltar a su presa y saltar pues de inmediato el lobo chocó contra el árbol detrás de ella, pero se giró enseguida y la embistió con fuerza tal que la dejó tumbada a varios metros de ambos. Corrió de nuevo hacia ella, la sujetó por la cola y la estrelló contra un árbol, la loba soltó un aullido de dolor. Corrió hacia ella, la sujetó por las garras y la lanzó al aire para después saltar y golpearla en el estómago, azotándola contra el suelo. La mordió en el hombro, rasguñó su espalda, golpeó constantemente su cuerpo hasta dejarla bastante malherida. No podía detenerse, sentía una rabia increíble que dominaba por completo sus sentidos.

La loba regresó a su estado original, mostrando a una niña bastante lastimada, al verla la dejó caer sobre el suelo y le recordó un rostro angelical. Giró sobre sí y pudo ver a la dulce castañita descansando bajo la sombra del árbol a unos pasos de la nívea.

Corrió hacia ella y la sostuvo entre sus peludos brazos.

…

Eriol se mantenía atento hasta el último instante para atacar, sabía que no verla era una cosa pero también tener que taparse los oídos era otra muy diferente, a pesar de la ayuda por parte del guardián. La vampiresa había conseguido atacarlo varias veces mientras emitía aquel estruendoso chillido que por completo desconcertaba al níveo y le impedía defenderse, pero Aleryon lograba defenderlo en ese instante sólo para después ser él quien se veía en aprietos.

La fuerza de ambos apenas era suficiente contra la vampiresa, quien los trataba como si fueran de trapo pero que aún así lograban ponerle suficientes obstáculos para poder alcanzar a Tomoyo.

La vampiresa los miró con malicia y después voló en picada hacia Aleryon, golpeándolo en el pecho para después aventar a Eriol contra el suelo. Aleryon voló hacia ella y la sujeto del cuello, Yami sonrió y comenzó a dar vueltas sobre sí misma a una velocidad increíble, sintiendo como el guardián se aferraba a ella tratando de no caerse, pero era inútil, al final tuvo que soltarla pues de no hacerlo, seguramente hubiera acabado estrellado contra algún árbol o contra el suelo, inclusive contra Eriol. La miró bastante molesto y esta le devolvió la mirada al momento de detenerse.

"Qué ocurre Aleryon? Acaso ya te cansaste?"- dijo a manera de burla. El guardián no respondió simplemente buscó a Eriol con la mirada. Estaba tras de ella. Movió sus manos para crear un arco y apuntó a la vampiresa. Eriol a su vez, apuntaba firmemente a la vampiresa.

Ambos se vieron determinados, la vampiresa enarcó una ceja. Dispararon, Yami se movió y los poderes del otro no chocaron contra los jóvenes sino que siguieron a la violácea, que se mantenía a flote sobre sus cabezas y al observar que ambos ataques la perseguían, giró sobre sí misma haciendo que estos se desvanecieran al choque con ella; pero al finalizar, no esperaba recibir otro ataque por parte de sus adversarios por lo que al detenerse pudo sentir el fuerte golpe de ambos poderes. Era como algo que le quemaba de manera incesante.

Los miró molesta, movió sus manos en dirección de ambos chicos y los paralizó para después lanzarlos contra el piso y elevándolos de nuevo sólo para dejarlos caer otra vez. Haciéndolo una y otra vez, escuchando los gritos de dolor por parte de ambos, sonrió al escucharlos. Los alzó una última vez, contemplando sus cuerpos maltrechos, contemplando su arte, para después mover sus muñecas en círculos y hacer que estos giraran de igual manera; cruzó sus brazos y luego los abrió de manera violenta, lanzando a Eriol y Aleryon por los aires hasta chocar contra un árbol.

La vampiresa aprovechó ese instante para lanzarse contra Tomoyo, observando a su vez que su querida Miaka llevaba de igual manera la ventaja y sonrió. Caminó estando a pocos metros de ella, la observó con detenimiento, como analizando una hermosa pintura, la sujetó por los hombros y pudo ver como la luz de la luna alumbraba su extremadamente pálido rostro, Rowen si que se había propasado, un poco más y la dejaba sin alimento. Aspiró su dulce aroma, esperando a que se hubiese mantenido intacto, y en efecto así fue, pues la sedujo de tal manera que se preguntaba cuanto más podría saborear su olor antes de comerla. Sentía un increíble cosquilleo en sus labios por la simple presencia de esa chica, era como un delicioso manjar del cual quería disfrutar plenamente.

Aleryon se levantó como pudo del suelo, realmente estaba bastante mal herido y no creía poder acabar con esa amenaza y seguir con vida; sintió un dolor en su costado, llevó su mano hacia ese lugar y pudo sentir algo cálido, observó su mano y pudo notar la sangre, evidentemense te había roto algo al chocar con el árbol o con el suelo, no estaba seguro, había chocado tantas veces contra el suelo que su rostro mostraba pequeños arañazos y manchas de tierra, le dolía el cuerpo de forma casi insoportable y apenas podía sostenerse. Quiso caminar pero lo único que logró fue caer de rodillas, sujetando con fuerza su costado, no podía respirar con normalidad. Levantó la mirada esperando que Tomoyo siguiera a salvo, pero que gran error vislumbraron sus ojos.

Eriol por su parte, abrió los ojos con pesadez, sentía la cabeza darle vueltas, casi como si estuviera ebrio, pudiendo observar una silueta que sujetaba a otra, no entendía muy bien lo que veía pero presentía que no era nada bueno. Comenzó a levantarse conforme un agudo dolor inundaba su cuerpo, se sentía hecho un desastre, su cuerpo lo sentía pesado y casi de trapo, su equilibrio era terrible y no pudo evitar una mueca de dolor al erguirse por completo. Tenía varias heridas en sus brazos y torso, sentía un dolor terrible sobre su espalda, tal era que apenas podía respirar con normalidad. Poco a poco iba recuperando la visión y las cosas dejaban de darle vueltas, movió un poco su cabeza al momento que cerraba los ojos para después abrirlos de nuevo y ver con suma atención, lleno de miedo, como aquella chica sostenía entre sus garras a su dulce princesa.

En ese instante poco le importaron sus heridas porque comenzó a caminar en dirección de ambas, casi a tras pies por su lamentable estado, no quería creer lo que sus ojos le enseñaba. Poco a poco sintió como una tremenda sensación llenara su cuerpo, la ira le consumía por completo la razón y más al ver que la vampiresa comenzaba a inclinarse en dirección del cuello de Tomoyo.

"DÉJALA!"- articuló con una voz llena de furia y frialdad. La vampiresa ignoró su petición- "HE DICHO QUE LA SUELTES!"- demandó de nuevo, pero esta no se inmutó, estaba a unos centímetros de saborear el dulce néctar de la chica. Las manos de Eriol se tensaron, sus ojos se volvieron iracundos y una sombra espectral apareció en sus ojos- "NO ME ESCUCHASTE DESGRACIADA! TE DIJE QUE LA SOLTARAS!"- amenazó con un tono de voz escalofriante. La vampiresa lo volteó a ver con fastidio y en ese instante lo vio, pudo ver como los ojos de Eriol se tornaban carmesí pues los rayos de luna pegaban directamente a sus pupilas, caminaba decidido hacia ella a pesar de estar en esas terribles condiciones. Sabía que de no morder a Tomoyo, no ganaría por completo esa batalla, pero esa mirada le infundía miedo, estaba paralizada.

Alzó la mano y quiso sostener a Eriol con la mirada, pero el albino se limitó a mover su brazo como si apartara de él algo. Yami no pudo más que suspirar de la impresión, queriendo intentarlo de nuevo, pero con el mismo resultado y fortaleciendo las ansias de Eriol por seguir y destrozarla. Lo miró desafiante, tomó a Tomoyo del cuello, abrió su boca extremadamente y justo cuando iba a encajar sus afilados colmillos lo escuchó, un rugir. Volteó a ver y pudo notar la figura de un imponente lobo que se erguía hacia la luna.

Instante en el que Eriol, al escuchar el rugir, sintió como si algo surgiera dentro de él, induciéndolo a más. Sintió el fuerte palpitar de su corazón, se hacia cada vez más pausado y pronunciado, hasta que sintió que la luz de la luna le molestaba, alzó la vista irritado y sus ojos se llenaron de esa luz, su corazón se detuvo en ese instante y su cuerpo brilló intensamente de azul para después dejar ver al vampiro que se encontraba dormido en su interior, extendiendo sus increíbles alas, mostrando un rostro ya no cadavérico como fue la primera vez, sino más bien lleno de vida, una vida que daba miedo tenerla. Miró con furia a Yami quien aún sostenía a la amatista entre sus manos. Chilló con fuerza y la vampiresa se llenó de pánico al verlo de tal manera, no podía creerlo, que se hubiera podido transformar y no sólo eso, sino que había sido de manera perfecta! Ahora estuvo más que determinada a morder a Tomoyo, era eso o morir. Tomó a la nívea con firmeza, alzó su rostro, dio un fuerte suspiro y lanzó su boca contra el cuello de la joven.

Eriol al verla se enfureció mas de lo que estaba y voló a una velocidad impresionante contra ella, haciéndola chocar contra el árbol tras ella. La sujetó por el cuello sin querer dejarla respirar y la miró fúrico, no se hallaba en sus 5 sentidos.

La chica sólo atinó a clavar sus garras en el estómago de Eriol, provocando que este la soltara para después tomarla por las alas y arrastrarla por todo el suelo. La vampiresa se movía violentamente tratando de liberarse, pero no pudo porque en seguida fue lanzada por los aires y después golpeada terriblemente por Eriol en el abdomen. Haciéndola gritar de dolor.

Se sintió sostenida en el aire y después como su cuerpo era azotado hacia el suelo, tal como lo hizo ella, pero con la excepción de que realmente la azotaba con todas sus fuerzas al suelo. Casi no podía sentir su cuerpo de lo lastimado que estaba. Después sintió como la mantenía a flote, para después casi desfallecer por los golpes que recibía al ser arrojada contra cada tronco que se encontraba a su alrededor.

La acercó a su atractivo rostro y la miró iracundo- "Que se siente ser derrotada por tu propia técnica"- sentenció antes de clavar sus garras en el abdomen de la chica y dejarla caer al suelo, al momento en que su transformación desaparecía y dejaba ver a una muy lastimada Yami que chocaba contra el piso, inconsciente y sangrante.

Eriol miró a Aleryon quien observaba impresionado la escena sin poder mover un músculo, se giró sobre sí y de inmediato voló hacia Tomoyo. La cargó entre sus brazos, observándola con preocupación y dulzura desmedida, acarició su frío rostro con su largo y fino dedo.

…

Al escuchar el poderoso rugido y el fuerte chillido, todos los combatientes a su alrededor voltearon a verlos, interrumpiendo sus propios enfrentamientos y observando como los vampiros luchaban así como los lobos se atacaban. Hasta que vieron caer a dos guerreras oscuras sobre el suelo, bastante mal heridas e inconscientes.

De solo verlas caer, se les paralizó el corazón. No podían creer que hubieran sido vencidas y menos por esos niños. Tanto Denryu como Jinn fueron hacia las jóvenes que se encontraban en el suelo, querían pensar que no estaba pasando. Al llegar no pudieron más que sostenerlas en sus brazos y observar su lamentable estado.

Ifrit, Shiva y Odin se mantuvieron impasibles ante la escena, mientras los demás guerreros y los guardianes se preguntaba quien sería el primero en atacar.

"Yami… abre los ojos linda, por favor?"- pidió un muy preocupado Denryu, la sacudía ligeramente para poder despertarla, pero ella seguía sin moverse- "Yami…"-murmuró desesperanzado, la abrazó con todas su fuerzas y besó su frente. El ceño de la violácea se frunció ligeramente y después abrió los ojos, Denryu no pudo más que sonreír.

"Eres un tonto"- musitó, el rubio se limitó a abrazarla con más fuerza.

...…

"Miaka, pequeña, despierta… Vamos, no me hagas esto, puedes romperme los lentes si así lo prefieres, pero por favor abre tus bellos ojitos"- comentó el demonio en su forma humana, la sacudió con delicadeza pero esta no respondía- "Mia…"- la miró con tristeza y suspiró.

"Te había dicho… que no me dijeras Mía"- apenas musito, los ojos de Jinn se llenaron de sorpresa y alegría- "Soy una vergüenza… ni siquiera me pude defender"- mustia murmuró, Jinn se limitó a negar.

"No, no lo eres"- contestó una voz sumamente caballerosa y grave que se escuchó en todo el campo.

Los pilares se giraron y de inmediato observaron como una figura hecha de sombras surgía del suelo y rápidamente se acercaba a Eriselyon, que no hizo más que alzar el rostro y pronto unos brillantes ojos plateados la miraban con intensidad. Un hombre de largos cabellos ondulados tan negros como la oscuridad, su piel nívea, de traje negro con camisa blanca, barba, de facciones encantadoras, con un cuerpo de infarto y unos ojos plateados sumamente atrayentes. La tomó por los hombros y la alzó del suelo, dejándola a escasos centímetros de el.

Los fríos ojos escarlatas miraban los plateados con indiferencia, el caballero giró su rostro y sonrió de manera despectiva, para después dejarla en el suelo, mirarla desde arriba de manera despectiva y después darle una cachetada.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos ante la escena, el rostro del pilar giró para verlo de nuevo, de manera penetrante se vieron con reto.

"No has cambiado en nada"- comentó el hombre con sumo desagrado.

"Y tú sigues pensando que algún día cederé"- respondió con dureza la pelirroja. Su rostro mostraba una marca rojiza- "Belial"- el plateado la miró con intensidad- "Por qué estás aquí? Se supone que Minerva te había sellado para que no volvieras. Deberías estar pudriéndote en esa cárcel que Eliza te hizo."

"Como vez mi querida Eris, no me estoy pudriendo"- comenzó a rodearla, se acercó a su cuello y aspiró su dulce aroma- "Aún tengo muchas cosas por hacer en este mundo como para quedarme dormido"- le susurró al oído, la mujer ni se inmuto ante la acción- "Además de regresar por ustedes tres"- sentenció casi en murmullo inaudible.

"No te será tan fácil"- Belial se paró frente a ella.

"Eso es lo que tu quieres pensar"

"No, estoy segura de ello"- encaró- "Además, como podrías llevarnos, si no somos tuyas"-el hombre sonrió.

"No estés tan segura Eris, créeme… Serán mías antes del último día"

"Syaoran, Eriol. Corten la palma de la mano de las chicas y después corten la suya, únanlas y ellas despertaran"- ordenó sin dejar de mirar a Belial, quien se limitó a enarcar una ceja.

Syaoran alzó la mano de Sakura hacia la luna y después clavo su garra en la palma, para después comenzar a cortarla.

"Syaoran!"- le llamó Meilin al verlo, Muchi simplemente interpuso su brazo a su paso.

"(Todo esta bien Meilin)"- escuchó la morena, miró con atención al lobo y pudo ver como este observaba con ternura a la joven en sus brazo.

Eriol miró a Tomoyo, tomó su mano e igual que Syaoran, alzó su mano a la luna y después cortó la palma.

El vampiro y el lobo cortaron la palma de sus manos y después las unieron con las de las jóvenes. Tanto el cuerpo del lobo como el del vampiro brillaron intensamente para después hacer brillar el cuerpo de las inconscientes.

"Ahora no podrán ser tuyas, Belial"- sentenció.

"Y que me dices de ti, tu no has hecho pacto alguno"- sonrió con maldad.

"Sabes bien que mi destino no es el de quedarme en esta Tierra"- lo miró con frialdad.

"Y tu sabes que ni siquiera los pactos me detienen"

"Ellas no quedaran bajo tu mando, de eso me aseguro yo"

"Pues debes estar muy segura Eris, por que sino recuerdas, tu eres parte de mí"- tomó su rostro- "Así como Minerva y Eliza. No hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto para que sus almas no queden en mis manos"- la miró con detenimiento dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y como humo desapareció de su vista al igual que los guerreros y guardianes oscuros.

Eriselyon se limitó a estirar sus brazos frente a ella y a sus ojos apareció un pequeño niño de cabello oscuro, sumamente dormido. Lo miró y después volteo hacia las bestias.

Syaoran miró profundamente preocupado el hermoso rostro de Sakura, al verla no despertar se sintió desesperanzado, suspiró suavemente sobre el rostro de la castañita y esta brilló un poco para después dejar ver a una joven perfectamente saludable que abría poco a poco los ojos.

"Sya-oran…"- musitó al verlo, alzó su mano y acarició el suave pelaje del lobo. El lobo sintió una inmensa alegría al verla, lamió su rostro y la abrazó con fuerza.

"(Oh Sakura! Tenía tanto miedo de no verte despertar! Sakura! Como te quiero! Como te adoro! Como te amo! Perdona por mis estúpidos celos! Disculpa mi actitud de este día!)"- la castañita se sonrojó de todo lo que dijo pero sonrió conmovida de escucharlo.

"Claro que te perdono Syaoran"- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos. Syaoran la miró intensamente, bastante sorprendido, había escuchado todo lo que había pensado, sonrió para sus adentros y la abrazó con más fuerza.

Eriol por su parte, examinaba con preocupación el hermoso rostro de la amatista. Deseando por que despertara pronto, todavía podía verse pálida, había algo que faltaba por hacer, pero que? Sus ojos pasearon por el cuerpo de la chica y entonces se detuvieron, observando los pequeños agujeros en su cuello, aún rojos y con un poco de sangre saliendo de ellos. Se mordió los labios sabiendo lo que debía hacer, pero… y si su instinto le impedía separarse de ella, y si la mataba? No, eso no habría de pasar, debía de mantenerse firme, tenia que.

Suspiró profundamente, acercó su seductora boca al blanco cuello de la joven y la abrió, para después insertar con cautela sus colmillos dentro de los orificios hechos previamente; sentía el delicioso sabor de su sangre, la abrazó a su cuerpo y pronto sintió la necesidad de seguir, pero en sus adentros, una pequeña alarma se activó, advirtiéndole que era momento de dejarla, que era momento de su despertar. Lentamente alejó su boca y colmillos del cuello de la nívea, suspiró al verla y el cuerpo de la joven brilló un poco, para después verla despertar, preocupado y anhelante por escuchar su dulce voz.

"Eriol"- musitó. La joven observó con atención al vampiro, sintiendo un rápido palpitar de sentirlo tan cerca. El vampiro la miró intensamente y sonrió.

"Me alegro de que hayas despertado"- dijo con dulzura, en ese instante sintió ganas de besarla, de abrazarla, de decirle cuanto le importaba y como sentía su comportamiento de la mañana. Se mordió el labio inferior y siguió sonriendo para ella, una sonrisa que cautivo toda la atención de la amatista, estaba llena de sinceridad y preocupación. Tomoyo se limitó a abrazarlo.

…...

"Pero que diablos fue todo esto?"- preguntó una Meilin sumamente desconcertada.

"El inicio del peor de los problemas"- comentó Zeth- "Como estas Kaho?"- preguntó preocupado al verla inconsciente en hombros de Deytha y Fai-Zen.

"Estará bien, sólo tenemos que curar sus heridas"- contestó preocupada la ceniza.

"Al igual que las nuestras, no podemos quedarnos así sabiendo a lo que nos arriesgamos"- contestó la pelirroja.

"Además tenemos que descansar, en estas condiciones no podríamos seguir luchando"- comentó Muchi.

"Zeth…"- llamó Meilin a sus espaldas. El azulado se giró hacia ella, la tomó de las manos y besó su frente.

"Parece que nuestro destino nos depara muchas dificultades, tenemos que irnos linda. Pero nos veremos en otra ocasión"- sonrió con dulzura, besó sus rosados labios y se separó de ella, para después caminar junto a sus amigos- "Tan sólo espero que no sea sólo para combatir a tu lado"- murmuró casi inaudible antes de que se esfumaran con el movimiento de sus manos.

Meilin tocó sus labios sorprendida, se quedó inmóvil por unos instantes antes de despejar su cabeza y correr hacia sus amigos.

…

Aleryon se había quedado atónito de ver su transformación pero más aún al ver como Tomoyo abrazaba a Eriol. Sentía como algo pesado le caía en el estómago, como una pequeña astillita le rasgaba el corazón poco a poco. Miró al suelo con pesar, para después levantarse y caminar firmemente hacia ellos, mientras frente a él, la lince se interponía a su camino y negaba con la cabeza.

"Déjalos, después podrás hablar con ella."- le dijo comprensiva. Aleryon detestó la idea pero sabía que tenía razón. Ya habría otro momento en el que pudiera conversar con más calma.

Los guardianes de Eriol aterrizaron a su lado, observando la escena al igual que ellos.

"Crees que debamos…"- comentó Rubymoon.

"No, es mejor dejarlos así"- contestó Spinelsun. La pantera que conocía bien a su dueño, sabía de los profundos sentimientos que le tenía y que apenas estaba descubriendo.

…

"SAKURA!"- llamó desde los cielos Kerberos para después ponerse a lado de su dueña- "Por qué te esta cargando ese mocoso!"- comentó con una vena saltando de su frente. La castañita no pudo más que sonrojarse y sentir como una gota recorría su nuca- "Suéltala"

"(Y si no lo hago que me harás?)"- retó el lobo, abrazando con mayor ahínco a la castañita.

La bestia guardiana acercó su felino rostro a Syaoran mientras este acercaba su lobezno rostro al de él, enseñando los dientes y gruñiendo.

"No se peleen"- pidió la castañita.

Yue se limitaba a verlos impasible- "Como te encuentras Sakura?"- preguntó viéndola con atención.

"Pues, me siento bastante bien"- dijo con una sonrisa.

…

"Este es el hermano de Eliza?"- lo miró interrogante Kal-El.

"Este hechizo deberá de recordarlo esa niña o de lo contrario se quedará así y la verdad no imagino en la clase de excusa que pueda dar a su padre"- suspiró Oxidilion.

"Ese no es problema nuestro"- Eriselyon se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia el lobo y el guardián- "Sakura!"- llamó, el lobo y el guardián recuperaron la compostura y observaron al pilar que se acercaba con un niño en brazos. La castañita miró con atención el niño, por alguna razón se le hacía familiar- "Te entrego a tu hermano"- la castañita estiró sus brazos, parpadeó varias veces y miró al pilar.

"QUEEEEEEEEEEEE!"- exclamó la esmeralda a todo pulmón, estaba atónita. No podía ser, de verdad… ese era Touya?- "E-espera!"- dijo apenas vio que se alejaba- "Qué hago?"- preguntó preocupada.

"Deshaz el hechizo"- siguió caminando- "(Belial… que haces aquí?)"- se preguntó afligida, suspiró.

"Eris…"- llamó Kal-El.

"Vámonos, ya terminamos por hoy con nuestra labor"- comentó.

"Crees que…"

"Es problema de ella Oxidilion, ya está fuera de nuestras manos"- seriedad.

Los pilares siguieron caminando hasta perderse en la oscuridad de la noche.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Aleryon la miraba intrigado y preocupado, ansioso por saber si se encontraba bien a pesar de ya haberle preguntado eso durante todo el trayecto de regreso a casa pero es que no podía sentirse tranquilo aún. Todavía había algo que le molestaba.

"Tomoyo"- la joven volteó a verlo con tranquilidad, con la luz de la luna sobre su hermoso rostro, con esas bellas y brillantes joyas viéndolo, sus suaves labios entreabiertos y su cabello cayéndole descuidadamente sobre los hombros, y al verla así lo supo. Sabía perfectamente que era lo que le estaba molestando pues después de sentir aquel débil roce de sus labios no había podido quedarse tranquilo, había luchado por hacerlo pero no había podido. La miro con gentileza, tomó su níveo rostro entre sus manos y para sorpresa de la amatista fue acercándose con suavidad hacia ella.

Pronto sintieron el cálido aliento del otro, Aleryon la miró a los ojos con firmeza, Tomoyo se limitó a verlo intrigada. El guardián siguió su recorrido, sintió el dulce rozar de los labios de la hechicera con los suyos y no pudo contenerse más, la tomó entre sus brazos y la beso profundamente, con gentileza y pasión.

La amatista apenas y podía creer lo que estaba pasando, pues al sentir los cálidos labios de su guardián sobre los suyos sólo pudo atinar a cerrar los ojos, sintiéndose hipnotizada por el momento.

Aleryon, aún sin desearlo, se separó de ella casi reacio a hacerlo, se mordió el labio inferior al no sentir más su calidez y aún con los ojos cerrados, suspiró. Sentía el temblar de su cuerpo, trato de controlarse, pero la emoción era increíble y pronto sintió un escalofrío que le indicó lo que tanto temía. Abrió los ojos y pudo observar a la joven nívea aún con los ojos cerrados.

"Tomoyo"- la llamó con dulzura, acarició su suave rostro y esta abrió sus hermosos ojos.

Después de sentir aquel beso, no supo como reaccionar. Sintió una calidez infinita pero en su mente no apareció él, sino aquel chico de misteriosos ojos grises y cabellos negro azulados. Cerró sus ojos, tocó sus labios con la punta de los dedos y al abrirlos, miró desilusionada al guardián, después al suelo- "Aleryon yo…"

"No tienes que decir nada"- dijo alzando la mirada de la amatista- "Sólo quería que lo supieras"- le contestó con dulzura- "Buenas noches"- caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación y salió por ella- "(_Ella no me ama… Pero la amaré hasta el día en que muera)_"- pensó con dulzura, suspiró- "(Sólo espero que ese tipo no le haga daño)"- se entristeció y después caminó hacia su habitación.

Aleryon sabía que era difícil que ella se enamorara de él, pero quería intentarlo. Quería saber si pudo haber tenido una oportunidad con ella, a pesar de lo que había comentado horas antes y de lo que ambos corazones sintieron, el supo perfectamente que el corazón de ella ya estaba atado a otra persona. Entendía perfectamente que el corazón nunca engaña, pero la mente sí. Tomoyo pudo haber sentido todo tipo de sensaciones y sentimientos, pero el amor que se le tiene a ese ser amado, a esa persona especial, no estaba dentro de ella latiendo por él, ya que alguien más había ocupado ese lugar y si ella era feliz, entonces él sería feliz. Sabía que nunca sería suya de esa manera pero le deseaba su felicidad, porque es la persona a la que más ama.

Miró por última vez la luna llena, tenía el presentimiento de que en efecto sería la última que vería. La última vista por un cuerpo físico, su cuerpo físico. Sonrió con tristeza y se recostó en la cama.

…

"(_Aleryon_)"- se sentó en el borde de la cama y después dejó caer sobre ella su cuerpo, miró con pesar a un lado suyo y suspiró. Sobre la mesa de noche, observó una fotografía de hace un año, donde aparecían unos sonrientes trigueños algo sonrojados pero abrazados, una Tomoyo de dulce mirada a lado de la castañita y del joven de ojos grises, aquella fotografía en la que aún no sentía nada por el hechicero, el ahora vampiro hechicero- "Eriol"- susurró y un par de lágrimas cayeron de su rostro, y hundió su rostro entre sus manos, sollozante por no entender por completo lo que sentía. Podía ser posible… Podía ser que se hubiera enamorado de Eriol? Como pudo haber pasado? Y en tan poco tiempo. La joven tomó la almohada entre sus brazos y se abrazó a ella, recordando la preocupada y dulce mirada del ojigris al verla despertar, y después ese abrazo que pareció durar una eternidad, se sentía tan bien estar entre sus brazos. Tomó la fotografía de su mesa de noche y un par de lágrimas cayeron sobre el vidrio de esta, sollozó de nuevo y siguió llorando- "Eriol… Te quiero"- miró la foto y delineó con su dedo los rasgos del apuesto hechicero- "(Pero… Y él me querrá a mí?)"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Eriol veía con atención por la ventana de su habitación, pensando en todos los sucesos de ese día. Si que habían ocurrido cosas interesantes.

"Eriol"- lo llamó Spinel.

"Estoy bien, no te preocupes"- contestó con calma.

"Le dirás?"- el hechicero se sorprendió bastante al escuchar a su guardián, sonrió con sinceridad.

"Quizás lo haga"- contestó- "Aunque… quizás deba esperar a ver que ocurre"- comentó pensativo.

"Pues yo creo que deberías"- lo miró con picardía su guardiana. Eriol enarcó una ceja y mostró una media sonrisa.

Si, quizás debería hacerlo, porque bien dicen que el que no arriesga no gana.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Unos ojos oscuros miraban con atención a unos esmeraldas y estos miraban primero a unos ámbar para después volver la mirada a los oscuros. Iban de uno a otro. La joven cerezo suspiró y se dejó caer en un sillón, algo desanimada.

"No funciona, ya van tres veces que lo intentamos y no sirve de nada la carta cambio"

"Posiblemente es inservible"- contestó el niño.

"No es que sea inservible, pero no creo que funcione de esa manera"- le contestó el ambarino. El joven y el niño se miraron con reto y pequeños rayos surgieron de sus miradas.

"Por favor, no peleen. Ya es bastante difícil el imaginar que le diremos a mi papá si no encuentro la manera de regresarte a la normalidad antes del viernes."- contestó pensativa la esmeralda.

"TIENES QUE REGRESARME A LA NORMALIDAD AHORA! NO QUIERO QUEDARME COMO UN NIÑO! REGRÉSAMEREGRÉSAMEREGRÉSAME!"- chilló el niño haciendo pucheros.

"Ya cállate mocoso"- le dijo con burla Syaoran, que bien se sentía poder decirle eso a alguien, sobretodo si ese alguien es el insoportable hermano de Sakura.

"A quien le dijiste mocoso!"- lo enfrentó. Syaoran lo tomó de la camiseta, lo alzó para verlo y sonrió.

"No sería mejor dejarlo así, digo, así es menos fastidioso que siendo adulto"- rió pero fue interrumpida su risa por un zapato que golpeó su nariz, dejándolo caer para poner ambas manos en su nariz y después sentir un agudo golpe en la espinilla- "Ayyy!"- gritó de dolor- "Maldito niño!"

"Syaoran! Touya! No se peleen!"- pidió la castañita. Syaoran vio como Touya se escondía detrás de las piernas de su hermana, se acercaba bastante molesto hacia él- "No Syaoran!"

"Pero si el me pego!"- de inmediato el niño corrió y lo golpeó de nuevo, en la otra espinilla. Gritó de dolor el ambarino.

"Touya! No le pegues a Syaoran!"- reclamó, viéndolo con ojos asesinos.

El niño la miró con reproche, se acercó con inocencia al ambarino que se sobaba la espinilla con fervor. Este lo miró con enojo y después sintió un golpe en su rostro. El niño salió corriendo en seguida pues el ambarino de inmediato comenzó a corretearlo. Sakura los llamaba tratando de que se detuvieran pero era inútil pues estos la ignoraban a pesar de sus peticiones.

Si que sería una larga noche pensó con desánimo la castañita mientras observaba a su novio y su hermano corretearse por la sala.

* * *

_Si ya se que no tengo perdón de dios por actualizar apenas, pero déjenme explicar el porque de la larga espera._

_Que ocurrió? Tuve exámenes, por lo que tuve que postergarlo ya que no me gusta actualizar sin contestar reviews si ya se que soy una payasa pero eso fue parte de lo que pasó, después de leerlo muchas veces el capítulo no me convenció por completo y edité algunas partes, así que ... Quedó mucho más largo de lo que originalmente era._

_Y me gustaría decir que me gusto como quedó, pero creo que ustedes se encargarán de juzgar eso. Ahora pasemos con los reviews!_

_SangoMikarin: Muchas Gracias a ambas por leer mi fic. De verdad me alegra mucho que las haya encantado . Y pues si pueden usar mi fic para su comic (Conciencia: Si claro dáselos! Para que después te roben los derechos de autor!) ¬¬U no le agan caso, a veces así de amargadita es mi conciencia (C: Amargadita yo? Mira quien lo dice!) ¬¬ Te voy a volver pure (C:Lástima que no puedes chiquita porque estoy dentro de ti) ù.ú  
Como trataba de decir ¬¬  
Claro que pueden usar mi fic para su comic, la verdad me siento muy alagada y sorprendida por su petición, que lindas n-n. Que padre que tengo una admiradora n-n, es raro escuchar eso, pero entonces quiere decir que estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo :P Pues espero les guste la continuación, ... Cuidat mucho, chao, besos  
(Conciencia: Y recuerden! No se roben los derechos de autor!)  
Te podrías callar ¬¬_

_Andreaeb182: Hola! Muchísimas gracias por tu review, me alegro mucho que te encante mi historia, eso me anima muchísimo. Como estuve en semana de exámenes si me tardé un poquito a pesar de que ya estaba el capi, pero lo malo es que apenas y hay tiempo o.o Que Eriol le haga caso... pues si esta un poco difícil pero con el tiempo aprenderá. A ver si a golpes u.u porque de otra manera quien sabe :P  
Bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capi, cuidat mucho. Chao_

_Akiko-san: Hola, muchas gracias por tu review. Eh sí, ya se que no debí cortarlo pero era necesario, como quiera ya esta el siguiente capi, sólo necesitaba tiempo para actualizarlo porque eso de andar con tareas en plena semana de exámenes si pesa u.u Me alegro mucho que te guste mi historia y pues receurda que la paciencia apremia. Si lo sé, la emoción, pero pues a veces tanta emoción no se corta y hay que esperar a tener una mejor.  
Cuidat mucho y nos vemos, chao. _

_Basileia Daidouji: Hola linda! este... Gomen ne por lo del paro cardíaco, jejeje no creí que fuera a pasar algo así ñ-ñ deberé de preveerlo la próxima , Tomoyo tiene muchísima suerte no crees? Y mira encontrar uno aunque complicado si hay! Yo lo sé, pero luego cacharlo es el problema u.u (Conciencia: Tu y tus ánimos! Si que eres buena) ¬¬ te ignoraré  
Perdon por haberte deprimido ñ-ñ no lo hice con esa intención.  
Y aquí está el capítulo, ahora lo que me faltaba es tiempo porque ¬¬ estoba en semana de exámenes y con tareas T-T porke hacen eso! No se vale u.u  
Cuidat mucho y nos vemos. Chao_

_ Pily-chan: Mi querida Pily! como andas? Pues yo ocupadita con los trabajos de la universidad y los exámenes. Espero se hayan aclarado las dudas que te hayan quedado, aunque claro está, deje otras n0n joyjoyjoyjoyjoyjoyjoy (Conciencia: Loquita U¬¬) No me digas loquita ù-ú En fin, ojala te haya gustado este capi y nos vemos luego._

_Amy666: Hola linda! Uy que padre, una fan:) increíble! Me alegro que te guste y como ves aquí esta la actualización, espero que te guste._

_Naidy: y Litia, es un poco dura contigo n-nU Me alegro que te haya gustado! Y ps si, yo se que muchas querían, pero ps contra Tomoyo quien? Lo que dijiste de Sakura me diste una muy buena idea n0n joyjoyjoyjoyjoyjoy (Conciencia: Insisto, Loquita!) ¬¬ Muchas gracias por tu review Naidy, cuidat muxo y espero te guste el capi. Chao._

_Shami: Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review! Y si, Eriol es lindo aunque sea vampiro :) (Conciencia: esta se está poniendo romántica ¬¬) Y cual es el problema xP! Ejem... Que te parece este capi? Espero sinceramente te haya gustado, cuidat mucho y nos vemos en el siguiente capi. Chao_

_Undine: Chama! Muchas gracias por tu review! De verdad crees que fue fácil la reconciliación de Eriol y Tomoyo? Yo no creo tanto :P Pues si, Eriol se paso, pero compuso las cosas :) Que te pareció el capi? Espero te haya gustado, cuidat mucho y nos vemos en el siguiente capi. Chao_

_ Conciencia: Hasta que terminaste ¬¬  
Te callas?  
C: Por que? Si solo es opinion! Que payasa!_

_Y estos fueron los reviews! Muchas gracias a todas ellas! Muchísimas gracias por apoyarme en este fic! También agradezco a todos los que leen y no dejan review! Muchísimas Gracias por tomar de su tiempo para leerlo!_

_Solo me queda decirles que me disculpen por la tardanza y espero que este capi sea compensación, de no ser así... Pues tendré que esforzarme aún más!_

_Cuídense Mucho y Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo: "Reflexiones de un escriba" !_

_Chao_

_Besos y Abrazos_

_Lebel27_

_Onegai Dejen Reviews! jajajajajaja xD_


	11. Reflexiones de un Escriba

REFLEXIONES DE UN ESCRIBA

"_Han pasado ya dos mil años… El tiempo es el dueño de las circunstancias y nosotros sufrimos las consecuencias como los seres mortales que somos. Pero sólo las almas son libres de decidir lo que realmente quieren, sólo ellas son capaces de evadir el tiempo y llegar a otra época, otro momento dentro de la vasta eternidad y tratar de ocupar un cuerpo que les permita vivir nuevas experiencias, aprender a ser felices si nunca lo han sido… Aprender de todo, aunque sea un poco…_"- los ojos castaños miraron con atención a la ventana de su habitación, era poco antes de las 7, no había podido dormir bien después de despertar en la madrugada y redactar todo lo que había soñado.

Si para ella todo había sido un sueño, un fascinante sueño que le daba la facilidad de escribir la obra que pronto presentarían en el festival, esperando a que el maestro decidiera que usar para la obra, aunque ella estaba determinada a presentarla tal y como _él_ se lo ha dicho. Su inspiración o al menos eso creía, podía hablar con él todas las noches, siendo ahora en luna llena más fuerte su permanencia con ella. De donde había salido? Ni siquiera ella lo sabía, lo único que sabía es que un día había aparecido como por arte de magia y le había comenzado a relatar sucesos fantásticos, fuera de lo común que eran imposibles de creer, porque? Muy sencillo, nada de lo que le contaba podía suceder, nada…

O por lo menos eso piensa ella, que a pesar de ser a veces fantasiosa, sabe que hay cosas que simplemente no pueden ser, sabe lo que es realidad y por eso sabe, que todo lo que le ha contado no puede existir, es sólo parte de su creatividad.

Ese sería día de ensayo por lo que sólo llevaría una mochila en donde entrara su libreta. Tomó un baño, se vistió con el uniforme de la preparatoria Seijou, se miró al espejo contemplando su cabello castaño con puntas rosadas, sus largas orejas con tres aretes de aro y un cuarto en forma de flor, y observó sus ojos color avellana, se veía bien, sonrió y rápidamente salió de su cuarto, de su casa.

"_Parece increíble creer todo lo que me ha dicho_"- sonrió para sus adentros- "_Pero Naoko que estás diciendo?! Es absurdo que todo eso hay pasado! Es tonto! Simplemente son fantasiosos pensamientos míos, sólo eso! Jamás pudo o podrían existir seres con esas capacidades, es prácticamente imposible!_"- se recriminó por pensar en tan sólo la posibilidad de que todo lo que le había dicho el encapuchado fuese verdad.

Como le gustaría que ese relato fuese verdad, como le gustaría poder creerlo! Pero sabía que de alguna u otra manera no era posible, se sentía un poco desanimada de pensar en la realidad en la que vivía, donde lo esotérico sólo era parte de aquello en lo que se podía creer pero jamás podrías comprobar, y de verdad como anhelaba ser parte de eso, ser parte de algún suceso sobrenatural y fuera de lo común que la condujera a los increíbles misterios del vasto universo, de la inimaginable eternidad.

_Si tan sólo supiera_…

Las clases iniciaron como cualquier otro día, a excepción que ese era el primer día de ensayo que tendrían. Naoko suspiró y se dirigió hacia Sakura, Tomoyo y Meilin que se encontraban platicando en un rincón del salón.

"Chicas! Podrían venir para que empecemos?"- las tres jóvenes asintieron con una sonrisa.

La puerta del aula se abrió y el maestro entró, anunciando la llegada de una alumna de nuevo ingreso- "_Qué extraño… Nunca hubiera pensado que aún podían aceptarse alumnos de nuevo ingreso_"- curiosa observó entrar a la alumna. Una joven de ojos zafiros, ondulados y largos cabellos negros, tez pálida, muy bonita, no parecía japonesa.

"Su nombre es Melissa Erizawa, proviene de Nueva Zelanda"- los alumnos comenzaron a murmurar unos a otros mientras el profesor se acercaba a Naoko- "Espero puedas darle un papel"- a lo que la castaña asintió.

"_Con que de Nueva Zelanda, es extranjera y de sangre mestiza al igual que Hiragizawa_"- la miró por un instante y después caminó hacia ella- "Erizawa, has estado en alguna obra escolar antes?"- la joven la miró y asintió delicadamente, sonriendo con dulzura y un poco de timidez. Parecía una muñequita de porcelana, delicada y sumisa- "Que bueno, eso lo hará mas sencillo. ¿En cuáles has participado antes?"- la joven puso un dedo sobre su mentón, meditando un poco antes de contestar.

"En mi escuela participé en _La Bella Durmiente, Cenicienta, Blancanieves, Cuento de Navidad_ y otras dos hechas por una compañera y un profesor"- respondió con su voz dulce y suave- "Así que he participado en algunas"

"Oh que interesante! Qué papeles representantes en cada una?"- preguntó interesada Naoko.

"Pues fue el papel principal en _La Bella Durmiente_, el hada madrina en _La Cenicienta_, Blanca Nieves en la obra del mismo nombre, el espíritu de la navidad futura en _Cuento de Navidad_, una guerrera que tenía la capacidad de usar telequinesia en la obra de mi compañera y una mujer demonio en la obra del profesor. Así que han sido variados mis papeles"- dijo con gentileza.

"Vaya! Entonces no habrá ningún problema en que representes cualquier papel que se te ponga"- comentó Naoko, la chica la miró con atención.

"Disculpa… pero cuál será el papel que representaré?"- pregunto con delicadeza.

"Bueno como apenas estamos montando todavía no estoy muy segura de todos los personajes"- la jovencita la miró intrigada- "Además, hay partes que he editado y muchas otras que he agregado, por lo aún no tengo el libreto completo.

"Ya veo, supongo que tendré que esperar…"- contestó con dulzura- "Samiriel"- dijo casi en un susurró con voz de ultratumba, sus ojos destellaban cierta malicia, captando no sólo la atención de la elfa sino del espíritu dentro de ella.

"Kali"- susurró Samiriel, observando a través de los ojos de Naoko a la linda joven que tenía en frente, no había duda alguna era ella.

"Perdon?"- preguntó aún desconcertada la elfa. La joven sonrió de manera misteriosa y después se alejó. Naoko aún no sabía porque, pero el verla le producía cierta familiaridad.

"Sabías que?"- apareció Yamazaki frente a ella, provocándole un susto.

"Yamazaki no hagas eso que me espantas!"- reclamó.

"Pues así tendrás la conciencia"- dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

"Calla y prepárate que tenemos que empezar a ensayar"- respondió con una mirada seria.

"De acuerdo"- dijo inocente el joven con orejas de zorro.

"_Que tonto, ese zorro casi me mata de un susto. No tengo la conciencia sucia!… Bueno no que yo sepa_"- una gota recorrió su cabeza- "_Pero porque esa chica me pareció tan familiar… Quien podrá ser? Nunca antes la había visto…_"- volteó a verla, siendo interrogada por Chiharu, Meilin y Rika- "_Aunque siento conocerla_"

"_Bueno, no tu exactamente_"- la elfa escuchó y de inmediato se sintió transportada a un lugar rodeado de espesa bruma. Ahí observó que una figura alta se acercaba y entonces lo reconoció.

"Hola"- dijo con una sonrisa.

"Hola"- respondió- "Veo que tienes una nueva compañera"- la joven asintió.

"Es muy agradable pero… Me pareció que dijo un nombre"- lo miró intrigada y el encapuchado se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

"Quizás te confundió con alguien"- la elfa negó.

"No creo, de hecho, estoy casi segura que se refería a mi"- murmuró pensativa.

"Naoko"- la joven volteó a verlo.

"A que te referías con 'no tu exactamente', acaso sabes algo?"- el encapuchado alzó su rostro.

No sabía si decirle o no, era como mentirle si no le decía pero, como poder hacerla entender…

"Samiriel"- susurró y el encapuchado volteó a verla- "Ese fue el nombre que dijo ella"- la fantasía se disolvió al instante y se vio a si misma, en el centro del salón, siendo observada por todos los demás. Una gota recorrió su cabeza y carraspeó- "Bueno, creo que es hora de empezar a ensayar"- dijo con un rubor en su rostro que denotaba vergüenza.

Los participantes se acomodaron según los lugares establecidos.

"Esperen… ¿En dónde están Syaoran y Eriol?"- preguntó un tanto desconcertada la elfa. Pero su respuesta fue pronto contestada por el sonido de un aullido.

"¡NO ENTRARÉ!"- exclamaron desde afuera.

"¡Tienes que entrar! No te estoy dando a escoger"- ordenó otra voz.

"¡QUE NO¡ME REHÚSO A ENTRAR!"- reclamó de nuevo la primera voz.

"Vamos Syaoran, nadie se dará cuenta"- razonó la segunda.

"¡AH CLARO¡PARA TI ES FÁCIL DECIRLO ERIOL!"- reclamó Syaoran.

La puerta se abrió y se pudo ver a dos jóvenes discutiendo por quien sabe que cosa.

Naoko carraspeó pero ninguno de los dos se inmutó- "Hey"- les llamó- "Oigan!"- pidió atención y entonces silbó, haciendo que tanto el vampiro como el hombre lobo se taparan los oídos.

"¡HEY NO TENÍAS POR QUE HACER ESO!"- reclamaron al unísono.

"De acuerdo, lo siento pero es que no me hacían caso. ¡Cielos! De que sirve que sus oídos sean mucho más agudos que los nuestros si ni siquiera me escuchan"- se lamentó la castaña- "Ahora por favor tomen sus lugares"- Naoko se paró frente al podio del profesor y entonces observó que tanto Syaoran como Eriol llevaban una gorra puesta- "Ehm… chicos"- ambos voltearon- "¿Podrían quitarse esas gorras?"- los dos se miraron nerviosos pero al ver la mirada decidida de Naoko lo hicieron, dejando ver el par de lobeznas orejitas de Syaoran y los ojos grises con destellos carmines de Eriol- "Gracias. Ahora por favor iniciemos con el ensayo"

………

Los ensayos transcurrieron de manera tranquila, aunque a veces tanto Sakura y Tomoyo como Eriol y Syaoran se detenían en alguna línea, como meditando lo siguiente pero más que nada solían poner una cara llena de extrañeza y hasta cierto punto como si estuviesen diciendo algo familiar.

"_¿Que les ocurre? Es como si nunca antes hubieran leído la obra_…"- pensó inquieta- "Oigan"- les llamó y los chicos voltearon- "¿Leyeron bien la obra, cierto?"- los jóvenes asintieron- "Ah ok, entonces sigan"- los miró con inquietud- "_Por que se siente raro escuchar de su boca la obra, es como sí antes lo hubiese escuchado, como sí…_"

"_Como sí hubieses estado presente en el momento en que esas palabras fueron dichas por primera vez?_"- preguntó la voz en su mente.

Naoko pronto se vió envuelta en neblina y fue transportada a un lugar cubierto de la misma.

"Pensé que habías desaparecido"

"No, no puedo a menos, claro esta, que tu lo quieras"- aclaró. Naoko negó.

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"- el encapuchado asintió.

"¿Es acaso sobre el nombre Samiriel?"- la joven asintió anonadada- "Ese nombre, era mi nombre"- dijo con suavidad. Naoko lo miró confundida- "Joven Naoko, he tratado de explicarte varias cosas desde que iniciamos nuestro contacto y al hacerte ver esas imágenes, pensé que te sería más fácil entenderlo"

"¿Entenderlo?"- el encapuchado asintió.

"Entender que todo lo que te he dicho ha es y fue verdad. Todo eso ha ocurrido antes"

"¿Qué?"- preguntó sin entender. Ambos se miraron unos instantes antes de que la bruma fuera disuelta y la joven se encontrase de nuevo en el salón de clases. Siendo observada por una joven de profundos ojos zafiros

"¿Señorita Yanahisawa?"- preguntó la joven frente a ella.

"Eh… Gommen na"- contestó avergonzada la elfa- "Me decías Erizawa"

"¿Se encuentra bien?"- preguntó inquieta la pelinegra.

"Sí"- asintió ferviente- "Sólo… me distraje por un momento"- dijo con una gota en su cabeza- "¿Que sucede?"

"Sólo quería decirle que el profesor quiere hablar con usted"- la elfa asintió y en ese instante sus ojos los sintió sumamente pesados, su cuerpo se tensó y en ese instante, todo se hizo oscuro, cayendo en un profundo sueño.

Justo en antes de que el cuerpo de Naoko tocase el piso, se rodeó de un aura color jade, levantándose de nuevo frente a la fría joven frente a ella.

"Veo que también estabas aquí"- comento la pelinegra al notar los ausentes ojos de la chica.

"¿Qué haces tú aquí?"- preguntó Naoko con una voz de ultratumba.

"Lo mismo que tú"- le miró fijamente- "Atando cabos"- sonrió con cierta malicia. Ambas jóvenes se vieron y justo en ese instante, una sombra cubrió el salón donde se encontraban.

Fue sólo cuestión de segundos para que la luz reinara de nuevo, dejando al descubierto a cinco jóvenes inconscientes en el la pista de carreras de la preparatoria, mientras que una sexta joven los empujase con aire.

Los jóvenes intentaron sujetarse de algo, pero era inútil pues la ráfaga les impedía siquiera abrir los ojos.

Pronto la reencarnación de Clow, se elevo con la ayuda de sus gigantescas alas vampíricas, consiguiendo evadir la ráfaga de aire, pero la joven lo sujeto con lo que parecía un brazo hecho de espesa niebla azul oscura, asiéndolo como si fuera un muñeco de trapo.

Una joven de cabellos plomizos, logró evadir la ráfaga y rápidamente corrió a ayudar al joven, atacando a la pelinegra con una serie de flechas violetas, dándole en la espalda, sin hacerle un solo rasguño. Ante esto, la pelinegra volteó a verla con Eriol aún en su garra y sujetó a Tomoyo con brazos hechos de piedra, para después hacer que la tierra se la tragase, dejando sólo a la vista su cabeza. La amatista al tratar de salir, cual no sería la sorpresa de ser atacada desde su sepultura. El ojigris mientras, gritaba como loco al observar como su amiga era atacada brutalmente por algo dentro de la tierra, haciéndole escupir sangre a cada golpe que recibía.

Tanto el ambarino como la esmeralda, el ver lo que sucedía, corrieron contra ráfaga, cortándola como si fuera nada. La castañita con espada en mano al igual que el chico.

Kali los miró con burla, azotando al vampiro sobre la hechicera o lo que lograba verse de ella. Giró hacia sus otros dos adversarios, tomó a la castañita de igual manera en que había hecho con Eriol y la empujo contra el cuerpo de Syaoran, incrustando la espada en un costado de ella.

En ese instante, por el estupor de lo sucedido, el ambarino cambió su forma, viéndose ahora como un imponente hombre lobo. Corrió con furia desmedida hacia la pelinegra, tratando de rasguñarla o de lastimarla de alguna manera, pero la joven lo evadía con facilidad. Kali sonrió, sujetó al lobo de las garras con sus pequeñas manos y después de la cola con humosa mano, para después lanzarlo contra una de las paredes de la preparatoria, sin lograr estamparlo, gracias a la intervención de la carta Flote de la joven esmeralda.

Kali observó a la mal herida Sakura y en seguida, chascó sus dedos, haciendo aparecer una larga katana de empuñadura tan brillante como el ónice y una hoja tan filosa que en el instante en que la agitó, cortó el hombro de la castañita, haciéndola gritar de dolor.

El lobo corrió de inmediato hacia la atacante de su amada y logró encajar sus afilados colmillos en un costado de la pelinegra, sólo para después recibir un codazo en su frente, haciéndole sangrar.

El hada, que hasta ese momento no había encontrado por donde atacar a la pelinegra, clavó en la espalda de esta un par de púas que despidieron veneno en forma de humo, logrando paralizarla justo antes que atravesara con su katana a la castañita malherida por los constantes ataques de Kali.

El vampiro se levantó del suelo, bastante adolorido pero con alivio, pues en el último momento había logrado esquivar la cabeza de la amatista, quien yacía a su lado inconsciente y con un charco de sangre alrededor. Esto le alarmó, comenzó a escarbar con la esperanza de sacar completa a la joven, cual no sería su sorpresa la ver que estaba ilesa, o al menos en apariencia, pues al dejar de sentir la opresión de la tierra en su cuerpo, la amatista comenzó a toser sangre, sus pulmones se llenaron de aire y en ese instante sus ojos brillaron con intensidad, elevándose como si fuera caminando en una nube invisible. El vampiro la miró inquieto sin saber que esperar, sin decir nada caminó tras ella, sólo para chocar contra una barrera.

El lobo mientras, había sujeto a la castañita por su cintura, tratando de mantenerla en pie, pues la debilidad de su cuerpo le exigía derrumbarse en cualquier momento. Sangraba sin cesar y el lobo trataba de detener la hemorragia con sus peludas manos, sin éxito alguno.

El hada se acercó a ellos, juntó sus manos y después dejo caer un polvo carmín sobre el cuerpo de la castañita, curando así sus heridas. El lobo le miró sonriente y la castañita agradecida. Esas miradas sólo duraron un instante, siendo opacadas por lo ocurrido y llenas de horror al verlo; Meilin había sido atravesada por la larga katana de la pelinegra y no sólo eso, sino que la zafiro les miraba y sonreía de manera macabra, empujó con desprecio el cuerpo de Meilin sobre el de sus amigos con su pie y sólo después sintió que una flecha atravesaba su hombro. Volteó hacia su agresora, se limitó a tomarla por el cuello con su brumosa mano y azotarla brutalmente contra la barrera creada, electrocutando el cuerpo de la amatista al instante.

Eriol grito desesperado, logrando atravesar la barrera con su potente chillido. Voló hacia Kali y le atacó con su báculo, la pelinegra se defendió con su katana.

Syaoran corrió hacia la zafiro y la empujo contra el báculo de Eriol, logrando clavarla. Pero para sorpresa de ambos, esto no surtió efecto alguno en la joven, quien se limitó a verlos con una de sus cejas arqueadas y una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Retiró el báculo de su cuerpo, tal si fuera una pequeña astilla, tronó de nuevo sus dedos y en su otra mano, apareció una segunda katana con la empuñadura de un color sangre. Fue sólo cuestión de un parpadeo para clavar sus katanas en ambos contrincantes.

Caminó hacia la castañita con una hoz en sus manos, la alzó y después la dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de la joven, quien apenas pudo protegerse con la carta Escudo, sólo para después escuchar el quebrar del cristal, mirando espantada que su protección pronto sería abolida.

Alzó sus manos hacia Kali, empujándola con fuerza casi sobrehumana. La ojiazul le miró intrigada, sólo para después sentir como un brillo brotaba del hombro que había recibido el impacto de la flecha de Tomoyo, haciéndole mostrar una mueca de dolor. Miró con rencor a la castañita y después giró a ver a Tomoyo, quien apenas se levantaba pues su malherido cuerpo no aguantaría un ataque más, queriendo sujetarla con su potente mano calina pero al no aparecer esta supo de inmediato que no podría seguir usando sus poderes. Le miró furiosa, hizo aparecer un arco negro y disparó de él una flecha rojiza, dejando a su paso una estela rojiza, clavándose en el cuerpo de la joven Daidouji. Justo antes de que la pelinegra desapareciese en medio de una cortina de humo.

Sus amigos corrieron de inmediato hacia la chica, quien poco a poco adquiría un color parduzco, a pesar de lo grave de sus heridas, Tomoyo era quien había recibido la peor parte. Eriol gritaba de desesperación al tener en sus brazos a la amatista mientras que Sakura trataba de levantar a Meilin, aún parecía viva pero no estaba segura. Por su parte, Syaoran volvía a su estado natural para después ayudar a Meilin y Sakura.

Todo esto, ante los ojos vacíos del cuerpo de Naoko Yanahisawa, reencarnación del escriba, Samiriel, el último de los Pilares de la Tierra. Movió su mano brillando como el jade y una estela dorada cubrió el cuerpo tanto de la joven Daidouji como de la joven Li, haciéndolas despertar de súbito y curando sus heridas, así como las de los demás.

* * *

_Esta bien, este capítulo fue sumamente corto! Y lo peor es que no me siento satisfecha por el resultado, supongo que lo editaré después pero ya va siendo hora que actualize porque de verdad que me paso de malvada por no actualizar (y si soy malvada en este como seré en A.S. que no actualizo desde julio¬¬)_

_Espero no haberles defraudado con este capítulo, en el cual por cierto, me pase de maldita con Tomoyo ¬¬, gommen por eso._

_Quiero agradecer por sus lindos reviews a Antotis (gracias por considar que se redactar bien y que te guste mi historia), Pily-chan, Undine y Shami, muchísimas gracias nenas por sus reviews! Me dan ánimos para seguir, espero les haya complacido este capítulo y de no ser así, la verdad no las culpo._

_Así también, le agradezco a todos los que leen mi fic y que no dejan review, muchas gracias por tomar de su valioso tiempo para leer mi fic._

_Y creo que por el momento es todo, espero poder actualizar pronto... porque con eso de no tener internet o tiempo para dormir, de verdad q muero T-T._

_Bueno cuídense mucho y nos leemos pronto... espero_

_Besos_

_Lebel27_


	12. Sigo Aquí

**SIGO AQUÍ...**

Se escuchó la campana del reloj un poco antes de lo acostumbrado, logrando que la mayoría de los estudiantes en el instituto gritasen de alegría al escucharla, ignorantes a los sucesos que ocurrían a su alrededor, no así como dos de ellos que de inmediato se dirigieron a las amplias ventanas del salón de clases y observaron el campo de fuerza que se cernía sobre el patio de la escuela.

"Diablos"- musitó con enojo al ver que su mano era rechazada por la energía que rodeaba el patio.

"El quejarte no resuelve nada"- respondió una voz fría a su espalda.

El joven de ojos negros le devolvió una dura mirada- "Y quedarnos de brazos cruzados lo hace!"- replicó enojado.

"Sabes bien que no nos está permitido intervenir. Es su pelea"- respondió aún impasible.

"Es contra Kali"- reprochó- "Un pilar oscuro, uno de principales. No se supone que ellos deban pelear contra ella."- se acercó a la joven pelirroja, atrapándola entre sus brazos y la pared- "Ella bien sabe que ellos no son rivales contra ella, no podrían derrotarla ni uniendo todas sus fuerzas"- espetó.

"¿Y que piensas hacer? Fue elección de ella el atacarlos"- respondió- "¿Qué sucede Yoh? ¿Estás preocupado por esos niños?"- alzó su rostro hacia el, mirándolo con esos profundos y fríos ojos cafés de los que era dueña.

Yoh la miró con una mezcla de odio y despecho que sólo logro que la joven alzara una ceja- "Me largo de aquí"- masticó las palabras para después tomar su mochila y salir del salón, azotando la puerta corrediza tras de sí.

Dio un par de pasos y después giró su cabeza hacia el aula con profundo resentimiento, aún no podía creer la actitud de ella hacia él ¡su actitud en general! Sintiéndose tan madura, tan perfecta, tan malditamente correcta y racional, que no podía evitar amarla con todo su ser.

Pero eran esas mismas razones las que el tanto detestaba al mismo tiempo, evadiendo cualquier logro o acercamiento hacia ella que pudiera llegar a tener de alguna manera, aún no estando consciente de hacerlo, lo intentaba una y otra vez para que al final se topase con esa maldita pared, ese maldito muro de acero que ella erigía y no permitía el paso a nadie extraño.

No existía la confianza como tal en ninguno de los dos, hacia nadie en general, sólo hacia ellos mismos. Aquella misma confianza que jamás será mostrada por sus actitudes frías y distantes, e inclusive repulsivas que llegaban a tenerse mutuamente.

"No puedo creer que tenga que hacer equipo con ella"- gruñó.

"Así es como funciona"- respondió desde su mente.

"Pero no lo aceptó"- reprochó con notoria furia- "NO PUEDO ACEPTAR QUE SEA ELLA LA QUE DEBA DE AYUDARME. QUE DEBA DEPENDER DE ELLA PARA SALVAR A LA TIERRA."- gritó y el sonido de su voz hizo eco en las paredes del desolado pasillo- "Tampoco puedo aceptar el hecho de amarla como lo hago y que ella no me corresponda"- susurró con la voz dolida, sintiendo que las lágrimas amenazaban por salir de sus pequeños ojos negros-"Pero tú y sólo tú tienes la culpa de ello"- reprochó.

Kal-El, guardián de la Tierra, no dijo nada esta vez. Yoh tenía razón, pues esa misma soberbia, ese mismo orgullo, era el que le había costado el amor de quien una vez en su pasado le amaba pero por querer ser mejor que ella, ser más fuerte que ella, la perdió. Y no se dio cuenta hasta que era muy tarde, cuando ella no le importaba perder lo que más amaba ni tampoco destruir todo a su paso con sus propias manos.

"Ella murió por mi culpa"- musitó- "Y no hice nada para impedirlo"

"Kal-El"- le llamó Yoh- "Aún si pudiera hacerlo, no lo voy a hacer"- siseó, logrando que su encarnación lo viera con los ojos abiertos de par en par- "Por que ella va…"- miró su reflejo en la ventana le provocó un nudo en la garganta y un escalofrío en su corazón, haciéndolo correr de miedo al verse reflejado de esa manera.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Sabes que en estos momentos es cuando más debemos estar unidos"- habló a su lado.

"No es fácil tratar de sacar a Yoh de su hueco"- respondió la joven aún mirando hacia el patio del instituto.

"Pero tu tampoco se lo estas poniendo fácil"- replicó su alado guardián- "Deberían intentar llevarse bien"- razonó.

"Rafael, ambos sabemos que Yoh es la persona más egocéntrica y caprichosa con la que me a tocado tratar. Sólo cuando le digo la verdad es cuando se queda callado y no le queda otra opción más que aceptarla"- le miró atenta- "Además, si el no quiere cambiar yo no tengo porque rogarle para que lo haga. Al final, el único al que perjudica es a sí mismo"

"No, también los perjudica a ustedes por ser parte de un equipo"- afirmó mirándola con esos profundos ojos lavanda- "Por eso necesitan llevarse mejor"

"Tal vez"- fue su simple respuesta, intentando evadir su mirada- "Será mejor que nos vayamos, pronto terminará el duelo de eso jóvenes y los demás despertarán"- se acercó a su asiento y tomó su mochila.

"¿No quieres saber como termina?"- preguntó con curiosidad el ángel.

"Ya se quien ganará"- respondió la joven y sonrió misteriosamente a su protector- "Y no va a ser Kali, al menos no esta vez"- caminó hacia la salida y emprendió su ida.

Dio un par de pasos fuera de la puerta pero de inmediato sintió un inmenso dolor en su costado, logrando que un quejido de dolor saliera de sus labios. Respiro entre cortado durante unos segundos, se enderezó y siguió caminando, como si nada hubiera pasado. Esos dolores se estaban haciendo frecuentes y le preocupaba que alguien pudiera darse cuenta de aquella situación. Se recargó en la ventana al sentir aquel punzante dolor nuevamente, esta vez en el lado opuesto, dejando salir suaves quejidos.

"Mako"- le llamó Rafael realmente preocupado.

"No te atrevas a llamar a nadie"- respondió con voz dolida y forzada.

Siguió caminando, balanceándose de un lado al otro, abrazándose con fuerza como queriendo apaciguar el dolor. Llegó hasta la escaleras, se sujetó del barandal y sintió un mareo repentino, recargándose en la pared y agarrando aire, tratando de calmarse. Miró las escaleras y las veía volar, de doble manera y hasta sin sentido, todo le daba vueltas. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, dio un paso delante y su cuerpo calló por la escalinata hacia el descanso, siendo salvada por su ángel de lastimarse al tocar el suelo. Comenzó a levantarse lentamente, pero fue cuando sintió el peor dolor proveniente de su espalda, haciéndola gritar de agonía al sentir que algo salía de ella. Abrazándose a si misma con fuerza, mientras lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas y poco a poco un tono carmesí cubría su espalda.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Es impresionante, jamás pensé que Kali tendría tanto poder, después de dormir tanto"- comentó con cierta aprehensión una joven de llamativos ojos azules, rubia pero con mechas castañas, delgada y un tanto alta.

"Bueno, no todos tuvimos esa suerte"- respondió Jinn a su lado, observando la pelea en aquella habitación oscura y fría en la cual sólo podía verse una especie de luz que provenía desde un círculo en el piso.

"¿Cómo esta Miaka?"- preguntó al recién llegado.

"Está mejor, nada que un poco de magia curativa no pueda solucionar"- contestó con ese buen humor de siempre- "Durmiendo"

La joven sonrió- "Al verlos así, cualquiera pensaría que son amantes"- comentó con algo de burla.

"De serlo, seríamos unos pecadores además de cometer un terrible crimen ¿no crees?"- respondió con una sonrisa- "En primera por ser mi hermana y en segunda por que cometería pedofília"

"Aunque si no fuera tu hermana…"- vaciló.

"Pero SI ES mi hermana"- ¬¬

La cerúlea rió- "Lo sé, es tu hermana menor ¿no?"- el demonio de ojos verdes asintió- "¿De sangre?"- preguntó la rubia.

"Si, se que no lo parece pero así es"- contestó con amabilidad.

"De hecho, pareciera que Denryu es el hermano de la pequeña y no tu"- puntualizó la ojiazul.

El ojiverde se encogió de hombros con simpleza- "Pues a veces así pasa, uno no siempre se tiene que parecer a su familia en lo físico -aún cuando sea lo normal- pero se parecen más en lo emocional"- declaró y la joven asintió.

"¿Cuántos años se llevan?"

"Es acaso, un interrogatorio o ¿qué?"- se burló de la chica, quien respondió con una mirada reprochante, logrando que Jinn riera- "quince años, después van los gemelos, de ahí va mi hermano, después mi hermana y por último va Miaka"- decía contando con los dedos de la mano.

"Sí que son muchos"- respondió sorprendida la joven.

"Lo sé, aunque sólo Miaka y yo heredamos la magia de nuestros ancestros, parecemos los pilares de la familia. Mis hermanos y hermana no heredaron nada de magia"- aclaró con una tierna sonrisa.

"Ya veo, supongo que tus hermanos deben sentirse celosos de ustedes"- comentó aún viendo la pelea.

"A veces, pero sólo cuando están en peligro. Por lo demás, pues no piden tenerla."- aclaró.

"¿Han estado en peligro tus hermanos?"- preguntó bastante sorprendida.

Jinn asintió- "Gracias a la cabezota de Miaka"- explicó. Recibiendo un zapatazo en la cabeza- "Ouch!"

"Te escuché"- le enseñó la lengua mientras este sobaba el lado afectado de su cabeza. La pequeña llevaba una sábana encima, cubriéndola del frío de aquella habitación. Se acercó al círculo y observó la pelea que ellos también veían- "¡Vaya! Kali es muy poderosa"- comentó con sorpresa. Ambos jóvenes sonrieron y asintieron- "Oye Ilyan, ¿por qué no peleaste ese día con nosotros?"- preguntó la niña muy interesada.

"Belial nos había dado un mandato que no habíamos terminado hasta hace pocas horas"- respondió la joven- "Demian y Axel están cuidando su encargo"

"Ya veo"- continuaron viendo la pelea, parecía estar a punto de terminar- "Y ¿en dónde están Izanami e Izanagi?"

"Salieron a pasear desde muy temprano"- respondió su hermano mayor, la niña abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.

"Izanami e Izanagi son los únicos que no poseen un cuerpo físico, es por eso que ahora tratan de estar todo el tiempo posible, juntos"- respondió Ilyan con cierta añoranza en sus ojos.

"Entiendo, se ve que deben quererse mucho. Aún siendo eternos se aman"- suspiró con mirada ensoñadora.

"Ambos tuvieron un pasado terrible y tuvieron que matar para poder estar juntos"- respondió la rubia a la castaña.

Jinn asintió y Miaka ladeó su cabezita- "Aunque me parece curioso que tengan los mismos nombres que los antiguos dioses Japoneses, quienes se suponen iniciaron Japón"

"El amo Belial le dio esos nombres a cambio de sus servicios"- contestó una voz varonil pero gentil. El resto volteó a verlo con cierta sorpresa. Un joven de cabello oscuro en el que lucían algunos reflejos cobrizos entre sus rizos, de ojos aceitunados, su rostro varonil y de cuerpo atlético, casi tan alto como Jinn- "Aunque de cierta manera, ambos tuvieron el mismo destino que ellos."

"Oye, ¿no se supone que deberías estar cuidándola?"- le miró acusadoramente Ilyan.

"Esta durmiendo"- respondió- "Después de hacer tantos berrinches ya era hora de que se calmara"- sonrió.

"Ajá"- ¬¬- "¿Cómo se que tu no tuviste algo que ver en ello?"- preguntó aún de manera acusadora.

"No podemos hacerle nada, Belial nos destruiría de hacerlo"- respondió sin más- "Además Demian está haciendo guardia, después le toca a Yami"- puso un dedos sobre su mentón, como meditando algo.

"¿Y Yami?"- preguntó la de ojos guinda notando que era la misma inquietud que tenía Axel en ese instante.

"Salió a dar un paseo"- respondió el ojiverde.

"Yami me gusta para mi hermano"- soltó risueña la pequeña loba, logrando que sus acompañantes rieran por su ocurrencia- "Aunque creo que ella ya tiene a alguien"

"Yami quedó destrozada después de terminar con la vida de su prometido y su amigo"- respondió Denryu quien acaba de ingresar a la sala.

"¿Ella hizo eso?"- preguntó sorprendida la niña.

El moreno asintió con suavidad- "Fue su única alternativa, después de revivir a sus amigos y morir ella, pensó que todo estaría bien pero…"- calló negando suavemente- "Creo que ella debería de explicarte eso, pero puedo decirte que no tiene a nadie en su vida, sólo vive para el amo Belial"- aclaró.

Todos vieron el final de la pelea, jamás pensaron que esos niños habrían de ganarle a uno de los guerreros oscuros. La visión se desvaneció y detrás de ellos pudieron escuchar un débil quejido.

"Kali!"- gritó Odín al verla en aquel estado, tomándola entre sus brazos- "¿Cómo estás?"

"¿Cómo me veo? No se, quizá porque de mi hombro esta saliendo humo y siento que me caigo a pedazos, estoy perfectamente bien"- respondió con sarcasmo.

"Ha bueno"- dejándola caer sobre el piso, logrando que esta gritara de sorpresa y dolor al sentir que su cuerpo golpeaba el piso, y agachándose a su altura- "Si me contestas de ese modo no puedes estar tan mal"- le dijo con una sonrisa burlona mientras ella le dedicaba una mirada asesina.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Caminaba sin prestar mucha atención a su alrededor, estaba como ausente de ese mundo. Apenas sentía el rozar del viento en su rostro o los tenues rayos de sol que caían sobre su cuerpo, parecía que su percepción había sido inundada por los recuerdos. A cada paso que daba cerca del lago, le parecía escuchar sus últimas palabras. Observar de nuevo entre nubes de recuerdo, aquellos rostros familiares que le causaban felicidad y a los que agradecía el término de su maldición o al menos, esa maldición.

Llegó hasta un café, en el centro de la ciudad, muy cerca de una fuente con delfines donde las parejas solían reunirse a platicar o los niños solían jugar, corriendo alrededor de la misma con gran alegría y regocijo. Se acercó a una de las sillas blancas, en la parte de afuera del local, y tomó asiento. No pasó mucho tiempo para que llegara a quien esperaba.

"Hola Yami"- saludó la joven vestida con una blusa blanca de manga tres cuartos y pantalones de mezclilla.

"Hola Deytha"- contestó la nombrada con una sincera y gentil sonrisa, logrando un sonrojo en la joven de ojos rosados.

Un suspiro ahogado se escuchó y ambas voltearon a ver a una tercera persona vestida con un atuendo veraniego azul pastel y un sombrero beige- "¡Estás fraternizando con el enemigo!"- exclamó bastante sorprendida señalado a ambas.

"Fai-Zen"- le llamó Deytha- "Yami y yo nunca hemos sido enemigas, realmente"- aclaró mientras la pelirroja le daba unos ojos de cordero degollado, logrando que la peligris sudara gotita.

"Eso es cierto"- ambas voltearon a verla y la joven les hizo una seña para que tomaran asiento.

Cuando el mesero llegó, Fai-Zen pidió un té mientras que Deytha y Yami pidieron un café capuccino.

"Las circunstancias son las que nos han puesto en diferentes caminos"- aclaró la joven vampiresa.

"De hecho, cuando peleamos, nunca peleamos entre nosotras siempre es contra alguien más"- siguió Deytha mientras revolvía su capuccino después de añadir un par de cucharaditas de azúcar- "No se si te has dado cuenta"

La pelirroja asintió levemente mientras daba un sorbo a su té, algo amargo, haciendo una mueca de disgusto y después añadiendo azúcar al brebaje.

"¿Cómo siguen tus heridas?"- preguntó la violácea.

"Eh… bien"- comentó mientras distraídamente sobaba su hombro.

"Siento mucho que Jinn se haya pasado de la raya"- comentó realmente preocupada- "Fue muy cruel con ustedes"- habló en un tono sereno pero que mantenía su preocupación.

"Oh, no te preocupes"- respondió la joven de ojos rosados mientras la veía tomar un poco de su café- "Como sea, no debemos dejar que averigüen sobre nuestra relación"- miró su taza, observando el reflejo de su rostro en el líquido contenido- "Crees, que de haber sido diferente, tu y yo ¿estaríamos del mismo lado?"- preguntó algo melancólica.

Tomó otro sorbo de su café la de ojos vino- "no"- respondió al pasar unos segundos.

Alzó su mirada impresionada, su boca semiabierta por la sorpresa de aquella respuesta tan sincera pero a la vez, tan cruel- "Pero, si tu no hubieras asesinado a B…"- Yami posó su taza con fuerza sobre el pequeño plato de porcelana haciéndola callar, la miró decidida.

"No es el hecho de haberlo matado"- le miró con esa profundidad fría que tanto detestaba de ella- "Es el simple hecho de haberlos conocido, de haberlos resucitado, de haberlos amado… Eso, es lo que definió mi camino, así como el tuyo"- miró sobre su hombro con gran deferencia, como si buscara la respuesta al ver los niños caminar de la mano de sus padres y a algunas parejas pasar por esos lugares- "Hay cosas en este mundo que son inevitables. Es _hitsuzen_"- las miró de hito a hito con una sonrisa gentil, analizando la cercanía de ambas jóvenes y el delgado pero resistente lazo que se había formado entre ellas, y tomó lo último que quedaba en su taza- "El hecho de que Adam y los demás me odien no se los reclamó"- negó suavemente- "Aunque tampoco es que tenga mucho derecho a hacerlo"- sonrió tímidamente- "Sólo que no creo que algún día llegue a explicarles lo que ocurrió aquel día"- Deytha quiso interrumpir pero Yami levantó su mano para evitar su réplica- "Hay cosas que como vidente, se bien que sucederán pero muchas veces no en el orden en que yo las veo, por eso siempre hay que buscar una segunda opinión"- comentó de forma misteriosa.

"Lo dices por la maestra de cartas"- apuntó.

La joven violácea asintió- "Pero no sólo por ella, la joven Daidouji también posee ese don"- aseguró a las dos sorprendidas jóvenes.

"¿Cómo sabes de ellas?"- preguntó Fai-Zen.

"Todo el Concilio de Magia conoce sobre ellas, así como del descendiente de Clow y la reencarnación de Clow"- respondió ante la sorpresa de la joven pelirroja- "Mis ancestros al ser parte del concilio dejaron establecidas ciertas visiones, la hermana de Deytha es parte del Concilio"- declaró y Fai-Zen volteó a verla con sorpresa- "Es por eso que ustedes saben, lo que saben. No es ningún regalo divino"- se burló un poco de la cara de Fai-Zen.

Deytha no atendió el rostro de su amiga pero si dejó salir la duda que le aquejaba-"Supongo que de ahora en adelante las cosas se complicaran, más de lo necesario"- Yami asintió- "¿Tiene que ver con los pilares?"

"Deytha, todo tiene que ver con los pilares en este instante"- miró hacia un lado y regresó su mirada a ambas jóvenes- "Belial está tramando algo nuevo, algo contra lo que ustedes no serán capaces de hacer nada"- aseguró- "Kali fue parte de eso en la pelea de hoy."- declaró sin mostrar ni una sola emoción.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"- preguntó un tanto preocupada la joven.

"Ella estaba reuniendo lo esencial para Belial"- se levantó de la silla y dejó el dinero de su café sobre la mesa- "Tengo que irme, el pequeño Muchi se acerca y no creo que le haga gracia verme en este lugar con ustedes."

Deytha se levantó y abrazó a Yami con efusividad, apenas recordando la última vez que la había abrazado tan afectuosamente y con tanta paz que se le hacía imposible creer que tuvieran que pelear la una contra la otra. La violácea respondió al cariño de su antigua amiga con una sonrisa franca escondida entre el hombro de la chica.

"Hasta que nuestros caminos se vuelvan a cruzar"- se despidió- "Mucha suerte, Sarah"- guiñó un ojo a la de ojos rosados logrando que esta se sonrojara al acto y partió del café.

"Vaya"- fue lo único que pudo decir Fai-Zen después de ver a su enemiga irse tan pacíficamente luego de darle un abrazo tan cálido a su amiga.

Ambas se sumieron en un silencio un tanto incómodo por unos segundos. Las risas de los comensales se escuchaban en el lugar y el viento comenzaba a dar escalofríos, extraño suceso por tratarse del verano pero refrescante a pesar de ello.

"Yo…"- se decidió la joven de ojos turquesa a romper el silencio- "no sabía que se conocían"- comentó un tanto tímida.

Sarah le miró con dulzura- "Ella y yo nos conocemos desde muy pequeñas"- respondió al comentario- "De hecho, ella y yo somos nietas de la misma bruja"- reveló, sorprendiendo a la pelirroja con tal confesión- "Siempre hemos sido muy unidas, incluso cuando todo paso"- miró con añoranza su taza vacía, con un poco de azúcar en el fondo de ella, como buscando su pasado en ella. Sonrió de manera fúnebre- "A veces se parece tanto a Clow, que es hasta irónico pensar que fueron parte del mismo destino, desde el inicio"- miró a la irlandesa con gentileza en sus gemas rosadas.

La pelirroja la miraba sin entender- "Es que acaso, ¿Clow y ella son parientes?"- preguntó un tanto temerosa por su respuesta.

"De alguna manera, podemos decir que lo son"- respondió dejando la duda sembrada en la joven- "Sanguíneos, no son."- concluyó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y entre una nube de espeso y oscuro humo mágico, apareció a su lado con una sonrisa en sus labios.

"¿Crees que este bien hablar de todo esto con ellas?"- preguntó con un tono de voz poco consternado.

"El que hable con ellas o deje de hacerlo, realmente no es problema tuyo"- le miró finalmente.

El joven de ojos grises y desordenados cabellos castaños la sujetó del brazo, haciendo que esta volteara.

"Yami, no vengo en plan de molestarte. Vengo como tu amigo"- le miró atentamente- "Sabes que me preocupo por ti"

"Lo se, Demian"- acarició su mejilla y siguieron caminando, uno a lado del otro- "Van a estar bien"- comentó con una sonrisa en su rostro- "El hecho es, que si Muchi me hubiera visto con ellas, seguro habría pelea y en este momento, prefiero seguir caminando en el parque a estar peleando y destruyendo todo a mi alrededor. Sabes bien que no le huyo a las peleas"- afirmó.

"Aún después de la golpiza que te dio ese sujeto, ¿Hiiragizawa?"- le picó.

"Aún después"- rió- "eso sólo logra que decida pelear con todas mis fuerzas, la siguiente vez"- Demian la miró con una ceja arqueada- "Si, me venció pero no quiere decir que vuelva a hacerlo. Me confié y se que no debí hacerlo. Pero si logro la transformación perfecta…"

El ojigris se plantó frente a ella y la sujetó de los hombros- "Yami, tu y yo sabemos bien que si lo intentas puedes morir. Ya te sucedió una vez y no quiero verte de nuevo en ese estado"- su preocupación era bastante visible. La miró analizando su rostro con total atención.

La peliviolácea tocó las manos de su acompañante y siguieron caminando, aún sin responder a aquel comentario. Demian volteaba a verla cada tanto, como buscando una respuesta, pero sabía que no la encontraría por más que la buscara, al menos no en ese momento. Suspiró.

"Sabes que podrías derrotarlo aún sin esa transformación"- replicó.

La joven sintió- "Pero, quiero probarme a mi misma que puedo llegar a ese nivel y pelear con mi semejante"- respondió.

"Y vaya que es tu semejante, en todo el sentido de la palabra"- afirmó y ella asintió.

"Aún así, me quedan muchas cosas que mejorar"- comentó.

"Lo que no entiendo, es…"

"¿Por qué apenas se activaron los poderes de varios?"- inquirió la vampiresa su duda. Lo miró a esos ojos tan profundos y misteriosos- "Por qué se rompió el sello que los mantenía inactivos"- respondió ante aquella interrogante.

"¿Pero que no se supone que era un sello milenario? No es como cualquiera de ahora que con un chasquido se rompe"- dijo dudoso.

"No, pero con el paso del tiempo se debilita y sólo seres muy poderosos son capaces de romper algo así"- aclaró.

"¿Quién habrá sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo?"- preguntó inquieto.

"Es hora de regresar, tengo que cuidarla y no creo que a Denryu le haga mucha risa verme conmigo"- comentó tajante y le miró con cierta complicidad.

Demian hizo un gesto de desagrado- "Ese tipo se muere por ti"- comentó con fastidio.

La vampiresa asintió- "Es una verdadera pena que no pueda corresponderle"- respondió taciturna.

Abrió sus ojos de par en par- "De verdad ¿te gustaría?"- le miró amenazadoramente, queriendo intimidarla pero sin éxito alguno.

Sonrió con algo parecido a la nostalgia- "Sabes que no podría aunque así lo quisiera. Se volvería en mi contra"- lo tomó de sus manos y desaparecieron del parque cubiertos por humo y fino polvo grisáceo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Deytha, Fai…"- decía con la voz entre cortada- "Me alegro de haberlas encontrado"- trataba de recuperar el aliento, había corrido mucho y el camino desde la casa que rentaban hasta el parque no era nada corto. Tenía las manos sobre sus rodillas y aún intentaba calmarse.

"Tranquilo Muchi, aquí estamos"- respondió Deytha- "¿Para qué nos buscabas?"- preguntó la peligris a pesar de saber la respuesta. Fai-Zen la miró con interés.

"Yo"- exhalaba con fuerza- "Sentí a uno de los pilares oscuros aquí"- respondió- "Cerca de ustedes"

"¿Ah, sí…?"- empezó Fai-Zen.

"No te preocupes, todo esta bien"- respondió con rapidez Deytha, no dando oportunidad a Fai-Zen de hablar- "Mejor vámonos a casa"- Muchi asintió.

Esperaron un poco y emprendieron el camino- "Y ¿cómo sigue la señorita Mizuki?"- preguntó la joven.

"A pues, ella esta bien pero necesitamos comprar más vendas y gotas para los ojos"- respondió el pequeño.

"De acuerdo"- asintió la de ojos rosados.

Fai-Zen se limitó a mirarla, le parecía bastante extraño que no dijera nada de lo ocurrido a Muchi pero de alguna manera, le parecía que los traicionaba al hacer contacto con aquella otra joven. Se detuvo frente a la farmacia mientras que sus amigos entraban por lo que necesitaban.

"_No entiendo por que haces esto Deytha, pero espero que no estés de su lado_"- pensó afligida- "_No quisiera tener que lastimarte_"- miró hacia el interior del local y observó la suave sonrisa de Deytha que le daba al pequeño Muchi.

Muchi es el más pequeño de los pilares de la Tierra y ella aún no entendía muy bien que hacía el ahí, sólo sabía que sus padres habían sido asesinados y que la única persona que respondía por el no había sido encontrada y al parecer se encontraba desaparecida desde hacía algo de tiempo. Cada vez que tocaban el tema, el pequeño les daba evasivas, así que siempre terminaba preguntándose cómo habría llegado el a contactarse con los demás. Cuando ella llegó ya estaba.

Cuando ella llegó se sorprendió que otras personas también poseían magia y que no era la única en el mundo, ni que esas personas eran únicas en el mundo por tener magia. Sabían que eran minoría contra los seres humanos normales, pero le impresionaba lo mucho que podían saber ellos al respecto de lo que ocurría en esos días.

"¡FAI-ZEN!"- gritó Muchi desde lejos, la pelirroja volteó a verlos y se impresionó de ver que estaban en la esquina y ella seguía frente a la farmacia. Corrió hacia ellos con una sonrisa boba en su rostro.

"No te distraigas o te dejaremos sola"- advirtió el chico con cierta impaciencia.

"Gomen ne"- respondió. Deytha volteó a verla y esta sólo negó con la cabeza- "Estoy bien"- sonrió y la joven asintió.

Los jóvenes siguieron su camino. Fai los miraba con cariño detrás de ellos, le parecía sorprendente lo fuerte que pueden llegar a ser los lazos amistosos creados desde hace tres años. Al principio tuvo que lidiar con Muchi, ya que parecía un adulto en vez de un niño pero las circunstancias -de las que se enteraría después- le harían entender el porque de su actitud; aún así, le era difícil limar asperezas con el pequeño. Con Deytha en cambio fue diferente, la joven siempre buscaba ayudarla en lo que podía y no dejaba de asistirla en ningún momento. Se podía decir que había sido una especie de hermana mayor para ella, algo extraño siendo que ella era la hermana mayor en su casa.

Su rostro se torno serio. Hacía mucho que no sabía nada de su familia y deseaba que nada les hubiera pasado y que los sellos siguieran funcionando. Miró la marca en su muñeca, el tono oscuro aún se notaba fresco, quería decir que todo estaba bien y que ellos se encontraban seguros pero ella aún estaba preocupada. Sabía que Zeth había hecho un estupendo trabajo al momento de colocar esos sellos pero no por eso dejaba de preocuparse por ellos.

Puso un dedo sobre su mentón- "Oye Muchi, ¿En dónde esta Zeth?"- preguntó con interés la joven al pequeño.

"Cuidando a la Señorita Mizuki"- respondió el joven- "Todo el día ha estado pendiente de ella, no como ustedes dos holgazanas que se la pasan paseando por la ciudad como si nada"- replicó el niño mirándolas con reproche, logrando que ambas sudaran gota.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se escuchaba el caer de las gotas de agua en el mismo líquido, de manera gentil y armoniosa mientras una y otra vez pasaban sobre la espalda blanquecina y lastimada de una joven de cabellos rojizos. La esponja recorría su espalda, llevada con ternura por unas manos varoniles, lavando sus recientes heridas abiertas y obteniendo ese tono carmín al pasar por ellas.

"No esta bien lo que haces"- refunfuñó la joven.

"No esta bien ¿Qué?"- preguntó haciéndose el inocente, el joven de ojos aceitunados que la curaba.

"¡Esto!"- exclamó.

"No esta bien que cuide a mi novia o ¿a que te refieres?"- preguntó el joven.

"No esta bien que me veas semidesnuda"- replicó la reencarnación de Eriselyon- "No es algo normal"

"Bueno, tus heridas tampoco son normales y creo que debo recordarte que nosotros estamos fuera de lo normal"- subrayó mientras escuchaba un suave quejido proveniente de los labios de la joven.

Metió la esponja en la tina, enjuagándola de nuevo para pasarla una vez más por su espalda.

"Crees, que esta bien lo que hacemos"- soltó de pronto la estudiante de preparatoria.

"¿A qué te refieres?"- preguntó con voz pasiva mientras la curaba.

"Sabes a que me refiero"- habló a la defensiva.

Raziel dejó la esponja a un lado, enjuago sus manos y tomó la toalla que tenía sobre la encimera blanca a un lado de la tina de baño, envolvió con ella a Makoto y le hizo girarse hacia él.

"Es decir, podríamos elegir no hacer nada"- le miró con esos profundos ojos semirojizos- "Podríamos simplemente evitarlo y ya"- declaró.

"¿Realmente quieres hacer eso?"- le preguntó su novio, viéndola a los ojos con ternura.

La pelirroja huyó a su mirada, no podía decidir o decir o hacer nada si la miraba de esa manera.

"No"- musitó. Raziel pasó una mano por su espalda y pudo notar el color carmesí que humedecía la toalla.

"Parece que no estas del todo curada"- comentó- "Traeré unas vendas, tendré que lavarte de nuevo"- se levantó del borde de la tina, caminó hacia el botiquín de emergencias que guardaba en la encimera y después regreso con Makoto- "Date la vuelta y quítate la toalla, por favor"- pidió para iniciar su labor nuevamente.

…

"Déjalo"- pidió la joven pilar después un tiempo- "No tiene caso, por más que intentes curarme no van a cerrarse ni van a dejar de sangrar"- aseguró con voz queda y algo resentida.

Raziel dejó la esponja a un lado y la abrazó, recargó su cabeza sobre la de ella y después depositó un gentil beso sobre su cuello.

"No lo hagas"- pidió en susurro, con la cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro de la chica, saboreando con delicadeza la piel tersa que tocaba con sus labios- "No te rindas"

La joven tembló débilmente- "Es que, ya no puedo"- respondió con la voz a punto de quebrarse- "Ya no puedo"- musitó con tristeza- "Ya me cansé"- frunció el ceño con angustia- "No quiero pelear más, no quiero saber más de nada ni de nadie"- dejó salir un suspiro- "Ya no más"

"Pero no me dirás que quieres tirar todo por la borda y dejar que ellos se queden con este mundo"- reprochó- "¿Acaso quieres que ellos destruyan todo?"- preguntó con inquietud y la giró hacia él para mirarla a los ojos, sin importarle que estuviera semidesnuda y que ella sólo se abrazaba a sí misma para cubrir sus partes íntimas.

"¿Por qué salvar lo mismo que el humano intenta destruir?"- su sollozante voz sonaba dura y con rencor aún a pesar de ser envuelta por lágrimas- "¿Qué sentido tiene que salvemos algo que debería morir?"- lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

"Por qué existen cosas muy hermosas que quieren mejorar este mundo"- le sonrió tratando de darle un poco de aquella esperanza, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y secó sus lágrimas.

"¿Con qué objeto? Todo lo que el ser humano crea lo utiliza después para destruir, no quiero…"- sollozó y más lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y rodaron por sus mejillas- "No quiero que nuestro esfuerzo sea en vano… No quiero morir por quienes no merecen vivir"- reprochó con esa gélida mirada tan suya.

"¿No lo harías, ni siquiera por mí?"- susurró dudando el guardián del agua- "¿Por el amor que nos tenemos?"

* * *

_Hola a todos de nuevo, se que no tengo vergüenza por publicar apenas después de muchos meses de no hacerlo pero lo cierto es que he tenido un gran déficit de inspiración para poder terminar algún capítulo de la historia, por lo cual algunos tienen menos de la mitad y otros están un poco más de la mitad avanzados pero aún sin terminar. Realmente siento la demora y espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado._

_Comentando el capítulo. Ahora sabemos un poco más de los involucrados en esta historia, de algunos pero no de otros, pero poco a poco iré revelando datos de cada uno de ellos. Y así como se sabe un poco más, de igual forma di a conocer tres de los cuatro últimos personajes de esta historia, el cuarto lo conocerán en capítulos posteriores._ _Esta vez no vimos a nuestros protagonistas pero será el próximo capítulo (el cual me falta redactar la parte más difícil, la pelea u.u)._

_Y como hace mucho no actualizo, contestaré a sus reviews :_

_**Antotis:** Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review y mira, si esa vez me tardé, peor esta vez que ya casi iba para dos años._ _Si, esa pelea fue difícil y más por quien es Kali pero a ella no le ocurrió nada serio, así que ellos no tienen tanta suerte para desgracia de nuestros protagonistas._

_**Shami: **Hola jovencita, muchas gracias por el review y por la suerte, créeme la voy a necesitar u.u. En cuanto a los sentimientos de Eriol, no se los dirá todavía, aún pasaran cosas entre ellos que dificultarán un poco la relación._

_**Estelanna: **A ti señorita, de verdad que no se como agradecer los reviews que me has mandado. Cuando los leí me sentí muy feliz y me dieron mucha risa por que son comentarios que quizá yo pondría. Me alegro que te guste la historia y perdona la espera tan larga pero esto de la inspiración caprichosa no es de ayuda. Tenías razón al comentar que no actualizaría pronto, aunque te diré, yo tampoco esperaba actualizar ahora pero como puedes ver, lo estoy haciendo. Muchas gracias por apreciar mi historia y espero siga siendo de tu agrado._

_Muchos besos a todos y muchas gracias por tomar de su tiempo para leer esta historia que va a paso de tortuga uu (Lebel se pone a hacer circulitos con el dedo en el piso, sentada en un rincón de la habitación, con actitud tristona). Debo aclarar que desde que inicié este fic (y en sí los demás), jamás pensé que la inspiración sería bloqueada por tanto tiempo y que me tomaría bastante tiempo terminar lo que empecé. Así que, espero que no haya caído en el olvido esta historia y aún tengan ganas de leerla hasta el final. Quisiera decirles cuando actualizaré pero lo cierto es que ni siquiera yo lo sé._

_De nuevo, agradezco a todos por leer esta historia y por agregarla tanto como favorita como en alerta. Muchas gracias a **Akiko-san, Andreaeb182, Antotis, Azkaban, Estelanna, LMUndine, Leia Black, SangoMikarin, Kagura Haruno y Yohko Bennington** (espero haberlos escrito bien o.o)._

_Y llego al final de mi comentario de autora para desearles felices vacaciones, que tengan buenos días y porque no, buenas noches también :P. De nuevo muchas gracias y disculpen la demora. Cuídense mucho, besos.  
_

_Ja ne!_

_Lebel27_


End file.
